<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>美丽的新世界 by baimakongkong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586231">美丽的新世界</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/baimakongkong/pseuds/baimakongkong'>baimakongkong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X玖少年团, 焚, 茶酒</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi, 一妻多夫预警, 不做人预警, 作者放飞自我预警, 多p预警</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:54:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>111,115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/baimakongkong/pseuds/baimakongkong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在很久很久以后的9102年……不再有婚姻这个词，只有同居恋人这个关系.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>赵磊 - 夏之光-郭子凡-肖战-彭楚粤-谷嘉诚-焉栩嘉</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 小弥和她的恋人……们</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>浣冰航，黄道国第一天团——PHot天团队长。<br/>
奈何出道即巅峰，尔后沉寂多年，却在9102年因一部网剧『突然』爆红，现今是炙手可热的当红炸子鸡。粉丝叫他浣浣，谐音欢欢。</p><p> 1<br/>
欢欢今天极度不高兴，因为亲爱的老婆小弥一进门，还没跟他打招呼，就跟詹天佑滚在一起了。<br/>
<br/>
2<br/>
詹天佑？！<br/>
你没看错，就是詹天佑。<br/>
此詹天佑，非彼詹天佑，不是那个古早时期造铁路的天佑大师。<br/>
而是，从六年前一直火到今年9102年的影视歌时尚等领域的N栖当红巨星——詹天佑……<br/>
也是黄道国第一天团——PHot的主唱。花名詹詹，又名占占，占山为王的占。<br/>
<br/>
3<br/>
这里要解释一下，欢欢生气的理由合情合理。<br/>
五年前，他们几个人同居的第一天起，欢欢就宣誓了他对小弥的『绝对』主权，他要每天看见小弥的第一眼，第一个吻必须给他。<br/>
<br/>
4<br/>
呃……回过神来的小弥，现在很尴尬。<br/>
Q：男盆友生气了，肿么破，在线等，挺急的。<br/>
<br/>
5<br/>
欢哥哥，你听我解释……小弥无声的用唇语跟他沟通。<br/>
不听！不听！欢欢也是唇语，还配上他的经典动作。<br/>
完了完了，欢欢又叉腰了，又跺脚了。每次这个时候小弥都会软下来……<br/>
不是……就会全身酥软下来，完全不能抵抗欢欢这种傲娇攻击。<br/>
<br/>
6<br/>
正在尴尬之余，大门响了。小弥稍稍一转视线，就看见了眼神清亮且兴高采烈冲进门的……凡凡。<br/>
凡凡一开门，看见沙发上滚做一团的天佑和小弥，立时三刻停下脚步，横眉冷对……<br/>
抱起手臂斜靠在门框上，作壁上观。<br/>
<br/>
7<br/>
完了完了……小弥心到……惹了大祸……<br/>
傲娇宝宝凡凡比欢欢更难搞定，头疼ing。<br/>
Q：被男盆友看见自己跟另一个男盆友滚床单，肿么破，在线等，挺急的……<br/>
<br/>
8<br/>
电光火石间……<br/>
不！百忙之中……<br/>
小弥轻轻竖起食指贴在唇边，同时用无声的唇语说：『加一次』。<br/>
小弥用可怜巴巴的眼神+水汪汪的大眼睛跟凡凡谈着判。<br/>
<br/>
9<br/>
凡凡继续冷冷的看着她，小弥小心翼翼伸出第二根手指，凡凡不理，小弥又委屈巴巴的伸出第三根手指……<br/>
凡凡终于冷哼一声，带上前厅大门，大步流星的进屋了。<br/>
同时，还一把抓紧欢欢手臂，旋风一样穿进卧室，把自己和欢欢都扔在大大的卧室床上。<br/>
同时掀起了欢欢的尖叫，我不！<br/>
小弥咬着手指头，开始头疼……<br/>
……<br/>
凡凡——樊熠帆，PHot乐团主舞，大家简称他樊帆、凡凡。<br/>
虽然是主舞，但是凡凡声音特别『撩』，加上极具表演天赋，出道之后，一直坚持走演艺之路。<br/>
但，奈何公司不作为，各种乱七八糟的角色接了不少，但是每一个小角色凡凡都能认真演绎，因此，虽然沉寂多年，但现在也是冉冉升起的一颗新星。<br/>
<br/>
10<br/>
似乎感受到小弥和凡凡欢欢之间的这种暗度陈仓，紧闭双眼正在加紧耕耘的天佑，不满的一把薅住小弥，从沙发滚落到地毯上……<br/>
天佑的攻击更猛烈了……<br/>
本来还在东张西望+忐忑不安的小弥，再也忍不住了……不可描述的声音，充斥了整栋楼宇。<br/>
<br/>
11<br/>
感觉过了天荒地老的时间，律动的天佑终于满头大汗的停下来。<br/>
唉易汗体质就是这样，一动就浑身大汗。<br/>
小弥心疼的拍着天佑的背，轻声问道『哥哥，你今天怎么了？』<br/>
天佑从嗓子深处『唔』了一声，把小弥的心肝脾肺肾都唔得颤抖起来。<br/>
<br/>
12<br/>
小弥最『受不了』天佑的声音……<br/>
天佑一开口说话，特别是紧贴在小弥耳边，暖暖的气息拂过耳垂，立时三刻小弥就会全身酥软如泥『举手投降』。<br/>
更何况，今天小弥一开门，天佑就扑过来紧紧抱着小弥，贴着小弥耳边咕哝着说了一句：<br/>
老婆，我好想你……<br/>
小弥的腿……就软了……<br/>
然后……就稀里糊涂倒在了门厅沙发上……<br/>
天佑在『大庭广众』之下公然推倒小弥，这还是第一次。<br/>
小弥早已迷迷糊糊神飞天外，连自己是怎么被天佑剥光光的都不知道。<br/>
直到天佑一反常态强势进入她，小弥才一个激灵的清醒过来。<br/>
<br/>
13<br/>
哎自己这个易受体质就是这样，小弥无声的叹口气，就是千万不能戳到她『萌』点。<br/>
不然，不管是大庭广众或是高山湖海，只要是这几个配对指数百分百的男盆友，不管在哪哪儿，都能立时三刻推倒她然后拿下她。<br/>
<br/>
14<br/>
地毯上纠缠不清的两人，好像过了地老天荒的时间。<br/>
比跑了一场全马还要精疲力竭的小弥，抱紧了大汗淋漓还在轻轻颤抖的天佑……<br/>
<br/>
15<br/>
一会儿……两人平静下来，小弥轻轻的打了个响指。<br/>
贴身电子保姆——瑞BOT，无声的滑动进来，伸出双手想要抱起天佑。<br/>
但是，天佑像一只八爪鱼般，攀着小弥不肯松手，呃就连他的小弟弟……也赖着……不肯……出来。<br/>
小弥只得叹口气，指挥着瑞BOT。<br/>
瑞BOT伸出柔软的手臂，把他们俩一块轻轻松松的抱起，再连体婴儿般的送进浴室碧波荡漾的水池中。<br/>
<br/>
16<br/>
水波温柔的抚摸着他们，浸在水中的天佑，迷蒙的眼神终于清亮起来，但还是紧紧抱着小弥不肯松手。<br/>
轻轻的拍着天佑的后背，小弥又问了一句，占占你怎么了。<br/>
天佑：『不想说。』<br/>
呃……<br/>
<br/>
17<br/>
凡凡出现在浴室门口，正听见此语，不满的哼了一声：詹天佑，你够了，你今天违规了哈！<br/>
小弥哭笑不得的把『八爪鱼』天佑从自己身上『剥离』下来，不情不愿抽离出来的天佑分身，让小弥打了一个激灵，差点又软倒在浴缸里。<br/>
小弥赤脚踩在地上，走到凡凡跟前，踮起脚尖轻轻吻了一下凡凡的鼻子，凡凡立马变得心平气和，乖乖地被小弥剥光衣服牵进了浴缸。<br/>
天佑斜靠在浴缸里，好笑的看着这一幕，心道：哼，叫你傲娇，还不是跟我一样被小弥收拾得服服帖帖的。<br/>
<br/>
18<br/>
正在这时，欢欢奔进来：我也要洗。<br/>
小弥：呃好好好，来来来。<br/>
小弥心想，幸好这个定制的浴缸像个小型泳池，不然也装不下他们……七个人。<br/>
<br/>
19<br/>
对，小弥的家庭是个大家庭。<br/>
欢欢，凡凡，天佑，还有现在正在外面拍戏跟组，人称Ray哥的，她的第一法定同居男友……也是大家最小的弟弟雷曦。<br/>
<br/>
20<br/>
嗯，这个家还有一个重要人物，一个常常假装大人的『小屁孩』，是个哥哥们走到哪，他就跟到哪儿的跟屁虫——关关。</p><p> 关关，大名贺之洲。<br/>
『关关雎鸠，在河之洲』的之洲，他的文青妈妈给他起了个小名，叫关关。<br/>
关关跟凡凡一样，也是舞担，不过关关是主舞，至于唱歌嘛，刚开始出道时只能说提升空间很大，现在已经非常不错了。<br/>
呃关关这个名字确实像女生的，但是，他是彻头彻尾的钢铁个性的美男子，是小弥的恋人里个头最高，年纪第二小的弟弟。<br/>
<br/>
21<br/>
但是，这个关关……<br/>
总之……一言难尽。<br/>
虽然进家门最晚，但是，没少受小弥的特殊『照顾』。<br/>
不，事实是，关关在这个家里最霸道。<br/>
他说自己最晚进家门，所以，必须要补偿『失去』的美好年华，然后完全不管不顾所有人的约法三章，就随时随地『霸占』小弥。<br/>
虽然他年纪比雷曦大，但是心性却最小，所以大家都让着他，都说，随他去吧。<br/>
除了顾爷——顾迦南，这个宇宙无敌直男。<br/>
<br/>
22<br/>
顾迦南，PHot天团rapper，同时也是rap担当和vocal。<br/>
另外，顾迦南，这个天才学霸，同时秉承顾家财经大亨家族的一脉渊源，还是黄道国第二大财团CEO。<br/>
他拥有一双人人叹服的『电子扫描眼』，学什么都过目不忘。<br/>
基本上，他就是在自己最喜欢的繁忙的拍戏或演唱会空隙，还可以自如的打理自己的工作室，以及多个五花八门的公司。<br/>
这些公司，计欢欢最喜欢的卡丁车国际比赛场地，凡凡最喜欢的国际戏剧学社，天佑偶尔会去客串设计师的国际顶级服装设计学院，以及他自己倾注心血最多的运载火箭再回收公司的运营。<br/>
当然，顾总裁名下的还有一堆公司，小弥实在是搞不清楚名字，但是似乎都在挣大钱……<br/>
<br/>
23<br/>
顾迦南，天字第一号直男，或者说根本就是随时随地霸道总裁上身。<br/>
所以，只有他根本不会对关关的小心思『怜香惜玉』。<br/>
也只有他，可以毫不客气地把小弥从关关身上剥下来，带进自己房间，而不会被欢欢或者关关曝焠。<br/>
<br/>
24<br/>
不过，大家约定俗成的都有一个念头，嗯，只要自己跟小弥的份额不被移除或减少，让关关多占点便宜，大家也就睁一只眼闭一只眼了。<br/>
至于顾迦南，虽然强势，实则很有分寸，不会乱来。<br/>
<br/>
25<br/>
往往迦南把小弥带进房间，紧锁大门之后，真的只会只要一次就结束，然后抱着开开心心的小弥，细细密密的亲吻和交谈。<br/>
所以，其实，小弥跟迦南的相处最为和谐，但是他们二人都默契地保持着这个秘密不说。<br/>
<br/>
26<br/>
大家都约定俗成对关关放水，这可苦了小弥。<br/>
关关和他们所有人都不同，大家都是平常的a，欢欢是彻头彻尾的b，而关关却是ab同体。<br/>
其他几个人与小弥约定的一次就是一次，但是关关的一次……是翻倍……！<br/>
每次轮到小弥起身扶着关关肩膀，亲吻关关的后背，第二次『挑起事端』转战后花园，小弥就会特别想吃爆炒腰花。<br/>
自从关关加入大家庭，小弥变得越来越身强力壮了呢……<br/>
同时变得强壮的，还有之前只有在与欢欢『相爱』时，才会使用的……分身。<br/>
<br/>
27<br/>
嗯，是的，小弥是万里挑一的abo三位一体体质。<br/>
呃也不知道人类最后是怎么进化的，所以，小弥是个彻头彻尾的女生，但是同时她也是个男生，你懂得……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 小弥的诸多『第一次』</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ray哥的队友们第一次见到小弥，是在一个『玻璃屋』里，小弥处于『昏迷不醒』的状态，躺在她身边的还有同样裸呈，却清醒无比的雷曦……</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>27<br/>
嗯是的，小弥是万里挑一的ABO三位一体的体质。<br/>
呃也不知道人类最后是怎么进化的，所以，虽然小弥从外形到内里，都是个彻头彻尾的女生，但同时她也……是男生……这种情况在黄道国极其罕见。<br/>
<br/>
28<br/>
小弥长到18岁，第一次看见Ray哥。<br/>
那是雷曦参加的一个综艺节目，小弥那个小小租房卧室的电视墙上，衣衫遮盖下显得精瘦的Ray哥，在主持人和大家的起哄声中，腼腆的轻轻撩起T恤下摆，露出了壁垒分明的八块腹肌。<br/>
羞涩的雷曦，脸上微微泛起了红晕……<br/>
小弥刚刚洗完澡，还没来得及穿衣，从淋浴间赤脚走出来，就当头撞见了大屏幕上Ray哥撩衣服这一幕。<br/>
现场粉丝的尖叫几乎冲破屏幕，而小弥震惊的低头，发现自己突然多了一个昂然翘首的器官……<br/><br/>

29<br/>
呃……<br/>
小弥刚刚发现这个事实时，还纠结了好一阵子，觉得自己不正常。<br/>
她这个观点，一直持续到黄道国五年一次的人口普查才被纠正。<br/><br/>

30<br/>
黄道国五年一次的人口普查，是小弥第一次参加。<br/>
当时查到小弥这个万里挑一的abo同体大全，还是六年前。<br/>
来自小山村的小弥，她的全名是望山小弥。<br/>
望山，是小弥家乡一个大姓家族。<br/>
叫望山的人太多，所以他们那里的学生，对老师的称呼都是最后一个字。<br/>
也就是所有姓望山的都不叫望山老师，因为如果叫望山老师，估计学校操场一半人都会答应。<br/>
所以，如果望山小弥当老师，就会被学生叫做弥老师。<br/>
呃扯远了……<br/><br/>

31<br/>
小弥，第一次被登记到万里挑一的『三位一体特殊人才库』就是六年前。<br/>
那时，小弥第一次走出大山，来到自己心目中的最大的大城市——艺都。<br/>
艺都，不易渡。<br/>
但是，9102年，大部分工作都已经有自动机器人去完成，只有演艺行业发展得轰轰烈烈，还基本上都是属于人类的地盘。<br/>
小弥，初到新地，只得从最没有门槛的群众演员开始混起。<br/><br/>

32<br/>
小弥平平淡淡的生活，结束于黄道国第1500次全民人口普查。<br/>
说是全民，只不过这个『全民』，却一直都没有包括小弥家乡所在的那个小山村。<br/>
而那一次，小弥经历了黄道国发达都市里第一次真正意义上的『体格测试』。<br/><br/>

33<br/>
那一天，小弥跟随人群依次走进检查厅，还没等她在独立检查房间内站定，自动检查空间，突然警铃大作，刹那间一堆人冲进来，把一无所知的小弥吓得一抖。<br/>
看见叽叽喳喳兴奋的一群白大褂，小弥以为自己踩了什么雷。<br/><br/>

34<br/>
至于，随之而来极其折腾的一而再再而三的各种检查……<br/>
到最后自己与PHot的主唱大人，人称Ray哥的雷曦配对成功……<br/>
以及在研究院的数个研究人员众目睽睽之下，在实验室玻璃屋顺利通过了与Ray哥的第一次『深度交流』……<br/>
她的终身同居恋爱对象，就这样在小弥稀里糊涂的状态下被确定下来了。<br/><br/>

35<br/>
其实，彼时因为不适应雷曦的强势攻击，而精疲力竭的小弥不知道，在她昏昏欲睡期间，还有几个她不认识的人，牵手走进了玻璃屋，围在了她和雷曦的床边……<br/>
当其中一人牵起雷曦的手时，每一个人的身体都发出了耀眼的紫电闪光，随后紫电闪光的一端轻轻搭在了小弥光滑的身体的各个部位，光芒弥漫整个玻璃屋，像极了绚烂的北极极光，只不过是耀眼的紫色。<br/>
每一个人都为自己身体某一部分的奇妙变化而震惊，大家面面相觑。<br/>
这么明显的变化，从来没有发生过。<br/>
他们每一个都误认为自己是贞节烈男，或是当代『柳下惠』。<br/>
因为出道以来，投怀送抱的春风不要太多了，但是……不能引起他们任何反应……<br/><br/>

36<br/>
随后，仪器的检测显示，围在床边的每个人与她的配对率都极高，达到了百分之八十六以上……<br/>
没有显示百分百的原因是，仪器设备的最大值是百分之八十五。<br/>
普通人能达到百分之六十五，就是很匹配的同居恋人关系了。<br/>
小弥和雷曦他们这种情况太罕见了，人类研究所的研究人员已经决定把他们这一组，当成难得一见的绝世研究对象，这一点先按下不表……<br/><br/><br/>

37<br/>
其实，小弥直到拍婚纱照那一天，还恍如隔梦。<br/>
而且，她感觉特别不解，或者干脆说莫名其妙……<br/>
明明是跟Ray哥拍婚纱照，可是为什么他们整个团除了两个人没到，怎么都来了？<br/>
西门老师，是当时现场唯一的观礼嘉宾。<br/><br/>

38<br/>
直到雷曦牵着小弥的手，踩着软软的白色沙滩，走到摄影机前的白色长椅上坐下，笑眼弯弯深情款款地凝视着小弥， 小弥才深刻感觉到，这不是春梦一场，而是真真切切的现实。<br/>
小弥一直开心的咧开嘴笑着，怎么都合不拢。<br/><br/>

39<br/>
在这一刻之前，与雷曦相处的每一个瞬间，小弥都觉得自己在做梦……<br/>
但是，与雷曦相处的每时每刻，小弥都沉浸在欣喜若狂之中。<br/>
这一切只因为，在小弥的内心深处，有一个大家都不知道的小秘密。<br/>
从跟雷曦交往之后，小弥的内心每时每刻都有一个兴奋的小人儿，在蹦蹦跳跳还一遍一遍地重复着大喊大叫：『我居然嫁给了自己最最喜欢的idol，啊啊啊我真是好命啊……！！！』<br/><br/>

40<br/>
镜头转回到婚纱照现场……<br/>
在小弥的迷惑不解之中，旁边那几个雷曦的队友，一起走过来，很自然的围绕着他们两人坐下，然后一块拍了婚纱照，小弥持续迷惑ing……<br/>
如果说他们是伴郎，可他们穿得跟自己最最心爱的曦哥一毛一样，这个操作真的让她很不解啊。<br/><br/>

41<br/>
拍完婚纱照，大家簇拥着她来到不远的海滨教堂，小弥还是晕晕乎乎的。<br/>
直到天佑走过来，牵起她的手，在她耳边轻轻说：老婆我爱你……<br/>
酥麻的声音，让她心肝脾肺肾都颤抖起来。<br/><br/>

42<br/>
她腿一软，被欢欢扶住，欢欢的手稳稳抚摸在她特别的腰部敏感点，她更站不住了。<br/>
小弥直接软倒坐在了顾迦南有意屈膝支撑她的大腿上。<br/>
然后迦南轻轻吻了一下她的脸，怜惜的拍拍她的手，然后牵起来递给雷曦。<br/>
雷曦给她带上了戒指……<br/>
凡凡闪着晶莹的泪光，轻轻扶她站好，给她带上了美丽的花冠……<br/>
这个婚礼仪式，才算全部礼成……<br/><br/>

43<br/>
这时，被自己80米长的反射弧蒙在鼓里的小弥，才恍然大悟的意识到，她嫁给了曦哥哥还有他的哥哥们……<br/>
呃……<br/>
其实，小弥想到这一点，腿更软了。<br/><br/>

44<br/>
因为她想到了自己跟Ray哥在玻璃屋，Ray哥一个人的攻势……她都花了大量时间来适应。<br/>
长达一个月『试婚』时间，每天在人类研究所的玻璃屋与Ray哥进行『深度交流』，终于在20天之后适应了，小弥不再累到昏迷不醒。<br/>
这么多恋人们的欢爱，她能承受住吗？<br/><br/>

45<br/>
那个时候小弥还不知道，当时婚纱照拍照的现场，已经让她感觉心惊胆战的恋人们，其实，还有一个后加入者没有到场。<br/>
那就是，团里的关关还在外地拍戏，并且极度傲娇的关关，当时完全不想掺合他们的热闹，所以没到场。<br/>
且对他们这么年轻，就把自己困住在一个家庭的行为，大为不满+嗤之以鼻。<br/><br/>

46<br/>
可一年以后，贺之洲第一次回到家，面对面见到了真实的小弥，他身体的紫电自动闪起，没有仪器都能够检测出他们的合拍。<br/>
当时，紫电的闪光强烈到大家的肉眼凡胎都可见。<br/>
彼时外面的天空，还同时夹杂着电闪雷鸣，骄傲的贺之洲震惊而认命的……加入了这个大家庭。<br/><br/>

47<br/>
随后，一贯不跟大家讲理的贺之洲，逼着通告繁忙的大家，每一个人都焦头烂额的修改和调配商演行程，还有调整拍摄档期。<br/>
随后，七个人一起去到同一个沙滩和同一个教堂⛪里，重新走了一遍婚礼的整个流程。<br/>
呃……其实小弥很尴尬……<br/>
她不好意思提醒大家，自己这算不算是……二婚啊？<br/>
……<br/>
在天佑再一次宣读誓词，小弥与Ray哥交换戒指等等流程全部结束之后……<br/>
贺之洲——贺大人毫不客气的一把抄起小弥，给了她一个大大的公主抱，同时大声宣布：小弥姐姐，现在你是我的了！<br/>
然后……贺大人带上小弥消失了三天三夜……<br/><br/>

48<br/>
再次出现见到家人的小弥，虽然精疲力竭，但更多的是兴高采烈， 因为她发现自己的『特异功能』，可以运用自如了。<br/>
小弥之前与欢欢的『相爱』，总是需要欢欢发挥他手指四处点火的特技，多番撩拨，小弥才能顺利出现分身。但是，在跟关关的这几天自如而放纵的相处中，小弥的分身可以更容易出现了……<br/><br/>

49<br/>
这一点，在欢欢与小弥再次欢爱之后，欢欢对贺之洲带着小弥消失三天的耿耿于怀，终于稍作减轻。<br/>
嗯更和谐，更合拍，这样的小弥，真的真的再也不舍得一分一秒的分离。<br/>
欢欢怅惘的想到：可惜，还有其他人也在等着小弥的关爱。<br/><br/>

50<br/>
那一年，蜜月旅行的小弥和关关回到家后……<br/>
是夜，他们这个大家庭的第一次全员到齐的家庭大聚会， 可真是一片混乱 + 一言难尽……<br/>
最后的最后，小弥终于忍无可忍地发威，大叫起来：<br/>
老公！你们！排个队好吗？！！<br/>
……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 小弥家的……后花园</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>小弥和关关、欢欢的相处是与众不同的……后来这个名单还悄悄加上了lay哥的名字，可惜lay哥自那以后……再也不肯跟小弥喝酒了……</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>51<br/>
小弥觉得自己一穷二白的文采，完全无法形容那些与恋人们相处的美妙的滋味。<br/>
如果说，跟欢欢在一起『畅游后花园』，是享受米其林五星级大厨亲手调制的一席盛宴，每一口滋味都叫人赞不绝口+流连忘返。<br/>
<br/>52<br/>
那么，跟贺之洲的『相亲相爱』，就是难得一见的满汉全席。<br/>
除了满足饱餐一顿的口福之欲，更有可遇不可求的朝圣般的虔诚，以及极致细密的灵魂纠缠。<br/>
<br/>53<br/>
而，小弥无意之间与雷曦的唯一一次同游『后花园』，则时至今日也木有找到言辞可以形容。<br/>
如果非要解释或者说明，那只能说是他们『相处』的每一个瞬间，都是天地之间划过惊心动魄的一道道闪电。<br/>
闪电⚡经过的四肢百骸，无一处不熨帖，无一处不颤栗。<br/>
那次与Ray哥的唯一一次缠绵入骨，一直让小弥恋恋不忘，可惜雷曦的羞涩和古板，让她再也木有得逞。<br/>
<br/>54<br/>
而浣冰航的傲娇，则体现在他的一言一行，甚至每一个细节。<br/>
婚礼过后，成熟稳重的大家，默契的相安无事，按照年龄顺序，约定俗成的『轮值』小弥床伴的这个工作。<br/>
<br/>55<br/>
大家与小弥的相处，除了和谐还是和谐，小弥也十分感激和满意哥哥弟弟们的体贴。<br/>
但是，虽然大家都很克制，也很节制……<br/>
可是，新家庭组合刚开始运转头几个月，小弥还是每天晚上累得连举起手指头都费劲。<br/>
<br/>56<br/>
每天的『健身』运动之后，任劳任怨的贴身机器保姆——瑞BOT，都会抱着小弥去到淋浴间。<br/>
此时，轮值的某人，不管是谁，一定都会自动自觉地跟去浴池。<br/>
然后，在瑞BOT清洗累瘫的小弥时，那个人总是会忍完又忍，无可再忍的……在水波环抱中『仗剑江湖』……呃再战江湖一次。<br/>
<br/>57<br/>
这一切，让小弥在每天早上起床上班的点，还睡得人事不省。<br/>
不得不天天请假，甚至旷工，以至于最终她不得不放弃了自己跑龙套的『演员』生涯。<br/>
经过最初几个月的磨合，小弥也渐渐适应了，大家庭终于进入正常运转模式。<br/>
每天晚上，结束了通告和工作的恋人们，都齐聚小弥的大卧室『开会』。<br/>
其间的山长水阔风光迤逦，没有语言可以形容……<br/>
<br/>58<br/>
只是，小弥第一次羞耻的发现自己不光『高音嘹亮』， 低音也很有范……<br/>
她的低声吟唱，连自己听到都满面通红。<br/>
顾迦南，这个天字第一号大混蛋，事后跟小弥很平和的点评道：<br/>
不错，是个潜在的vocal……<br/>
羞得小弥只想挖个洞藏起来<br/>
然后，新婚第一周结束，大家就不顾远离城区不方便，一起搬到了郊外别墅。<br/>
外包的工程部来到城区这栋楼，进行了一次房间隔音效果的加强处理……<br/>
<br/>59<br/>
青涩的小弥，一天一个变化，整个人都像夜明珠一样，变得闪闪发光起来。<br/>
但是，大家庭的平静只维持了一年，这种相安无事的平静在一年后，彻底被打破。<br/>
<br/>60<br/>
这一切都是因为，不按牌理出牌的贺之洲，进入了和谐的大家庭。<br/>
贺之洲的强势归来，加上小弥的易受体质在他的强大攻击之下……溃不成军+一败涂地。<br/>
<br/>61<br/>
其实，后来他们名下的所有别墅也都做了一次房间整体隔音效果加强处理，这个真的不赖小弥。<br/>
怪就怪关关这个罪魁祸首，每次不听见小弥连续的高音『歌唱』，都不罢休……！<br/>
<br/>62<br/>
更多的时候，是小弥被贺之洲紧紧抱住不舍得松手。<br/>
他们在这个偌大的家里，晃来晃去，走到哪里都像连体婴儿一样，随时随地甜甜蜜蜜的撒狗粮。<br/>
其余几个略微矜持的大家，简直相顾掩面+不忍直视。<br/>
<br/>63<br/>
但是，大家都特别容忍这这个心智最年幼，且霸占欲爆棚的弟弟。<br/>
别看贺之洲在团队里个子最高，但是，却是个特别反差萌+哭唧唧的小宝宝。<br/>
一点点事情，反差萌宝宝的眼泪就跟不值钱似的滑落。<br/>
<br/>64<br/>
就是不落泪的时候，贺之洲，我们的关关宝贝也很特别给人以怜惜之感。<br/>
因为，他的左眼角下，好死不死的有两颗清晰明了的泪痣，一颗略大点，一颗略小。<br/>
<br/>65<br/>
舞台上的贺之洲光芒四射，他跳跃旋转、与队友的互动都超A，会让第一次接触他的人，误认为他是团队的大哥。<br/>
但是，只要不在舞台上跳舞，不大笑的时候，好不容易安静和沉默下来的他，亮晶晶的眼睛望向的任何人，都感觉他下一秒就会泫然欲泣。<br/>
<br/>66<br/>
好多粉丝都是被这个最反差萌的弟弟的个性和他高超的舞技所打动，深陷其中不能自拔。<br/>
所以，他是除了『天佑之子』的詹天佑之外，粉丝最多的一个。<br/>
<br/>67<br/>
每次看见比自己高一个头的昂然大丈夫贺之洲，落下晶莹剔透的泪珠。小弥完全也受不了，心里软的一塌糊涂，只想好好怜惜他。<br/>
特别是关关有一个特质，每次『事后』他的眼泪都会不可控制，不可思议的像断线的珠子一样落下。<br/>
所以，每次结束后，转身抱住小弥的关关，看见他红红的眼眶，都会让小弥深深内疚，总觉得自己是不是刚刚太大力的冲击，而伤害到了他。<br/>
<br/>68<br/>
因为关关这个特质，最开始一直都会围观看好戏的大家，也都会见不得他的眼泪而心生怜惜，让着他，让他毫不讲理『为非作歹』。<br/>
关关的强势以及不按套路出牌，以至于影响到了大家所有人的『福利』和享受。<br/>
<br/>69<br/>
只有顾迦南不受影响，每次轮到他的『饭点』，不管小弥是不是正在贺之洲身旁或者身下『婉转歌唱』，都会被他毫不客气的『挖出』或者抱走。<br/>
还好，贺之洲小同学，一直以来对顾迦南这个天才少年兼乐团冷面酷boy担当，都是敬畏有加。<br/>
所以，只得捶床叹息，或者跟去卧室赖在迦南边上不走，每次他的说辞都是同一套：迦南哥哥，我保证不打扰你们，我就……看看。<br/>
<br/>70<br/>
呃……<br/>
每次这个时候小弥都想捶床……<br/>
啊啊啊啊啊啊关关你个小混蛋，你这是什么说法嘛，把我俩当『特殊表演节目』演员吗？<br/>
还想围观？！<br/>
<br/>71<br/>
刚开始迦南完全不介意贺之洲围观小弥和他『两个人的战争』，对于顾迦南这个强悍的神经和抗压力，小弥佩服得五体投地，所以，私下里小弥一直称顾迦南为大佬。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 后花园的两朵奇葩——雷曦和小弥</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>还是小弥和她精心打理的后花园的故事……参与者除了欢欢和关关这两个常驻『工作人员』，还有一次Ray哥也无意之间加入了</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>72<br/>
上次说到，顾迦南强悍的不为外力所打动的神经，被小弥佩服得『五体投地』。<br/>
强悍的迦南，免疫一切天外飞仙般的外力打压。<br/>
计：贺之洲——关关的眼泪、浣冰航——欢欢的嗔怒、樊熠帆——凡凡的眼中飞出的『冰刀』、詹天佑——占占表面温柔可人，内里与他同样的强势压迫感……这些都不会让他动摇维护自己主权的念头。<br/>
<br/>73<br/>
唯一的例外，是面对『1号法定同居恋人』雷曦，也就是粉丝们喜欢称呼他为Ray哥的雷雷时，迦南会略做退让。<br/>
因为别看Ray哥年龄最小，但是他从不逾矩。雷雷从骨子里散发出来的与年龄不相符的节制、自觉与自律，会让他每一次提出的要求，都让人无法拒绝。<br/>
<br/>74<br/>
至于说到小弥与她精心打理的后花园……的各种精彩纷呈的故事……<br/>
除了欢欢和关关这两个常驻『参与人员』之外，还有一次Ray哥也无意之间加入了。<br/>
更奇葩的是，当时在场的还有一个钢铁直男顾总裁……<br/>
<br/>75<br/>
故事要从很久以前说起……<br/>
那一天，劳燕分飞的恋人们遍及世界各地，各自忙着通告或拍摄。<br/>
只有霸道总裁顾迦南陪着小弥呆在家，总裁顾这个大忙人难得没有任何通告，也木有需要他出席裁决事件的会议。<br/>
顾大总裁迦南，早早的就在后花园里，指挥着家政机器人——绯BOT，布置好了晚宴的长桌。<br/>
他的如意算盘打得叮当响，想要把这一周与小弥的卿卿我我，都来个汇总，然后再回去自己房间，跟小弥共度欢乐的二人世界。<br/>
结果……Ray哥——雷曦今天的通告就在本市，工作开展很顺利，路上也没堵车，提早结束一切外事活动，晚餐前也回到家了。<br/>
<br/>76<br/>
三个人开开心心的坐下来，欢声笑语的吃了晚餐。 席间谈到『过目不忘电子扫描眼』的顾总裁，很久以前学习的一个酿酒新方法，酿制了几坛荷花酒。<br/>
雷曦大感兴趣，挥手招来了机器人总管家——铭BOT。<br/>
铭BOT报告，经扫描检测，顾总裁在今年春天酿下的荷花酒已然成熟，可以开封了。<br/>

知道自己不胜酒力，所以自律性极强从来不碰酒的Ray哥，这次好死不死的突然想要突破一下。<br/>
粉色的荷花酒，在晶莹剔透的天然水晶杯中荡漾。<br/>
Ray哥，也跟着荡漾起来。<br/>
<br/>77<br/>
他端起酒杯，浅尝辄止的抿了一口，发现根本没有什么酒味，只有清香扑鼻的荷叶香气。<br/>
于是，Ray哥豪爽的一挥手：满上。<br/>
顾迦南，张着嘴说了一句：<br/>
这个……<br/>
还没来得及继续解释说明，连伸手拦都没拦住……<br/>
Ray哥就跟小弥碰了杯：干了，然后一饮而尽。<br/>
<br/>78<br/>
呃后面的故事大家都知道了……<br/>
小弥酒量不错，但是被Ray哥难得一见的豪爽打动，也跟着喝多了。<br/>
最后，顾迦南不得不指挥电子贴身保姆瑞BOT，把这两个最后半趴在餐桌上，相对无言互相看着眯眯笑的傻子，搬进了卧室。<br/>
<br/>79<br/>
这次荷花酒事件，唯一让顾大总裁吃味的一点点小插曲是，小弥一个不小心把埋在心里深处的秘密『倾囊相授』。<br/>
小弥红扑扑的脸，迷蒙着眼，紧抓着Ray哥的手不放，翻来覆去的说着车轱辘话。<br/>
汇总一下就是说：<br/>
宝贝雷雷，你知不知道？你是我最最喜欢的男idol，你是我第一次粉上的异性偶像，我能嫁给你真是太开心太开心了……<br/>
吃醋的顾大人理智尚在，他最反常的表现，也只不过扔下雷雷到床上时，稍微重了一点点。<br/>
<br/>80<br/>
顾迦南进到卧室，安置好雷曦和小弥这两条『咸鱼』， 然后喘口气，走多两步去旁边小桌取了水杯喝水。<br/>
才只刚刚咽下了第一口，再一转眼，就看见床上的风景，饶是泰山崩于前也不变色的他，也堪堪吓出一身冷汗来。<br/>
80<br/>
荷花酒喝得颇有点上头的小弥，化身『书法家』，已经『变身』成功。 手握『特制狼毫巨笔』，打算横刀立马，提枪大战亲爱的Ray弟弟……<br/>
而一向矜持羞涩的Ray哥，化身盘丝洞入了魔的小妖精。 酷爱健身有八块腹肌的Ray哥，身体柔韧性果然不同凡响。<br/>
他腰肢柔软的主动俯在小弥身前，迷蒙着眼，但是言辞清晰的跟小弥说：要。<br/>
<br/>81<br/>
迦南再晚一点点冲过来，就是那句古诗再现了：平明寻白羽，没入石棱中……<br/>
也不知道两强相争，最后的结果是白羽箭簇劈叉，还是石棱被凿开而崩裂。<br/>
<br/>82<br/>
迦南一把抱住小弥，凭着一如既往强悍的神经支撑，拍了拍Ray哥的翘『豚』安抚安抚他。<br/>
顾大总裁赶紧招来瑞BOT，满头大汗的指挥着机器人上岗。<br/>
可怜迦南这个钢铁直男，临时抱佛脚扫了一眼『后花园开发秘籍』……就指挥着瑞BOT上阵工作了。<br/>
第一次遇见Ray哥的这个新情况，起先茫然不知所措的机器人瑞BOT，在迦南老师的指挥下，开始充当尽职尽责的『垦荒工人』。<br/>
<br/>83<br/>
还好，因为欢欢和贺之洲与小弥的『健身运动』比较特殊，所以，后花园开发的『园艺工具』和药物家里都是齐备的。<br/>
经过顾天才的程序设置，瑞BOT开始熟练而迅速的对Ray哥的『后花园』入口进行打磨和开发。<br/>
只见瑞BOT手握涂抹了专业润滑剂的『开发工具』，又给『后院大门』里里外外也团团抹上。<br/>
然后……忙碌的工具开始在大门进进出出，以便拓展开更大的入口。<br/>
最后，瑞BOT把特质的液体笑气也里里外外涂抹『上墙』，让麻醉后的后门肌肉松弛下来。<br/>
以方便『书法家』小弥的『狼毫巨笔』能够运用自如的自然进出，而不会伤到自己和Ray哥。<br/>
简短而专业的大门开启工作之后，满头大汗的迦南终于松开小弥，带着瑞BOT走出了风光旖旎的大卧室。<br/>
<br/>84<br/>
还没跨出卧室大门，Ray哥和小弥的合唱演出就此起彼伏的声响四起了。<br/>
再次佩服一下神经强悍的顾总裁，出门的步伐没有一丝慌乱。<br/>
为了应对可能出现的突发状况，守在卧室门外的起居室，安静看书的顾总裁……只是心底感慨了一句，第一次知道高音不错的主唱大人Rey哥，低音吟唱部分也蛮有实力的哦……<br/>
<br/>85<br/>
小弥和雷雷弟弟的这一次二重唱表演一直进行了很久很久……才落幕。<br/>
从那时候起，小弥心心念念就想跟Ray哥再喝一次酒。<br/>
可惜，羞涩而古板的Ray哥坚决彻底的再也不碰酒了。<br/>
<br/>86<br/>
唉……<br/>
小弥咂咂嘴，回味着近在咫尺的满汉全席而不可得，深感遗憾……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 关关与小弥消失的三天三夜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>呃贺之洲，贺同学，也就是我们的关关宝贝，是个『宝藏开发商』</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>87<br/>
小弥的后花园风光迤逦，景物四时而常新，想要细细描绘，世间还真没有如此相应的七彩而艳丽的文字。<br/>
其中贺之洲，我们的关关小宝贝，跟小弥姐姐的相处最为惬意和放松。<br/>
<br/>88<br/>
小弥觉得自己一穷二白的文采，完全无法形容与关关小宝贝相处的美妙滋味。<br/>
他们俩人的『相亲相爱』，简直就是品尝难得一见的满汉全席。<br/>
除了满足饱餐一顿的口福之欲，更有可遇不可求的朝圣般的虔诚，以及极致细密的灵魂纠缠。<br/>
<br/>89<br/>
每一次他们『相爱』时，『老朋友』的再次『重逢』和紧紧相拥，都会带来极致开放而喜悦的人生新体验。<br/>
相处的每一分每一秒，都让小弥珍而重之的投入和探索，去发现让自己峰回路转的新天地。<br/>
<br/>90<br/>
总体来说，关关性格洒脱，加上他的世界是完全不设限的，也许这跟他AB同体的特质也有很大关系。<br/>
不设限的好处，就是没有什么动作是不能够的，也没有什么地点是不能够的，还有，没有什么理由是不能够……做的。<br/>
<br/>91<br/>
不设限的关关，在当年婚礼仪式完成后，大声宣布：小弥姐姐，现在你是我的了。<br/>
然后，带着小弥转身就离开了面面相觑的其他男盆友，消失得无影无踪。<br/>
<br/>92<br/>
关关有一个秘密基地，是在一个不知名的山里。<br/>
山清水秀的环境，鸟鸣山更幽的居住地，零星散落着几户农家。<br/>
成年之后，贺氏家族划拨的第一笔大钱，贺之洲小朋友就尽数散出，找到了这样一个幽静之地。<br/>
<br/>93<br/>
直升机的轰鸣远离之后，晕晕乎乎的小弥，走进明显有人打理，窗明几净的房间，她还在四处打量这个新房。<br/>
飞行员口中的贺大人，坐在软软的沙发上，眼神跟随着她的脚步走来走去，小弥还在奇怪，他怎么突然就这么安静了呢？<br/>
贺大人就冲她大声叫到：小弥姐姐，我们再来一次吧， 『再来一次』这个词，把小弥说得面红耳赤，真想去捂住他的嘴。<br/>
而甜甜的一句『小弥姐姐』，又像羽毛划过去，让小弥心尖颤抖，受用不已。<br/>
<br/>94<br/>
关关小宝贝，说的『再』来一次，是因为他们已经在繁忙的旅途中，在机舱里缠绵过一次了。<br/>
耳机隔绝了机器的轰鸣，却不能隔绝小弥在关关的剧烈冲击之下，脱口而出的长长呻吟。<br/>
吓得飞行员，赶紧关掉中控台自己耳机与贺大人和夫人的话筒传音。<br/>
关关的不设限，由此也可见一斑。<br/>
<br/>95<br/>
关关见小弥没有反应，继续甜甜的叫到：小弥姐姐，我们再来一次吧。<br/>
小弥瞪着他：你……！<br/>
然后，咬牙切齿的小声吼道：你就不怕别人听见吗？<br/>
<br/>96<br/>
哪里有人啊？<br/>
关关大惑不解的反问，然后扑过来紧紧抱着小弥说：小弥姐姐，你是我的，是我一个人的，真好。<br/>
小弥也认命的伸手紧紧抱着关关，静静地仰头看着这个外形成熟稳重的美男子，内里天真烂漫的小屁孩，心里软得一塌糊涂。<br/>
“好吧好吧，来一次就来一次。”小弥也放开羞涩，假装豪爽的说。<br/>
<br/>97<br/>
小弥踮起脚尖，吻了一下贺大人左眼角的泪痣。<br/>
关关小盆友又把嘴撅起来，笑眼盈盈的示意小弥。<br/>
这个吻长到地老天荒……<br/>
<br/>98<br/>
小弥完全没想到这一次的『来一次』，会是开启全新世界的独特体验。<br/>
激烈的律动平息之后，关关眼中人鱼公主似的泪珠点点落下，同时他满足的低语着：小弥姐姐，我好欢喜，好开心。<br/>
还没等小弥感动完，他又猝不及防的脱口而出：小弥姐姐，这次你可不可以用分身来爱我？<br/>
<br/>99<br/>
这句话一出，小弥一个激灵完全清醒过来。<br/>
自己刻意对关关隐瞒的，她与浣冰航的秘密行动，怎么被小关关发现了？<br/>
<br/>100<br/>
啊？你怎么知道我有分身？小弥问道。<br/>
我知道啊，是我的紫电告诉我的啊，你没有发现吗？我有两道紫电呢！<br/>
<br/>101<br/>
之后的事情就顺理成章了，新区域开发虽然费了一点点劲，但是，AB体质就是天生的蛮好的后卫队友。<br/>
小弥惊喜的发现，自己能够很自如的就调出来分身了。<br/>
进入也没有阻碍，缓缓移动推进、然后逐渐被细细密密包裹的感觉，让她和关关都不由自主颤栗起来。<br/>
<br/>102<br/>
全新的体验，让小弥几欲昏死过去，忍不住大叫出声。<br/>
这次换小弥耕耘，小弥紧紧抓住关关的肩膀，猛烈而忙碌的长时间冲击之后，关关眼中再一次珠泪滚滚。<br/>
<br/>103<br/>
小弥缓缓退出，关关翻过身来躺下。<br/>
小弥看见他红红的眼眶，心疼得要死，赶紧问，老公怎么了，我弄疼你了？<br/>
关关毫不介意的说：不是啊，你把我搞舒服了，泪就控制不住。<br/>
<br/>104<br/>
小弥气急败坏的砸了关关胸口一拳：你呀！还真是口无遮拦。<br/>
“我怎么口无遮拦了？大家都夸我答记者问滴水不漏。”<br/>
关关眨眼间，变成了正义凛然的贺大人正色道：我又不是傻的，跟老婆你在一起当然有什么说什么啦。<br/>
<br/>105<br/>
呃轮到小弥哑口无言，并且觉得老公说得很有道理， 于是，奖励了贺大人一个深深的吻。<br/>
被鼓励的贺大人，毫不犹豫的翻身上马…… 等到小弥再次清醒过来，就到了晚餐时间了。<br/>
<br/>106<br/>
欢乐的时光总是走得最急，眨眼间三天就过去了。<br/>
回到家的小弥兴高采烈，但是，大家庭聚会第一晚的混乱，让小弥至今都记忆犹新。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>作者有话说：今天看了贺之洲——关关，出道三年演唱会里的舞蹈solo，真是各种流口水。<br/>关关的舞蹈太有张力了，相信关哥一定不会止步于现在的位置，一定会走到更高更远的地方。<br/>舞动的关哥，爆发力惊人，柔韧性极强，真是各种xing张力光芒四射，让人忍不住，开始遐想小弥与关关的『互动舞蹈』是何等的风光迤逦缠绵悱恻。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 占山为王的天佑之子——谁是攻？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>占山为王，是粉丝对詹天佑这个天佑之子的夸耀，说他在自己所在的领域，只要出击，便可获胜。<br/>所以，大家都叫他占占。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>詹天佑，不愧是PHot天团的天佑之子，送到手中的活都接不完，推了无数个邀约，但有两部剧还是无缝衔接进了组，他已经有一个月都没有好好休息了。<br/>
<br/>107<br/>
占山为王，是粉丝对詹天佑这个『天佑之子』的夸耀，说他在自己所在的领域，只要出击，便可获胜，攻打所有的山头都能称王称霸。 所以，大家叫他占占，同时也跟他的姓谐音。<br/>
<br/>108<br/>
只有小弥，叫他詹詹。<br/>
小弥的家乡与天佑的家乡，虽然相隔千里，但是，神奇的是他们的家乡土话却出奇的相似。<br/>
也就是小弥和天佑，可以用各自的家乡话，无缝衔接的自如畅谈。<br/>
所以，欢欢每次围观小弥和天佑的『事后』谈话，经常点着小弥的鼻子，发出警告：<br/>
说普通话！我听不懂！<br/>
<br/>109<br/>
其实，小弥叫詹詹时，暗戳戳的加了一个儿化音，所以她叫的是『詹詹儿』，谐音『粘粘儿』。<br/>
小弥他们的家乡话里『粘粘儿草』，是指苍耳，就是那个黏在衣服上扯都扯不下来的东东。<br/>
是啊，谁都不知道被万众瞩目的耀眼巨星詹天佑，在小弥这里就是一颗粘粘儿草，只要黏上了，扯都扯不下来。<br/>
<br/>110<br/>
这不<br/>
因为剧组人员变动，终于好不容易有了三天的空档，天佑就舟车劳顿的从剧组赶回家来。<br/>
看见他的第一眼，小弥就心疼死了，跺着脚大声说：<br/>
老公！你为什么不叫我去看你啊？！<br/>
这么辛苦还跑回家，看你的眼睛都又红了。<br/>
咋这么辛苦，什么破电影啊！咱不拍了！<br/>
回来我养你，小可怜儿。<br/>
<br/>111<br/>
小弥一边说，一边伸手，留恋的轻抚着他俊俏的脸，手指顺着他挺括的鼻梁抚摸滑下，又迅速亲了一下他唇边的『好吃』痣。<br/>
不由得第一千次发出赞叹：<br/>
唉老公你这张脸怎么这么好看啊，怎么这么好看啊？简直是绝世美色啊<br/>
<br/>112<br/>
天佑拍开她的手，很认真的辩解说：<br/>
普通好看哈，你又捧杀！<br/>
然后毫不客气的一把把她薅过来，紧紧抱住说：<br/>
别废话了，老公养你天经地义，我辛苦点算什么。<br/>
又说：<br/>
来，我好久没疼你了，我们赶紧去滚床单……<br/>
哦不对，我脏死了，我先去洗个澡，乖乖等着我。<br/>
<br/>113<br/>
听见滚床单三个字从一贯谦谦君子的天佑口中说出，小弥目瞪口呆，睁大眼睛『痛心疾首』地问了一句：<br/>
大明星……你是被谁夺舍了吧？<br/>
国际巨星……你的矜持呢？？被仙子狗狗吃了？？？<br/>
天佑听见『夺舍』二字，咧开嘴笑起来，露出一口整齐的白牙：<br/>
哈哈，老婆，你也看了剧本啊？<br/>
<br/>114<br/>
其实，刚刚听见天佑说『脏死了』三个字，小弥的星星⭐眼又出来了，啊啊啊啊又是这样好可爱的发音。<br/>
天佑每次发z和s的音，都有一点点含混卷舌，小弥老是嘻笑他是大舌头。<br/>
但其实，这真的是他最萌的萌点啊啊啊<br/>
好好听好好听，好喜欢好喜欢<br/>
小弥每次听见，都会心软+腿软，真是萌的一塌糊涂。<br/>
<br/>115<br/>
小弥跟着他走到浴室说：<br/>
什么啊，我哪有什么剧本呀，我哪里看得到， 我是好久以前就看过原著了。<br/>
小弥坐在浴缸边，一边递给他洗发露，一边顺口说到：<br/>
哼谁像你这么纯洁，都不看这些书的。<br/>
我和贺之洲早就演绎过里面的纯爱片段了……<br/>
……<br/>
说到这里，小弥轻轻咬了一下自己舌头，懊恼的说：<br/>
靠！<br/>
我怎么把关关给『卖』了？<br/>
<br/>116<br/>
天佑横她一眼：<br/>
你跟关关……嗨！<br/>
都学了些什么乱七八糟的东西啊？！<br/>
不过……<br/>
天佑闪着晶晶亮的眼睛，看着小弥笑起来：<br/>
要不，一会儿咱俩也来试试？<br/>
<br/>117<br/>
小弥睁大眼睛兴奋不已，说道：<br/>
好啊好啊，不过…… 老公，你做攻，还是我做攻？<br/>
<br/>118<br/>
天佑横她一眼，直接说：<br/>
还用讨论吗？你什么时候攻过我？<br/>
嗯…… 你还有心思来思考谁是攻的问题，看来我之前不够努力啊，一会还得加把劲。<br/>
小弥赶紧说： 嘿嘿不用不用，老公你已经很努力了，真的真的。<br/>
<br/>119<br/>
谈话间，天佑已经迅速搞定洗浴，他抓住打算溜走的小弥……<br/>
吹了一口热气到小弥右边耳洞，同时浅笑一声，低声道：<br/>
老婆，我们来看看谁是攻？<br/>
<br/>120<br/>
小弥腿一软差点跌倒，被天佑轻轻松松就打横抱到了床上。<br/>
小弥打算从侧边爬走，被天佑抓住脚踝，轻轻拖了回来，同时在脚腕印下浅浅的一个吻。<br/>
然后，不顾小弥还在咕咕笑着，低下头，用被小弥诋毁他时说的『三寸不烂之舌』……开始四处点火。<br/>
<br/>121<br/>
小弥刚开始还嘻嘻哈哈的，到后来，天佑使坏，一直不给她……<br/>
小弥受不了了，细密的贝齿紧咬着下唇，也关不住她口中的『低声吟唱』。<br/>
小弥认命的迎合上前，口中道： 老公，我错了我错了，求你……<br/>
<br/>122<br/>
于是，平静的卧室里，水波一般浅蓝色的大床上，迎来了一场又一场的狂风暴雨。<br/>
暴风骤雨掀起滔天巨浪，一次又一次再一次……<br/>
每次等颤抖的小弥彻底平息下来，天佑就贴在小弥耳边问一句：<br/>
老婆，谁是攻？<br/>
<br/>123<br/>
中间小憩片刻，天佑支起一半身子，手指继续在小弥的山峰、山谷点火。<br/>
精疲力竭的小弥，又开始战栗着低声吟唱，一次又一次。<br/>
每次结束，天佑就问一句：<br/>
宝贝儿，谁是攻？<br/>
<br/>124<br/>
到最后，小弥手指头都抬不起来了，勉强指了指天佑侧卧的方向：<br/>
老公，你是攻。<br/>
同时，喃喃的说：<br/>
老公，我错了，我真的错了……<br/>
<br/>125<br/>
从那以后，小弥才知道，原来天佑仿佛是一个归隐南山的江湖大哥，深藏不露。<br/>
他平时的攻城掠池，都是节省了大量兵马粮草的。<br/>
自此，小弥再也没有挑战过天佑在四方坪的绝对权威。<br/>
<br/>126<br/>
看他平时谦谦君子模样，没想到是个狠的，果然是个占山为王的山大王，太狠了。<br/>
小弥从此就把詹詹儿改口了，每次都真心实意的叫他占哥。<br/>
或是甩着不存在的水袖，用京剧念白的口吻叫他：<br/>
大王……<br/>
<br/>127<br/>
天佑跟小弥的故事还很多，暂且不表。<br/>
小弥这次挑战詹天王，却『兵败如山倒』之后，某次在与关关的『健身运动』结束后，欢喜之余，嘴滑的小弥又说漏了嘴。<br/>
<br/>128<br/>
从故事情节的字里行间，贺之洲——自诩为贺大人的关关，知道自己居然成了男二号……就不平衡了。<br/>
暴风骤雨电闪雷鸣，也如法炮制一番……<br/>
因此，小弥又多了一个……关哥<br/>
……<br/>
『祸从口出』，古人诚不我欺也。<br/>
唉生活不易，切切牢记。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 小弥……活鱼更好吃</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>呃没啥想说的……因为关于小弥……和玩具事件……大家都没啥想说的</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>129<br/>
顾迦南一直都以非常自信稳成著称，对于自己在小弥心中的地位，从来毫不怀疑自己排在第一。<br/>
哦不对，除了那一次荷花酒事件，小弥喝得微醺，当着他的面，对Ray哥深情表白之后。<br/>
他略微收敛点了，但他确信不管怎么样，这个家在小弥的心中他一定排前三。<br/>
<br/>130<br/>
今天大家都在外地，只有迦南早早收工回了家。<br/>
本来他已经跟小弥提前说过，他应酬要过夜里12点，叫她不用等了，先睡。<br/>
但今天签约非常顺利，其后的庆功宴也提前结束，就提前回家了。<br/>
怕把小弥吵醒，迦南轻手轻脚的上楼，然后赤脚踩着地毯进了屋。<br/>
<br/>131<br/>
迦南轻轻把卧室门推开……<br/>
一眼瞥见床上的一幕……顾迦南万年不变色的扑克脸，突然裂开了一道缝。<br/>
顾迦南震惊万分的看见雪白的大床上的小弥…… 和她手上握着的……正在『秘密花园』里，进进出出的耀眼的粉色……电动玩具……<br/>
一瞥间……小弥双目紧闭……蝴蝶翅膀一样轻微颤抖着的长睫毛……双臂泛出荧光，珠贝一样小小的脚趾头，泛着红晕的脸……<br/>
让以淡定著称的顾总裁，内心感慨……海棠春睡……玉体横陈……好美的画面<br/>
<br/>132<br/>
但是，迅速收回的脚步，让迦南差点一个踉跄，还是泄露了他内心深处的慌乱。<br/>
他在门外静静站了几秒钟，旋即轻轻退出了卧室。<br/>
顾迦南曲着手指拄在唇边，在楼下的客厅沙发上坐了好一会。<br/>
<br/>133<br/>
然后，他拿起手机，撇开小弥，新建了一个家庭群，通知了一句：<br/>
大家明晚八点务必到场，在家里大会议室开个会。<br/>
对了，记住避开小弥。<br/>
就再也一言不发了。<br/>
<br/>134<br/>
这晚8点，除了远在国外出外景的欢欢，大家都表情不一的围坐在主卧外的起居室里。<br/>
这是迦南他们约定俗成的『大会议室』，因为每次休长假，大家全体到齐之后。<br/>
都会在小弥的大卧里，进行的欢乐而不可描述的『大聚会』。<br/>
<br/>135<br/>
今天顾迦南没有选择会客厅，是因为每周这个时候，都是小弥在会客厅追剧的时间。<br/>
大家按照惯例，进门后都走到会客厅跟小弥打过招呼，就各自找个理由上楼了。<br/>
<br/>136<br/>
其实，迟钝的小弥还是有一点点疑惑，因为最黏糊的关关，今天居然没来黏糊她。<br/>
关关只是亲亲小弥的嘴，留恋不舍的吮吸了短暂的片刻，就说：<br/>
姐姐，我上楼洗漱了哈。<br/>
小弥还沉浸在这个吻带来的眩晕和迷糊中，简单的嗯了一句。<br/>
<br/>137<br/>
但是，平常关关进门之后，一般都是例行俯在她身前说：<br/>
小弥姐姐，要吃葡萄……一点点<br/>
每次都会在小弥怀里腻歪半天，总是各种撩拨让小弥气喘吁吁欲罢不能而结束，然后才心满意足的上楼。<br/>
<br/>138<br/>
小弥曾经不解的问过关关，为什么是葡萄？<br/>
大家不都是用草莓来形容……吗？<br/>
关关的答案很干脆：<br/>
我不喜欢吃草莓！<br/>
……<br/>
呃……好吧，关关宝贝你赢了<br/>
<br/>139<br/>
但是，今天……<br/>
哈哈哈哈综艺剧情太沙雕了，加上关关今天的吻甜得让她晕眩……也就没顾得上追问关关，为什么今天不要『吃葡萄』？<br/>
<br/>140<br/>
楼上的会议，小弥没份参与。<br/>
所以，当机器人管家铭BOT通知她上楼，小弥从沙发上，恋恋不舍的一步三回头的离开电视机踏进大会议室时。<br/>
前面的『案情通报』已经结束，进入了后期『侦破』阶段。<br/>
<br/>141<br/>
走进门，小弥一头扑进离门最近的Ray哥怀里，娇嗲的叫了一声：雷雷哥哥<br/>
侧目感受到大家严肃认真的脸，小弥很莫名其妙。<br/>
『会议主持人』迦南，清了一下嗓子，拳头拄在唇边短暂的咳了一声，开口说道：<br/>
老婆，你这段时间，你感觉还好吗？ 呃我是说，我们每个人陪你『健身』这件事。<br/>
<br/>142<br/>
小弥在Ray哥怀里侧躺着，一会儿用手指头摩挲着Ray哥红艳的嘴唇，一会儿拉下Ray哥吸吮一番……简直享受得不得了<br/>
听见迦南的问题，她停下撩拨雷雷，转头看着顾哥莫名其妙的说：<br/>
嗯？<br/>
很好啊……<br/>
气氛明显变得轻松起来。<br/>
<br/>143<br/>
小弥又接着说：<br/>
不过……<br/>
听到这句，雷曦轻轻抚摸她头发的手，顿了一下才又继续。<br/>
大家一下子都直起身来，小弥更加一脸懵逼地扫了一眼大家。<br/>
迦南总裁也难得神情郑重的望向小弥。<br/>
关关，更是紧张得咽了一口口水，睁着大眼睛，膝盖上放着的双手把裤子都抓皱了。<br/>
细心的雷曦看见这一幕，安慰的拍拍关关。<br/>
<br/>144<br/>
平时惜字如金，但现在面若冰霜的凡凡，第一个出声问道：<br/>
不过什么？<br/>
小弥望了他一眼接着说：<br/>
你们每个人都……要得越来越多了……<br/>
不过，我喜欢！<br/>
最后一句，小弥大声且飞快的说完，脸上刹时飞起一片红霞。<br/>
<br/>145<br/>
嗨！<br/>
天佑一拍大腿，感叹一声。<br/>
大家也都明显松了一口气。<br/>
顾总裁乘胜追击，接着『审问』道：<br/>
那你为什么要用……电动工具？<br/>
最后一个词，饶是淡定如斯的顾总裁，也差点咬到自己舌头。<br/>
<br/>146<br/>
小弥恍然大悟，逐个望了他们一眼，从雷曦怀里跳起来蹦到大床上，边打着滚边哈哈<br/>
大笑。<br/>
她笑着喘着气，伸出手来指点着他们每一个，说：  你们……就为这事啊……哈哈哈哈<br/>
小弥笑得停不下来。<br/>
<br/>147<br/>
凡凡一脸『恨铁不成钢』的表情，走近大床捉住小弥，就势俯下身子，深深的吻下去，终于把小弥的笑声止住了。<br/>
凡凡艰难的扒开小弥紧紧环住他脖子的双手，支起身子，望着脸蛋红扑扑一脸迷蒙沉醉的小弥，作势打了一下小弥的『豚』部，『咬牙切齿』的说：<br/>
小祖宗，说说吧，你又做什么妖呢？ 把我们吓死……<br/>
还以为我们没满足你！<br/>
……<br/>
<br/>148<br/>
呃……<br/>
小弥狠劲摇摇头，让自己从凡凡的吻中抽离出来。<br/>
扑闪着眼睛，很郑重而认真的解释说：<br/>
啊都是西门老师……是西门老师……<br/>
嗯说来话长，这样吧……<br/>
我们一起给西门老师打个电话吧。<br/>
<br/>149<br/>
实时视频电话，拨通了。<br/>
电话另一头，是西门泽林。<br/>
西门泽林，身为PHot天团中的一员，个性很是特立独行。<br/>
后来大家才知道他的真实身份，其实是人类研究所的高级研究员。<br/>
<br/>150<br/>
对于PHot这样的万众瞩目的团体，也就是能够更容易进行人类繁衍的团体，研究所会例行选派出特别研究员，进行行为数据贴身跟踪记录。<br/>
同时，西门也是顾迦南『人类计划』指导老师。<br/>
也是西门最早观察到，团体内的6位成员基因编组极其特殊。<br/>
后来小弥成为迦南他们的亲密伴侣，他也起到了巨大的推动作用。<br/>
<br/>151<br/>
西门老师百忙之中，被助手带到视频通话器前面。<br/>
毫不废话地给出了三个词的解答，就此结束了迦南大侦探发起的全部『侦破』工作：<br/>
是的！ 实验！采集数据。<br/>
转头准备离开，又回头说了一句：<br/>
对了，迦南，你抽时间过来一趟，实验新阶段，需要跟你当面沟通……<br/>
<br/>152<br/>
大家讪讪的跟西门老师说了bye bye，不好意思的挂掉了电话。<br/>
小弥亮晶晶的眼睛望望这个望望那个，噗嗤笑出声来。<br/>
大家互相看看，谁都不知道怎么开口。<br/>
还好，有一个锲而不舍，好学上进的好学生——关关小朋友。<br/>
天真无邪+百无禁忌+好奇心爆棚的他，冲口而出：<br/>
那……<br/>
小弥姐姐，用电动工具是什么感觉？<br/>
……<br/>
<br/>153<br/>
关关这句话，杀伤力之巨。<br/>
让一贯淡定的顾总裁破功，他被自己正喝的一口水呛得连连咳嗽。<br/>
Ray哥同情的拍拍迦南的背，给他顺气。<br/>
依偎在凡凡怀里，继续各种吃凡凡豆腐的小弥，听见关关这句话，也愣住了。<br/>
然后立马竖起大拇指，给关关了点个赞，说：<br/>
问得好，小关关！<br/>
哈哈哈哈……<br/>
<br/>154<br/>
笑声停下来，小弥从松软的大床上跪坐起来，望着顾大总裁撒娇的说：<br/>
迦南哥哥，我口渴了……<br/>
同时伸出手指轻轻点了点自己的嘴唇，再嘟起嘴仰着头等着。<br/>
迦南无可奈何的笑着摇摇头，好脾气的走过去，给小弥递水喝。<br/>
接过迦南『递来』的水，咽下去，正打算说话。<br/>
<br/>155<br/>
关关大声说：<br/>
我也要！<br/>
然后模仿顾迦南，含了一口清水，扑过去渡到小弥嘴里，又乘机多停留了一会儿……<br/>
等着想听小弥答案的凡凡，不耐烦的一把将他从小弥身上拖开了。<br/>
<br/>156<br/>
大家都望着小弥。<br/>
小弥思考一下， 嗯了半晌……憋出来一句话：<br/>
机器是死的，不好玩……<br/>
然后，她不怀好意的扫一眼大家……的……再挤眉弄眼的调侃说：<br/>
活鱼更好吃！<br/>
……<br/>
一直保持风度翩翩的谦谦君子——天佑，听见小弥这句话倒吸一口凉气，从牙缝里挤出一句：<br/>
你呀你！真是……记吃不记打！<br/>
<br/>157<br/>
呃什么叫不作不死？ 说的就是小弥啊。<br/>
既然案件侦破完毕，结果也皆大欢喜，应该庆祝庆祝嘛。<br/>
所以，詹天佑谦谦君子般的提出一个建议，今晚提前进入圣诞节模式。<br/>
除了小弥，大家都拍手叫好。<br/>
<br/>158<br/>
打算悄悄溜走的小弥，被眼疾手快的天佑一把抓住，山大王很淡定的说：<br/>
老婆，嗯我们看看『活鱼』是什么滋味好不好？<br/>
……<br/>
<br/>159<br/>
当晚，大卧室里就上演了风光迤逦的世纪大战。<br/>
大家轮番上阵各展雄风都施展出高超的『厨艺』，让小弥品尝了一场又一场前不见古人，后不见来者的『水漫活鱼』大宴。<br/>
<br/>160<br/>
最后的最后，小弥被瑞BOT抱进水池，跟大家一起清洗时。<br/>
她感觉从脚趾头到头发丝都没了力气，她可被自己『害死』了。<br/>
小弥觉得自己口无遮拦的毛病，改不了了。<br/>
不作不死，诚不我欺。<br/>
<br/>161<br/>
小弥再次醒悟只要是『四方坪』的战争，哥哥弟弟们都是身经百战的将军，只有她是不堪一击的『茅草屋』。<br/>
次次都是她上演精疲力竭狼狈逃窜丢盔卸甲灵魂飞升兵败如山倒的剧目……<br/>
<br/>162<br/>
小弥暗下决心，不作不死，再也不要挑战他们任何一个人了。<br/>
特别是……与恋人们团战时，一定要收敛自己唯一一个满点的嘲讽技能，不然吃亏在眼前。<br/>
嗯！就这么定了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 天佑和小弥VR直播的『事故』和故事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>天佑……像金刚石，刚烈晶莹而闪耀</p><p>小弥是桃花潭水深千尺……</p><p>滴水能穿石</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>163<br/>
天佑很强势，基本上一切都是他来主导，迄今为止所有他自己的人生之路：<br/>
包括而不仅限于他的求学、工作、参加选秀、出道、演艺生涯受挫、再转向影视发展、成立个人工作室等等等等。<br/>
举个简单粗暴的例子，说明一下天佑的强势：<br/>
他的『非彼』账号，从出道到签约，到之后所有时间内，公司都不知道密码是啥。<br/>
<br/>164<br/>
也就是『非彼』账号一直都是他自己掌控着。<br/>
说什么？说不说？<br/>
发什么，发不发？<br/>
都由他自己做主。<br/>
公司想要拉踩谁，或者捆绑销售啥，天佑看一眼，说：哦不了，就不了了之。<br/>
<br/>165<br/>
公司恨得牙痒痒的，但他一出道就红透半边天，代言满天飞，公司接近三分之一的利润来自他这个『天佑之子』，所以也拿他没办法。<br/>
但是，就像那句土话说的：<br/>
养鹰的被家雀啄了眼。<br/>
小弥，这个活跃分子，这个不按牌理出牌的『小麻雀』，惯常都是天佑自以为是的强势掌控之下的『意外惊喜』。<br/>
<br/>166<br/>
这不<br/>
出道五周年大庆，为了回馈歌迷影迷，天佑和公司商量了，开个直播。<br/>
直播期间，就出了一个天佑控制之外的不大不小的『事故』。<br/>
……<br/>
<br/>167<br/>
这一切起源于小弥很早就加入的『天佑老婆』微信群……<br/>
小弥在里面，玩得很开心。<br/>
除了工作上的机密，涉及他人的隐私这些从来守口如瓶，其他该说的不该说的都说了……群里气氛一片欢声笑语和谐大同。<br/>
<br/>168<br/>
黄道国民风开放，或者说是民风醇厚，完全没有『人肉大乱炖』……的滥交问题。<br/>
这一切源于所有人都有的一个特性，不到自己正牌老婆跟前就——『不举』。<br/>
其实，这个特性也成为人类进化改良研究学术界的世纪难题……<br/>
<br/>169<br/>
所有人想要成为法定同居恋人，都必须在人类研究所经过检测配对成功，否则『不举』。<br/>
另外，没有检测到紫电链接的，都木有办法完成『双人健身项目』，因为『不举』……<br/>
所以，天佑在世界各地的『太太团』，没有一个『小三』想要撇开小弥这个大老婆谋求上位。<br/>
除了小弥，大家都心知肚明自己是无法成为天佑真正的老婆的。<br/>
一片祥和的社会就此诞生，大家都相安无事，仅仅专心于花痴。<br/>
<br/>170<br/>
小弥在群里各种嗨皮，但是，天性活泼不设限的小弥，总有一种深深的同情。<br/>
同情大家都只知道天佑颜值爆表，演技好，个性迷人。<br/>
但是，不知道他吻技高超，『健身指导技术』无与伦比的强悍。<br/>
嗯好可惜……<br/>
<br/>171<br/>
适逢其时，西门老师的团队开发出来一款新的虚拟实景设备，Super VR，可以实时传输细微末节的触觉信号。<br/>
视频设备极隐蔽，非常小小个。<br/>
加上VR传感器也非常精密，就活像一颗蓝宝石戒指<br/>
<br/>172<br/>
听说天佑打算直播，一个小小的计划在小弥脑中形成。<br/>
鉴于天佑大人的强势掌控癖……，小弥肯定不能主动提出建议。<br/>
于是跟几个大粉，也是现实生活中的朋友悄悄达成了协议。<br/>
叫他们鼓动占哥直播时『秀恩爱』，然后有意无意往接吻的方向引导。<br/>
<br/>173<br/>
时光荏苒，眨眼就到了直播那一天。<br/>
小弥从早上起来就带着一个兔子耳朵晃来晃去，还有意无意的四处炫耀自己手指的绿宝石戒指。<br/>
占哥正头痛欲裂的背新剧的台词，小弥晃到他跟前说：<br/>
哥哥，我是你喜欢的小兔兔。<br/>
占哥抬眼看了看萌哒哒的兔子耳朵，伸手拧一拧小弥的脸蛋说：<br/>
小傻瓜，那是剧本人设。<br/>
你占哥我只喜欢大老虎。<br/>
小弥白他一眼：<br/>
哼！你这个家伙又拐着弯的骂我是母老虎！<br/>
占哥哈哈大笑……<br/>
令人头疼的台词本，也似乎变得可爱了一点点。<br/>
<br/>174<br/>
晚上，占哥开始直播，一如既往的宠粉，各种巧笑倩兮，美目盼兮，小弥也坐在楼下看直播，看得津津有味，被占哥的美色馋得直流口水直咂嘴。<br/>
直播进行到了尾声，重头戏登场。<br/>
小弥被直播流程管理工作人员，请到天佑正在直播的影音室房间。<br/>
天佑跟大家打了个招呼，说自己老婆过来了。<br/>
屏幕上一片，嫂子好，嫂子辛苦啦……<br/>
然后占哥贴着小弥耳朵说了一句：<br/>
老婆帮帮我，完成一个宠粉任务好不好？<br/>
……<br/>
<br/>175<br/>
等他说完，小弥佯装『大惊失色』的说：<br/>
老公，你不用这么拼吧？<br/>
直播接吻？！<br/>
会掉粉的<br/>
然后就要『溜走』<br/>
但是，强势的天佑岂容反叛，一把揪住小弥。<br/>
<br/>176<br/>
结果……正好就被套路了。<br/>
天佑拥住小弥就吻下来，屏幕上一片惨叫啊啊啊啊啊啊<br/>
小弥，背在后背的手，比了个胜利的耶<br/>
其实，趁天佑沉迷于说动她参与宠粉秀恩爱表演时，小弥已经悄悄打开了自己特意戴的兔子耳朵上的虚拟实景传感器开关。<br/>
兔兔耳朵里是视频镜头，手上的『蓝宝石戒指』传感器也发出几乎看不见的微微的闪光。<br/>
<br/>177<br/>
当天佑拥住小弥吻下来，小弥背后的直播屏幕刹时陷入死寂，没有一个弹幕出现……安静安静安静只有一片安静。<br/>
因为……所有人都通过自己佩戴的VR传感器，跟小弥同时陷入到占哥激烈而沉迷的深吻中。<br/>
这一个吻……悠长得直到地老天荒，深情直至天崩地裂<br/>
<br/>178<br/>
直到监控流程的工作人员，走过来轻轻拍拍小弥，小弥才深吸一口气，推开了还在沉醉的天佑。<br/>
等天佑抬起头，再看屏幕时，直播已经中断，过了好一会才修复。<br/>
天佑不知道，直播中断的直接原因是，服务器宕机了。<br/>
天佑和老婆VR直播信息，迅速传遍世界各地，粉丝们蜂拥而至，大量涌入的粉丝，把服务器彻底挤瘫了。<br/>
<br/>179<br/>
毫不知情的天佑，笑眯眯的跟粉丝们说：<br/>
谢谢大家跟我一起渡过这段美妙的时光。<br/>
屏幕上一片惨叫，啊啊啊啊啊啊<br/>
谢谢占哥的吻……<br/>
我这辈子满足了……<br/>
天啦嫂子太幸福了……<br/>
占哥……吻技太厉害了……<br/>
谢谢嫂子给我们这个天大的福利……<br/>
屏幕上除了尖叫啊啊啊啊啊啊， 就是一片……谢谢嫂子谢谢嫂子<br/>
<br/>180<br/>
天佑察觉到什么不对之时，『罪魁祸首』小弥已经跳起来一溜烟跑下楼了……<br/>
自认为掌控一切的『大王』，还没意识到自己已经栽在了一个『小喽啰』手上。<br/>
结束直播，回放粉丝视角的视频时，看见小弥比在背后的耶，和打开开关的小动作后，天佑开始暴走……<br/>
<br/>181<br/>
天佑很注意保护自己的隐私，公司不敢触他的逆鳞，他可是签约伊始就因为意见不合，跟老总拍过桌子的人。<br/>
可是对于亲亲老婆的『越界行为』，即便恨得牙痒痒也木有办法……<br/>
抓住小弥之后，狠狠拍了几下小弥肉肉的『豚』。<br/>
咬牙切齿的问，傻瓜，这个你也VR直播。<br/>
你怎么不把我们的三十六式也来个VR直播呢？<br/>
小弥很坚决的说：<br/>
占哥，那个可不行，流媒体管理总局不允许的，你不知道吗？<br/>
<br/>182<br/>
一句话抵得占哥哑口无言，确实，那个直播是不允许的，对于违反者处罚简直不要太严重。<br/>
天佑恨得牙痒痒，眉头一皱计上心来。<br/>
也不知道天佑怎么说动了傲娇boy凡凡，他悄悄跟凡凡商量好，以自己的『值日』交换今天晚上凡凡的『排班』。<br/>
<br/>183<br/>
凡凡围观了直播，看见小弥在背后比『耶』，就知道小弥又在使坏了。<br/>
后来，他很后怕的想到，还好，他没带VR设备看直播，不然，就跟占哥……接吻了哈哈哈哈<br/>
而西门老师就……<br/>
算了先不提他这档子事儿……<br/>
<br/>184<br/>
当天晚上，洗白白的小弥笑眯眯的伸出手：凡宝过来，我们去困觉觉……。<br/>
凡凡说，好的，弥儿你先上楼。<br/>
把小弥『卖』了的凡凡，又受到他亲爱的弥儿什么样的『惩罚』，这个就不得而知了。<br/>
<br/>185<br/>
看见天佑推门进来，小弥才知道『大事不好』……<br/>
在卧室追了一圈，抓住小弥的天佑，加重了对小弥的『惩罚』。<br/>
他把自己这些年的体能训练结果，都好好『展示』了一遍。<br/>
刚开始小弥还在『训练』间隙，俯在占哥胸膛耍嘴皮子嗤笑他：没啦？<br/>
到后来就……各种花腔高音，各种浅唱低吟，折腾了一夜。<br/>
……<br/>
隔壁房间的凡凡忍不住掏掏耳朵，被小弥在天佑老师的『指导』下而飙出的长达一夜的高音给惊到了。<br/>
第二天，凡凡跟也是住在迦南隔壁的欢欢讨论说：<br/>
唉惹谁也千万别惹占哥。<br/>
欢欢连连点头称是。<br/>
……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 小弥和凡凡……玻璃窗外的风景</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>每個獨來獨往的人，都鎖著一座偌大的花園，那裡春鳥早鳴，鹿藏鶴飲。——Kye Cheng</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>186<br/>
凡凡喜欢一个人在后院看荷花，在长椅上一坐一天。<br/>
谁也不知道他在思考什么，但是，他这种沉浸于孤独，且安心享受的状态，会让他人绕道而行。<br/>
就像百兽之王对自己领地的巡行, 没有人会看轻一头狮王，哪怕是踽踽独行，也没有人会小觑他的攻击力，凡凡就给人这样的感觉。<br/>
<br/>187<br/>
凡凡有一个孤独的灵魂，不争不抢，而孑然独立。<br/>
凡凡散发出的孤独感，跟雷曦又有很大区别。<br/>
<br/>188<br/>
雷曦也喜欢独处，但是他眉眼间天生的羞怯感，会让人对他忍不住怜惜，因此而忍不住接近。所以，虽然雷曦没有主动呼朋唤友，但他还是朋友众多。<br/>
而樊熠帆 ，从接触的第一天起，小弥就发现这个人骨子很硬。<br/>
<br/>189<br/>
凡凡的内心天然孤独，而不自知。<br/>
踽踽独行的身影，会让人以为他是绝世高手的独行大侠仗剑江湖，从来不需要他人协助。<br/>
不笑的时候，冷冷清清的眼神，会让人误会他是铁骨铮铮从来不会软弱的那一个。<br/>
除了小弥，没有人见过他的眼泪。<br/>
<br/>190<br/>
归根结底，凡凡总体上来说是个狠人……别惹他<br/>
但是凡凡……跟小弥很和谐<br/>
凡凡发自内心对小弥的认同和归属感，是一种奇妙的混合情感，就像狮王对王后的绝对拥有权，但是又发自内心的对其臣服。<br/>
……<br/>
<br/>191<br/>
今天依旧是岁月静好平凡的一天……<br/>
小弥站在落地窗前，看着蓝天白云，感慨颇深地说：<br/>
我是有多久没出门了啊？<br/>
凡凡走过来环住她：<br/>
宝儿，要不，我陪你出去逛逛街看看风景？<br/>
小弥赶紧摆手：<br/>
不不不，这玻璃窗外的风景就蛮好看的。<br/>
<br/>192<br/>
呃跟凡凡逛街呢，还是算了吧<br/>
逛街逛到一半，某人就背着她，悄悄跟顾大总裁申请，他名下商场的七层以上楼层，全部来个临时消防演习，可还行？<br/>
全员清场后，铭BOT指挥自己家里的机器人卫士团队，接管了监控和保卫工作。<br/>
<br/>193<br/>
戏精凡凡，化身为导购和其他路人，各种花样的戏精上身……<br/>
计有：<br/>
人间绝色美少年，偶遇迷途美少女……可还行？<br/>
感天动地之美艳男导购，被女装大佬一见钟情，上演王老虎抢亲一幕……可还行？<br/>
<br/>194<br/>
反正，凡凡大导演的所有剧情里面，他自己都是那个『绝美、冷艳、不情不愿』的男主角。<br/>
而小弥，都是那个『热情、主动、死皮赖脸』的女主角。<br/>
还有，不管抢亲，还是被抢亲，反正最后都是小弥躺平任『嘲』。<br/>
……<br/>
<br/>195<br/>
戏精凡凡，那天各种花样的作……<br/>
开始时，小弥被凡凡堵在第一个试衣间里各种折腾，却紧咬牙关不敢出声。为了不发出低语高唱，小弥忍得身子都轻轻抖起来。<br/>
<br/>196<br/>
正在小弥后背一路点火的凡凡，感受到她的微微颤抖和隐忍，伏下身子，贴在她耳边轻笑出声：<br/>
弥儿，放松……<br/>
铭和瑞他们来接管了，外面没有别人……<br/>
凡凡在家里胡天海地，在外面却做事极有分寸。<br/>
小弥正在纳闷凡凡为何这次在公众场合居然如此胆大包天，听见凡凡的这番话，才突然恍然大悟，原来他是上面有人，有恃无恐啊！<br/>
<br/>197<br/>
小弥转过头，狠狠瞪了一眼凡凡低吼道：<br/>
樊熠帆，你混蛋！<br/>
凡凡嗤一声笑道：<br/>
哟宝贝儿，你还有力气瞪我，好你等着！<br/>
<br/>198<br/>
最后……<br/>
精疲力竭的小弥，像个精致的布娃娃，摊手摊脚软瘫着，被瑞BOT从VIP通道直接抱到车上，送到床上，然后昏睡了一整个下午。<br/>
清醒过来的小弥，无语问苍天的『质问』凡凡：<br/>
凡哥，你说好的逛街呢？！<br/>
凡凡扶她起来，望一眼卧室地上一地的购物袋，小弥翻个白眼给凡凡。<br/>
钢铁直男还是完全不懂女人啊，购物，是选的过程，不是看上的东西都买下来。<br/>
购物是享受选择的困难，是纠结买什么好，买那件好，而不是不管不顾都带回家，好不好？<br/>
不过，小弥难得跟凡凡科普，因为睡了一大觉还是感觉浑身无力，不想理他。<br/>
……<br/>
<br/>199<br/>
至于小弥『不敢』跟凡凡『看看风景』，也是因为多次实践证明，不管是在哪里，也不管看啥风景，最后她自己都会变成被家里众人围观的香艳风景<br/>
——高山耸立，大泽幽深，且有小弥这只美丽的黄鹂鸟，在迤逦风景处婉转歌唱。<br/>
<br/>200<br/>
小弥，是那云雾缭绕、溪涧潺潺的名山大川。<br/>
而凡凡，则是不辞辛劳的攀登者和巡航者。<br/>
如果有记者采访，他一定会给出一个标准答案：<br/>
为什么要登山、航海？<br/>
为什么？不为什么，只是因为山在那里，因为海在那里。<br/>
……<br/>
<br/>201<br/>
凡凡狮王一般的个性和体质，一直都是个『狠人』。<br/>
每次轮到他来宣布对小弥的主权时，从来都是在这个家里的各种众目睽睽之下。<br/>
小弥羞涩而头疼的发现，在『霸道』的关关，还有傲然的凡凡这两个人的共同努力下，家里已经没有一个地方不充满香艳的回忆了。<br/>
<br/>202<br/>
看见书桌、餐桌、厨房的备餐台，包括车库的工具间，小弥就想起自己和关关演绎的各种激情故事……<br/>
关键是……还被凡凡指挥瑞BOT全程跟拍了……<br/>
看见秋千架、荷花池边的长椅、泳池边的SPA水池，包括起居室的小小飘窗，小弥就想起跟凡凡一起『观山观景』迎风飞舞的绮丽画面……<br/>
这个当然又被凡凡指挥瑞BOT全程记录了<br/>
至于凡凡大导演的打算剪辑出来的这部《魔都》，咱们以后再聊。<br/>
……<br/>
<br/>203<br/>
但是，小弥发现这么多年的相处下来，凡凡内心深处，还是那个踽踽独行的狮王。<br/>
这让小弥对凡凡心生怜惜，她真的想再次看见凡凡破壳而出真情流露。<br/>
……<br/>
<br/>204<br/>
自上次小弥直播时，开了VR整蛊天佑，当晚却被凡凡“出卖”给天佑之后。<br/>
小弥，心心念念地就想要『惩罚』忘恩负义的凡凡。<br/>
……<br/>
<br/>205<br/>
今天，助理通知凡凡说，临时有一个新通告。<br/>
于是还没睡醒的凡凡迷迷瞪瞪的，就被带到一个陌生的地方。<br/>
还没下车，凡凡就发现自己被电子绳索束缚住了，眼前迅速的被蒙上了丝带。<br/>
<br/>206<br/>
一个电子声音提示，别紧张，我们老板不希望被认出来。<br/>
凡凡随身的预警系统也提示：安全，凡凡放下心来。<br/>
<br/>207<br/>
凡凡放心大胆的被运送进一个陌生房间，然后电子绳索变成四个方向，锁住了凡凡的四肢，把他仰倒困在一个软软的地方。<br/>
凡凡伸开手指触摸了一下，似乎是一张床。<br/>
四十二支纱的细腻棉布的触觉，让本来有所怀疑是小弥整蛊他的，现在开始疑惑了。<br/>
因为凡凡虽然是个『不将就』，非特制等级的棉织品不用，但是小弥是个『不讲究』，什么都可以抓起来胡乱用，她才不知道什么42支纱和24支纱。<br/>
随身的预警系统继续提示：安全。<br/>
凡凡也就没有自救，想要一探究竟。<br/>
<br/>208<br/>
随后，凡凡感觉到有一双手突然覆盖住自己蛰伏的分身，而分身刹那间『挺身而出』开始大展雄风……<br/>
至此，彻底放下心来的凡凡轻笑出声：<br/>
弥儿，别闹了，我就知道是你……<br/>
没有人言语，只有一阵香风拂过，凡凡感觉到有细细密密的发丝，从已经迅速被剥光的自己赤果的腹部轻轻扫过。<br/>
一个柔软的舌尖，突然弹拨了一下凡凡的分身。<br/>
凡凡虽然精瘦但肌肉块垒分明的双腿开始轻轻战栗起来。<br/>
唇舌的柔软和润湿，开始围绕着凡凡的分身旋转研磨吸吮……<br/>
凡凡倒吸一口气，惊呼：<br/>
弥儿，别……<br/>
啊……<br/>
<br/>209<br/>
凡凡被自己超凡脱俗的感觉打败，只觉得自己的分身被一片柔软包裹，长江大河从心头涌过。<br/>
……最后的抽搐，激情四射的凡凡的自动喷淋系统终于停下来。<br/>
凡凡哑着嗓子说：<br/>
宝贝儿，我知道是你……<br/>
你说话呀……<br/>
<br/>210<br/>
小弥沉默不语，再一次又一次地用行动开始与凡凡的分身『对话』。<br/>
凡凡就再一次、又一次地紧绷着双腿陷入无法言语的『绝境』。<br/>
每一次，都是天外飞仙般的纠缠，分身处，灵活而柔软的包裹，变得越陷越深，凡凡双手痉挛的抓住床单，禁不住啊的长吁出声……<br/>
<br/>211<br/>
其实，凡凡的呢喃细语听在小弥耳中，已是雷霆万钧，小弥也快控制不住自己了。<br/>
凡凡终于说出了小弥想要的答案：<br/>
老婆，我爱你<br/>
亲亲老婆，我错了，再也不『出卖』你了<br/>
<br/>212<br/>
小弥终于忍不住咕咕的笑出声来……<br/>
小弥扯下蒙着凡凡眼睛的丝带，笑眯眯的看着凡凡。<br/>
凡凡认真的凝视着小弥，再一次神情严肃的说：<br/>
老婆，我爱你。<br/>
<br/>213<br/>
小弥按了按床头的开关，电子绳索自动解除。<br/>
凡凡抱住小弥，喃喃的说：<br/>
老婆，谢谢你。<br/>
<br/>214<br/>
小弥一直觉得凡凡与她之间拦着一层若有若无的隔阂，一直都在想办法打破这道藩篱，想让凡凡彻底融进这个家里，这次终于找到机会。<br/>
不过，对于凡凡来说这种『惩罚』其实是最好的奖赏。<br/>
小弥在这个家里是各种团宠的存在，而小弥这种撇开他人『舍生取义』单单宠爱他一人的行为，对他来说是一种独特的幸福和全情的投入，所以他真心诚意的说出一句：老婆，谢谢你。<br/>
小弥很开心，凡凡打开了他自设的玻璃屋的大门，走出来也只是需要静待时日。<br/>
<br/>215<br/>
……<br/>
这就是小弥与凡凡的故事，而且永远没有end</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 杨枝甘露之杨枝</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>216<br/>
凡凡中午有一个通告，是新剧宣传，正好小弥出来办事，就在附近。<br/>
通告结束，凡凡跟绯BOT联系了，于是绯接上小弥，再去接凡凡一起回家。<br/>
<br/>217<br/>
凡凡一打开车门，坐在后座的小弥就笑眯眯的伸出手说：<br/>
凡宝宝……抱抱。<br/>
尔后，就和他各种瞎扯，问东问西的对记者会内容各种感兴趣，因为根据之前的经验，凡凡是采访中的金句大王。<br/>
<br/>218<br/>
等凡凡坐上车，自动门滑动关好了。<br/>
凡凡跟绯BOT发出指令：<br/>
绯，回家吧<br/>
<br/>219<br/>
车从凡凡工作地点的小巷驶出，眼尖的小弥看见路边招牌上大大的几个字『梅记杨枝甘露』，说：<br/>
这个好，下次来吃。<br/>
然后小弥，一直对着凡凡问东问西。<br/>
心思细腻的凡凡，随着小弥的目光，转头看了一眼，然后在自己心里的『小弥爱吃的东东』小本本上加了一条：梅记杨枝甘露。<br/>
凡凡看见小弥一直吧嗒吧嗒问着各种问题的艳红的小嘴，就忍不住心动，深深的吻下去。<br/>
凡凡柔软嘴唇的碰触，让小弥软倒在后座上。<br/>
<br/>220<br/>
于是凡凡更加重了这个吻，好一会才心满意足的起身说：<br/>
宝贝儿，你咋这么多问题啊？<br/>
呃对了，记者问我，我们这三个主演，谁会最先找到女朋友？<br/>
我说，是我，肯定是我。<br/>
本来就是啊，我早找到了<br/>
<br/>221<br/>
凡凡这个傲娇宝宝，接着淡淡的说道：<br/>
女朋友算什么，我还最先找到老婆了呢，但是我不告诉他们。<br/>
我才不想他们羡慕嫉妒恨，我圈地自嗨就OK了。<br/>
老婆，你说是吧？<br/>
<br/>222<br/>
小弥从凡凡见面奉上的第一个深吻迷醉之中艰难的坐起身，刮了一下凡凡鼻子：<br/>
小屁孩，羞羞脸。<br/>
凡凡轻笑出声：<br/>
哼！你又来了是吧？谁是小屁孩，我是大男人！<br/>
宝贝儿，要不要现在就验证一下？<br/>
于是，『张牙舞爪』扑向小弥。<br/>
<br/>223<br/>
小弥说，别别别，然后指了指前面开车的绯BOT，轻声说，有人看着呢！<br/>
凡凡立马说：<br/>
绯，升起隔板，有人害羞了。<br/>
<br/>224<br/>
一个清丽的声音响起：<br/>
主人，我是一个木得感情的杀手……<br/>
不对，台词错了，我是一个木得感情的司机……<br/>
你们自便。<br/>
<br/>225<br/>
听到绯BOT这几句话，凡凡颇感头疼的扶额叹息，然后冷冷的说道：<br/>
哼！<br/>
又是关关那个幼稚鬼，机器人的幽默指数设定成百分百干什么？<br/>
然后发出指令说：<br/>
绯，幽默指数调低15%。<br/>
绯BOT：遵命！<br/>
<br/>226<br/>
隔板升起，绯BOT闭嘴。<br/>
小弥突然感觉后座，比一般车型宽阔很多的空间也突然变得狭小起来，温度似乎也突然升高了。<br/>
因为凡凡的脸眉目如画，而且缓缓靠近。<br/>
小弥星星眼，第一千次发出感慨：<br/>
啊我老公怎么这么好看啊，哪哪儿都好看，盛世美颜……就被凡凡的吻住打断了。<br/>
<br/>227<br/>
凡凡吃到了甜甜的蜜糖，内心也是心花路放，再次加重了自己的吻。<br/>
小弥柔软的唇，被他包裹着吮吸着。<br/>
两人沉迷深吻这期间，后座的靠背，非常缓慢的渐渐仰倒，变得像一张小床。<br/>
<br/>228<br/>
警觉的凡凡从沉醉中抬起头，环顾四周看了看，不禁啧啧连声：<br/>
啧啧啧顾总裁果然是个富有的『变态』，车上都准备好了床。<br/>
<br/>229<br/>
然后转向小弥说：<br/>
说！你们两个JFYF背着我们，在车上都做！了些什么？<br/>
小弥委屈巴巴的反驳：<br/>
凡宝宝，我也是第一次坐这辆车好吧？<br/>
你又不是不知道，我喜欢那辆红色的和天蓝色的。<br/>
今天要接上你，才开的这个大一点的车，谁不知道你路上要求太多，又要喝水又要睡觉什么的。<br/>
<br/>230<br/>
凡凡笑起来：<br/>
这还差不多，我是说嘛，都还没跟宝儿你车『振』过呢，怎么能让他人捷足先登。<br/>
小弥轻咬贝齿，捏起拳头砸到凡凡肩上：<br/>
什么他人？哪来的他人！都是老公！<br/>
你闭嘴！<br/>
<br/>231<br/>
凡凡坏笑着说：<br/>
弥儿宝贝，你叫我闭嘴是吧，好！<br/>
我用肢体语言来表达爱意好不好？！<br/>
<br/>232<br/>
这个……<br/>
哪里容得小弥说好不好？<br/>
凡哥跟占哥的强悍，简直有得一拼，看似软萌，实则霸道。<br/>
其他事情还有得商量，大展雄风的机会，小弥从来没有发言权。<br/>
只要是轮到他们的『饭点』，占哥和凡哥他们，对小弥从来都是『吃干抹净』，根本不带犹豫的。<br/>
<br/>233<br/>
加上凡凡这个天团舞担的肢体柔软，肢体语言表达能力上佳，实力超凡。<br/>
从市区返家漫长的路途，等他还没『表达』完，就快到家了。<br/>
其间，一车风光迤逦，不可言说。<br/>
绯BOT发出提示：请注意，还有三分钟车程到达。<br/>
<br/>234<br/>
凡凡，按着通话器，发出指令：<br/>
绯，绕圈，再给我30分钟。<br/>
绯BOT，清丽的机器声音带上了一丝尴尬：<br/>
呃就是……提示一下。<br/>
樊熠帆先生，就是……顾迦南总裁，已经站在大门处迎接你们了。<br/>
另外，今天好像小弥姐是跟他的排班？<br/>
你确定绕圈吗？<br/>
<br/>235<br/>
樊熠帆冷冷的说：<br/>
绯，三十分钟后再到大门处。<br/>
绯BOT只得回复：<br/>
遵命！<br/>
<br/>236<br/>
迦南正好送客出来，站在前门处。<br/>
客人上车，他挥手告别，正准备转身离开。<br/>
就远远看见小弥他们的车过来了，兴高采烈地站住，准备打开后门接小弥下车。<br/>
可是，车没有停下，直接在前院的花园喷水池绕一个圈，又开走了。<br/>
<br/>237<br/>
他哭笑不得的想到，下楼看见门厅的电子告示栏上显示的大家今天的行程。<br/>
凡凡今天在市区有通告，这一看就肯定是凡凡跟小弥一起回家了。<br/>
他摇摇头，在水池边坐下。<br/>
同时，对身边的机器人管家铭发出指令：<br/>
通知瑞BOT，拿一个大浴巾下来。<br/>
然后，他们一起候着。<br/>
<br/>238<br/>
半小时后，车停在前门，迦南从瑞BOT手中接过毛巾，紧走两步，过去打开了车后门。<br/>
果然，凡凡怀里被剥光光的小弥，又是香汗淋漓双眼紧闭，胸膛还在起伏不定，好一副迷人醉的海棠春睡图。<br/>
迦南把柔软的大浴巾覆盖住小弥的身体，从凡凡怀里抱起小弥。<br/>
<br/>239<br/>
凡凡『厚颜无耻』地说：<br/>
欸欸欸，老顾，你只拿一条毛巾，那我呢？<br/>
迦南好笑的斥道：<br/>
我管你呢，一会儿再跟你算账！<br/>
转身丢下凡凡，抱起小弥上楼了。<br/>
<br/>240<br/>
凡凡眯着眼看着迦南的背影笑起来：<br/>
哼！还好我这段时间有练习，who怕who？<br/>
片刻，只见凡凡，只穿一条长裤，就裸着上身，展示着自己的八块腹肌，大摇大摆的进屋了。<br/>
一边走还一边嚷嚷着：<br/>
老顾你在哪儿呢？<br/>
你把我弥儿抱哪去了？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 杨枝甘露之甘露</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>241<br/>
凡凡闯进迦南的卧室里时，听见他咋咋呼呼的走近，小弥闭着眼就扔了个抱枕过去，砸到他身上。<br/>
凡凡眼疾手快一把揪住抱枕，欠抽的说：<br/>
哟，宝贝儿，你行啊，还有力气砸我。<br/>
看来，我刚刚还不够努力啊。<br/>
不对！我已经很努力了，就是时间不给力。<br/>
这号称『堵城』的艺都，现在都咋回事儿啊。<br/>
偏偏我想堵车的时候，它咋就不堵车了呢？它咋两小时就到家了呢？<br/>
<br/>242<br/>
然后，很自然而然的望着迦南说：<br/>
老顾，看来今天晚上你的『夜宵』不成问题了。<br/>
本来还打算来跟你道个歉，抢了你的轮子呢！<br/>
<br/>243<br/>
小弥裹紧浴巾爬起来，指着凡凡『咬牙切齿』的低吼：<br/>
樊熠帆，你闭嘴！<br/>
又扑倒在床上，作势『呼天抢地』的哀嚎：<br/>
我怎么这么命苦啊，摊上你跟占占这两个『无法无天』的魔星……<br/>
占占昨天……<br/>
说到这里顿了一下，接着控诉眼前的凡凡：<br/>
唉！你们怎么就不累啊……<br/>
<br/>244<br/>
小弥伸出手紧紧抱着坐在旁边的迦南说：<br/>
老公，还是你最好！<br/>
迦南尴尬得不知道笑好，还是哭好。<br/>
只是下定决心，今天晚上可能要更努力一点，争取早日进入小弥的『魔星排行榜』。<br/>
<br/>245<br/>
凡凡说：<br/>
弥儿，别别别，别闹，赶紧躺着休息一下。<br/>
一会儿吃晚饭了，你又没力气拿筷子，要我喂你。<br/>
小弥，又抄起一个抱枕『恶狠狠』的扔过去：<br/>
你你你！<br/>
每次都用嘴巴喂我，吃个饭也吃不好，不要你帮忙喂！<br/>
<br/>246<br/>
又转头抱住迦南：<br/>
老公，还是你最好。<br/>
喂饭就好好喂饭，从来不玩花样。<br/>
迦南又是一阵尴尬，觉得自己是不是领会错了什么。<br/>
他轻轻拍拍小弥的头，又叹息一声，心想：唉也许自己确实需要去上个什么培训班，把哄女人开心的技能再开发开发了。<br/>
<br/>247<br/>
凡凡好笑的扶小弥躺下，再扶起她的头塞了个枕头进去，然后轻轻吻了一下小弥的头发，说：<br/>
我知道你喜欢，不然，也不会老是让我喂了。<br/>
小弥的脸，刚刚因为跟凡凡在车上『剧烈运动』而产生的粉色红晕还没褪去，这下更是再次羞红了脸，她用手臂挡住脸咕咕笑起来。<br/>
<br/>248<br/>
凡凡拉开她的手臂：<br/>
弥儿，别挡着，我喜欢看你。<br/>
又自夸的接着说：<br/>
特别是被我雨露滋润之后，更好看。<br/>
然后紧接着，甜言蜜语喷泉似的涌出：<br/>
弥儿，你真美……<br/>
你的唇……<br/>
凡凡说一句真美，啵的吻一下，说一句真美……再吻一下<br/>
凡凡一个一个丝毫不带情欲的赞赏吻，覆盖住小弥的全身，情话也一箩筐一箩筐往外跑。<br/>
小弥身体和心里都感觉痒丝丝的，她一边闪躲一边咕咕笑，心里甜滋滋的笑着，一颗小小的虎牙都滋溜露了出来。<br/>
<br/>249<br/>
围观群众——顾大总裁，看见凡凡这一幕骚操作，简直目瞪口呆+叹为观止。<br/>
只得大声感慨地说道：<br/>
厚颜无耻，果然是撩女大法……<br/>
这下子，轮到小弥和凡凡一起朝他瞪眼了。<br/>
<br/>250<br/>
顾总裁，只得挥挥手说：<br/>
你们赶紧休息一下，去洗洗吧，一会吃饭了。<br/>
又警告地虚点着凡凡说：<br/>
樊一帆，你还知道今天是我的轮子啊？<br/>
一会儿洗就洗，不许玩花样！不然我就不客气了哈！<br/>
凡凡挥手：<br/>
赶紧走赶紧走，一点儿眼力劲儿都没有，打扰我们夫妻恩爱。<br/>
然后，又转头夸张的mua亲了一下小弥，小弥又咕咕咕咕的笑起来。<br/>
<br/>251<br/>
迦南气结，伸出手隔空点了点凡凡。<br/>
到底说不过他，嗨！了一声就出门了。<br/>
还体贴的带上了卧室大门，因为完全不知道凡凡又会出什么幺蛾子。<br/>
凡凡脸皮有够厚，但迦南知道小弥怕羞。<br/>
<br/>252<br/>
小弥被凡凡抱进浴池，他自己也跳进去，开始清洗。<br/>
一会儿，凡凡开始皱眉，他轻轻哼着蹭着小弥的身子扭啊扭：<br/>
嗯~~~<br/>
不行，弥儿~~~<br/>
我没吃够，我还想要~~~<br/>
但是你一会要下去吃饭，我要再吃了你没力气了怎么办？~~~怎么办？<br/>

凡凡一边撒娇一边扭，扭得小弥又开始晕晕乎乎。<br/>
凡凡突然间眼睛一亮，说：<br/>
咦对了弥儿，你刚刚不是说，想吃梅记的杨枝甘露吗？我这儿有。<br/>
凡凡说完，坏笑着看着小弥。<br/>
小弥眨眨迷惑的大眼睛，看见凡凡满含深意的笑，突然悟出来什么了，她点点凡凡鼻子：<br/>
你呀你！<br/>
<br/>253<br/>
然后小弥认命的咬咬嘴唇👄，放低了浴池水位……
小弥俯低了身子，微张嘴唇轻轻吻上了凡凡的分身。<br/>
……<br/>
又是一室风光迤逦，莺莺燕燕。<br/>
不过这次梁间的燕儿呢喃细语，出自傲娇宝宝凡凡的唇间。<br/>
<br/>254<br/>
可是，最后……<br/>
从尽情释放中回过神来的凡凡，继续调侃小弥：<br/>
弥儿，杨枝甘露果然好吃是吧？<br/>
小弥气的拧了他肚皮一把，白他一眼，又忍不住噗嗤笑出来。<br/>
<br/>255<br/>
凡凡尖叫：<br/>
谋杀亲夫啦……<br/>
叫完又厚颜无耻的求夸奖：<br/>
弥儿，我腹肌练得还可以吧？<br/>
然后还得意洋洋的说：<br/>
导演都临时给我加戏了。<br/>
还说：<br/>
我这可是上过热搜榜的腹肌，别人看见了摸不着，只属于你的。<br/>
小弥一个白眼🙄怼过去，心道：『说你是小屁孩，你还拽。』<br/>
不过，小弥没敢出声。<br/>
因为小屁孩，最喜欢证明自己不是小屁孩了，说出来了，肯定又是一发不可收拾。<br/>
<br/>256<br/>
又过了良久，等他们下楼，大家都已经在餐桌前坐好等着了。<br/>
凡凡，抱手握拳，团团转一圈，丝毫没有诚意的咧嘴一笑说：<br/>
不好意思，让大家久等了。<br/>
关关和欢欢，不约而同对他翻了个白眼。<br/>
<br/>257<br/>
凡凡心满意足坐下，开始喂小弥吃饭，他小心的把菜都切得细细的喂小弥吃下。<br/>
大家略感诡异，因为凡凡今天出乎意料的安静。<br/>
饭吃到一半，凡凡突然对坐在对面的雷曦说：<br/>
哦Ray哥，听说你不仅是手磨咖啡小王子，还会做杨枝甘露，你教教我吧，弥儿爱吃。<br/>
听见杨枝甘露几个字，正在喝果汁的小弥，突然大咳起来。<br/>
<br/>258<br/>
大家一起站起身来，围着小弥递水的递水，拍背的拍背。<br/>
只有凡凡望了一眼小弥，只见没有大碍，然后，就偷笑着自顾自大吃大喝。<br/>
<br/>259<br/>
小弥摆摆手：<br/>
没事没事，果汁水呛着了。<br/>
大家吃！我没事。<br/>
然后，重重的放下杯子，站起身来，开始追打罪魁祸首凡凡。<br/>
凡凡早已经余光瞄到，气势汹汹起身的小弥，早就先一步从餐桌前跑开了。<br/>
<br/>260<br/>
凡凡绕着餐桌，灵活的跑来跑去，小弥眼看追上了，又被他一拧腰闪走了。<br/>
追了两圈气喘吁吁，小弥气的把鞋三两下踢掉了，一步跨到餐桌上，指着凡凡：<br/>
樊熠帆，你给我站住！<br/>
凡凡说：有本事你抓住我啊<br/>
看见平时温文尔雅的小弥突然发飙，笑得弯下腰直不身起来。<br/>
<br/>261<br/>
大家都站在旁边看热闹，空出餐桌周围，方便他们俩追打。<br/>
只有詹天佑平静地坐着，边吃饭边看着他们追打，一边摇头嬉笑。<br/>
偶然抬眼，天佑一看餐桌上『高高在上』的小弥。<br/>
赶紧站起来，一把捂住小弥的裙子👗，把她抱下来坐在自己腿上：<br/>
然后悄悄在小弥耳边说：<br/>
小傻瓜，怎么里面没穿……啊！<br/>
嗨！你走光了！小傻瓜！<br/>
<br/>262<br/>
小弥面红耳赤，又从占哥腿上挣扎起来，又开始继续追打凡凡。<br/>
这下占占也不冷静了，跟着去捉凡凡。<br/>
两拳难敌四手，占占捉住凡凡之后不许他挣扎，按在地毯上让小弥狠狠揪了他几下。<br/>
<br/>263<br/>
占占也拍着凡凡豚部，咬着牙说：<br/>
好啊，樊熠帆，你又犯规！<br/>
明明小弥今天是迦南的。<br/>
<br/>264<br/>
聪明的詹天佑，前后回想一下，抓住机会小声问了一句：<br/>
不过，老婆，杨枝甘露是什么梗？你这么在意？<br/>
躺在地上的凡凡终于又忍不住哈哈大笑起来。<br/>
大家被凡凡的大笑吸引围过来，然后，就在小弥扑过去捂住凡凡嘴不让说，和凡凡边大笑边躲闪，以及嘴欠的炫耀中，大家就都知道了这个梗。<br/>
<br/>265<br/>
大家神色自若，应该是神色各异的轮流望着小弥和凡凡。<br/>
凡凡，边笑边摆手说：<br/>
弥儿，现在可不赖我，这个可不赖我。<br/>
是你自己暴露了哈哈哈哈哈<br/>
……<br/>
<br/>260<br/>
于是，从这一天起，大家的夜宵都增加了一种饮料——『杨枝甘露』。<br/>
这就是小弥跟凡凡今天的故事。<br/>
小弥跟凡凡，以及和大家的故事还很多。<br/>
且待我们随后一点一点细细品来。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>这次临时起意开坑，完全是一时兴起打下第一个字。<br/>所以，填坑是无大纲，无时间线，无预谋的『果奔』<br/>所以，会不定时不定量更新。<br/>有灵感多写，无心情就少写。<br/>喜欢PHot团的都知道我在写啥，也希望同好们，都能从小弥的美好生活中获得自己的能量。<br/>别抑郁，苦逼的生活，就是要学会自己找乐子。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 好吃的小弥和好吃的天佑</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>没啥想说的，就是想说标题读音，是中文八级考试题。<br/>第一个好字是第四声，第二个好字，是第三声……<br/>然后……高高在上的公举小弥，就是要被老公们宠成弱智儿童，你能肿么嘛？</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>261<br/>
前面我们说道，天佑出道五周年的直播，被小弥整蛊，变成了一个震动全网的首个VR在线深吻直播。<br/>
于是，那天晚上在天佑不知情的情况下，他跟他的整个后宫太太团的『太太们』，来了个长达五分钟的深吻。(指路：第8章)<br/>
<br/>262<br/>
而这种程度的『亲密接触』，其实是天佑本人坚决不允许发生的。<br/>
如果这是公司的操作，铁定面临解约风险，深知此事的公司，从来不敢碰触他的底线。<br/>
公司也知道，虽然天佑宠粉，这是地球人都知道的。<br/>
但是天佑对粉丝的『宠』，仅限于在他的私人空间之外、在家门之外、在詹天佑这个本尊自身以外。<br/>
<br/>263<br/>
所以，对于小弥趁他不在家时，偷偷把几个追到家门口的大粉放进家来，天佑是坚决反对的。<br/>
但是，最后因为大家都是花痴天佑和几个弟弟们，而聊得特别投缘。<br/>
小弥把几个大粉，变成了见天吃饭逛街的，现实中的男闺蜜和女闺蜜，天佑也是完全不赞同的。<br/>
天佑也经常耳提面命，让小弥当心人心叵测，因为他自己出道五年来见过的奇葩，经历过的事太多了，如果不是老天保佑，如果不是自己警觉，可能已经着过不下几十次危险了，所以现在他们才每一个人都配有随身的电子环境安全检测报告仪。<br/>
<br/>264<br/>
但是，天佑这些反对和提示，在小弥那里都无效。<br/>
可能是因为小弥的abo属性，加上小弥真的是顺风顺水的人生，她遇到的每一个人真的都很nice，所以她的『兼容并蓄+世界大同』的价值观，算是登峰造极了。<br/>
也是这样，小弥才能做出对全世界宣称『我老公吻技高超』的直播这个『变态』操作……<br/>
<br/>265<br/>
天佑即便是恨得牙痒痒，但是也拿她没办法。<br/>
因为这就是小弥，也是他深知的那个生性善良、对全世界都不设防，需要他好好护着的小弥。<br/>
天佑打从心底心疼喜欢小弥，根本是宠爱有加无法自拔，更别提打不舍得打，骂也不舍得骂。<br/>
但，小弥触及自己底线，而导致心里窝的火，只能通过对小弥的『惩罚』来略做发泄。<br/>
<br/>266<br/>
天佑那晚与小弥的『双人健身运动』，动静大得惊动了当天几个留在家里没外出工作的所有人。<br/>
清晨，香汗淋漓的小弥，不知道第几次被瑞BOT抱进浴池去清洗时，连眼皮都抬不起了。<br/>
天佑，看见此景也隐隐开始后悔，十分心疼。<br/>
他生怕自己午夜时分一时兴起，想要测试一下小弥的『承受底线』而操作过火了。<br/>
<br/>266<br/>
天佑这天没有通告，抱着小弥眯了一会，就一直守着小弥，后来匆匆吃了两口早餐，又回到小弥身边。<br/>
对于天佑来说，通宵工作是常态，但小弥不适应。<br/>
<br/>267<br/>
天佑拍戏时忙碌起来，参加的抢光线抢景致的拍摄，常常通宵达旦。<br/>
除了各种绕口台词配合表演，还有各种武打动作，加飞来飞去。<br/>
他出道时已经经历了严苛的体能训练，只要足足睡一觉就能恢复如初。<br/>
但，这种跟小弥的通宵达旦的『游乐』，还是第一次。<br/>
<br/>268<br/>
小弥睡得很香很沉，还是习惯性的把半个身子搭在天佑身上，像个八爪鱼攀着天佑。<br/>
到了正午时分，小弥终于醒了，看见天佑近在咫尺亮晶晶的眼睛，啵的一声吻上去，说了一句：<br/>
老公，你真好吃……<br/>
小弥说的是『好好学习』的好，一边还吧嗒吧嗒嘴。<br/>
天佑一窒，深吸一口气差点被口水呛着。<br/>
<br/>269<br/>
看见这么『嘴欠』的小弥，天佑放下心来，知道她已经恢复，就笑着回了一句4声的词：<br/>
老婆，你真『好』吃！<br/>
小弥眨巴眨巴眼睛，又心满意足的说：<br/>
嗯，占哥，主要是你太甜了，好吃。<br/>
<br/>270<br/>
两人又缠绵了一阵子，才起身洗漱。天佑怕小弥体力不支，还小心的扶着小弥下楼梯。<br/>
可是，小弥一抬眼就看见足足三个月闭关修炼没见到的关关，剑目星眉+神清气爽地站在楼下楼梯口。<br/>
<br/>271<br/>
有位大大曾经这样形容关关：<br/>
『贺之洲……整个人透着凉凉的锋利，不笑不动不张口，恍惚间就是个杀伐决断的虎将，好似暗怀城府。』<br/>
这活脱脱就是小弥时隔这么久第一眼看见的楼下这个静静立着的关关。<br/>
……<br/>
小弥一见关关，就尖叫一声，抛开天佑，三步并作两步的飞奔下楼。<br/>
最后几步，小弥干脆起跳，直接扑到飞奔上来迎接她的关关怀里，一边开心的大喊：<br/>
关关宝贝，你终于回来了！<br/>
……<br/>
<br/>272<br/>
还是那位微博大大的文字，形容关关：『杀伐决断的将军，只是错觉，因为只三言两语，或者转身抬手就能破功，身板下头的小男孩依旧沉不住气，10分喜欢要卯足12分塞给你』<br/>
<br/>273<br/>
关关开心得耳朵都涨红了，说了一句：<br/>
小弥姐姐，我好想你。<br/>
就吻住小弥不放了，小弥也沉醉于关关香甜可口的深吻之中，紧紧搂着关关脖子不放。<br/>
<br/>274<br/>
天佑不禁愣在原地，看着如此灵动活泼的小弥，仿佛昨夜的胡天海地，就单单只是他自己一个人的一场春梦。<br/>
天佑简直目瞪口呆，深深觉得自己昨夜似乎还不够努力，不然小弥的疲累为何不翼而飞？<br/>
天佑下楼经过这两个吻的天昏地暗，投入忘我的秀恩爱的人时，醋味十足的拍拍关关肩膀。<br/>
关关抬眉扫了他一眼，一边仍旧在小弥唇边流连，天佑抬手示意了楼下的一众吃瓜群众。<br/>
<br/>275<br/>
先前已经团团坐下的大家，听见小弥的欢喜尖叫，又都涌到餐厅门口观望了。<br/>
见此情景，关关羞涩一笑，终于结束了这个缠绵悱恻的深吻，一把抄起小弥下楼来。<br/>
小弥任由关关搂抱着，走进餐厅坐下，小弥继续被关关紧紧圈住坐在他腿上。<br/>
小弥一边忘情的抚摸着他的眼睛鼻子眉毛嘴唇脸蛋，一边叽叽喳地倾述离别之情。<br/>
<br/>276<br/>
小弥一直吧嗒吧嗒说个不停，直到天佑舀了一勺清粥，连勺子递给关关。<br/>
关关接过来，轻轻抿了一口，温度正好，于是就喂到小弥嘴里。<br/>
小弥砸吧着嘴咽下，突然发现自己肚子饿得开始咕咕叫了。<br/>
<br/>277<br/>
天佑把粥推到关关手边，关关边吃边喂着小弥。<br/>
小弥开始委屈巴巴的诉苦：<br/>
关关，你不在，他们欺负我。<br/>
昨天迦南说，今天请的隆庆丰的大师傅来家里，给我做好吃的生煎，他们都不叫我起来吃。<br/>
我在梦里都闻到香味了，可是怎么也睁不开眼睛。<br/>
<br/>278<br/>
关关怜惜的亲亲小弥撅着的嘴，同情的说：<br/>
哦他们坏蛋，不理他们，我们明天早上吃，好吧？<br/>
正在这时，迦南走过来，指挥绯BOT布菜，同时好笑的说：<br/>
小懒虫，你睡到这时候还没起来，知道你也吃不下饭。<br/>
诺，看看这是什么？<br/>
<br/>279<br/>
小弥一转头，看见一盘热气腾腾的小小个的生煎，细细的黑芝麻撒在上面……<br/>
立时三刻高兴得笑起来，开始表白顾总裁：<br/>
啊迦南哥哥我爱你……<br/>
又隔空mua一下。<br/>
小弥安静下来，开始大快朵颐。狼吞虎咽的吃包子，嫌筷子硌着自己牙了，非要关关用手抓了包子喂她，有几次都差点咬到关关的手。<br/>
小弥一边搂着关关，贴着他的脸，小猫咪一样蹭蹭蹭，一边抽空给迦南飞媚眼。<br/>
大家见此情景，纷纷摇头叹息：<br/>
迦南，你这招太狠了，征服女人从征服她的胃开始。<br/>
……<br/>
<br/>280<br/>
从扶着小弥下楼被抛下时，就一直没有近到小弥身边的天佑，被迦南跟关关突如其来的强势插入，整的完全没脾气。<br/>
一边咬着生煎包，一边对着小弥翻白眼。<br/>
小弥吃得正高兴，突然感觉旁边『冷风嗖嗖』<br/>
把鼓鼓的腮帮子从关关脸旁挪开，转头看见天佑的表情。<br/>
笑眯眯的含混不清的说：<br/>
占哥，一会跟你说个秘密好不好？<br/>
<br/>281<br/>
一片热闹而混乱的中餐，终于结束了。<br/>
在跟关关的再次深吻道别之后，小弥被天佑从关关怀中抱走。<br/>
来到后院荷花池边坐下，天佑问：<br/>
你刚刚说什么秘密？<br/>
小弥突然红了脸……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 小弥的小秘密</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>282<br/>
天佑好奇的问：<br/>
小弥你刚刚说什么秘密？<br/>
小弥突然红了脸，刚刚在餐桌上的慷慨陈词不见了，取而代之的是吞吞吐吐。<br/>
天佑低头看着怀中小弥娇艳欲滴的嘴唇，欲说还休欲说还休，又忍不住吻了下去。<br/>
小弥更是耽溺于天佑的柔情似水中，晕晕乎乎啥都说不出来了。<br/>
<br/>283<br/>
这是一个悠长的深吻，良久还余音袅袅……<br/>
小弥蜷在天佑怀里，两个人紧紧搂抱着在长椅上静静的坐了半晌。<br/>
荷叶的清香随风拂过，小弥渐渐清醒过来。<br/>
<br/>284<br/>
小弥眨巴着水汪汪的大眼睛，望着天佑说：<br/>
哥哥，我好喜欢。<br/>
说着又吧唧亲了一口天佑，天佑又俯下身准备回她一个吻，被小弥伸出一个指头拦住了。<br/>
<br/>285<br/>
小弥接着说：哥哥，我好喜欢。<br/>
你的一切我都喜欢，昨天晚上到今天清晨……的一切。<br/>
天佑有点紧绷的脸色舒展开，天佑终于笑起来。<br/>
小弥说：<br/>
我真的好开心，我一直知道你每次跟我……都有所保留，都在隐忍，但是我也无计可施。<br/>
因为你太强势，所有你自己不想做的事情，你都可以不去做，我也无法引导，只能等待。<br/>
昨天你终于全然释放自己，我也终于可以满足你了，我真的好开心……<br/>
<br/>286<br/>
小弥亮晶晶的大眼睛望着天佑，满是兴奋和欣慰，还有小小的『得意洋洋』。<br/>
天佑再次忍不住，俯下身吻住了小弥的唇，这一次更长时间的深吻，真是直到天荒地老。<br/>
<br/>287<br/>
荷塘里微风拂过，像是害怕惊醒这对情投意合缱绻交缠的情侣，风也变得柔柔的，荷叶的摇曳，也变得更加婀娜多姿了……<br/>
再次开始的交谈，又过了不知道多少时间。<br/>
小弥像小猫一样蹭蹭天佑的脸，天佑张嘴准备说话，小弥的手指压下来，阻止了他。<br/>
<br/>288<br/>
小弥接着说：<br/>
刚刚说的这些，是我们两人的秘密。<br/>
我的体能暂时还不能满足所有人的要求，我知道大家每次跟我相处，都因为心疼我体力不支，不得不『有所保留』，但暂时也只能如此。<br/>
所以，我需要你保密，并且能够跟我一起多多练习。<br/>
<br/>289<br/>
另外，前段时间，我跟迦南到西门老师那里回访。<br/>
老师说，我们可以进入下一个阶段了。<br/>
<br/>290<br/>
虽然我一见倾心的是雷雷，但这次我希望跟我首先进入下一个阶段的人是你。<br/>
因为你的强势掌控力，和你前一次的细胞测试，都是最优。<br/>
<br/>291<br/>
另外，西门老师跟我说了，abo的特性是与多个恋人之间的欢爱，会有一个极点，只要突破了，就可以满足所有人。<br/>
但是突破必须等待时机，当然也可以人为的自行突破。<br/>
昨天，可能是我跟你的『互动』和『信息交流』达到了一个新高度，所以我也自然而然的释放出来更多信息素。<br/>
所以，不仅仅是你一个人想要这么多这么久，你别担心，我能承受。<br/>
但是，现在暂时只能多多休息来恢复，过一段时间，适应了，我就只需要更短时间，可以更快的恢复了。<br/>
以后，大家也不用再将就我的体力，而是都可以尽情尽兴了。<br/>

天佑听到这里，高兴的轻轻咬了一口小弥拦住不让他说话的手指，开口道：<br/>
是说呢，以前只是做到半夜，你就完全累得无力承受。<br/>
我还在想昨天怎么可以一直做到清晨，你还是很清醒，并且很配合……<br/>
原来是终于突破了极点了，真好。<br/>
<br/>292<br/>
天佑接着说：<br/>
我可以放心大胆的爱你了，真好。<br/>
嗯接下来，我后期的所有工作都要做一下调整了，我需要更多时间。<br/>

小弥说：<br/>
是的，不仅仅是我们俩相爱的时间可以更长，你们都可以更享受……。<br/>
西门老师也说了，根据我的身体检测数据，我可以准备要小宝宝了。<br/>

真的吗？！<br/>
天佑激动得差点跳起来，他虽然童颜不老，盛世美颜，可是从年龄上来说，已经到了进入新阶段的时机了。<br/>
小弥接着说，不过这件事可遇不可求，西门老师也说了，可以采用人工受孕机和仿真子宫孕育，但是，不如自然受孕的好，所以，这事急不来。<br/>
<br/>293<br/>
天佑激动得抱起小弥，团团转圈。<br/>
然后，牵着她的手，奔进屋里来。<br/>
突然想起刚刚小弥嘱咐他，欢爱要保密的事，马上问了一句：<br/>
小宝宝这个，可以跟大家说吗？<br/>
小弥笑着点点头。<br/>
<br/>294<br/>
召集大家都到场之后，天佑激动得宣布了这个好消息。<br/>
只有迦南很镇定，因为他跟小弥一起去西门老师实验室，已经听说了。但迦南本能的『爸爸』性格，对于家庭增加新成员还是特别期待。<br/>
但是，后来西门老师叫他暂时离开一会，留下小弥单独说的事情，他就不知道了，这个暂时成为了天佑和小弥的小秘密。<br/>

关关这个小盆友，对于这个消息没有感觉，因为他自己都还是个要人疼爱的小宝宝。<br/>
凡凡也兴致缺缺，他特立独行的狮王性格，似乎对于家庭繁衍这件事情，没有太多感觉。<br/>
欢欢一贯作风都是，所有的事件，有也可，木有也还行，所以兴致也不大。<br/>
<br/>295<br/>
雷雷，虽然年纪最小，但有一颗老灵魂，雷雷是个内心深处，极度渴望拥有家庭幸福的人。<br/>
他听到家里终于可以添丁进口这个消息，特别兴奋。<br/>
雷雷眼睛亮晶晶的，开心得抱着小弥转圈。后来跟天佑一起，抱着小弥转圈。<br/>
迦南看着这一切，一直保持霸道总裁的微笑，可还行？<br/>
<br/>296<br/>
小弥注意到大家各自的反应，特别是三个明显不太开心的小盆友。<br/>
小弥过后又单独跟三个小盆友做了好一会思想工作。<br/>
与欢欢、凡凡和关关的交谈，都是在他们自己房间单独谈话，但是每一次思想工作都不是以口干舌燥结束，而是以腰酸背痛结束，可还行？<br/>
<br/>297<br/>
欢欢、凡凡和关关，真是让小弥无言以对。<br/>
本来好好的坐在各自的起居室谈话，但是，他们三个居然有一套不约而同的说辞。<br/>
都说：因为突然听见『家里要多一个人』，所以铁定会分走小弥的爱，他们因为这个消息而受到深深的『伤害』，所以需要小弥好好的安慰，然后就都安慰到床上去了……<br/>
小弥颇感头疼的，从第三个人房间出来，觉得跟天佑的训练要加紧开始了，不然这种随时随地的『大考』，越来越多，自己真的是会『精尽而亡了』……<br/>
……<br/>
<br/>298<br/>
随后，天佑果然调整了工作安排，对外宣称，需要减少工作量，闭关学习，补充更多能量，以便演绎出更好的作品，回馈给所有喜欢他的歌迷影迷们。<br/>
而，小弥跟天佑的训练，也静悄悄的开始了。<br/>
……</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>小弥和天佑的小秘密说完了<br/>其实，很犹豫是否写这一章，但是岁月静好，添丁进口正是好时机，所以，还是写了。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A+的加加……小弥的第一个『仇人』</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>小弥碰见了……第七个配对『恋人』——查良羽…… 但恋人没得做，剧情反而向仇人方向发展，也是醉了</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>299<br/>
査良羽，PHot天团rapper，他的花名是『喳喳』，与他的姓发音相同，就是叽叽喳喳的那个喳喳。<br/>
后来粉丝觉得太像『渣渣』，遂改称他为加加。<br/>
<br/>
300<br/>
加加，是这个天团最小的成员，但是个性十足。<br/>
出道时，年纪还小还是变声期前，当时他嗓音甜美，是东部海滨少女爱吃的甜心巧克力。<br/>
变声之后，成了一把浑厚烟嗓，一把嗓子极有特色，嗓音不再银铃般清亮，浑如西部牛仔不离手的雪茄，或者文艺点形容，就像是古庙里低沉而清亮的钟声。<br/>
<br/>
301<br/>
他的声音和外形，出乎意料地都随着他的成年而起了巨大变化。自动去掉了甜腻软糯，取而代之的是每一个关注他的人都始料未及的雄浑厚重。<br/>
超A的加加，是游离于这个家庭之外的名不副实的『第八位』家庭成员。<br/>
<br/>
302<br/>
这一件事，从一开始知道就让小弥很头疼。<br/>
而另一位感觉很头疼的，就是这位查良羽先生，小弥每次提到他都会冷冰冰的连名带姓称呼。<br/>
<br/>
303<br/>
小弥，兼容并蓄+世界大同的人生观，对于自己家所有家庭成员，包括最后加入的贺之洲关关，都是青睐有加兼细心呵护。<br/>
唯独对于加加，小弥是极度排斥。她的第一反应是：<br/>
瞎胡闹！那人成年了没有啊，你们就乱点鸳鸯谱。<br/>
好死不死的，加加，也同样极度排斥小弥。<br/>
加加的反应是：什么鬼，我才不想跟六个男人分享一个老婆。我的那位匹配恋人，肯定是要跟我一生一世一双人的。<br/>
<br/>
304<br/>
每次大家一起去西门老师研究所，进行一年一次的人类学研究测试，他跟小弥两个就像乌鸡眼似的，互相看不惯。<br/>
加加看小弥，每次都会像看一只打算吸人精髓的狐狸精的眼神，满含戒备。<br/>
而，小弥看加加，则像是看一个随时打算介入自己幸福生活的卑鄙小三的眼神，充满警惕。<br/>
其实，他们都分别对人类研究所所谓的匹配结果，产生了极度嫌弃和怀疑。<br/>
<br/>305<br/>
第一次见到西门老师，加加是作为一个『随团旅游』的参观者。<br/>
正好大家都来研究所，他也一路跟来看热闹。<br/>
结果，西门老师宣布了一个把小弥和加加都惊呆的结果：<br/>
加加与小弥的匹配度，也达到了惊人的百分之八十六。<br/>
<br/>306<br/>
本来初次见面互相客客气气的小弥和加加，从那以后每次见面都别扭得慌。<br/>
这边厢，小弥坚决不同意加加进入自己的大家庭。<br/>
而那边箱，加加也坚决不同意加入这个已经闹哄哄的大家庭。<br/>
<br/>307<br/>
他们各自性格中的倔强，在这件事情上都发挥到了极致。<br/>
西门老师也没碰见过这种情况。<br/>
一般来说，配对指数达到六十五就已经是非常适合的伴侣了。<br/>
可是，这两个人一见面，就跟『仇人相见分外眼红』<br/>
<br/>308<br/>
所以，到后来每年一度的测试，西门老师只得将两人分开成两组。<br/>
小弥，第一次开始怀疑之前人类研究所的研究成果，怀疑他们所有测试结果的准确性。<br/>
虽然十分感激因为人类研究所的推动，让自己可以拥有如此出众而互相爱慕珍惜的恋人们。<br/>
但是，小弥因为这次与加加的配对指数，对人类研究所产生了极度的不信任。<br/>
<br/>309<br/>
基于这种油然而生的不信任感，时隔多年，小弥想当年，仍旧后悔得想要吐血。<br/>
她觉得自己跟雷雷当时怎么那么傻，明明就是属于他们两个人的蜜月，却在玻璃屋中进行，且围观者甚众。<br/>
小弥开始不再对西门老师的指令言听计从，虽然不是阳奉阴违，但是，大打折扣总是有的。<br/>
<br/>310<br/>
而查良羽，则已经雷厉风行的动用了查氏家族强大的背景，开始启动调查人类研究所。想要搞清楚他们是否存在什么不为普通民众所知的黑幕。<br/>
熟悉这二人的大家都很诧异，因为这两个人，一直都是十分随和而从容淡定的人。<br/>
他们二人如此相似又如此反叛强硬的态度，让一贯说一不二的人类研究所也只得放弃『乱点鸳鸯谱』的想法。<br/>
<br/>311<br/>
后来，小弥在迦南和天佑的陪伴下，与查良羽先生，进行了一次严肃的面谈。<br/>
而查良羽更狠，带了家族配给他，但他一直没有启用的四个退伍特种兵保镖，来赴他口中小弥的『鸿门宴』。<br/>
大家互相不信任，互相嫌弃，互相不放心，算是到了极致。<br/>
<br/>312<br/>
其实，天佑心中略感不适，因为小弥是他心目中的『冰山雪莲』，天佑接触过的人，没有一个能够比小弥更心灵纯净无邪。<br/>
加加作为自己的好朋友，作为自己相处多年的队友，如此不信任自己心爱的人，这一点让他感觉很有点不舒服。<br/>
而迦南，跟加加感情很好，如果能够圆满解决自己老婆和不得不经常见面的队友之间王不见王的矛盾，自己还是很乐见其成的。<br/>
<br/>313<br/>
谈判在一个很严肃的气氛中开场了。<br/>
小弥和加加他们俩会面，就像黑帮老大争夺地盘的严肃谈判，从椅子的摆放可以看出来主人的安排是一方坐桌子一端。<br/>
迦南一看这阵势，就觉得好笑，因为对小弥和加加都太熟悉了，他深知二人的为人。加加和小弥他们，都不是这种待人处事剑拔弩张的性格。<br/>
而，天佑更多的是心疼小弥，小弥到这个家以后，一直都是傻白甜的岁月静好。<br/>
结果，现在小弥却不得不面对外界，自己主动出击，要解决这个已经严重影响到她心情，进而影响到她与大家欢爱的幸福生活的棘手问题。<br/>
<br/>314<br/>
天佑和迦南进屋后，跟查良羽的互动依旧是老朋友相见时的握手拥抱，只是这次少了平时的寒暄。<br/>
天佑走到小弥身边坐下，握住了小弥的手，小弥的神色明显轻松下来，还望着天佑甜甜一笑。<br/>
迦南在屋里转了一圈，习惯性的撩开窗帘查看了一下外部环境，也走到小弥右边坐下。<br/>
<br/>315<br/>
加加一直冷眼旁观这一切，他的背后环立着沉默的四个孔武有力的保镖。<br/>
等他们都坐定，他走到桌边，在椅子上坐下。<br/>
查良羽，把身前的茶盘推给长桌对面的迦南。然后自己也端起了一杯茶，向他们举了举，首先抿了一口。<br/>
等到他们都端了一杯茶在手，坐好，查良羽就开口了。<br/>
加加那渊渟岳峙的坐姿，低沉而浑厚的嗓音，让小弥多看了他几眼。<br/>
<br/>316<br/>
小弥十分相信相由心生，可以看出来这个所谓的查良羽先生，绝不是一个好相与的人，但绝对是一个杀伐决断的人。<br/>
小弥对解决问题，有了更多的信心。<br/>
心情放松下来，低头就着天佑习惯性递到她唇边的杯子，浅浅抿了一口水。<br/>
其实，小弥和天佑都没意识到，他们这个小小的动作，带给加加的一点震撼。因为从这里可以明显看出来，天佑与小弥的相处自然和谐而温馨。<br/>
<br/>317<br/>
其实，这里还有一个小插曲，平时天佑在家都是『渡水』给她喝，这次习惯性含了一口茶，转头准备喂小弥，才突然意识到是在外面。<br/>
于是偷偷抿嘴笑了一下，把水吞下去了。然后，端着茶杯递到小弥嘴边。<br/>
先前小弥看见天佑喝茶，正习惯性准备嘟起嘴去接。突然，也跟天佑一样意识到了有外人，小弥也闪烁着眼神偷偷望了一眼大家，轻轻笑了一下。<br/>

查良羽先生，首先申明了他一直以来的观点，坚决拒绝掺和进小弥的家庭。<br/>
小弥注意到，他左手轻轻扶着身前的桌面，端杯子的右手，是一种好看而奇怪的手势。<br/>
他的大拇指跟中指相扣，稳稳捏住水杯边缘，食指微曲上指。<br/>
边说话，边坚定的把右手拿着的杯子从左到右一划，仿佛把一切麻烦都在这个手势中切割清楚了。<br/>
可以明显感觉到，他做这个手势时，如果笑着，就是在强调他说的那句话。<br/>
如果没笑，就是再说：就此结束吧，别废话。<br/>
<br/>318<br/>
而小弥，再次听见加加这个明确的表态，也松了一口气。因为，这也同样是小弥的想法。<br/>
就这个结论，大家首先达成一致，气氛变得轻松愉快了一点点。<br/>
大家都是这种『你别惦记我，我也不care你，相安无事』的想法，这样很好。<br/>
<br/>319<br/>
小弥也再次重申了，自己对人类研究所测试结果的严重怀疑。<br/>
而加加那一方，对于人类研究所的调查，暂时也没有什么有建设性的结论可以提供。<br/>
两人约定，坚决拒绝人类研究所的乱点鸳鸯谱，为了避免不必要的麻烦，以后绝不单独见面。<br/>
他们都当场把随身携带的电子安全警告器，增加了一个屏蔽对方单人的设定。<br/>
<br/>320<br/>
最后，临到告别时。<br/>
看见加加神情缓和下来，主动伸出手来，准备握手道别时，小弥心里直打鼓。<br/>
因为她知道迦南还有天佑他们每一个人，跟她第一次接触的反应。<br/>
小弥生怕这个握手，有什么电光火花之类尴尬的东东出现。<br/>
还好还好，完全没有紫电链接的光芒。<br/>
<br/>321<br/>
小弥松了一口气，礼貌的跟查良羽先生微笑道别。<br/>
然后两人以一个极度官方的蜻蜓点水般的握手，结束了这次鸿门宴。<br/>
<br/>322<br/>
这个也算是美满和谐家庭，正常运转一年多时间的一个小小插曲。<br/>
还好，过程略狗血微惊悚，但是结果可控。<br/>
小弥这个家也算是圆满结束了一次渡劫的支线任务。<br/>
……<br/>
<br/>323<br/>
至于天佑回家后，跟小弥『算账』那是后话。<br/>
天佑抱着小弥不依不饶，说小弥被外面的帅哥迷住了，看了一眼又一眼。<br/>
小弥哭笑不得，于是走到小书房，假装叫天佑帮忙取书。<br/>
抱着难得吃干醋的天佑倒在沙发上，安慰了天佑好几次……<br/>
就不提了……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 一切的源头——白月光</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>有的声音是有一种魔力的，可以开启人生新大门。<br/>或者，走到新世界</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>325<br/>
小弥在望山屯长到18岁，去的最远的地方也是因为求学，中学所在的半小时车程的县城。<br/>
小学初中高中，都在当地完成的。<br/>
她爱看书……<br/>
虽没出过远门，但她的精神世界极之广阔。<br/>
上下五千年，纵横四海八荒，都从字里行间自动走到她眼前。<br/>
18岁之前，小弥从来也没有过『世界这么大，我想去看看』的想法。<br/>
山野和乡村，让她自由，与家人朋友和小伙伴的相处都很自在，平凡的生活其乐融融。<br/>
<br/>326<br/>
直到某一天……<br/>
小弥惯常去到她经常出没的山顶，去看自己的『大树爸爸』<br/>
小弥出生时，体弱多病，根据当地习俗，刚刚满一岁『命稳』那一天，爷爷奶奶就带着她，拜了山顶一棵大树做干爹。<br/>
命稳，是小弥家乡的说法，好多小孩子一岁之前都是各种折腾，命格不稳。<br/>
满岁了，说明这个世界接纳你了，接纳你跟它共荣辱起兴衰了，你的命就稳了。<br/>
<br/>327<br/>
小弥经常去看她的大树爸爸，常常在粗大横斜的树干上靠着，一坐一天。<br/>
有时候小弥总在想，『背靠大树好乘凉』，是不是就是说的这棵大树？<br/>
当然，后来资讯发达了，十里八荒的人都来拜这个大树神仙，小弥再也没有享受到过跟大树爸爸相处的清静，这是后话暂且不提。<br/>
<br/>328<br/>
今天是个好天气，只是小弥很奇怪，她发现一向都只有那棵参天大树，而显得空空荡荡的山顶那块平地，停着一辆越野车。<br/>
刚刚明明没看见啊，怎么回事？<br/>
就好像只是低头看了一眼脚下，一眨眼再睁开就多了这个东东，小弥觉得可能是自己眼错没看见。<br/>
这么大一辆车，也不可能从天上掉馅饼一样掉下来吧？<br/>
<br/>329<br/>
路过时，小弥好奇的望了一眼，车里没人，车门四敞，外放的广播📢正在响起来一句悠扬的歌声……<br/>
“白月光，心里某个地方……”<br/>
只这一句就戛然而止……<br/>
随后是主持人嘈杂、热情、充满鼓动的播报声：<br/>
“艺都，欢迎所有有志青年的到来！<br/>
艺都，等你来实现你的梦想！<br/>
来艺都，做个不是咸鱼的你！<br/>
来艺都，做个与昨天不同的你！”<br/>
……<br/>
<br/>330<br/>
这一句悠扬的歌声，把小弥内心深处的不知道哪一根弦拨动了。<br/>
同时，『艺都』，这个名字，也深深刻进了她的心里。<br/>
不久后，从来不打算出远门的小弥，决定去艺都闯一闯。<br/>
……<br/>
<br/>331<br/>
后面的故事，大家都知道了。<br/>
而，小弥再次听见这句白月光，又是好多年以后的事了。<br/>
……<br/>
<br/>332<br/>
时间闪回到N年前……<br/>
刚刚青春懵懂的天才少年顾迦南，违规查看了人类研究所对自己的基因检测报告。<br/>
自己的匹配恋人，只有三千零一万分之一的可能，会走过所有坎坷来到他身边。<br/>
<br/>333<br/>
天才少年，研制出来一个平行世界编辑器，观察了所有平行世界里三千万次的错过。<br/>
在一次又一次真真实实的失望中，顾迦南决定铤而走险。<br/>
……<br/>
<br/>334<br/>
其实，迦南作弊了，后果很严重。<br/>
小弥来到他身边的五年过去了，第一级任务迟迟没有启动。<br/>
……<br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>作者任性发言：</p><p>卡文，所以过渡章 ，就只有这么多。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 小弥和雷雷……迟来的蜜月</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>小弥醒悟了，似乎这些年自己和自己的家庭生活都是隐隐约约被人类研究所支配着的，她要属于自己的世界和一个真正的蜜月……</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>341<br/>
前文说到，小弥质疑人类研究所，对她与加加的配对，纯粹是『乱点鸳鸯谱』，进而开始怀疑所有人类研究所的数据。<br/>
小弥内心虽然十分感激人类研究所的推动，让她可以拥有如此出众且与她互相爱慕珍惜的恋人们，但还是因为『查良羽先生事件』，对人类研究所产生了极度的不信任。<br/>
<br/>342<br/>
基于这种油然而生的不信任感，时隔多年，小弥想起当年与雷曦的相处，仍旧后悔得想要吐血。<br/>
当时对人类研究所言听计从的他们，明明是在渡过属于他们两个人的蜜月，却是在实验室的玻璃屋中进行，且『围观的吃瓜群众』甚众，因为被作为特殊研究对象，所以，小弥和雷雷的欢爱被人类研究所全程跟踪记录。<br/>
<br/>343<br/>
小弥是个不念过去，且雷厉风行的人，过去的无法改变的所有事情，她可以直接抛到脑后，不再后悔。<br/>
但是她会尽力去弥补一些遗憾，让今后因为今天的决定而有所改变。<br/>
于是，她决定补办一个与雷雷的蜜月。<br/>
正好轮到雷曦有一个10天的空档，两人商量之后，他们共同决定出发去霓虹国游山玩水。<br/>
<br/>344<br/>
平时，所有的事情都是大家共同商议安排，特别是掌控欲极强的占哥，基本上出行计划都是他一手一脚策划。小弥只需要做一个等米下锅，衣来伸手饭来张口的『米虫』。<br/>
但这次，小弥决定主动出击，她广泛搜集素材，然后制定了一个小小的自由行的计划。<br/>
因为只有十天的时间，小弥只想安安静静跟雷雷去看看风景，所以他们决定去京都古城。<br/>
<br/>345<br/>
其他人因为各种各样的通告和工作不得不留在国内，小弥和雷雷与他们依依不舍的告别后，登上了去霓虹国的飞机。<br/>
雷雷第一次跟小弥两个人单独出国，小弥兴奋得一直跟雷雷小声交谈，雷雷也兴奋得一直跟她卿卿我我，两个人的手握着没松开。<br/>
艺都飞京都，三个小时感觉一眨眼就到了。<br/>
<br/>346<br/>
一下飞机，出关后，就听见外面粉丝团的尖叫，小弥和雷雷吓了一跳，还以为行程暴露了。<br/>
结果，发现并不是冲着他们方向，雷雷牵起小弥赶紧溜走了。<br/>
上了接站师傅的车，小弥和雷雷才拉下口罩，相顾哈哈大笑起来，像两个背着家长偷跑出去玩耍的孩子。<br/>
<br/>347<br/>
一路顺风的到了民宿，小弥和她心爱的雷雷，一夜春风整宿缠绵，按下不表。<br/>
第二天早上，雷雷支着头斜躺在呼呼大睡的小弥身边，感觉如梦似幻。<br/>
随着他们团名气越来越大，通告越来越多，雷雷已经很久没有享受到这种远离人群，只跟心爱的人一起甜蜜入睡的时光了。<br/>
<br/>348<br/>
今天的计划是参观一个著名的园林和神社。<br/>
在园林的建筑中，有一间房子，正对着后院的充满禅意的枯山水，远处就是著名的那座大山。<br/>
房间的木地板，已经因为历经时间久远，泛出了莹莹的木红色。<br/>
<br/>349<br/>
雷雷和小弥肩并肩坐着，小弥靠在雷雷肩上，雷雷环着她静静的坐了好久好久，他们握着手一句话也没说。<br/>
微风吹过，树叶沙沙声都像是怕惊醒了他们的美好时光，变得轻悄悄。<br/>
<br/>350<br/>
园林里有一个餐馆，叫活水轩，里面有好吃的鳗鱼饭和天妇罗，参观园林的人不太多，但是慕名而来的食客不少。<br/>
小弥和雷雷在门外排了一会队，才进去坐下，小弥和雷雷都觉得鳗鱼饭好吃。<br/>
……<br/>
<br/>351<br/>
从园林出来，第二个参观地点是一个古老的神社，据说饮了神社外面花园古井这里的『三滴泉』，就会三生三世不分开。<br/>
所以，跟上一个景点园林的清静不一样，这里人山人海的。<br/>
他们排队等了好久好久，才轮到。<br/>
小弥和雷雷，各自拿起井上的竹勺，先舀了一勺井水，洗净了左手。<br/>
再舀一勺水，倒在窝住的手心中，喂到对方嘴边喝下，他们亮晶晶的眼含情脉脉的互相微笑着看着。<br/>
重复了三次，他们放下勺子手牵手的离开。<br/>
<br/>352<br/>
从神社参观完出来，在最近的公交车站等了好久，还没来车。<br/>
小弥鼓足勇气问了同样在等车的另一个中年人：请问你会说英文吗？<br/>
戴眼镜的大叔一直在低头看报纸，他抬起头看了他们一眼。<br/>
微笑着淡定的说：我也是艺都人。<br/>
<br/>353<br/>
把磕磕绊绊说英文的小弥惊道了，赶紧说：叔叔，你好！<br/>
大叔又专注的看了一眼他们，淡定的问雷雷：<br/>
你是雷曦吧？你们度蜜月呀？祝你们新婚快乐啊！<br/>
小弥和雷雷惊讶的互相望了一眼，这位大叔会看相还是会算命啊？不然为什么只看他们一眼就知道他们在度蜜月。<br/>
<br/>354<br/>
大叔继续『淡定』的说：哦，雷曦你好，我女儿是你的偶像，家里全是你的照片。<br/>
咦这句话听着怎么怪怪的，哈哈哈哈小弥先笑起来。<br/>
大叔赶紧纠正：<br/>
哦不对，你是我女儿的偶像。<br/>
原来，大叔一直都在故作镇定啊哈哈哈，雷雷也脸红的笑起来。<br/>
<br/>355<br/>
小弥问了一句：您怎么知道我们在度蜜月？<br/>
大叔说，『非彼』热搜上有啊，#雷曦蜜月旅行愉快#在第一条呢，今天早上女儿打电话跟我说的。<br/>
是那个大明星詹天佑的一条艾特雷曦的祝福信息，你们本人不知道啊？<br/>
<br/>356<br/>
小弥和雷雷一脸懵的打开几天没看的『非彼』账号，詹天佑艾特了雷雷然后发了一句话：<br/>
祝Ray哥蜜月旅行愉快……<br/>
后面是一行闪烁的爱心❤<br/>
<br/>357<br/>
小弥头疼的嚼了几下牙齿，这个唯恐天下不乱的占哥。<br/>
然后抬眼跟大叔真诚的说：<br/>
谢谢您的祝福！<br/>
随后，大叔来了个粉丝见偶像的三件套：握手，合影+签名，然后兴奋的说，这下我女儿的生日礼物有了哈哈。<br/>
<br/>358<br/>
公车终于到了，小弥和雷雷跟大叔挥手告别。<br/>
回到民宿，因为中午吃太饱，小弥和雷雷都不想吃晚饭，小弥说就在家里简单煮个蔬菜面，吃了早点休息，雷雷也同意了。<br/>
不过，没同意早点休息……<br/>
<br/>359<br/>
平时羞涩的雷雷，可能是因为身在异国他乡与心爱的小弥单独相处，一下子突然释放自我，开始玩起各种花样。<br/>
小弥只觉得Ray哥突然变身为一个她不认识的陌生人——不对，变成了一个她很熟悉的某人——就是那个花样百出百无禁忌的凡宝宝。<br/>
是夜，雷雷很有一番凡凡的风采，各种花样、各种地点、各种甜言蜜语，撩拨得小弥浑身颤抖。<br/>
然后雷雷各种『折腾』，小弥想要尖叫想要呻吟，但是，知道这是公寓，不能太放肆的发泄，小弥忍着不叫，忍得牙都酸了。<br/>
……<br/>
<br/>360<br/>
从景点回到家，进屋洗漱完毕，小弥开始煮面，她先洗了几颗小白菜。<br/>
小弥背对小小的客厅，站在厨房水池边。<br/>
Ray哥就拥着她的背，开始甜言蜜语的『捣乱』，小弥转头轻轻吻了一下雷雷，继续洗菜，口里说着：<br/>
老公，乖雷雷，雷宝宝，稍等哈，我们吃过晚餐，再吃『宵夜』好不好？<br/>
<br/>361<br/>
听到小弥叫老公、宝宝，雷雷突然不管不顾的就开始释放自我，他心里那个占有欲爆棚的狼，突然爆发……<br/>
口无遮拦+记吃不记打的小弥，后来跟占哥告状说：<br/>
你不知道啊，三颗菜！一个小时才洗完！最后终于煮好面了吧……<br/>
他又……<br/>
嗨！等我们吃的时候面都坨了……你说是不是雷雷跟凡凡学艺了啊……<br/>
当然……占哥的反应，唉不提也罢……小弥只在终于清醒过来后，说了一句：<br/>
占哥，你是大哥……<br/>
原来凡凡的师傅……是！你！<br/>
<br/>362<br/>
那天，雷雷一直到半夜三更，也没让小弥『休息』……<br/>
雷雷四处点火，小弥各种婉转吟唱，雷雷也开始与她配合着低吟出声。<br/>
……<br/>
第二天，小弥和雷雷就从公寓提早退房，换到了另一个带小花园的别墅去了。<br/>
霓虹国实在是寸土寸金，公寓都是密密匝匝，实在不方便他们俩『飚高音』。<br/>
小别墅，带小园林，依山傍水，比较安静，也比较方便……操作。<br/>
……<br/>
小弥和雷雷的霓虹游记下一篇继续……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 小弥和大家……古都的偶遇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>小弥……开心得没话说……</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>363<br/>别墅在一个比较远的地方，小弥和雷雷，一起吃过早餐，就提着行李从民宿出发了。<br/> 来到目的地，还没下车，雷雷说：<br/> 老婆，我要给你一个惊喜。<br/> 就用丝带蒙住了她的眼睛，小弥小心翼翼的被雷雷拥着向前走。</p><p> 364<br/>走了十多步，再感觉转了一个大弯，雷雷说：<br/> 老婆，到了。<br/> 小弥自己急不可耐的解下丝带。</p><p> 364<br/>小弥目瞪口呆地看见……微笑着站成一排的恋人们，每人手中拿着一小束鲜花。<br/> 凡凡、欢欢、战战还有迦南，个个都笑眼盈盈，眉目如画，元气满满，又各有各的美貌抓人。<br/> 每一个站在那里，都A得独步天下。<br/> 但眉眼间又各有各的软糯，时时触动小弥心里最柔软的那份保护欲。<br/> 上帝造人不公平，把所有标记着美好的部件都组装了他们几个…… <br/> 小弥尖叫着奔向他们……</p><p>365<br/>占哥的『非彼』账号，发了一条消息：<br/> 祝我蜜月旅行愉快❤<br/> 然后配图是他亲亲热热的搂着小弥，在别墅花园里的自拍照。<br/> 下面评论一片惨叫：<br/> 啊啊啊占哥好帅……<br/> 啊啊啊啊啊啊占哥你终于出关了<br/> 奔走相告……热泪盈眶……占哥终于不再发猫咪图，而是发自拍了……<br/> ……</p><p>366<br/>其中有一条评论是这样说的：<br/> 占哥你这个『骗子』，明明你跟嫂子早已经结婚多年了……<br/> 高冷的占哥，唯一回复了这条：<br/> 『跟心爱的人在一起，不管结婚多少年，相处的每一个月都是蜜月……』</p><p>367<br/>这一条回复，迅速被顶到最高位……<br/> 下面评论回复转发加惨叫一浪高过一浪，评论主题都是：<br/> 占哥好暖啊……<br/> 占哥好浪漫啊……<br/> 嫂子好幸福啊……<br/> ……<br/> 把小弥看得只翻白眼：<br/> 这个家伙，永远这样毫不犹豫的洒狗粮，其实主要还是为了宣誓主权，哼！</p><p> 368<br/>小弥在大家的簇拥之下，进到屋里，然后各种欢乐的蹦跶……<br/> 这个身上蹭蹭那个怀里钻钻，欢喜得不知道怎么才好……<br/> 只是，小弥总觉得哪里不对劲，一片欢乐祥和中，总觉得差点什么……</p><p> 369<br/>小弥突然回过神来……<br/> 关关呢？小弥问<br/> 这句话一落地，大家一起哈哈哈哈大笑起来。<br/> 迦南大声说：<br/> 关关，出来吧，小弥叫你了。</p><p> 370<br/>小弥疑惑不解的随着大家的目光看向楼上，关关委委屈屈磨磨蹭蹭的走下来。<br/> 他失落的脸上，左眼角下的一大一小两颗泪痣，就活脱脱像两颗泪珠滴下，把小弥看得心都揪了一下。<br/> 小弥紧跑几步迎上去，一叠声的说：<br/> 关关，你怎么啦？<br/> 宝贝儿，你怎么不开心啊。</p><p> 371<br/>然后牵着关关的手，走到房间中间的榻榻米坐下，心疼得连连抚摸他的脸。<br/> 迦南好笑的解释：<br/> 是这样的，关关说，你会第一时间发现他不在，所以占哥跟他打赌了，说一定不会，肯定要进屋才会发现。<br/> 占哥故意用跟你拍照，发『非彼』，然后让你看粉丝的回复，来干扰你的注意力，结果占哥赢了。<br/> 你直到进屋才发现关关不在。<br/> 所以，占哥今天要排第一顺位，关关排最后一个。</p><p> 372<br/>小弥搂着关关，狠狠瞪了一眼占哥，然后对着占哥脑袋拍了一记，说：<br/> 我说你咋这么嘚瑟呢，我说你从不喜欢回复粉丝留言的，今天怎么这么溜呢。<br/> 占哥，赶紧举起手说：<br/> 我知道你会误会，其实，在跟关关打赌之前，我就跟雷雷商量好了，叫他给你一个惊喜。<br/> 而且，我也跟他讨论了，我还要发『非彼』，消息我都编辑好了，就等你来了拍照。<br/> 跟关关打赌，是后来的事，雷雷可以作证，我是清白的。</p><p> 374<br/>雷雷，亮晶晶的眼睛望着小弥，真诚的点点头，确认占哥说的就是事实。<br/> 这下子，小弥更同情关关小盆友了。<br/> 可怜的关关，占哥只是按照自己预先的剧本走，顺手就给他下了个套，然后就被占哥『玩弄于』股掌之间。<br/> 小弥同情的捧着关关的脸，连连亲吻着他，关关还是高兴不起来。</p><p> 375<br/>占哥好笑的说：<br/> 对不起啊关关，这个不全赖我，他们几个也是看戏不怕台高，起哄架秧子的罪魁祸首。<br/> 这样，为了表示我道歉的诚意，我把今天第一的位置还给你好不好？<br/> 听到这里关关眼睛亮起来：<br/> 真的吗？<br/> 得到肯定回答后，关关笑起来，真诚的说：<br/> 谢谢你啊哥。</p><p> 376<br/>大家只觉得好笑，关关果然是小盆友，被套路了，不过是拿回自己原有的『权益』，还要谢谢占哥。<br/> 见此情景，顾迦南目瞪口呆，说：<br/> 占哥，我服了，你赢了。<br/> 原来，这里还有一个掉占哥坑里的。</p><p> 377<br/>占哥跟迦南打赌，他抢了关关的轮子，关关还会跟他说谢谢，赌注是他们俩没告诉大家的一个秘密约定。<br/> 占哥的脑子也不知道是啥做的，居然打赢了从来不按排理出牌的关关，还战胜了天才学霸顾总裁，看来谁也别想跟占哥斗智斗勇。<br/> 占哥得意洋洋的一挑眉，看了一眼小弥，小弥白他一眼，把关关搂得更紧了，唉可怜的孩纸，对他来说，这个套路的世界真是太难了哈哈哈哈。</p><p> 378<br/>欢乐的见面结束之后，大家整理整理就一起出发，去了一个景点观光。<br/> 这种大家一起出游的时刻并不多，这次是正好有两个杂志的硬照拍摄，地点恰巧都在霓虹国。<br/> 只不过拍摄地在另一个城市，因为原定约好的国际顶级摄影师，有其他事情，所以他们突然多了三天的空闲时间，就都跑来掺和小弥跟雷雷的蜜月了。</p><p> 379<br/>这次临时改变地点『出没』，因为对外封锁了所有消息。<br/> 除了小弥和雷雷偶遇的那个粉丝的爸爸外，大家很庆幸没有围观群众打扰大家的清静。<br/> 不过，他们都选的比较偏门的景点去游玩，一般的旅行团都不会去。</p><p> 380<br/>欢乐的旅行结束，回到民宿之后，房主布置了一次纯粹的异国他乡的宴席。<br/> 大家都围坐在长长矮矮的方几旁边，有一个穿合服的阿姨来布菜，大家感觉很新奇。<br/> 虽然菜品一般般，因为占哥和小弥爱吃辣，但是，还是很新奇的体验。</p><p> 381<br/>特别是看见木质的提篮，流水一般送上矮桌。<br/> 揭开盖子，是一小盘一小盘精致的菜肴，有点缀着绿色的枫叶的，有底下承托着红色的花瓣的，都好漂亮，大家都拍了好多照片。<br/> 只不过，小弥只就着酱菜，吃了一碗热腾腾的白米饭，因为其他菜都是冷的冷的冷的，唉，小弥心里好怀念暖暖和和的火锅啊🔥</p><p> 382<br/>吃过饭，大家乘着天光，在后院转悠消食，凡凡趁此机会，抓住小弥，说了半天悄悄话，小弥红着脸点点头。<br/> 然后，趁大家不注意，两个人偷偷溜了出去。<br/> 然后……故事就很老套了……<br/> 不可说不可说……因为说了也不让播……<br/> 反正，小弥是被凡凡打横抱着回来的，看见这一幕，大家纷纷开始『爆揍』凡凡，凡凡哈哈笑着硬着头皮承担了大家的暴力，没有像往日一样各种闪躲。</p><p> 383<br/>这就是小弥和雷雷，还有恋人们的蜜月，开开心心欢欢喜喜热热闹闹……<br/> 以后还会有后续花絮奉上，不过就不知道是什么时候掉落了</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 小弥的第七个结婚纪念日……</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>关于结婚纪念日……小弥只觉得累……实在没话说……</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>390<br/>小弥颓了……<br/> 樊熠帆突发奇想，也要庆祝结婚纪念日，并且已经做好了所有准备。<br/> 当凡凡郑重其事的跟她说：<br/> 弥儿，你把这周五空出来，我跟你去过今年的结婚纪念日，就我们两个……<br/> 小弥惊到了，因为他是这个月第六个跟小弥宣称，决定结婚纪念日要与小弥单独庆祝的恋人。</p><p> 391<br/>小弥早在三月一号就跟顾迦南商量，想要渡过一个特别的结婚纪念日，她计划从六月一号开始，每天跟一个人从早至晚渡过一天。<br/> 为什么跟顾迦南商量？<br/> 还不是那几个人『不靠谱』。</p><p>392<br/>他们总体来说在为人处事与事业方面，都是极其靠谱的，但，在与小弥的相处中，这个『不靠谱』就表现得淋漓尽致：<br/> 浣冰航——欢欢是随性而为，思维最是欢脱跳跃，畅游天下的；<br/> 樊熠帆——凡凡是天不怕地不怕的麻大胆儿，没有他不敢，没有他不为的；<br/> 贺之洲——关关是彻底地不设限，宇宙都是他的，什么叫『不敢』？他字典里就没有这个词。<br/> 雷曦——Ray哥看似柔情似水，其实是海浪，是滔天巨浪，所有事情到最后小弥的想法都是被他裹挟，从『甜蜜的』全世界路过。</p><p> 393<br/>至于，大明星詹天佑，从小到大就没有听过别人的意见。<br/> 学设计，是自己的想法，工作一年之后去参加选秀，是自己的想法。<br/> 虽然平时极其靠谱，但是，『疯』起来也是不管不顾的一个人，只有他完全不care外界看法，天天秀老婆秀恩爱，才不管掉粉不掉粉。</p><p> 394<br/>只有顾总裁，可能是从小严苛的家族事业接班训练，把他的人生轨迹推理一下，除了参加选秀这一件事，可以发现其他所有的一切都是可控的。<br/> 除了大学毕业，收到顶级金融学院offer后，突发奇想，拒绝出行而强硬的对抗家族安排，一心追求自己的兴趣爱好，去参加了选秀。<br/> 但是，顾总裁历尽艰辛出道之后，还是乖乖接下了家族重担。<br/> 幸好这个天才儿童的脑子够用，所以既能够把事业打理得井井有条，又能够让自己的兴趣爱好不被世俗冲刷。</p><p> 395<br/>刚开始，小弥跟瑞BOT讨论时，信誓旦旦的说，可以迅速决定下来这件事。<br/> 因为她自己的宇宙直女的性格，不会搞言情玩浪漫那一套，所以叫瑞BOT先准备好各种浪漫庆祝的方案，给她挑选。</p><p> 396<br/>可是，瑞BOT作为世界上最聪明的robot之一，基于他对这六个主人的了解，瑞BOT提出：<br/> 弥小姐，你还是先跟顾总裁他们商量一下吧，因为，我认为他们可能有别的想法。<br/> 小弥“切”了一声说：<br/> 他们能有什么想法，还不是都听我的。<br/> 你听我的尽快准备吧，尽量整的花样不同点儿哈，我可不想连着过六次一模一样的一天。</p><p> 397<br/>瑞BOT执行命令的设定，让他对七个主人言听计从，于是虽然不赞同小弥，但还是迅速准备好了十套方案，可是还没来得及给小弥挑选，就搁浅了。<br/> 果然，小弥出师不利，从迦南这里就遇到了麻烦。<br/> 因为从确定纪念日的时间到底是哪一天，这件事开始，小弥就和迦南产生了分歧。</p><p> 398<br/>小弥认为，第一次与Ray哥的正式而亲密的『深度接触』，就是这个大家庭的结婚纪念庆祝日。<br/> 而，迦南却有自己的想法。<br/> 他说：虽然那是你第一次出现在我的世界里。但是，你没有看见我，不算！<br/> 确实，小弥第一次『见到』除雷曦以外的四个人，她确实处于不自知，更无法知道他们存在的状态。</p><p> 399<br/>雷曦多年激情一朝爆发在小弥身上，第一次的深度接触就差点要了小弥的命，经过了长达一个月的时间，小弥才逐渐适应雷曦的状态。<br/> 当时，人类研究所的监测显示小弥已经进入心跳速度和血液流速相当危险的状态了，雷曦在看见监测数据时，清醒而理智的停止了暴风骤雨般的『攻城略地』。<br/> 小弥昏睡过去，就在那时，凡凡欢欢迦南和天佑走进玻璃屋，牵起雷曦手的一刹那，紫电像北极光闪耀。<br/> 他们身体的变化和心灵的感应，让每一个人都从此认定了小弥是他们今生唯一的最爱。<br/> 但是，小弥当时并不知道他们的存在，所以迦南才说：<br/> 虽然那是你第一次出现在我的世界里。但是，你没有看见我，不算！</p><p> 400<br/>小弥，躺在迦南怀里，仰着头眼睛咕噜咕噜转了几下，觉得迦南说的非常有道理。<br/> 然后就问：<br/> 那你觉得哪一天当做结婚纪念日，更适合呢？<br/> 小弥没有想到，这简单的一句话短短一周她一共重复了6遍，对着六个不同的恋人。<br/> 每个人都有自己的想法，这一点令小弥非常头痛。</p><p> 401<br/>关关说：<br/> 不行，小弥姐姐！<br/> 我跟你的第1次见面，比他们迟了一年，所以我要第1个跟你过结婚纪念日，就选在1月1号吧。</p><p> 402<br/>凡凡说：<br/> 我不认可，你跟Ray哥的第1次跟我有什么关系？我心目中的结婚纪念日是在5月20号。<br/> 你忘了，那一天我们单独在一起，你给了我一次又一次他们都没有的『宠爱』，从那一天起我全身心的接受了你，接受了这个家庭。<br/> 所以，那一天才是我心目中的结婚纪念日。</p><p> 403<br/>连平时一向温柔的雷雷也说：<br/> 我不同意。<br/> 虽然我们的第1次是在6月1日，这个沙雕的儿童节，但是真正跟你琴瑟合鸣，是在一个月之后的6月30日，就把6月30日定为我们的结婚纪念日吧。</p><p> 404<br/>顾迦南则说：<br/> 结婚纪念日，不应该是结婚的那一天吗？<br/> 我们的婚礼，是在农历中秋节，八月十五那一天，所以就定那一天做我们的结婚纪念日吧。<br/> 小弥在内心翻了个白眼儿，心想：后来大家还一起跟关关这个家伙举行了一次婚礼呢，你怎么不把那个日子算作结婚纪念日？</p><p>405<br/>至于詹天佑，听到这个问题之后，很不解的望了一眼小弥说：<br/> 我们俩相处的每一天都值得纪念，嗯，我看就每周举行一次结婚纪念日的纪念吧。<br/> 这句话听得小弥腿一软，告饶的对天佑说：<br/> 占占，占哥！占大王！占天王！<br/> 别介！<br/> 我已经够辛苦了，你就别给我每周找一天死了哈。<br/> 你还是说个日子吧，因为我希望那一天没有任何人的打扰跟你相处。<br/> 占哥沉吟片刻说，那就每一年我告诉你哪一天是我们的结婚纪念日吧，那一天我一定不会挤占掉他们的排班，但我确定的那一天不管怎么样，你都要给我空出来陪着我。<br/> 好吧，继关关的一月一号，凡凡的520，雷雷的6月30，顾总裁的农历中秋节八月十五，占哥的结婚纪念日是不可说的薛定谔的某一天。<br/> 还有欢脱的欢欢没发言，小弥还不知道会出现什么答案。<br/> ……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 小弥和雷曦的第一次『深度交流』</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>继续天马行空……</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>410<br/>时隔多年，小弥仍旧心心念念耿耿于怀自己第一次看见雷曦时的激动和失态。<br/> 进入人类研究所后，与小弥接触最频繁的是西门泽林和楠溪江，西门是人类研究所的高级研究员，楠溪是西门的助理，与西门的严肃认真不近人情不同，楠溪十分温柔可人。<br/> 前面说道，小弥第一次被人类实验室『捕捉』而登记到万里挑一的『三位一体特殊人才库』是六年前。<br/> 随之而来的，是极其折腾的各种人体数据的检查。<br/> 最后，人类实验室各种数据显示，小弥与PHot天团的主唱大人，人称Ray哥的雷曦配对成功。</p><p> 411<br/>随后，在跟随他们这个特殊课题组的研究人员『众目睽睽』之下，小弥在实验室『玻璃屋』，曲折而顺利的通过了与Ray哥的第一次『深度交流』……<br/> 她的终身同居恋爱对象，就这样被确定下来了。</p><p> 412<br/>『玻璃屋』的材质并非玻璃，整个房间呈迷幻的灰色。<br/> 其实，整个房间内部是一个球形显示屏，可以实时播放各种实景素材，另外每一个角落都密布着各种数据采集信息探头。<br/> 因为其间活动的所有人，每一字每一句，每一个呼吸，每一次心跳，都会被信息采集探头，实时传输到监测站。<br/> 就好像一个人站在玻璃屋内，他的方方面面，都可以被外面的人看得清清楚楚明明白白，所以这个实验室被昵称作『玻璃屋』。</p><p> 413<br/>对于人类研究所的所有安排，小弥都言听计从。<br/> 因为人类研究所，在黄道国是一个超乎寻常的权威一般的存在。<br/> 而小弥只提了一个要求，希望玻璃屋的实景素材，能播放他们家乡的山顶那棵大树。</p><p> 414<br/>所以雷曦跟小弥的第1次，是在小弥家乡的山顶那棵大树的『树干之上』完成的。<br/> 实景全息投影仪，把『玻璃屋』变成了小弥熟悉的环境。<br/> 当雷曦俯下身来时，小弥紧张得嘴唇微微颤抖。<br/> 雷曦唇角微弯，带着羞涩的笑意逐渐靠近，一个吻轻轻印在小弥唇上。<br/> 雷曦柔软而炽热的吻，让小弥紧绷着身体而仰起了头。<br/> 小弥『看见』了熟悉的透过密密层层树叶洒落下来的细碎阳光，『背靠』着熟悉的树干，终于全身心放松下来。</p><p> 415<br/>彼时，小弥和雷雷已经过了一段时间的熟悉。<br/> 在进入玻璃屋之前，雷雷和小弥相处了一周，他们互相倾诉自己的生活细节，发现他们有很多相似之处。<br/> 除了仪器能够检测到的肉体的契合，他们在灵魂深处，实际上也有很多可以成为伴侣的链接点。</p><p> 416<br/>终于到了那一夜，雷曦隐含多年的激情一朝爆发，投入在小弥身上，第一次的深度接触，就差点要了小弥的命。<br/> 因为，彼时不适应雷曦的强势攻击，小弥已经昏睡过去。</p><p> 417<br/>就在那时，凡凡欢欢迦南和天佑走进玻璃屋，牵起雷曦手的一刹那，紫电像北极光闪耀。<br/> 他们身体的变化和心灵的感应，让每一个人都从此认定了小弥是他们今生唯一的伴侣。但是，小弥当时并不知道他们的存在。<br/> 但是，传输到监测站的数据显示，每个人与小弥的配对率都达到了百分之八十六以上。<br/> 而，普通的配对指数能达到百分之六十五，就是很匹配的同居恋人关系了。小弥和雷曦他们这种情况非常罕见。</p><p> 418<br/>镜头回到雷雷和小弥的第1次。<br/> 虽然雷雷隐忍而小心，但是突破小弥『秘密花园』入口那一刻，小弥还是因为疼痛难忍而颤抖起来 。<br/> 因为与小弥的身体契合度极高，雷雷的隐忍迅速变为狂野，随后他以摧枯拉朽之势，攻占了小弥身体细胞的每一个高地。<br/> 从第一时刻起，烈火焚身的激烈，头晕目眩的冲击，惊涛骇浪的体验，就让小弥心跳飙升，血液流速加剧，整个身体处于一种极度危险的超负荷状态。<br/> 雷曦观察到监测数据之后，迅速的结束了第一次『实验』。</p><p> 419<br/>小弥的身体是万里挑一的abo，雷曦知道从数据上来说，小弥完全可以承受他的攻占。<br/> 但是，雷曦万万没想到小弥如此『业务生疏』，而导致他功亏一篑。<br/> 之前，雷曦在接到有疑似配对对象的第一时间，就开始学习相关技巧。<br/> 但是，没想到安抚以及辅导对方，也在他的学习范围之内，他只得抓紧时间自行补课。</p><p> 420<br/>第二夜，雷曦改变了策略。<br/> 在他自己攻城略地的同时，还辅导着小弥的呼吸与如何运作和调节身体。<br/> 头天的观察让雷雷明白，小弥是一只『不学无术』的菜鸟。<br/> 头一天小弥紧咬牙关一声不吭，与她自己的感觉对抗，导致最后浅度昏迷，把雷雷心疼得要死。<br/> 所以，这一次，他每次准备进攻前，都把自己的手指横在小弥牙缝间，以便缓解小弥紧咬牙关的疼痛。</p><p> 421<br/>同时，雷雷轻轻贴在小弥耳边说：<br/> 小弥，别忍着，叫出来会好点。<br/> 小弥飞快的摆头，继续隐忍。<br/> 雷雷尝试劝解无效，干脆加重了冲击，试图打开小弥的心扉。<br/> 果然，在自己的冲击的攻势下，以及喃喃絮语的安抚间，羞涩而技术生涩的小弥终于啊的大叫出声。<br/> 第一声的冲口而出，让小弥感觉释放了许多，心脏也变得不再难受。</p><p> 423<br/>雷雷继续努力的启发她：<br/> 小弥，呼吸！<br/> 呼吸，别憋气。<br/> 小弥，正常呼吸，大口呼吸，你会感觉好点。<br/> 雷曦用一次又一次的深吻，撬开小弥紧闭的唇，度气给她缓解压力。<br/> 同时絮絮的开解，各种技巧的挑战小弥紧绷的神经，小弥终于释放了自我，开始各种高音低吟，小弥的声音充斥着玻璃屋。</p><p> 424<br/>经过了近一个月的努力，终于到了雷雷释放自我，不再挂住小弥能否承受不起，自己也开始尽情享受的那一天。<br/> 雷曦激情澎湃，尽情尽兴的释放之后，欣喜若狂的搂紧了小弥。<br/> 他们终于渡过了第一关，这样小弥和他就终于可以离开人类研究所，回归自己的普通生活了。</p><p> 425<br/>随后的故事大家都知道了，小弥一脸懵的跟随雷雷，参加了她自己的第一次婚礼。<br/> 跟另外四个恋人再次见面，很平淡，但其实因为玻璃屋的实时视频，大家已经非常熟悉小弥的一点一滴。<br/> 婚礼礼成，小弥开始面对更多的考验。<br/> 还好，与恋人们的相处，过程很崩溃，结果很美好，小弥经过雷曦的开发，已经不再怯于恋人们的攻城掠地。<br/> 一切考验也都已经顺利渡过，他们这个大家庭的生活越来越和谐美好。<br/> ……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 小弥和恋人们……欢脱的七个结婚纪念日</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>小弥没话说，只觉得自己的恋人们都是奇葩……</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>430<br/>前面说到，小弥想要跟恋人们单独庆祝结婚纪念日，询问了一下大家的意见之后，得出了N个日期。<br/> 关关说，自己最晚进家门，所以，结婚纪念日一定不能落后，他要选一月一号这个莫名其妙的时间作为结婚纪念日。<br/> 凡凡，选择了他与弥儿充满香艳回忆的520，那是他们第一次由小弥主动的不同形式的欢爱。<br/> 雷雷，选择了自己在人类研究所里第一次真正与小弥琴瑟和鸣的6月30日。<br/> 顾总裁直接确定了当年在海滨举行的婚礼那一天，也就是农历中秋节的八月十五。</p><p>431<br/>而一直都掌控欲极强的占哥选择的结婚纪念日，却是非常不可控的、奇葩的、不可说的、薛定谔的某一天。<br/> 占哥说由他自己每年来临时确定，只不过要求小弥无条件配合就OK了。<br/> 今天，小弥打算趁欢脱的欢欢没有通告，好好跟他讨论一下他心目中的结婚纪念日。<br/> 小弥真心不知道还会出现什么奇葩答案。<br/> 果然，小弥猜对了。</p><p>432<br/>欢欢很开心，今天能够单独跟小弥卿卿我我，不被他人打扰。<br/> 听见小弥的问题，欢欢一贯作风的自自然然的说：<br/> 哦，他们选定的时间是哪一天？ <br/> 小弥扶额长叹一声，略感头疼的跟欢欢说了那五个日子。<br/> 欢欢说：<br/> 嗯，都很好啊，每一个日子都很好。<br/> 我就跟他们一起庆祝吧！</p><p> 433<br/>小弥一口老血喷出来：<br/> 欢欢，你认真点，好好说！<br/> 我们在严肃讨论呢！<br/> 欢欢奇怪的看一眼小弥：<br/> 弥宝儿，你忘了？<br/> 某年的一月一日，我们一起在『酷安』会所庆祝新年。<br/> 因为那天正好是我的排班，我们撇开他们单独相处了一个时辰。</p><p>434<br/>后来我叫spa师傅出去，自己给你做的按摩，你说我手法比师傅还好。<br/> 小弥点点头：<br/> 嗯是的！欢哥哥你手法是真的好👍<br/> 欢欢接着说：<br/> 只不过，我记得你还说，spa师傅要是像我这样按摩，占哥会捏碎他的208块骨头，让他生不如死。<br/> 而迦南，一定干干脆脆让这个师傅死无葬身之地。</p><p> 435<br/>小弥哈哈笑起来：<br/> 是的是的，我说了<br/> 欢欢啵的亲了一口得意洋洋的小弥的额头，又说：<br/> 后来我们的欢爱非常尽兴……<br/> 你还说这是第一次在会所的SPA房，这种感觉很奇妙。</p><p>436<br/> 欢欢紧紧搂了一下小弥，加重了语气说：<br/> 嗯，我也觉得与在家里的欢爱不同，真的是不一样的快乐。<br/> 我还跟你说以后每一年都来庆祝，你答应过我的，这是我们独特的纪念日，怎么不能做结婚纪念日啊？<br/> 小弥说：<br/> 嗯老公你说得有道理，那凡凡的520你为什么又要呢？</p><p> 437<br/>欢欢看她一眼：<br/> 宝儿，你呀！忘性真大！<br/> 那年520……<br/> 对了，今年你是跟凡凡撇开我们过的。<br/> 我们俩单独相处渡过的520你忘了吗？<br/> 哼，你跟樊一帆这个账我们以后再算。<br/> 说着伸出手指，点点腻歪在自己怀里小弥的额头。</p><p> 438<br/>接着说：<br/> 就是我带你参观历史博物馆那一次，在VIP休息室我『要了』你……<br/> 躺在欢欢怀里，正听得津津有味的小弥，翻身扑过去，面红耳赤的用嘴唇堵住住了欢欢的嘴，含糊不清的说：<br/> 好好好，亲亲老公别说了，我知道了。<br/> 然后，用手捂着欢欢的嘴，自己飞快的说：<br/> 我知道我知道，这每一个日子，都是你最特别的结婚纪念日。</p><p>439<br/>其实，小弥突然想起来那次，自己跟欢欢动静之大，惊动了少见多怪的绯BOT，呼啦叫了一堆人过来，开始砸门。<br/> 绯BOT一心想要破门而入，拯救他误认为陷入危机，正在水深火热中『痛苦呻吟』、『辗转求饶』的女主人。<br/> 后来，害得欢欢不得不『半途而废』爬起来，衣衫不整的出去解释，把小弥羞得钻地洞里去了。<br/> 幸好，后来迦南把小弥的『特殊情况』下的声波也采集了，录制进家里机器人系统，才没有再次发生如此尴尬的误会。<br/> 至于声波采集，也是一篇精彩纷呈的故事，以后再说。</p><p> 440<br/>欢欢摆了一下头，摆脱了小弥捂着自己嘴的手，抓住她的小手贴在自己脸上，继续认真的『翻旧账』。<br/> 小弥第一次头疼的发现，这个家里除了自己这个白痴猪脑子，大家都是电脑记事本一样的脑子。<br/> 听着欢欢一点一滴回忆每一个日子与自己的欢爱细节，小弥害羞得脸上像个红苹果一样了。</p><p>441<br/>小弥一直以为自己跟凡凡和关关在一起的时间是『无耻荒唐』，可细想起来，与欢欢在一起，那才是真的胡天海地『无恶不作』呢！<br/> 等欢欢回忆完，小弥面带娇羞甜蜜的抱着欢欢说：<br/> 好好好，哥哥，我都依你。<br/> 还钦佩的说了一句：老公，你记性真好。</p><p>442<br/>欢欢眼神闪烁着笑起来：<br/> 你记性不大好，看来是我那几次还不够努力，不够认真，嗯，看来要复习复习了。<br/> 小弥嘻嘻哈哈的说：好的，谢谢欢欢老师给我这个差生单独补课。<br/> 至于补课这件事呢……<br/> 小弥，真的觉得自己有时候嘴欠。<br/> 随后一年，那印象深刻的欢欢老师给小弥补课这件事，咱们以后有时间再说。</p><p> 443<br/>晚上，小弥宣布说，欢欢跟大家一起庆祝结婚纪念日。<br/> 结果遭到大家一致反对：<br/> 凭什么欢欢可以跟大家一起庆祝，不行！<br/> 后来乱哄哄的讨论，在占哥和迦南的建议中落幕。<br/> 大家每个人都单独跟小弥渡过一次结婚纪念日，然后，选一天大家都有空的时间，再一起渡过一个结婚纪念日。</p><p> 444<br/>大家皆大欢喜的结束了讨论，只是，小弥发现从那一天开始，大家都有空的时间似乎突然多了起来。<br/> 主要是大家的时间要将就通告最多最忙的占哥，其次是关关和凡凡。<br/> 后来莫名其妙的小弥，感觉隔一段时间，大家就聚在一起了，把欢欢不小心说漏嘴为什么要跟大家一起庆祝的原因，大家也都去体验了一个遍……</p><p> 445<br/>这些体验包括，什么『酷安』会所的SPA馆……<br/> 历史博物馆的VIP休息室……<br/> 『奇美』环幕影院的情侣放映室……<br/> 『悠涧』咖啡馆的户外茶座，这些都是略感平常的欢爱地点。<br/> 最奇葩的还有『易渡』国中运动场的司令台旁边的观众席。</p><p> 446<br/>最一言难尽的是……在人类研究所的玻璃屋里的体验。<br/> 欢欢自打『围观』了雷雷跟小弥的第一次到第三十次之后，也一直缠着西门老师，要去那里看看。<br/> 某一年的某一天，西门老师也正好需要小弥新的资料，就难得大开方便之门，让欢欢带着小弥自由自在的胡天海地了一番。</p><p> 447<br/>当然，大家也都一起去『玻璃屋』体验了一番。<br/> 只不过，不知道顾大总裁动用了什么关系，把玻璃屋的每一个探头都关闭了，只动用了玻璃屋的全息实景投影功能。<br/> 大家欢乐的在小弥小时候天天呆着的大树上嗨皮了一天。<br/> ……</p><p> 448<br/>小弥觉得自己在找死的路上越跑越远，越跑越偏了。<br/> 某一天，小弥把头埋雷雷怀里，跟雷雷抱怨自己天天腰酸背痛时，雷雷搂着小弥，好笑的说：<br/> 你就别做主想什么主意了，这个家每个人都是不省心的人间奇葩，你的脑子动不过他们的。<br/> 小弥『热泪盈眶』的说：<br/> Ray哥，亲爱的，还是你最好。<br/> 雷雷眨眨眼：<br/> 那老婆，要不要奖励你这么好的老公一下下啊？</p><p> 449<br/>小弥抱紧雷雷，装腔作势的『声泪俱下』：<br/> Ray哥饶命！<br/> 昨天你不是没看见凡凡这个魔星在家里各种折腾我……</p><p> 450<br/>雷雷好笑的说：<br/> 老婆得了吧，再来十个凡凡也不是你的对手，只有我最清楚你的『底线』了，人类研究所的测试数据都在我脑子里装着呢。</p><p>451<br/>然后，雷雷又略带醋意的说：<br/> 弥宝，你别以为我不知道你跟占哥在搞什么『阴谋诡计』，你见天的让瑞BOT带着你去跟占哥的通告，是在干什么呢？<br/> 小弥急忙把手指头，放在雷雷嘴上阻止他继续『爆料』。<br/> 小弥红着脸眨巴着眼睛，贴在雷雷耳边说：<br/> 好雷雷，乖雷雷，亲亲老公，小声点。</p><p>452<br/>然后，小弥跟占哥的训练计划，就被小弥自己暴露给雷雷了。<br/> 雷雷严肃的说：<br/> 嗯确实，要加紧锻炼，这样吧，宝贝儿，我也加入好不好？<br/> 小弥……无语问苍天……<br/> 在雷雷的爆笑声中，小弥结束了这次告状，然后收获了这一阶段的第二个『健身教练』。</p><p> 453<br/>结婚纪念日风波，就这样莫名其妙的结束了。<br/> 随后欢乐的纪念日，算是小弥这个大家庭最值得记录下来的欢脱日常。<br/> ……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 欢乐谷演唱会</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>小弥去看了她心心念念的恋人们的演唱会</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>455<br/>PHot天团的8个人，因为从式微时一路相伴走过来，青春年少时就互相扶持相互鼓励走过了无数坎坷，所以大家现在虽然各自发展，也都在各自领域走花路，但一直都感情深厚，联系紧密。<br/> 他们历尽艰辛成团出道，每一个人走上演艺之路的初心，就是唱歌跳舞，所以他们心目中那颗舞台上熊熊燃烧的心都还没灭掉。</p><p> 456<br/>9102年，是特殊的一年，也是小弥他们这个家走向新阶段的一年。<br/> 小弥跟占哥以及后加入的雷雷两个『健身教练』的健身计划在紧锣密鼓的进行着，占哥考虑到随后的工作重心要偏向家庭，所以有了一个新计划。</p><p>457<br/>他们八个人一直都有要合体再开一次演唱会的想法。<br/> 在占哥的大力推进之下，演唱会提上了议事日程。<br/> 占哥是一个雷厉风行的人，当他有想法之后，说做就做，并且要力争做到最好。</p><p>458<br/>因为关关、雷雷、还有查良羽先生，他们三个人签了一个综艺节目的超长合约，时间限定为两年，因为这个节目火遍全球，且拍摄录制地点，也是全球乱飞，所以演唱会初步定在两年之后举行。<br/> 三年前，演唱会上他们一起唱了最后一支歌《陪着你到天边》+《我们的约定》，最后一支歌里与歌迷和队友的千年约定，在每一个人心中都镌刻着。</p><p> 459<br/>只不过，三年前因为各种各样的原因，小弥是在家跟绯、瑞和铭，一块儿看的全息录影实况转播。<br/> 小弥不能到现场的原因，一言难尽，以后再说。</p><p> 460<br/>时间眨眼间就来到了9104年，从上半年开始，占哥和雷雷凡凡欢欢关关，大家都逐渐减少了外界工作机会，工作重心开始转向筹备他们的演唱会。<br/> 演唱会时间定在那年的圣诞节期间，12月25日是黄道国举国欢庆大赦天下的日子。<br/> 普天同庆的欢乐气氛，正好用来以一场演唱会，将艺都这个艺术之都的普天同庆，推向更高的纬度。</p><p>461<br/>所有的工作都在按部就班地进行着。<br/> 所有的演唱会策划前后用了一个月的时间，被迅速的制定出来。<br/> 三年前最后一次合体演唱会之后，他们就各奔东西，活跃在电视剧荧屏和电影大屏幕上，只有少数几个人各自有单曲出来。<br/> 既然是回忆杀，整个演唱会都以他们自己的『老歌』为主。</p><p> 462<br/>东奔西跑之余，他们所有的会议讨论，都是全息投影会议。<br/> 除此之外，他们8个人经常使用的是『飞游』群聊。<br/> 他们有一个名称沙雕的『颜值逆天唱功爆表舞技飞仙』聊天群，群成员里面有九个人。</p><p> 463<br/>第九个人，跟他们同一个公司，在他们前一年出道，是个人选秀的冠军——梧珈蓝。<br/> 因为在同一个公司，加上跟顾迦南，我们的顾大总裁名字同音，好多人把他们相提并论。<br/> 因为借这种热度，所以顾迦南刚出道时，公司安排他们一起出通告的时间也特别多。</p><p>464<br/>小梧待人处事真诚热情的性格，与其他几个队友也相处融洽最后成为了密友，所以他是这个八人团体的『飞游』群聊特约『编外人员』。<br/> 有三次演唱会西门老师没空参加，因为研究所离开黄道国去外星系调研，梧珈蓝就作为PHot天团演唱会特约嘉宾参加了。</p><p> 465<br/>时光飞逝如电，转眼就到了演唱会那一日。<br/> 前面的兵荒马乱，不！紧锣密鼓的一彩二彩三彩……的彩排结束后就静等开场了。<br/> 小弥早早就画好了妆，潜伏进普通观众席的VIP座，几个大粉保护欲爆棚，但是因为各自的抢票不在同一个区域，进场后只得跟小弥依依惜别，只因这是他们心爱的人的心爱的小弥，第一次跟他们一起参加演唱会。</p><p> 466<br/>天佑他们本身自我要求严格，都十分自觉自律，所以对粉丝团要求也非常严格，没有特殊化，几个大粉也一块参加普罗大众的群众在线抢票。<br/> 有一个大粉，因为实在没有搞定联通机房和军方线路而抢票失败。到小弥面前，真情实感嚎啕大哭一场，于是心软的小弥擅作主张把天佑专门留给铭BOT的票给了他。</p><p>467<br/>镜头转向演唱会当天，小弥激动万分的跟着大家此起彼落的一起欢呼：<br/> 天佑我爱你、凡凡我爱你、欢欢我爱你、Ray哥我爱你、关关我爱你、毛毛我爱你。<br/> 其实小弥早就知道她的迦南哥哥，小名叫毛毛，刚开始是不习惯叫这个小名，后来是迦南不怒自威的家长范，让小弥心甘情愿叫爸爸，哪里还叫的出来毛毛这个软糯的称呼。<br/> 到了西门泽林和查良羽的口号那里，小弥擅自做主含混不清的加了一个『不』字，变成了：西门，我不爱你，加加，我不爱你。<br/> 小弥暗戳戳的想：哼！反正十万人的大场合，谁都听不见。</p><p> 468<br/>小弥各种嗨皮挥舞荧光棒跟唱，每一个人出来都声嘶力竭，热泪盈眶。<br/> 旁边一个歌迷转头看到比她还激动的团粉，也激动得像是找到家人的感觉。<br/> 到了演唱会最后一个环节。<br/> 全场灯光渐渐变暗，再次亮起来的舞台中心，是一个身穿洁白婚纱的舞者，在天佑身边旋转跳跃，天佑静静立着只是轻抬右手，身形和目光都深情款款的围绕着舞者旋转注视着。<br/> 小弥激动得热泪盈眶，呜呜咽咽哭出声来，旁边的歌迷终于忍不住抓住小弥的手，深情款款的说：<br/> 姐妹，别哭了，让我们好好的爱他们，一起到白头。<br/> 小弥满含热泪，点点头，也反手握紧了歌迷的手。</p><p> 469<br/>跟在小弥旁边淡定的瑞BOT，稍稍紧张了一下下，迅速扫描，再浏览此人资料之后，发现这人是一个纯粉，没有任何不良记录，也就听之任之了。<br/> 其实，这个歌迷自看见瑞BOT第一眼，就忍不住悄悄问了小弥：这是你哥哥吧？他好帅啊。<br/> 小弥心里撇撇嘴，哼还不是迦南这个自恋狂照着他自己给瑞BOT设计的面容，后来说是出门在外更方便，又把小弥的面部数据加上去了。<br/> 太多次有人问小弥，这是你哥哥吧，他好帅。<br/> 其实小弥知道，跟他们几个惨绝人寰的帅相比，自己虽然青春无敌面容姣好，但真的是一个普通人。所以，很明白他们说完帅之后，隐藏的台词：你怎么没你哥哥好看哈。<br/> 每次小弥自己都主动说：是的是的，我哥哥把家里好吃的都吃了，所以虽然我们很像，但是我长得没他好看，哈哈哈哈。</p><p> 470<br/>演唱会最后一个环节在继续……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 演唱会的告白气球</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>小弥继续嗨皮的看演唱会</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>470<br/>到了演唱会最后一个环节。<br/> 全场灯光渐渐变暗，再次亮起来的舞台中心，是一个身穿洁白婚纱的舞者，她围绕天佑旋转跳跃像是飞天的仙子，天佑静静立着轻抬右手，身形和目光都深情款款的围绕着舞者旋转着注视着。<br/> 镜头推进，大屏幕显示出舞者身穿的婚纱华美而大气的细节。</p><p> 471<br/>小弥激动得热泪盈眶，呜呜咽咽哭出声来。<br/> 这才终于明白了，那天占哥为什么突然要把家里一直保存着的小弥特别喜欢的婚纱拿出去『清洗』。<br/> 旁边的歌迷听见小弥的哭声，终于忍不住抓住小弥的手，坚定的说：<br/> 姐妹，别哭了，让我们好好的爱他们，一起到白头。<br/> 小弥满含热泪，点点头，也反手握紧了歌迷的手。</p><p> 472<br/>此时，舞台上布置出来一排白色屏风，成员们都一起走到屏风后面，舞台后面的强光灯打开，屏风上映出出每一个人清晰而又模糊的轮廓。<br/> 只见屏风上的影子，或者跳跃、或者欢快扭动，还有几个在作势脱下身上的衣服。<br/> 台下发出一片『惨叫』：天啦天啦……太撩了。</p><p>473<br/>屏风上映出下一个动作，就是他们每个人都对着台下，发出一个夸张的飞吻姿势。<br/> 音乐🎶随之响起，全场疯狂欢呼。<br/> 激动的小弥反而冷静下来，开始冷眼旁观，同时心里开始嘀嘀咕咕：<br/> 哼！还脱衣服！一看那个身形，就是坏凡凡和欢欢，等我回去找你们算账！</p><p>474<br/>小弥正在胡思乱想，此时，旁边的瑞BOT，不，外人看来是小弥的帅气『哥哥』，不经意撩开了小弥的头发，给小弥耳朵里塞了一个小小的耳机。<br/> 台上撩衣服清晰明了的影子，各种撩拨，小弥也在跟着观众一起尖叫鼓掌欢呼。<br/> 感觉到瑞BOT撩头发，塞耳机一气呵成的动静，小弥转头看了她帅气『哥哥』一眼。<br/> 『哥哥』伸出手比了一个手势，小弥点点头，继续安心看演出。</p><p>475<br/>但是，此时，小弥发现耳机传出与现场不一样的声音。<br/> 演出现场有十万人，但是有99999人，只听得到音乐。<br/> 仅仅只有小弥的耳机里，传来恋人们依次表白的声音。</p><p> 476<br/>第一个声音响起：<br/>老婆，我爱你！<br/> 这是一板一眼的迦南，但也因为激动而声音略微有些颤抖。<br/> 『南哥哥，我也爱你』小弥喃喃出声的说着。</p><p>477<br/>耳机里继续传来深情款款的告白：<br/> 弥儿，我是你世界上最宝贝的凡凡，我爱你比任何人都多，纸短情长，省略一万字。<br/> 这是傲娇凡宝宝，听到这句『省略一万字』，小弥噗嗤轻笑出声，转眼泪汪汪的脸上，激动的眼泪更是大颗大颗的落下。</p><p>478<br/>耳机里的声音还在继续：<br/> 小弥姐姐，我爱你，比凡凡更多，比宇宙都多。<br/> 这是没心没肺，什么都要比别人多，依旧很激动而欢快的关关。<br/> 小弥听到这句忍不住回应：<br/> 我也爱你，关关宝宝，mua</p><p> 479<br/>台上屏风上映出，还在换衣服，飞吻，加各种花样的蹦跶的影子。<br/> 小弥耳机里，恋人们声音继续着：<br/> 小弥，我爱你，天地可鉴，日月星辰可鉴。<br/> 这激动的声音，是已经略微哽咽的欢欢，还加了一声大大的mua，小弥也mua一声回应。</p><p> 480<br/>我……我爱你，亲亲小弥，我真的真的真的……很开心你能嫁给我。<br/> 山无棱天地合，乃敢与君绝！<br/> 这是不轻易表白的雷雷，本来伶牙俐齿的vocal，但也因为激动而『口吃』的雷雷。<br/> 小弥轻声回应道：Ray哥哥，我也好爱好爱你。</p><p> 481<br/>随后，屏风被推倒，大家一起跳出来对着台下齐声大喊：<br/> 老婆，我爱你😘<br/> 占哥跳出来之后，站定，单独大喊了一声：亲亲老婆，我爱你！<br/> 然后，不知道他从哪里变出一支玫瑰🌹，缓缓伸出手来，大屏幕从全景切到占哥深情款款的脸和手上的玫瑰。</p><p> 482<br/>大家拼命鼓掌👏，激动得啊啊啊大叫，大家都知道除了从来不对歌迷说『爱』这个字的占哥，是对真正的老婆表白，其他人『肯定』都是在对自己表白。<br/> 小弥呜呜咽咽哭出声来，泪水哗哗啦啦奔涌而下。<br/> 旁边的歌迷，本来也是激动得要死要活，结果发现自己左边这个『丑姑娘』哭的如此zqsg，不禁也悲从中来。</p><p>483<br/>歌迷内心深处都心有灵犀，她知道小弥也是因为『不能成为各位哥哥真正的老婆，而懊恼而惋惜而痛彻心扉。』<br/> 她从侧面紧紧搂住小弥，不停的轻拍小弥的背，忍住自己『普天下歌迷共同的悲伤』，而努力安抚着小弥。<br/> 小弥左边的瑞BOT，已经在环住她给予她支持。<br/> 小弥哭的眼妆全花，旁边的歌迷心疼得拿出手帕，轻轻的给小弥擦干眼泪，结果她的手帕一抹才发现，这位姐妹不丑啊，干嘛要画这么浓厚的妆……</p><p> 484<br/>舞台上，团队成员开始深情款款的齐声哼唱：<br/> 亲爱的，别任性，你的眼睛在说，我愿意……<br/> 此时此刻，激动的小弥哭得上气不接下气，瑞BOT知道这是最后一个环节，就马上搂着小弥，一路艰辛的离开了观众席。</p><p> 485<br/>瑞BOT护送着小弥从VIP通道离开不久，演唱会就进入结束环节，为了避免歌迷跟车造成不必要的麻烦和安全问题，按照惯例团队成员一个一个悄悄离开，台上的舞者还在继续各种精彩纷呈的表演。<br/> 停得远远的保姆车，依次滑近隐蔽的VIP通道口，接上大家依次离开。</p><p> 486<br/>等到演出正式结束时，他们都已经安全离开演出现场，跟小弥在稍远的一个酒店顶层汇合了，演出的庆功宴就将在这里举行。<br/> 团队8位成员与例行出席的第九位编外人员演唱会嘉宾——梧珈蓝，还有家属小弥，都在顶层单独的小宴会厅里先休息，再出去跟大家庆祝。</p><p>487<br/>小弥在化妆师的帮助下，迅速清理了哭得稀里哗啦的『花猫脸』。<br/> 然后瑞BOT陪小弥走进小宴会厅，等待大家的到来。</p><p>488<br/>小弥一踏进小宴会厅，她的随身电子警报器就突然发出报警声，这个嘟嘟嘟的报警声只有小弥和跟在旁边的瑞BOT能听见。<br/> 小弥警惕的抬眼一扫周围，原来，第一个到达宴会厅的是小弥最不想见到的人。<br/> 就是小弥口中提到他，就会惯常连名带姓说的『查良羽先生』。</p><p> 489<br/>可以肯定，查良羽的随身电子警报器也发出了示警。<br/> 因为，就在小弥抬头观望的一瞬间，查良羽也抬起头，向这边望过来。<br/> ……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 小弥和凡凡的庆功宴</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>欢乐的……庆功宴</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>489<br/>可以肯定，查良羽的随身电子警报器也发出了示警。<br/> 因为，就在小弥抬头观望的一瞬间，查良羽也抬起头，向这边望过来。<br/> 这是上次跟查良羽先生『谈判』之后，小弥第一次在公众场合见到他。(指路：14章)</p><p> 490<br/>『查良羽先生』身边，除了经纪人，依然带着小弥上次见过的，家族配给他第二次启用的四个退伍特种兵保镖。<br/> 小弥有些气结，哼！这么严阵以待还不是防着自己呢！其实小弥冤枉加加了，但这是后话。<br/> 小弥心想：<br/> 神TM想推倒你啊！<br/> 送上门我都不要！<br/> TMD都怪那个人类研究所，乱点鸳鸯谱!<br/> 每次看见查良羽这个人，小弥心里都烦死了，但出于礼貌，小弥还是远远点头致意，只不过一如既往的面无表情冷冰冰。</p><p>491<br/>查良羽看见小弥身边有瑞BOT，不算是两人事先约定的『单独见面必须回避的紧急情况』。<br/> 加加其实上次谈判见面之后，就改变了对小弥的看法。<br/> 因为他认定自己相处多年知根知底的各位兄弟们，都如此宝贝这个女人，想必小弥人品方面应该没有什么问题。</p><p> 492<br/>这次乍一看见小弥，加加在心里迅速琢磨一番，就礼貌的微笑着，准备走过来跟小弥打个招呼。<br/> 但一看小弥，还是跟上次一样，对自己十分反感，依旧冷冰冰的点头。<br/> 加加的脸色瞬间也变幻莫测冷下来，遥遥点个头，转身就势在离开小弥远远的位置坐下了。<br/> ……</p><p>493<br/>第二个到达的，是这次演唱会的特邀嘉宾——梧珈蓝，小弥站起来飞奔过去，开心的打招呼：<br/> 啊啊啊小梧，好久不见了。<br/> 两人热情万丈的拥抱后，各种互相拍打肩膀做出奇怪的击掌手势，然后一起哈哈大笑。<br/> 小弥根本没注意到，同样站起身走过来准备跟小梧拥抱打招呼的加加，脸上奇异的表情。<br/> 加加对于小弥的恋人们与她的相处模式上次已经窥见一斑，但是，对小弥与小梧的相处，还是第一次亲见。</p><p>494<br/>大家陆续到来，围坐在小餐厅旁边的休息室，小弥开心的盘腿坐在中间的茶几上，一路就只听见她叽叽喳喳，各种嗨皮的述说自己的『观影』感想。<br/> 大家都觉得盘腿坐在茶几上叽叽喳喳的小弥，特别像黄道国人民都喜欢供奉的福娃娃。<br/> 只不过供在大家眼前的这个眼神明亮，神采飞扬而软糯的福娃娃，是个话唠。</p><p>495<br/>小弥有一个本事，就是有时候摄影机都捕捉不到的细节，她只要一眼扫过去就看得清清楚楚，小弥自己解释说，可能这是因为对恋人们的每一个细胞都太熟悉了的原因哈哈哈。<br/> 小弥兴奋得笑脸红扑扑的，小嘴一直巴巴叭叭说个不停。<br/> 整场演唱会从早到晚彩排加演出下来，大家都疲累不堪，但是又都跟小弥一样兴奋雀跃。</p><p> 496<br/>只有凡凡和关关四仰八叉的躺在沙发上，虽然也在注意听他们交谈，但明显更为疲累。<br/> 他们俩承担了所有高难度的舞技动作，特别是关关，所有的飞跃、旋转、空翻，都极其耗费体力，更何况为了掩护大家撤离，他还在最后的一趴的一开始solo了一段高难度的舞蹈。</p><p>497<br/>兴奋雀跃过后，稍稍平静的小弥，心疼得扑过去，帮凡凡和关关，细心的揉捏推拿起来，其实瑞BOT带着几个家政机器人已经第一时间跟他们做过放松处理了。<br/> 小弥的这个厚此薄彼的举动，让其他几个人大吃一顿干醋：<br/> 明明我们都很累啊，就这两个『戏精』演得让小弥心疼，哼！</p><p> 498<br/>欢乐的庆功宴，在演唱会主创和主要工作人员全部到齐之后，盛大开场了。<br/> 工作人员到小宴会厅，通知大家人员到齐，天佑情深款款的侧搂着小弥走出来。<br/> 小弥的小脸红彤彤的，刚开始走出来，前几步都磕磕绊绊的。<br/> 其实，因为等待时间太长，聪明绝顶但是全用在小弥身上的关关，又找了个借口，在小宴会厅的备餐间彻彻底底的折腾了一遍他的小弥姐姐……<br/> 导致小弥这会儿连路都走不稳了，这里边的隐情，暂时不方便细说。<br/> ……</p><p> 499<br/>见此情景，凡凡这个撞破关关阴谋诡计的『知情人』，也走上去，从旁边搂住了小弥。<br/> 之前大家约定俗成，只有天佑在公众场合与小弥保持亲密接触，所以占哥惊奇的看了凡凡一眼。<br/> 凡凡很平静，从旁边侧搂着小弥，就像一直以来都是这样。<br/> 小弥走得稳了，但是脸上再次飞起了红霞，心里更是叮咚叮咚直跳，眼神里透出外人不明所以的欢喜雀跃。<br/> 因为小弥知道，凡凡宝宝终于打算宣布他们的关系了，真好。</p><p>500<br/>到了更加喧嚣热烈的大宴会厅，一路走来，占哥一手稳稳的扶着小弥，一边挨桌敬酒，给大家道一声辛苦。<br/> 凡凡和天佑一左一右陪在小弥身边，凡凡环着小弥的身子，只把小弥右手放开给天佑扶着。<br/> 小弥和天佑凡凡，以及团队所有人，同时微笑举杯同庆。<br/> 宴会在欢乐祥和的气氛中结束，记者采访后，大家陆续回到郊外的家。</p><p>501<br/>后来，小弥私下里询问凡凡，才知道其实小弥冤枉凡凡和其他恋人们了，并非大家不想公布与小弥的恋人关系。<br/> 大家都想像占哥一样，嚣张霸道的对全世界宣传自己与小弥的恋情。<br/> 只是，人类研究所在分析了所有大数据之后，发现大家对天佑恋人的人选，有一种莫名其妙的暴戾排斥倾向，贸然公布小弥的存在，将非常不利于黄道国安定团结。<br/> 所以，上一次合体演唱会，小弥只得乖乖呆在家里与铭、绯还有瑞，一起观看全息投影演唱会直播。</p><p>502<br/>直到后来，强势的天佑，直接对人类研究所宣称，不管怎么样，他的老婆不能不明不白的跟着他，必须要有光明正大的身份。<br/> 被逼迫不过，人类研究所跟天佑经纪人团队还有公司，召开了一次又一次紧急会议，然后做了一系列的事先铺垫和暗中排布，事先散发出平复人心的各种有效信息，才找到一个机会，天佑宣布了自己的恋人小弥的存在。<br/> 这个故事，我们以后再细说。</p><p> 503<br/>其实凡凡已经计划很久了，上次去人类研究所看见西门老师的第一面，就抓着西门老师『密谋』。<br/> 凡凡知道自上次测试吃瓜群众的『抵抗恋人』指数，已经过了很久了。<br/> 凡凡估计数据分析一定会有新的变化，就直言不讳的询问了西门老师。<br/> 西门老师，被凡凡逼迫不过，只得实言相告，现在宣布第二个恋人的存在，对小弥和大家虽然会有少许不利，但是都没有特别的危险了。</p><p>504<br/>于是乎，凡凡就计划在演唱会之后，在宴会大厅宣布这件事。<br/> 在大家一起给最后一桌敬酒之时，顶着全场吃瓜群众好奇的眼神，凡凡直接宣布了与小弥的恋人关系。<br/> 小弥红着脸接受了凡凡事先准备好的结婚戒指💍，两人喝了交杯酒，就算是对工作团队的所有人，直接公开发布恋爱宣言。<br/> 天佑心想，以后公开秀恩爱的人多了一个，自己要更努力才是了。然后心里有一些些不舒服，因为公开场合自己独占鳌头的主权被剥夺了。<br/> 回家后天佑不依不饶，虽然今天是凡凡的排班，他也第一次赖在他们身边不肯走，找小弥和凡凡讨要回来了自己的『巨大损失』……这个以后再说。<br/> ……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 小弥和关关……宴会厅『奇遇』</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>庆功宴后的“庆功宴”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>505<br/>镜头转回庆功宴现场……<br/> 凡凡发现小弥走路不稳，立马上前从左边扶住小弥。<br/> 导致小弥走路踉跄的『罪魁祸首』关关，看见凡凡在大庭广众之下也亲热的搂着小弥，还没太在意。<br/> 但是，庆功宴最后，听见关关对外宣称他与小弥的恋人关系，关关不禁大吃一惊。<br/> 因为他们每一个人都被人类研究所严正声明告诫过，在外一定不能与小弥过分接触，以避免群情激奋，或导致不能预测的危险状况发生。<br/> 所以在演唱会上，除了天佑，大家都商量着用只有小弥可以收听的独立频道，来跟小弥依次告白。</p><p>506<br/>镜头转回大家都在小宴会厅等待的时间……<br/> 关关知道，按照惯例，宴会开始之后，已经对外公布关系的天佑，肯定又会一个人得意洋洋的搂着小弥，到处『嘚瑟』。<br/> 所以在小宴会厅，关关才找了个理由，抽空跟小弥好好腻歪了一番，平复了一下自己的醋意。<br/> 对于关关来说，不能搂着他亲爱的小弥姐姐出去炫耀，这个很不公平很崩溃的好不好？</p><p> 507<br/>想到一贯『嘚瑟』的天佑，一会儿又要在大庭广众之下独占小弥，关关就满含醋意。<br/> 备餐室里，把小弥抱上备餐台的关关，刚开始只是例行公事的『吃葡萄』，但在醋意催生之下，越来越『撒野』。<br/> 他在小弥身上四处点火，化醋意为力量，上演了最厉害的『三寸不烂之舌』的功夫。<br/> 等小弥意乱情迷中，发现关关攻城掠池的范围扩大，自己已经门户大开时，身上的礼服早就被褪到脚边了。<br/> 关关抓紧小弥推拒的双手，上半身俯得更低。<br/> 关关无师自通的开始进攻，目标直指他从来没有涉足过的一个神秘领域——隐藏在荒草之中的秘密花园。</p><p> 508<br/>关关无师自通的舌尖翻飞，撩拨吸吮，吹奏起小弥那小巧可爱的粉色的音笛。<br/> 他的牙齿细细密密的轻咬，轻拢慢捻抹复挑。<br/> 舌头也像游鱼一般倏来倏去，钻进秘密花园里狭窄古井的井口，好一番『搓磨』品尝，小弥浑身轻颤，两条光洁的腿彼此盘旋，摇晃，自我纠缠。</p><p> 509<br/>感觉自己呼吸困难，灵魂飞升，快要爆炸的小弥，拼命想要推开关关。<br/> 但她全身酥软，除了不由自主扭动着迎合着，手一点也使不上劲，仿佛全身所有力气都被关关的唇舌抽离殆尽。<br/> 最后，只得牙关紧咬，小弥才堪堪忍住脱口而出的低吟浅唱。<br/> 小弥反弓着身子，起初的推拒变为抓紧关关。<br/> 又过了一段时间，小弥感觉中沧海已经变桑田，关关带着小弥飞上了一个迄今为止从来没有攀爬过的最高峰。<br/> ……</p><p> 510<br/>镜头转回小宴会厅，大家围在一起，传看今天的演唱会回放，热烈讨论着各种不足和精彩纷呈的亮点。<br/> 只有细心的凡凡，突然发现小弥跟关关离开的时间有点长了，于是『跟踪追击』了过来。<br/> 凡凡轻推门，发现推不开，凡凡随身携带的电子警示仪，显示是电子门禁已经开启，密码是只供他们七个人共用的那一个。<br/> 凡凡发出指令，大门没有声响的自动解锁。<br/> 推开门，凡凡就看见了衣冠整洁，只是发丝稍嫌零乱的关关，还有衣衫不整罗带半解『惨不忍睹』的小弥，盈盈一水间，脉脉不得语。</p><p> 511<br/>关关发现自己突然掌握了让小弥瞬间飞升的新技能，正兴奋得要死。<br/> 而他怀里拢着的小弥，一身礼服皱巴巴的，浑身瘫软四肢无力，一汪春水碧波荡漾，仰卧在备餐台的长桌上。<br/> 还好，瑞BOT一贯有备无患的，准备了另外一套礼服。<br/> 关关难得的第一次内心略感愧疚，他扶起瘫软的小弥，凡凡迅速给小弥小心换上礼服，又用清水拍了拍小弥的脸和额头。<br/> 又过了半晌，凡凡和关关，把小弥交给闻讯赶来的天佑。<br/> 还好，这次演唱会太过火爆，最后到达宴会厅的总导演那一组人，摆脱追车的粉丝费了九牛二虎之力，耽搁了很长时间。<br/> 小弥，逐渐缓和过来，没有在大庭广众之下被天佑抱出去，参加最后的庆祝。</p><p>512<br/>镜头转回宴会厅，凡凡抢先宣布小弥是他的恋人，把关关和大家都吓了一跳。<br/> 大家一起望向西门老师，西门老师点点头，摊摊手，大家都松了一口气，知道了这件事已经获得西门老师首肯，不会对小弥和大家造成什么危险。</p><p> 513<br/>宴会结束，大家分头离开酒店时。<br/> 关关在出发前，就神情严肃的把西门老师拉到一旁，说了半天话。<br/> 西门老师，随后把小弥叫过去，三个人神情严肃的低声讨论了一下。<br/> 西门老师说他跟关关和小弥一车，路上再讨论，其实讨论内容到现在也没有告诉大家。<br/> 西门老师的车，慢慢跟在后面，后来西门老师乘自己车，单独离开。<br/> 小弥和关关又是一路风光迤逦，无师自通掌握了新技能的关关，迫不及待的开始了第二次实验，再次带小弥攀上了高峰。</p><p> 514<br/>等关关和小弥的车顺利到家，小弥又是全身酥软，连路都走不动了，被事先等在那里的迦南裹在软软的浴巾中，抱上了楼。<br/> 关关得意洋洋的跟在他们后面，被也来迎接他们的凡凡一路追打。<br/> 关关哈哈大笑，因为自己阴谋得逞，也就不跟凡凡计较什么了。<br/> 凡凡接过小弥，虽然有天佑不依不饶来『索赔』的打扰，但是也是一夜尽兴放飞自我不提。<br/> ……</p><p> 515<br/>关关成了大家事实上的师傅，只不过他暗戳戳的跟小弥君子协定，不许小弥把这件事跟大家公布。<br/> 他也轻易不施展自己的特殊技能，因为小弥为了满足大家，承受的已经太多，已经非常了不起了，不再需要这种特殊技能来协助就可以多次达到巅峰。<br/> 这种情况一直持续到家里添加了新成员那一年，关关再次施展才能，同时跟哥哥们也传授了这个技能，让小弥可以在不被挤压的情况下也能飞升，这是后话，咱们以后再说。<br/> 小弥和雷雷凡凡关关欢欢天佑迦南的故事还很多很多。<br/> ……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 快乐的圣诞节</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>呃就是小弥最期待……但是又最头疼的……一个七人游戏……</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>520<br/>小弥最最期待的圣诞节到了，大家都有一周的假期。<br/> 基本上，这一周时间，都是宅在家里欢声笑语打团战。<br/> 只不过此团战非彼团战。</p><p>521<br/>大家最常玩的游戏是捉迷藏，小弥和欢欢藏，其他几个人捉。<br/> 古早时期就有的游戏约定，除了凡凡捉住欢欢，不用小弥从藏身之地出来受罚。<br/> 其他每个人捉住欢欢或者小弥，都会由小弥受罚。</p><p>522<br/>其实惩罚也不重，就是什么吃『玉米棒子』啊，吃『香蕉』啊，吃『黄瓜』啊什么的。<br/> 到后来，就变成了蔬菜铁锅大乱炖……<br/> 反正，不管怎么说，小弥都是『主厨』和美食家。</p><p>523<br/>这么些年以来，小弥不管藏到哪里，都活不过一刻钟，小弥有些愤愤不平，凭什么你们都长了聪明脑子，就我的不好使。<br/> 这一次她一定要打破常规，争取藏着半个小时以上再被恋人们抓到。<br/> 小弥在家里各种转悠，找躲猫猫的地方，想要找个躲得下她这只大猫猫的秘密基地。</p><p>524<br/>最后还真找到了，那就是，后花园靠近后森林的一处，已经干涸的古！井！里！<br/> 其实小弥有轻微的幽闭恐惧症，从古井底抬头，只看得见圆圆的锅盖大一片天。<br/> 虽然井底是一个凹陷空间，但是比较狭窄，也只堪堪容得下三四个人并排躺下。<br/> 但小弥喜欢的一首古诗，和一定要在游戏中赢一次的决心，让她克服困难迎难而上。<br/> 古诗有云：<br/> 井底点灯深烛伊，共郎长行莫围棋。<br/> 玲珑骰子安红豆，入骨相思知不知。</p><p>525<br/>游戏开始之后，小弥迅速直奔自己事先设定好的地点，虽然一直都有绯BOT陪在身边，但井底望天，对于小弥来说还很是有些恐怖。<br/> 但该死的好胜心，让小弥『铤而走险』，对自己都狠心下手，小弥跟瑞BOT约好，到了最后决战环节，就把自己用篮子放到井底。<br/> 晃晃悠悠的箩筐触到干燥的井底，绯BOT提前等在那里，测试空气质量，二氧化碳含量，都没问题。</p><p> 526<br/>小弥下来了，等啊等啊，兴奋的小弥在井底的懒人沙发上歪着睡着了，虽然已经布置好了，铺了厚厚的地毯，但是井底还是比较凉，小弥在懒人沙发上越睡越缩成一团。<br/> 绯BOT监控着周围的一切，小弥的心跳呼吸都很平稳，隐隐约约传来花园里恋人们各种大呼小叫。<br/> 小弥突然醒来，大眼睛迷迷蒙蒙的看见绯BOT还是忠实的守护着，但自己身上多了一个毯子，而井底多了一个人。</p><p>527<br/>只见天佑也不知道什么时候跑来井底，只不过没有打扰她，静静的靠在她旁边，也在另一个懒人沙发上歪坐着睡着了，天佑睡得十分香甜，呼出来的热气喷到小弥脖颈上了。<br/> 小弥轻手轻脚想要爬开，刚刚一作势站起来，就被天佑鹞子翻身，一下子困在身底，眼睛还是闭着。<br/> 小弥望天长叹，影帝果然还是影帝，装睡都装得这么像。</p><p>528<br/>小弥拍拍天佑的后背，愤愤的说：<br/> 好吧，老公我输了……<br/> 天佑闭着眼装睡不说话，绯BOT发言了：<br/> 詹总说，他是睡美人，没有公主的吻，醒不过来。<br/> 小弥忍不住叫起来：<br/> 咦……这是什么沙雕台词啊！</p><p>529<br/>小弥一用力推了一把天佑，天佑就势滚到旁边懒人沙发上，只是一只手还抓住小弥的裙摆不放，小弥扯了扯完全没辙，总不能扔下裙子光着身子就跑出去吧？<br/> 小弥开始吻天佑的脸，天佑这个公主美人继续『沉睡』。<br/> 她软糯的唇，依次路过天佑高挺的鼻子、艳红的嘴唇、软软的耳垂、睫毛细密的眼睛，最后停在天佑唇边。<br/> 天佑以为她会来一个法式深吻，可小弥偏偏不按套路出牌，轻轻一触就闪走了……</p><p>530<br/>小弥继续各种撩拨，亲着亲着，就开始使坏。<br/> 小弥伸出舌尖，沿着天佑耳朵轮廓滑动，然后开始细细密密的吸吮天佑的耳垂，听见他呼吸逐渐开始急促，就转战眼睛。<br/> 小弥吻了一下天佑闭着的眼睛，然后开始吸吮着他的眼睫毛，还用舌尖一下一下拨动着他长长细密的睫毛。<br/> 天佑刹时就变得面红耳赤，心擂如鼓，因为这是他最敏感的地方。<br/> 他被小弥撩拨得心跳加速，分身也奋力拼搏的想要『出人头地』了。</p><p>531<br/>小弥一不做二不休，一只手直接抚上了天佑的大腿根。<br/> 天佑终于装不下去了，翻身扑倒了小弥，还咬着牙说：<br/> 小坏蛋，你找死啊！<br/> 小弥哈哈大笑，突然感觉不太对，为什么井底没有回声？疑惑不解的看向绯BOT。</p><p> 532<br/>绯BOT在天佑的示意下，把手指在井壁上一按，眼前的井壁向两旁滑动移开……<br/> 小弥目瞪狗呆的看着突然出现的通道，天佑得意洋洋的翻身站起来，牵着小弥的手走过去。<br/> 通道有点长，转个弯就是家里的酒窖。<br/> 小弥这才知道为什么上次酒窖装修，她每次说去看看，天佑都找各种各样的理由打破。</p><p> 533<br/>恋人们都围坐在酒窖旁边的品酒室里谈天，看见天佑走进来，都转头看过来。<br/> 看见天佑牵着的鼓着腮帮子的小弥，明显很挫败的样子，各自都觉得很好笑，望着她不约而同的遥遥一举杯。<br/> 一直守在门口的关关从天佑手中抓过小弥，深深的吻下去，半晌才放开。</p><p>534<br/>然后，小弥牵着关关走向坐在稍远沙发上的雷雷。<br/> 笑眼弯弯看着他们的雷曦，被小弥揪住了脸蛋，小弥扑在他怀里气愤的说：<br/> 好哇，雷雷你也学坏了，也跟他们一起瞒着我！</p><p> 535<br/>雷雷笑着连连摆手：<br/> 不赖我哈，我也是刚刚知道的。<br/> 关关扑过来把雷雷和小弥一起圈住，把头埋在小弥肩上撅着嘴，不满的说：<br/> 小弥姐姐，他们说你在休息，叫我不要吵你，还说你一会就会从这个门出来，小弥姐姐你怎么睡得这么香才醒啊。</p><p> 536<br/>小弥也觉得奇怪，说：<br/> 是啊，我怎么就睡着了呢？<br/> 嗯可能是我以为自己这次游戏稳操胜券，所以放松下来，就睡着了？<br/> 转念一想：<br/> 不对，还有一个原因，自己根本就是昨天晚上没睡够啊。</p><p>537<br/>小弥恨恨的侧过头，对着关关的脸，噗的吹了一口气，小声说：<br/> 我怎么睡着了，你还不知道吗？你昨天折腾到几点？！<br/> 早上又是谁早早就醒了，说还要吃『早餐』！<br/> 关关哈哈哈哈笑起来说：<br/> 我……本来想你多睡会儿，可『弟弟』他不听话。<br/> 胡说八道的关关，看见小弥瞪了自己一眼。<br/> 立马，正正经经说：<br/> 不是，占哥不是说，你现在突破极点了，不用太多时间就可以恢复了嘛。<br/> 小弥气结，伸手拧了一把坐在雷曦沙发扶手上的天佑，天佑作势哎呦哎呦叫起来。<br/> ……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. 圣诞节之不速之客</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>没啥想说的……只是羡慕嫉妒恨，小弥这被恋人们宠着的猪猪一般的生活真是太幸福了</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>538<br/>趁着小弥找天佑算账，雷雷越过小弥，推了推跟小弥一起俯在自己身上的关关，说：<br/> 关哥，你起开，再压着，我就废了。<br/> 关关不理他，也不管自己一米八几的大个子，和小弥加一起的重量会把雷雷压扁。 </p><p>539<br/>小弥一边在津津有味捏着雷雷的脸蛋，鼻子，耳朵，一边躲闪着关关。<br/> 关关继续俯在小弥身上腻歪着，在她脖子和头发丝细细密密亲吻着，痒苏苏的感觉让小弥一边躲闪一边叽叽咕咕的笑着。<br/> 突然捕捉到什么不对，小弥奇怪的问：<br/> 咦雷宝宝，你为什么叫关哥啊？<br/> 明明你们上次约好按年龄称呼，还『打了一架』的。 </p><p>540<br/>从小弥进屋，大家的目光都围绕着她，关关雷雷和小弥腻歪着一起，他们也早已经见怪不怪了。<br/> 他们乍听见小弥问雷雷的这句话，就哈哈哈哈哈一起爆笑起来。<br/> 笑声差点把酒窖的顶掀翻了，反正雷雷和关关的笑声夹在一起，把小弥耳膜都差点振破了。<br/> 凡凡边笑边指着关关：<br/> 我是心服口服的叫他关哥。<br/> 关哥，是个狠人，哈哈哈。 </p><p>541<br/>原来，关关突发奇想，想要在家里当哥哥。<br/> 虽然关关个子最高，但是他年龄最小。<br/> 大家都不叫他哥哥，就是小弥也只有一次被他在床上纠缠不过，叫了他几十声哥哥。 </p><p>542<br/>今天，凡凡嘴欠的说：<br/> 关关，要我们叫哥哥，也不是不行。<br/> 这样，你洗完澡，光着身子直接出来，有客人的时候，在家里晃一圈。<br/> 我们就叫你『光哥』，四舍五入也就是关哥，行不行啊？ </p><p>543<br/>没想到关关居然当真了，迅速邀请了一个客人来家里，说是跟大家一起过圣诞节。<br/> 然后他果然当着客人的面，洗完澡直接光着身子就走出来，身上还带着水滴，就在家里走了一圈。<br/> 哼！谁狠都没有关哥狠，他走的还是像模像样的模特步。<br/> 可惜，小弥正悄悄躲在井里没看见这精彩的一幕。 </p><p>544<br/>看见关关这波骚操作，凡凡目瞪狗呆 + 心服口服。<br/> 随后，大家也都知道了前因后果，全体成员都给关关抱拳说了一句『我服』，都改口称呼关关为关哥了。<br/> 小弥笑着问了一句：<br/> 哈哈哈家里来了哪位客人啊，没被关哥的美色迷晕或者吓死吗？</p><p>545<br/>关关还没来得及回答，就在这时，楼梯走下来一个人，转弯之后正对着小弥。<br/> 小弥吃了一惊，一把推开自己身上的关关，从雷雷怀里迅速站起身来。<br/> 一边低头看了一眼自己的衣衫，还好还好，没有走光，虽然有一点点皱但是还算得体。 </p><p>546<br/>果然，是个不速之客。<br/> 欢欢陪着一起走下来的客人，就是那个小弥见过两次的查良羽先生。<br/> 小弥眼神闪烁的往查良羽身后眺望了一下，嗯还好，这次没有随身带着四个保镖。<br/> 看见小弥审视的眼神，明显查良羽施施然向下走的脚步顿了一下，面色略感尴尬。 </p><p>547<br/>天佑牵着小弥的手，迎到楼梯口，天佑轻轻紧握了一下小弥，小弥开始得体的微笑点头致意。<br/> 可是，小弥万万没想到，走下楼来的查良羽，跟她行的是西人的见面礼。<br/> 查良羽持起小弥的手，轻轻吻了一下，小弥脸色轰的燃烧起来。<br/> 然后，查良羽又搂过小弥，左右碰了碰小弥涨红的脸，出乎意料友好的说：谢谢你邀请我来过圣诞节！<br/> 耳边的低音，震得小弥肝颤，低音炮确实撩人，可惜这盘不是小弥的菜。<br/> …… </p><p>548<br/>但是他说的话，让小弥心里头有一万个问号飞过，小弥继续得体微笑着说：<br/> 欢迎欢迎，贵客临门，蓬荜生辉！<br/> 然后，侧身扶着天佑手臂，趁机狠狠捏了一把，天佑转头龇牙咧嘴一番，再转回头引导查良羽到沙发上坐下。 </p><p>549<br/>等查良羽坐定，迦南给他展示了自己手中的一瓶酒说：<br/> 这就是我上次跟你说的姜力沃克，尝尝。<br/> 绯BOT滑动过来，递了一支酒杯到加加手上，迦南给加加倒了一杯底，然后抬手示意。</p><p> 550<br/>加加娴熟的摇晃酒杯，深吸一口气，然后浅浅尝了一口说：<br/> 好酒，酿得好，存得也好。<br/> 然后，嗯了一声，欲言又止。<br/> 迦南一挑眉，示意他有话直说。<br/> 于是，查良羽毫不客气的接着说：<br/> 可惜中途温度突然变化，后调有一点点飞了。<br/> 迦南一竖大拇指，说：<br/> 果然是酒庄少东家，家学渊源，叫你来品酒就是没错。<br/> 前段时间装修酒窖，我没注意，工人不懂，敞了几天气，温度确实有点飘高了，后调有点点遗憾。 </p><p>551<br/>查良羽真心诚意的说：<br/> 好酒还是好酒，顾大总裁费了不少劲搜来的吧。<br/> 迦南嘿嘿一笑：<br/> 还好，用我的一块石头换的。<br/> 加加了然的一点头：<br/> 哦一幢市区公寓，确实还好，理解。<br/> 迦南跟他一起举杯，两个酒友心心相惜的笑起来。 </p><p>552<br/>与顾大总裁和查良羽先生阳春白雪的装B范不一样，小弥在的这边谈笑风生。<br/> 小弥在迎接完查良羽之后，就规规矩矩端庄的坐下。<br/> 说时迟那时快，关哥从远处一下子就『滚』到小弥腿边，双手抱着头，仰躺着看着小弥抱怨说：<br/> 小弥姐姐，你把我摔坏了，你要赔偿我。<br/> 然后抬起头，嘟着嘴索吻。 </p><p>553<br/>刚刚查良羽一番西人见面礼，对小弥左贴一下右贴一下，还没消退的炽热，看见关关嘟着嘴索吻，小弥脸更红了。<br/> 急得用脚踢了一下关关，低吼一声：<br/> 贺之洲，你给我起来！<br/> 关关一听小弥连名带姓叫自己，不解的一个鲤鱼打挺翻身起来，挤到小弥身边坐下，顺势亲了一下小弥脸蛋：<br/> 小弥姐姐，你怎么生气了？ </p><p>554<br/>小弥对这个诸事随心所欲，从不设限的关关颇感无语，低声说：<br/> 你没看见有客人吗？<br/> 关关哦了一声，用正常的音量很自然的说：<br/> 西门老师不是说，加加是你的第七个恋人吗？他不是外人。<br/> 小弥冲口而出：<br/> 我才不会……<br/> 说了半句，突然意识到不妥，就紧急刹了车。</p><p>555<br/>关关说这句话声音太大，让大家都听见了。<br/>这下子，大家的脸色，都变得精彩纷呈，凡凡忍笑忍得脸都僵了。<br/>连一贯淡定的迦南都仰头看了一眼天花板，也做出了无语问苍天的表情。</p><p>556<br/>cue到自己头上来了，查良羽先生不得不发表一下中肯的意见。<br/> 加加看都没看窘迫的小弥，只遥遥对着关关一举杯，很绅士风度的说：<br/> 别担心，我尊重女士的意见，一定不会让你小弥姐姐为难的。</p><p> 557<br/>小弥心里狂跳：<br/> 嗯，这画风不对啊！到底还有什么是自己不知道的？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. 小弥和加加……第七个恋人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>小弥上辈子一定拯救过黄道国，每一个恋人都对她宠溺有加……</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>557<br/>上章说到，口无遮拦的关关，说出了大家都在回避的事情。<br/> 关关说，加加是人类研究所认定的小弥第七个恋人。<br/> 小弥尴尬万分，恨不得酒窖的地面立时三刻塌陷，把她埋在地洞里。<br/> 结果加加的目光越过窘迫的小弥，只遥遥对着关关一举杯，很绅士风度的说：<br/> 别担心，关哥，我尊重女士的意见，一定不会让你的小弥姐姐为难的。<br/>小弥一听他这话，刚刚平复下来的脸，又开始红霞漫天。<br/> 同时，小弥开始心里狂跳，心想：<br/> 嗯，这画风不对啊！<br/> 到底还有什么是自己不知道的？<br/> ……</p><p>558<br/>其实小弥不知道的是，上次『鸿门宴』她与加哥各自表明态度，互不干涉，互不参与内政之后。<br/> 西门泽林跟查良羽和顾迦南，进行了一席严肃的谈话，是关于小弥他们家庭新阶段的工作进展的。<br/> 本来恋人们的人选，应该只有迦南雷雷凡凡和天佑四人，可是不知道为什么，指数匹配的人加入了欢欢这个纯b型，所以，一系列变动勾起了小弥的信息素大变化。<br/> 小弥的雌性激素变化，导致受孕率大大降低。 </p><p>559<br/>黄道国本来新出生人口就人丁稀少，像迦南他们这种极易受孕的『易感』人群，如果说出生率都不能保证，最后整个黄道国可能就会灭亡。<br/> 分析了所有的历史数据，西门老师的团队发现，小弥18岁之前的数据都是易受孕型，信息素追溯的历史数据波动，也在她18岁那一年突然有了巨大变化。<br/> 鉴于迦南提供了自己当年的时间空间干预的操作，就是在小弥18岁那一年。<br/> 人类研究所发现，小弥要彻底摆脱信息素干扰，需要有一个A+信息素的加入。 </p><p>560<br/>黄道国的规矩繁多，其中一条就是凡被甄选为军人之后，即便退役也不退伍，随时还要应招回到原单位。<br/> 前段时间查良羽回了一趟湖安老家，在祖宅里见了一个他怎么也没想到会再次看见的人。<br/> 他以前在秘密行动中，负责他们这个突击队的上司——宇文珵兮。 </p><p>561<br/>宇文珵兮，这个萌唧唧的名字，其实属于一个彪形大汉，关于名字的来历，这是另一个故事。<br/> 简而言之，宇文长官带来的指令，就是让查良羽接受新任务。</p><p>562<br/>这个任务让查良羽哭笑不得，那就是让人类研究所的重点研究对象——望山小弥顺利受孕。<br/> 查良羽没有觉得这个命令脑残和傻B，比这更匪夷所思的任务他们都接到过，这真的不算啥。<br/> 查良羽的军人作风仍在，立马接受了退役之后第一个新任务。 </p><p>563<br/>可是，这个任务真不好完成。<br/>因为，小弥起先对加加极度嫌弃，加加本人也是极不情愿。<br/>中间经历了漫长的追妻旅程……以后再说终于……<br/>查良羽跟小弥滚床单了。</p><p>564<br/>可是，查良羽和望山小弥的第一次，并不顺利。 <br/>因为加加完成第一次任务之后，就被卡住了，不能出去！<br/>小弥急死了，推了半天都推不动。<br/>但是，加加不着急，因为他的多年严苛的训练，让他对所有匪夷所思的突发状况，都能坦然接受，保持冷静。 </p><p>565<br/>因为，只有内心宁静，才能兵来将挡水来土掩。<br/>所以，他试了几次，不能退出来，就安心的覆在小弥身上了，只不过因为怕压坏了小弥，手肘也稍用力支撑着。<br/>查良羽打算先接受现实，再想其他办法。<br/>不过他也很困惑，只得跟小弥说：<br/>亲爱的，出不去的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. 尴尬的第七个恋人的第一次</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>566<br/>
加加试了几次，也不能退出来，就安心的覆在小弥身上了。<br/>
查良羽打算先接受现实，再想其他办法。<br/>
不过他也很困惑，只得跟小弥说：<br/>
亲爱的，出不去的。<br/>
小弥气结，用手锤着加加：<br/>
你是狗狗吗？<br/>
怎么就不能出去啦啊啊啊啊啊啊？<br/>
加加扶住小弥腰身，翻了一个身，把小弥放到自己身上伏着。</p><p> </p><p> 567<br/>
然后，一松手，小弥跟他贴得更近，分身再次向更深处进攻，然后黏的更紧，小弥啊的一声羞耻的叫出声来。<br/>
加加闷笑一下，调笑道：<br/>
谁叫你刚刚说我是狗狗的，我就狗给你看。</p><p> </p><p> 568<br/>
加加接着无奈的说：<br/>
我也不知道啊，我们只经历过持久训练，也没真刀实枪的上过你这样的战场啊。<br/>
小弥头疼：<br/>
那现在怎么办？<br/>
加加说：<br/>
呃就是……要不跟西门老师打个电话问问？<br/>
小弥无语问苍天：<br/>
我这样光着怎么打嘛？</p><p>569<br/>
加加说：<br/>
对了，我记得手册上有这一章的内容，因为扫了一眼之后觉得肯定用不上，加上考试也从来没有考过，我也就忘记了，你要跟我一起去看吗？<br/>
小弥心想，不跟你一块去，我能出得来吗？！</p><p>570<br/>
加加坐起来，小弥略感羞耻但又无计可施的盘腿挂在加加腰身之上，双手搂着加加脖子，加加用手扶住小弥的双腿。<br/>
加加的脚一踩上地毯，突然一软，加加面上一红。<br/>
他原以为自己很厉害，现在才发现自己真的要好好锻炼才行了。<br/>
小弥被这一下颠簸又冲击得双眼紧闭，只大大吸了一口气。<br/>
加加说：<br/>
对不起亲爱的，我真的不是故意的，我腿软了，你……也太厉害了吧？！</p><p>571<br/>
小弥无语的俯下身咬了一口加加肩膀，宣泄自己的无言以对。<br/>
加加大叫：<br/>
亲爱的，你才是狗狗啊！<br/>
小弥，砰的一敲加加的背，说：<br/>
你别废话了，赶紧的，去解决问题。</p><p>572<br/>
加加发现，自己每走一步，小弥就倒吸一口凉气，就知道小弥在忍住不叫出声。<br/>
加加听雷雷『痛说家史』时提到，小弥第一次浅度昏迷就是因为压抑她自己的感觉。<br/>
于是，赶紧停下来，亲了亲小弥的额角，说：<br/>
亲爱的，别憋着，我们已经是一家人了，我不会笑话你的。<br/>
想叫就叫出来，别又憋的晕过去了，对你身体不好，我也会心疼。</p><p>573<br/>
然后，加加继续边说边走，一个不注意脚下一个踉跄，小弥终于啊是大叫出来。<br/>
加加心疼得连连亲吻小弥：<br/>
对不起对不起，我再专心一点走路，你叫出来就好了。<br/>
小弥觉得从加加的卧室房间到书房，从来没有这么远的距离，她实在是忍不住了，不禁随着加加的走动的颠簸的旋律低吟浅唱起来。<br/>
加加突然觉得，其实这样也蛮好的……<br/>
不过，他还是竭力保持平稳的走到了书房，先前还很淡定的小弥，已经在这路途中被各种冲击波袭击而香汗淋漓了。</p><p>574<br/>
加加在家里的电子保姆——玺BOT的帮助下，终于找到了自己的教材。<br/>
加加在书房沙发轻轻坐下来，结果高度和深度的变化，让小弥又是一阵痉挛一阵低吟浅唱。<br/>
加加示意玺BOT拿起电子资料卡片。</p><p>575<br/>
加加迅速查询到自己记忆中的那一页，果然，A+的特性就有这一条。<br/>
关键问题是，当时的加加，因为深知不是匹配恋人就无法行房，所以觉得这一章是多余的自己就跳过了。</p><p>576<br/>
资料说，第一种方法，是欢爱尽情尽兴之后，自然会分开。<br/>
或者，自然时间12小时以后，A+的分身也会自动收拢结节，而变得不再被卡住。<br/>
在加加的坚持下，小弥睁开眼看了一眼这一段说明，终于放心下来。</p><p> 577<br/>
后来，他们在自然时间的12小时的一半时间，终于分开了。<br/>
加加发现自己走动时，小弥感觉更灵敏，就征得小弥同意之后……开始了在家里的各种『游历』。<br/>
加加重新布控了家里的保安机器人，严令禁止所有闲杂人等靠近主宅以及前后花园。<br/>
起先，加加还略带调侃的跟小弥介绍自己家的各种摆设和名画。<br/>
最后，小弥的反应强烈，波及到自己，加加也忍不住要高唱入云了。<br/>
跟小弥像连体婴儿一般，艰难的坚持回到主卧，加加也尽情尽兴的释放了自我。<br/>
……<br/>
小弥终身难忘的与加加的第一次深度交流，终于圆满结束。<br/>
之后，小弥每次与加加的欢爱，就要选择两人至少有12小时空闲的时刻，也是情有可原。<br/>
……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. 小弥和加加……漫长的追妻之路</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>加加对过去的自己无话可说……</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>580<br/>镜头转回加加和小弥第一次滚床单之前……<br/> 在查良羽接下宇文长官发布的任务之后，加加陷入了无尽的烦恼之中。<br/> 因为，之前自己跟小弥相互看不顺眼，且态度恶劣。<br/> 导致加加完全不知道从何下手，这真是：<br/> 『直男怼人一时爽，过后追妻有得忙。』</p><p> 581<br/>这几个月，凡凡和占占在一个小山沟里拍戏，景色宜人。<br/> 这是一个给黄道国立国纪念日献礼的片子，这种片子一贯都非常非常赶进度，多线拍摄，全方位进行，凡凡和占占他们都好久没有回家了。<br/> 正好放假，但是只有一天假期，转天又要开工，占占他们回不来，就要小弥过来旅游，顺便探望一下老公。</p><p> 582<br/>节假日机票紧张，小弥颇为折腾的才购到一张商务舱的机票，然后小弥一个人上了飞机✈。<br/> 正往自己座位走去，就远远看见邻座的怪同学是一个低头看书的小伙子。<br/> 小弥坐好之后，转头一瞄旁边大吃一惊。<br/> 旁边坐着蜘蛛侠，估计她都没有这么吃惊。<br/> 因为邻座的帅哥居然是……查良羽。</p><p> 583<br/>自上次圣诞节他们聚会过之后，加加几乎就搬到她家住去了。<br/> 只要没有通告就会在小弥跟前晃，小弥觉得太不方便了。<br/> 跟迦南提了几次，迦南只说，加加的姐姐和弟弟陪他们父母出门远游，远到火星那么远，不知道什么时候回来。<br/> 加加从小没有离开过家人太久，所以不适应，还是让他在这住下吧。</p><p> 584<br/>小弥觉得不方便，主要是凡凡和关关这两个无法无天的家伙，小弥生怕他们一时一不小心抓着自己在胡天海地，就被家里的客人撞上。<br/> 还好还好，凡凡关关这一段时间忙得脚不点地，没有出什么纰漏。<br/> 但是，小弥还是不习惯自己的家里出现加加这么一个外人，所以，这次出门也完全没有想起来要跟家里这个常驻客人交代一下。<br/> 乍一看见加加，小弥大吃一惊。</p><p> 585<br/>加加看见小弥的第一眼，也一副大吃一惊的表情，不过瞬间就神情变得轻松起来。<br/> 加加友善的对小弥点头致意，然后跟小弥熟络的简单攀谈起来。<br/> 小弥得知，他是处理完其他通告之后，赶回凡凡他们那个剧组，补录一些镜头的。</p><p> 586<br/>小弥礼貌的打个招呼之后，感觉自己实在无话可说，十分尴尬，就准备好好睡一觉。<br/> 另外，天知道到了驻地，凡凡又会怎么折腾她，养精蓄锐保命要紧。</p><p> 587<br/>小弥把眼罩一戴，轻不可闻的叹口气，小嘴一溜，小声用自己才听得见的声音嘀咕着说：<br/> 『真搞不懂现在的人，追星一定要追到头等舱来吗？』<br/> 可是小弥万万没想到，自己耳旁传来一句同样小声但清晰的话语：<br/> 『你以为你是谁啊？追星也不会追你啊？谁要跟你机啊，别自作多情了！』<br/> 这荷尔蒙爆棚的微笑着的低沉嗓音，不是查良羽又是谁？</p><p> 588<br/>小弥大吃一惊，一把扯下眼罩。<br/> 新奇的瞪着眼，看着旁边笑眼盈盈的加加，心道：<br/> 这人居然能接住自己无意之间脱口而出的沙雕台词。<br/> 而且他台词真熟，一个字都没错啊。<br/> 小弥不禁玩心大起，抿住嘴，忍住不笑，开始一来二往的跟加加『对戏』，彪起台词来。</p><p> 589<br/>到最后，两人忍不住都捂着嘴轻声笑起来，加加把手指竖在唇边嘘了一声。<br/> 等小弥平静下来，加加递过一只耳机，示意小弥接住，耳机的另一只塞在他自己耳朵里。<br/> 小弥放下戒心之后，接纳他人的友好是分分钟的事。<br/> 所以，她一点都不觉得，在外人看来他们俩共用一副耳机的动作有多么暧昧。</p><p>590<br/>小弥一看，原来是加加在网上找了一个视频，是占哥的沙雕剪辑，标题是『占山为汪』。<br/> 视频把天佑大热的那部古装剧画面和台词，和一个中年汪姓大叔的现代剧，剪成一对火热情侣。<br/> 占占和汪汪，他们二人生离死别、暧昧纠缠，最后地老天荒。<br/> 除了两人抱头痛哭那一幕，明显是外人扮演的，其他的台词和画面，真的都无比和谐啊无比和谐，一点ps痕迹都木有。</p><p> 591<br/>这个沙雕视频让小弥一边看一边笑，机上空间狭窄，不能哈哈哈哈，小弥忍笑忍得肚子都痛了。<br/> 小弥捂着肚子边笑边轻轻抽气，加加赶紧拿了一个小靠枕，递给小弥示意她垫在肚子上，让小弥按住。<br/> 等她笑得稍稍平息，加加递过一杯温水到小弥嘴边，小弥就势喝了一口才缓和过来。<br/> 小弥咽下水，转头看着加加笑着小声说：<br/> 别给我看这些了，这样笑得太累了。</p><p>592<br/>这时，小弥突然意识到，旁边的这位不是自己的恋人。<br/> 递到嘴边的水，已经被自己习惯性的低头啜饮了一口，小弥刹时涨红了脸。<br/> 加加没看她，他正低头喝水。<br/> 加加也不知道是有意还是无意，举着手里的水杯转到小弥喝过的那一边，也喝了一小口水。<br/> 小弥张了张嘴，准备指出来，可是发现，不说可能还没有那么尴尬😅，只得作罢。<br/> ……</p><p> 593<br/>加加神态自若的喝完水，看着小弥，点点头小声说：<br/> 好的，不看了，还有半个小时就到了，你眯一会吧。<br/> 然后很自然的，随手帮忙扯起小弥滑下去的毛毯，在小弥颈边掖好。<br/> 加加的指尖不经意滑过小弥细嫩的皮肤，小弥一下子汗毛孔全炸开了，紧张的瞪大眼看着加加。</p><p> 594<br/>加加掖好毛毯，转身闭上眼，捂住嘴打了个哈欠说：<br/> 睡吧，路途遥远，抓紧时间休息。<br/> 然后闭着眼随意拍了拍毛毯下的小弥，就再不说话了。<br/> 小弥紧绷的神经，松懈下来，正在怀疑自己是不是太疑神疑鬼了，就纠结着也睡着了。<br/> 小弥发出细细的呼吸声，没有看见那个『睡得沉沉的加加』，嘴角浮起的一抹浅笑。<br/> ……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. 加加和小弥……山体滑坡一般的进展</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>作者没话说：对于查良羽先生『举全国之力』谈恋爱这种骚操作，作者完全没话说……</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>595<br/>斜躺在座位上沉浸在睡梦中，还在甜甜的咂嘴的小弥，完全不知道，自从上次查良羽接受了『任务』之后，就心心念念想要迅速把小弥这个任务完成。<br/> 但是，加加总不能绑架小弥，然后霸王硬上弓吧？</p><p>596<br/>关键问题是，如果小弥坚决拒绝和抗拒，他们俩完全没有心灵感应，没有紫电链接，加哥他也『举不起来』呀，叫他咋去完成任务？这不是扯吗？<br/> 加加一边想办法接近小弥，一边从各种渠道下功夫。<br/> 想来想去，还是要迦南这个内应协助。</p><p>597<br/>开始迦南给加加提供了很多相处机会，以及与小弥相处的『秘籍』。<br/> 加上正好查家宗亲会世界大会，加加的爸妈跟姐弟就一起出发参会，顺便去旅游，家中无人，加加就名正言顺住进了迦南的家。<br/> 加加可以见天碰见小弥，虽然小弥有意无意躲着他。<br/> 但是，早中晚三餐，还是时不时碰见，但是迦南都陪在身边，所以小弥也没有过分排斥加加的出现。<br/> 随着见面次数逐渐增多，虽然小弥还是坚决拒绝加加的加入，但也逐渐适应了加加在自己这个家里的存在。</p><p> 598<br/>但是，随着迦南进组，这一切平衡又被打破了。<br/> 迦南主演的新剧是运动主题，所以不得不一天到晚忙着学游泳。<br/> 加上游泳🏊项目，经常要秀身材，所以，除了学游泳，还要忙着健身，迦南变得很忙很忙，几乎住在剧组，也就没怎么有机会跟加加提供方便了。</p><p> 599<br/>无奈之下，加加就近水楼台想到了自己身边的凡凡。<br/> 拍戏休息间隙，凡凡拿着一个小本子叽叽咕咕背台词。<br/> 加加一听，不对，凡凡背的不是这个剧的剧本，而且这台词咋如此沙雕啊。</p><p>600<br/>加加就多嘴问了一句，原来是小弥突发奇想想要复盘一部古老的沙雕电影，叫凡凡这个戏精陪练。<br/> 细心而聪明绝顶的查良羽，从这里看见了突破小弥这个顽固不化的堡垒的契机。<br/> 爱演？<br/> 好，我陪你演。</p><p>601<br/>查良羽坦诚的给凡凡仔细说明了情况，说了自己接收任务的前因后果，随后，凡凡也当面向迦南和西门老师求证属实了。<br/> 虽然凡凡本人，完全不care什么人种灭绝，黄道国覆灭。<br/> 但是，凡凡知道占哥和迦南，特别是雷雷非常想要家里添丁进口。<br/> 于是，凡凡把他跟小弥约定的这个沙雕剧『男主角』，大度的让给了加加。</p><p>602<br/>小弥不知道，当大家一起给她挖坑时，最好自己还是自动掉坑里躺平更好。<br/> 这次，是小弥例行飞去凡凡正在拍的新剧剧组探班，『好巧』就碰见了加加。</p><p> 603<br/>航行很顺利，但是接下来的路程让小弥很崩溃。<br/> 小弥出站后遭遇到全城大堵车，一辆出租都没有，接她的师傅也被堵在远远的地方过不来。</p><p> 604<br/>正在一筹莫展之时，就看见加加拖着行李箱路过。<br/> 加加礼貌的跟她打了个招呼，小弥说，接她师傅已经在路上来了，加加就挥手告别，然后打算钻进预先定好的接站师傅的车里离开。<br/> 小弥一味来对加加不冷不热，加加也很懂分寸，知道小弥不想跟他多交流，除了礼貌打完招呼之外，根本没有多停留一秒钟。</p><p> 605<br/>小弥站在路边，其实急的直跳脚，在加加车门关闭的最后一刻，理智战胜了情感。<br/> 小弥大喊一声：<br/> 查良羽先生，请等等。</p><p> 606<br/>然后，小弥硬着头皮，请求加加带着她去见凡凡。因为刚刚看见加加之前，小弥的师傅打电话过来说，估计今天是无法过来接她了，请她务必及早想别的办法。<br/> 等到小弥坐上加加的车……<br/> 这时，全城大堵车也奇迹般的就通畅了，等小弥的接站师傅来到机场，小弥已经跟加加上了高速公路了。</p><p>607<br/>出发前，加加很礼貌的从后座离开，跟助理换了位置，助理陪小弥坐在后排，小弥觉得有点不好意思自己的喧宾夺主。<br/> 但小弥基于一直以来，对加加的戒备之心，还是没有过分热气洋溢的与加加交流。<br/> 一路上加加每个行为都熨帖得体，小弥逐渐放下了戒心。</p><p>608<br/>可是，黄道国最快的高速也堵车，这种情况真真是『千载难逢』，所以，小弥跟加加在狭窄空间的相处，比平时正常时间长了一倍。<br/> 最后终于到了县城，结果狂风暴雨催动他们要去的前方山体滑坡，活生生把他们隔在了一个小小的村庄，这个真的是电影都编不出来了。</p><p> 609<br/>小弥只觉得头疼，看来自己跟加加命犯八字，自打见面，就事事不顺。<br/> 小弥气急败坏的跟占哥和凡凡抱怨，他们也一直在跟她全息视频安慰她说，不着急慢慢来，只当是一次旅行就是了。在小山村呆一段时间，等路修好再来也不迟什么的。<br/> 其实，小弥不知道，为了早日完成任务，天知道加加动用了多少力量来促成他自己的『恋情』发展。<br/> 这一切，还只是一个序幕<br/> ……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. 天遂人愿的大雨……旅途愉快</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>作者无话可说，对于加加各种撩拨小弥，静观其变</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>610<br/>前面说到，小弥和加加被滞留在去往凡凡和占哥拍戏现场的半路上，一个小村庄里。<br/> 高速上已经坐车坐得头晕眼花的小弥，接着又在盘山公路上晃了半天，彻底歇菜了。<br/> 还好，小弥只是晕车，没有大碍。</p><p> 611<br/>被大雨阻隔之后，加加和助理还有师傅商量着，就近找了一个村子落脚，打算明天再继续赶路。<br/> 小弥下车时，头晕眼花差点摔倒，扶着车门的加加，脸色都变了，一把抄起小弥抱起来。<br/> 小弥内心挣扎，但实在是无力反驳，任由加加抱着她进了客栈，随后安置好，小弥连饭都没吃就昏昏睡去。</p><p>612<br/>小弥迷迷糊糊之间，被温热的毛巾贴近皮肤的感觉惊醒。<br/> 费力的睁眼一看，是加加正在细心的给她擦脸。<br/> 但是实在没有力气自己爬起来，只得跟加加轻声说了句谢谢。<br/> 加加笑着摇头，不用谢，小事。</p><p>613<br/>加加继续给小弥擦完脸和手，然后扶起小弥，挪到床边，加加示意小弥把脚泡在热气腾腾的水盆里，自己坐在小弥身后做靠背。<br/> 小弥把脚踩进热水，冰凉的脚乍一碰见热水，一个激灵，加加赶紧伸手试了一下水温，水温有点高，但是没事，于是放下心来。<br/> 小弥泡了一会儿脚，感觉自己活过来了。</p><p>614<br/>身体状况一恢复，小弥肚子就饿得咕咕叫起来。<br/> 加加笑着说：你等等，我去把粥给你端过来。<br/> 加加一勺一勺喂小弥吃完粥，小弥感觉好多了，再次真心诚意的对加加说了谢谢。<br/> 其实加加看见小弥如此难受，很是有些后悔不该在高速上『堵车』那么久。</p><p> 615<br/>不过，这场大雨可不是他的杰作，只能说是天随人愿吧？<br/> 老天爷都在帮他留住小弥，好让他们俩单独相处，加加对自己提前完成任务有了更多信心。<br/> 小弥吃完粥起来洗漱完，又去睡了，加加把门带上也休息去了。<br/> 是夜，各自安睡，一夜无话。<br/> ……</p><p>616<br/>大雨下了整整三天，等小弥睡饱睡够精神抖擞的『活』过来，天已经放晴了<br/> 小弥走到外面阳台一看，雨过天晴，彩虹高挂。<br/> 小弥兴奋雀跃，跑下楼对每天早上例行安安静静坐在客厅沙发看书的加加说：<br/> 雨终于停了，我们可以赶路了吧？</p><p>617<br/>加加招来正在给他们准备早餐的客栈老板，老板说，现在还不能出发。<br/> 山里地质条件复杂，要等评估过后，没有继续滑坡风险，就可以开始修路了，再等两三天就可以出发了。<br/> 小弥撅着嘴不开心了，她不是一个耐不住寂寞的人。<br/> 但是，千里迢迢飞来，快一周了，还是只能跟凡凡和占哥视频见面，真的好崩溃的。</p><p>618<br/>但是也无计可施，小弥和加加，只得耐心等待公路修复开通。<br/> 其实小弥是一个随遇而安的人，雨停之后，既来之则安之的小弥，开始在小村庄四处游历起来。<br/> 他们落脚点的这个客栈老板，是一个漂亮的小姐姐，在房前屋后设计了很多颇有感觉的小景观，小弥在自己特别喜欢的后花园的吊床上躺了半天之后，就开始各处转悠。<br/> 小弥观赏花花草草，招猫逗狗，四处溜达的时候，总是不经意碰见也在转悠的加加。</p><p>619<br/>刚开始，两人友好的打个招呼，就各自散开，分头再走。<br/> 但小山村不大，转来转去也就这么十来户人家，等加加发现了好看的好玩的地方，带小弥去看过之后，小弥就干脆做了加加的跟屁虫。<br/> 加加以前的训练，让他逢山开路遇水架桥不在话下，小弥跟着加加抓鱼摸虾玩得不亦乐乎。</p><p> 620<br/>等到晚上凡凡跟她视频的时候，小弥正在院子里跟加加嗨皮的烧烤玩。<br/> 小弥被烟熏火燎得眼泪汪汪的脸，一出现在凡凡眼前，凡凡吓了一跳，赶紧一把抓过正在卸妆的占哥，一起问小弥怎么了？<br/> 小弥嘻嘻哈哈举起手中的肉串儿香菇串儿，展示给凡凡。<br/> 小弥作势喂凡凡吃，然后迅速撤回来，坏笑着伸出舌尖舔着肉串，然后咬下一口来，一边嚼着香喷喷的烧烤，一边含糊不清的跟凡凡他们打招呼。<br/> 加加也笑眼盈盈的凑在镜头后面，在不远处跟凡凡和占哥挥手致意。</p><p> 621<br/>小弥不知道凡凡当时就醋意大发，小弥根本没有意识到『大事不好』。<br/> 一直以来，『自信爆棚』的占哥，看着自己老婆跟『外人』嘻嘻哈哈，也满嘴柠檬味，这更是小弥始料未及的。</p><p>622<br/>小弥没想到，两串烧烤给自己『惹了大祸』。<br/> 到了剧组之后，当晚小弥就被霸道的凡凡折腾得脚步虚浮，无法落地，第二天，早中晚三餐，都是凡凡这个『醋精』端来喂她吃的。<br/> 关键问题是，手软脚软的小弥，白天还要继续被凡凡时不时的『欺负』。</p><p>623<br/>凡凡这个戏精，为了掩人耳目，每次等到小弥要高唱入云时，就停下进攻的脚步，还没等敌人彻底溃退，凡凡又发起进攻……<br/> 数次三番，小弥被凡凡整治得『气若游丝』，在房车上足足躺了两天，真是『叫天天不应叫地地不灵』，无语问苍天。</p><p>624<br/>凡凡喝干了五十缸干醋，小弥后知后觉的才发现，凡凡这次是真的吃醋吃大发了，对天赌咒发誓，自己跟查良羽先生一直都有礼有节，干干净净，真的真的木有滚床单。<br/> 凡凡俯在小弥身上，听见她赌注发誓，忍笑忍得浑身颤抖。<br/> 其实，小弥不知道，西门老师把最新一次的数据测试发来了，为了让训练计划加速，占哥跟凡凡也说了一句，从现在开始可以『加量不加价』的耕耘了。<br/> 所以才有了这次胡天海地，不过凡凡这次吃醋是真吃醋，这可没有假。</p><p>625<br/>说回到占哥……<br/> 这次他倒是很『节制』，没让小弥第二天下不了地。<br/> 小弥从凡凡怀中爬起来扑向他，告凡凡的黑状时，占哥一直微笑着安慰小弥。</p><p>626<br/>只是，到了晚上，占哥的攻势可没有一丁点怜香惜玉的样子。<br/> 那一夜，小弥竭尽全力，都无法忍住占哥强大攻势下，自己口中的婉转高唱和浅呼低吟。<br/> 小弥的高音飚得直入云霄，第二天剧组所有人看见她都憋着笑。<br/> 小弥完全不敢直视他们满含深意的笑容，简直濒临崩溃。</p><p>627<br/>作为吃瓜群众的加加，没想到自己成了吃醋大戏的『邪恶男二号』，那时也在营地旁边。<br/> 听了半晚上的欢乐大戏，加加心道，看来惹谁也别惹表面上温文尔雅君子端方的占哥。这惹不起的占哥，可真是个山大王，宣誓他自己的主权，从来都是毫不容情大张旗鼓。</p><p> 628<br/>后来，加加在一边偷偷哄了小弥很久，小弥没有马上从剧组落荒而逃，才堪堪坚持到他们三个人都杀青了才走。<br/> 不过，自此加加谨记在心，跟小弥无论如何恩爱，都不在凡凡和占哥跟前『秀』了，这是后话。<br/> ……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. 亲爱的，终于找到你了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>加加的漫长追妻路</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>630<br/>清晨，漫天彩霞，小弥站在阳台上心潮澎湃，禁不住伸出双手，仿佛想要拥抱着这一切美好。<br/> 小弥兴奋得转圈，开始跟远在外景地的恋人们全息视频，分享自己眼前的美景。<br/> 占哥和凡凡，精神抖擞的出现在全息投影视频里，他们亲热的互相攀着腰，各出一只手臂，对着她比了一个大大的心❤。<br/> 小弥也在自己脑袋上，弯曲着手回了他们一个心❤。</p><p>631<br/>占哥和凡凡，正在准备今天的戏，已完成妆发的他们，帅得一逼，比彩霞都耀眼和绚丽，看得小弥直冒星星眼。<br/> 这个剧的导演，脑洞比较大，也比较沙雕，不知怎么的，看完他们的团综之后，发现占哥跟凡凡的互动极佳，就说服了占哥和凡凡演一对相爱相杀的情侣。<br/> 一个软萌年下攻，一个霸道总裁受，各种花样百出的相爱相杀。</p><p>632<br/>小弥仅仅在心里想想，就已经心潮澎湃不能自持了。<br/> 她比广大吃瓜群众更期待这个剧早一点拍完，早一点上线。<br/> 小弥对面的凡凡和占占，两个天字第一号大帅哥含情脉脉的注视着她，小弥心跳加速……双腿发软。</p><p> 633<br/>小弥星星⭐眼看着他们说：<br/> 啊啊啊啊老公你们两个好帅好帅啊，好想快点过来你们身边，我要你们就这样穿着……我要来跟你们两个滚床单……</p><p> 634<br/>占哥惊奇得一缩脖子，吐了吐舌头：<br/> 老婆，你被凡凡带坏了！<br/> 旁边的凡凡，一把揪住占哥：<br/> 说什么呢？说什么呢？<br/> 我们这叫夫妻恩爱，这叫调情懂不懂？</p><p>635<br/>占哥笑着啪的打下去，大力一拍凡凡的手：<br/> 松开！领子都被你揪皱了。<br/> 凡凡坏笑着跟小弥挤眉弄眼：<br/> 老婆，我们俩你最想睡谁？说说！<br/> 小弥无可奈何的摇头：<br/> 当然是你啦！你这个魔星！这也要争？</p><p>636<br/>占哥倒吸一口凉气，软糯抱怨的声音响起：<br/> 老婆，我爱你，你不爱我了吗？<br/> 小弥腿更软了，恨不得扑到视频里去：<br/> 爱爱爱，老公，都爱都爱，都是亲亲宝贝，都乖乖的哈，等我这几天忙完了，就过来陪你们。</p><p> 636<br/>占哥想起什么似的，沉吟瞬间又抬起头，真心实意的说：<br/> 老婆，祝你新婚快乐！<br/> 凡凡和天佑，两人了然的对望一眼。<br/> 全息投影视频里，在遥远的千里之外，凡凡伸出双手作势抱着小弥，左亲一下右亲一下。<br/> 小弥侧着脸，陪着他演，仿佛两个吻真真实实的落在自己脸上。</p><p>637<br/>然后，凡凡也满怀醋意的说：<br/> 老婆，祝你新婚快乐！但是……<br/> 我是你最宝贝的凡凡，千万不能有了新欢忘了旧爱啊啊啊啊！</p><p>638<br/>小弥莫名其妙的问：<br/> 老公，你们傻了吧？我们已经多少年老夫老妻了，新婚啥呀？你们都要乖乖的哈，等着我过来了陪你们快乐。<br/> 小弥一挑眉，想到什么似的补了句：<br/> 对哦，我来了就大家都新婚快乐，小别胜新婚嘛哈哈哈</p><p> 639<br/>小弥又跟他们甜言蜜语腻歪了半天，直到画外音有助理通知他们开工啦，小弥才恋恋不舍的用十个飞吻告了别。<br/> 小弥笑着一转身，就看见加加靠在门边，遥遥的望着她，笑意还在脸上洋溢。</p><p>640<br/>小弥刷的一下脸红心跳，被加加这个还没有真正加入大家庭的『外人』，看见自己对恋人们说想要跟他们滚床单，这总归对自己的高冷人设是种毁灭性的打击。<br/> 其实，小弥不知道，包括玻璃屋里她和雷雷的30次视频在内的所有镜头，加加已经事无巨细的研究揣摩过了。<br/> 除了这个正规化的研究数据视频外，加加的参考资料，还有凡凡之前录制的『魔都素材』，也就是，小弥在家里跟几个恋人的熯天炽地+胡天海地。</p><p>641<br/>小弥在家里的各种烈火飞腾，很多画面都被口味奇特的凡凡指挥着家政机器人瑞BOT录影记录了。<br/> 这些视频，也都被加加专门调出来，作为追妻参考教程好好学习了一番。</p><p>642<br/>此时，加加是来叫小弥下楼吃早餐的。<br/> 不错，小弥在查良羽的新居，已经登堂入室了。<br/> 不过事情不是各位吃瓜群众yy的那样，从剧组回来两人就耕读传家（勾搭CJ），并非如此。<br/> 小弥是暂时借住在加加家里的。</p><p>643<br/>因为，从山沟沟一回到家，迦南就开始了紧锣密鼓的大装修。<br/> 各种细节的东东，每天都要小弥去看看。<br/> 小弥他们的其他别墅位置都太远，『正好』加加添置的新居，离他们家车程不过十分钟。<br/> 其实他们共用同一片森林，不算私家车道的车程，他们其实就是邻居。</p><p>644<br/>大宅装修动工后，大家一起闹哄哄的搬到查宅，这是加加成年之后购置的第N个不动产。<br/> 面积比迦南他们的家更大，格局也差不多。<br/> 每个人都有自己单独的起居室卧室，然后也有一个巨大的淋浴间，有十个淋浴喷头，小弥看见后笑了半天，觉得这个完全像是古老时代的过去的大学生洗澡间🛀。</p><p> 645<br/>重点是，查宅也有跟小弥家一样的大浴池，凡凡和欢欢不由分说第一时间抓住小弥，一起打水仗。<br/> 当然，这些亲密镜头，查良羽这个外人都自觉回避了。<br/> 查家跟小弥家一样，也是管家机器人系统管理，玺BOT是查良羽的『书童』兼贴身电子保姆。</p><p>646<br/>因为格局相似，小弥很快就适应了新地方。大家热热闹闹没几天，新剧各种开工，大家都劳燕分飞的世界各地分散了。<br/> 只有加加刚刚结束一个劳心劳力的新剧，所以给自己放了假，陪小弥在艺都常驻。</p><p>647<br/>小弥答应住下来，除了大宅装修的琐事，其实还有一个重要原因，是小弥从心底已经接纳了加加这个家庭新成员。<br/> 事情还要追溯到上次，加加跟小弥一起去山沟沟的剧组说起。<br/> 自然灾害面前，人力都显得弱不禁风。路途中的相依为命，让小弥消除了对查良羽的戒心。</p><p>648<br/>他们千辛万苦到了剧组驻地之后，凡凡和天佑两个魔星，对小弥的肆无忌惮的『爱护』，搞得剧组众人皆知。<br/> 小弥羞得不敢出门，正好加加补拍的镜头完成，可以陪小弥。<br/> 天佑就每天早上把小弥交给加加，再放心的去出外景。<br/> 那一天，不知道怎么了，天佑醒来之后，还兴致颇高的再次跟小弥大战了『三百回合』。</p><p> 649<br/>查良羽敲门时，天佑知道是加加过来了，天佑也不知道出于什么情况，发出指令打开了电子门锁。<br/> 所以，加加打开门走进来，看见的是极其香艳的一幕：<br/> 小弥光着背脊，露出来的脸蛋红扑扑的，尚未从刚刚的激战中平复，她侧躺在天佑怀里，正在大口喘息。<br/> 而天佑一手轻抚小弥后背，另一只手难得一见的夹着一根云雾缭绕的『事后』烟。</p><p> 650<br/>自律的天佑，一年可能有不到五次，会放纵自己尝试一些平时不会做的事情，比如抽烟。<br/> 加加毫不慌乱，驻足站定，开始观望。<br/> 天佑似乎是下定决心的，大大吸了一口烟，再缓缓吐出，然后把余下的半支烟按熄在烟灰缸里。<br/> 天佑对着加加伸出手，示意加加上前握住自己。</p><p>651<br/>加加愣怔片刻，了然的走上前，握住了天佑的手。<br/> 加加在雷雷和小弥的第一次视频里面见过这个情景，果然紫电链接耀眼的闪起，小弥睁眼看见了这一幕。<br/> 加加对自己身体的奇妙变化而震惊，跟所有第一次检测到紫电链接的恋人一样，加加也是各种投怀送抱见多识广了，但是没有一个会引起今天这种变化。</p><p> 652<br/>小弥和加加对望一眼，心下了然，认命吧，他们就是所谓的『匹配恋人』。<br/> 但是，小弥害羞得把脸埋得更深了，加加走过来，俯下身亲吻了小弥漏在外面的耳朵，小弥一个激灵。<br/> 加加感喟道：<br/> 亲爱的，我终于找到你了。</p><p>653<br/>占哥把小弥交给加加，自顾自起身洗漱完就出门去了。<br/> 光溜溜的小弥鸵鸟一样把头埋在被子里，加加开始亲吻她露出来的每一寸皮肤。<br/> 柔软的嘴唇，每一次接触都让小弥轻颤。<br/> 紫电链接，让小弥也不得不承认了加加这个命中注定的恋人。<br/> ……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. 就地正法，还是缓期执行？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>加加的恋爱加急公告</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>658<br/>小弥被加加逐渐加深的热吻，激得各种瑟缩，小弥缩在被子里，内心感喟，然而却是满心欢喜而认命。<br/> 从上次在小山村里，跟加加单独相处，小弥已经发现这个年龄最小的弟弟，其实是个成熟稳重的大哥哥。</p><p>659<br/>相比起雷雷骨子里的羞怯，让小弥不由自主的心疼之外。<br/> 凡凡的不管不顾、关关的不设限、欢欢的自我放飞、迦南偶一为之的胡闹，小弥发现几个恋人里面，除了天佑的一贯淡定自律，只有查良羽是最稳成持重的那一个。</p><p>660<br/>天佑的稳重，可能还有年龄上的原因，因为天佑是团里的老大。<br/> 可是作为老幺的查良羽，小弥每次观察他的一举一动，都只想跟着大家叫他加哥。<br/> 当然，最后小弥对加加的昵称改为加爷，是他们第一次深度链接之后的事了。</p><p> 661<br/>上次从深山老林的外景地返回艺都，小弥家就开始了大张旗鼓的装修工程。<br/> 小弥跟恋人们一起搬进了查宅，热闹没两天，随后大家就各自到世界各地出通告，家里就只剩下小弥和加加驻守阵地了。</p><p>662<br/>小弥住进查宅已经十多天了，每天跟加加一起从查宅出发，去大宅检查施工进度，一起共进早午晚餐，然后加加在大书房看书，小弥跟玺BOT在影音室看综艺。<br/> 晚饭后，加加再陪着小弥去各处闲逛消食，整一个世界大同，相敬如宾，相安无事。</p><p>663<br/>今天，东奔西跑的关关小盆友，偷的浮生半日闲，于是，就回家休整休整。<br/> 大宅正在装修，所以下了飞机✈，关关也就直接进驻了查宅。<br/> 小弥兴奋雀跃的守在大门外，关关从车上一下来，就不管不顾的扑过来吻住小弥，小弥热情回应，沉醉其中不亦乐乎。<br/>站在旁边的吃瓜群众——查宅的主人查大人，表情极之吃惊而尴尬，他没想到关关跟小弥的相处模式，是如此的旁若无人+放飞自我。<br/> 在加加印象之中，小弥温柔可人，但是又各种羞涩自制而内敛。</p><p>664<br/>上次在外景地，天佑离开房间后，小弥在他的亲吻下，一直都埋在被子里不肯出来。<br/> 最后，没办法，加加只好说：<br/> 亲爱的，你太害羞了，我出去在外面等你，你起来吧。<br/> 别忘了，我们今天约好的去爬山观景，助理和导游已经等在楼下了。</p><p>665<br/>然后，加加走出去，关好门。<br/> 小弥听见关门的声音，终于放开了被子，大大的喘了口气。<br/> 小弥弹着脚，继续躺在在床上，咬牙切齿的说：<br/> 死天佑，鬼天佑，敢出卖我，你死定了啊啊啊啊啊啊<br/> 一边捶着床铺砰砰响，一边摸索着下床来，准备洗漱。</p><p>666<br/>小弥迷蒙着双眼往洗漱间走去，一转弯吓了一跳，啊的一声叫起来。<br/> 原来，加加根本没有出去，他作势走出去关好门，其实自己好整以暇的站在大门内，小弥放的狠话全被他听见了，加加忍着笑看着小弥。</p><p>667<br/>小弥转身想逃，加加迈开大长腿一步跨过来，从背后一把薅住了小弥，双手堪堪握住了小弥最高峰，小弥尖叫起来。<br/> 加加赶紧放手，没等小弥再跑，就把小弥的身子拨动转了一圈，拢在自己怀里。<br/> 加加嗓音浑厚，似音响的低音炮响起，他委屈巴巴的说：<br/> 亲爱的，我们……这样怎么做夫妻嘛？<br/> 你别害羞，反正你早晚都是我的人，给我看看又怎么了嘛？</p><p>668<br/>加加胸膛的温度像是烘炉火，烧的小弥面飞红霞，耳朵红的都快化掉了。<br/> 加加一边艰难的低头亲吻小弥的耳朵头发肩膀，一边轻拍着小弥后背，同时低声安抚着她。<br/> 小弥伏在加加怀里不敢抬头，激烈的思想斗争了半天，终于被加加软言细语给说服了。<br/> 小弥心想：也是哦，如果自己每次都害怕跟加加接触，这样怎么做夫妻嘛？</p><p>669<br/>小弥鼓足勇气抬头睁眼，加加微笑的脸近在咫尺，从眼神里可以看见他的真诚，以及希望跟小弥早日打破他们之间的坚冰状态的决心。<br/> 小弥红着脸，点点头，然后推了推加加，推不开。</p><p>670<br/>加加眼睛里冒出满是疑问的问号来，然后问：<br/> 亲爱的，怎么啦？<br/> 小弥吭哧吭哧的说：<br/> 你……你不是说要看看我吗？</p><p>671<br/>加加饶有兴致的松开手，但还是保持着伸长手臂的姿势，仿佛随身准备揪回那个打算溜走的小妖精。<br/> 小弥稍微后退了一步，满面羞涩的一手撩起头发，同时轻轻转着身子，『展示』着自己轻盈而撩人心弦的体态。<br/> 转了一圈后，小弥主动走上前，踮起脚尖吻住了加加。</p><p>672<br/>加加霎时间热血沸腾，轰得大脑缺氧，等他自己反应过来，他已经把小弥扑倒在大床上了。<br/> 加加没想到，小弥接纳自己的方式如此简单直接：<br/> 你是我的人，我接纳你，我对你没有秘密，你想看，我给你看，就是这么简单。<br/> 对于查良羽这个从几岁就开始『闯荡江湖』的人来说，他对于小弥这种完全接纳和对自己不设防的状态，简直就是心动难忍的致命一击。</p><p> 673<br/>加加完全不能自持，但是，在最后一刻，加加没有攻破防线，而是翻身躺到了一边。<br/> 平复一下之后，加加跟小弥说：<br/> 亲爱的，我们举行婚礼吧？<br/> 小弥无语的翻了个白眼，心道：<br/> 我都准备把自己给你了，你这会儿还说啥婚礼不婚礼啊？</p><p>674<br/>加加是个说一不二的人，自我控制能力也是让小弥叹服，躺了一会，加加平静下来，说：<br/> 亲爱的，走吧，去洗漱，我们今天的计划还没执行呢。<br/> 小弥内心崩溃到极点，一下子被加加四处煽风点火撩起来满腔热血，正在兴头上，还以为自己要被『就地正法』，结果，怎么还改『缓期执行』了呢？</p><p>675<br/>但是，第一次跟加加捅破一家人这层窗户纸，小弥也不清楚加加的意图。<br/> 如果是其他几个恋人，小弥可能就会直接说出自己的想法了。可是，敌方军情不明，也不能乱出兵不是？</p><p>676<br/>小弥内心躁动不堪，但还是咬着牙，软手软脚的爬起来洗漱，等小弥坚持走到楼下，上车坐下就彻底不行了。<br/> ……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. 对全世界的告白</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>加加问小弥，亲爱的，我可以修改我的『非彼』的生活状态吗？</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>676<br/>小弥内心躁动不堪，但还是咬着牙，软手软脚的爬起来洗漱，等小弥坚持走到楼下，上车坐下就彻底不行了。<br/> 加加误认为小弥的体力不支，是因为天佑早上需索无度导致的。<br/> 殊不知小弥这种abo，根本不怕需索无度。<br/> 最不能忍受的，就是这种欲说还休，欲罢不能的撩拨，以及无法释放的『半途而废』。<br/> 如果能够彻底释放情绪，小弥恢复起来还挺快的。</p><p> 677<br/>最后，加加看见小弥软弱无力的样子，就不由分说背着小弥往山上走去。<br/> 到了山顶，微风拂过，加加扶着小弥在草地上坐下，过了好久他怀里的小弥终于恢复了正常。<br/> 加加环住小弥，坐了很久很久。加加满足的叹口气说：<br/> 亲爱的，我好开心。<br/> 小弥嗯了一声，挪动了一下身子，把自己的脸跟加加贴得更紧，带着羞涩的说：<br/> 嗯我也是。</p><p>678<br/>加加接着问小弥：<br/> 亲爱的，我可以在『非彼』上发一条恋爱公告吗？ <br/> 小弥转回头，看了一眼加哥，发现加哥是认真的。</p><p>679<br/>小弥不解：<br/> 你不是刚刚还说我们马上举行婚礼吗？为什么还要更改『非彼』账号的状态？<br/> 加加更认真了：<br/> 是啊，恋爱结婚生娃，这个是正常的顺序啊，婚礼前不就是要恋爱吗？<br/> 小弥无语了，这个……死脑筋，难怪刚刚会放开已经到口的肉不吃呢！</p><p>680<br/>其实，小弥仔细一想，自己以前也是这样中规中矩的一个人。<br/> 打算按部就班的走自己人生之路的每一步，可是……现在难道是被被凡凡和关关带坏了？<br/> 反正，在几个恋人面前，小弥是已经完全打破了高冷人设，一直纵情放飞自我，随心所欲了。<br/> 但是，加加不同，小弥摸不清楚他的『底细』，也不了解他的习惯，于是小弥在与他的相处中，就他怎么说怎么好，顺应着加加的节奏。</p><p>681<br/>小弥转回头，继续舒舒服服的在加加怀里窝着，然后点点头，反手拍了拍加加的脸蛋，说：<br/> 嗯，亲爱的，都依你，改吧改吧。</p><p> 682<br/>加加从助理手里接过手机，继续环着小弥，跟小弥一起来修改状态。<br/> 打开页面，小弥一眼就看见加哥……不知道什么时候，加加已经把他的『非彼』个人状态，从『单身』改为了『单恋中』。<br/> 小弥叽叽咕咕的嘲笑起来，加加宠溺的亲了一下小弥头顶，开始把『单恋中』改为『热恋中』。<br/> ……</p><p>683<br/>镜头还是，在外景地。<br/> 凡凡和天佑，还在紧锣密鼓的拍摄中。<br/> 而外景地的生活，对于小弥来说，就是丰富而多彩。<br/> 加加基本上就两个工作，一是陪小弥，二是安抚小弥。</p><p> 684<br/>加加陪小弥，就是各种游玩，因为外景地就在当地几个风景名胜间转战拍摄，他们俩把附近的山山水水都走遍了。<br/> 后来浣冰航，有了几天空闲，也飞来外景地。<br/> 欢欢和加加一起陪着小弥游山玩水，简直不亦乐乎。</p><p>685<br/>欢欢离开的时候，简直要哭出来。<br/> 欢欢各种不舍，不舍小弥，不舍美景，不舍这些不知道什么时候才能吃到的当地美食。</p><p>686<br/>加加还有一个工作就是安抚小弥，那个平时是温文尔雅的小公举，但是常常被天佑和凡凡折腾得夜晚彪高音，而在白天被大家的奇异目光注视，变身暴躁猫的小弥。<br/> 加加一直坚持着『热恋中』的状态，但是，凡凡不放小弥离开，所以，加加想要度蜜月的心思一直木有实现。<br/> 但这个按部就班做事的小古板，一直坚持最后的防线，想要给小弥一个甜甜蜜蜜的婚礼。<br/> 小弥其实已经觉得不用走那些过场，直接推倒罢了，但是，跟加加这个『新人』相处，还是很谨慎，所以，也木有放飞自我，随顺着加加的古板和克制。<br/> ……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. 爱学习的加加</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>小弥对关关和加加的『厚颜无耻』，简直是无语</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>682<br/>从外景地回来，小弥他们一大家子人就搬来查宅住下了。<br/> 今天，习惯早起的查良羽，坐在楼下书房，例行公事的查看完邮件之后，开始看书。<br/> 他放在手边书桌上，常年设定为静音的手机，有一个特别提示闪烁着亮起。</p><p>683<br/>小弥『非彼』账号有了新的动态，查良羽打开页面，发现小弥刚刚更新了：<br/> 又是想你们的一天…… <br/> 配图是嘟着的嘴旁边加上一个手指头比心❤</p><p>684<br/>查良羽仔细一看手指和脸之间的背景，是自己家客房的枕头的花纹。<br/> 估计是小弥一睡醒就开始隔空示爱了，下面几个点赞和回复的铁粉，各自回了一个手指头比心的图。<br/> 但是，图片拍摄范围很小，别说看不见人，连手掌✋都看不见。</p><p>685<br/>只不过多年特训的火眼金睛，加上对队友的熟悉，查良羽可以很明显的看出来，是凡凡、雷雷和迦南。<br/> 作为一个成熟稳重的成年人，查良羽先生当然是不会吃醋的。<br/> 他一直以来的职业素养和严苛的训练，让他形成习惯：碰见问题，解决问题。<br/> 从来不会慌乱或者自怨自艾，所以，从这一点上来说，他可能是这个大家庭最为成熟稳重的男人。<br/> 这一点，小弥也逐渐感受到了。</p><p>686<br/>所以，加加看见小弥对其他恋人的隔空表白，并不吃醋。<br/> 而是今天格外殷勤了一些，只不过这种殷勤，让感觉迟钝的小弥都有所觉察。 <br/> 比如，小弥还赖在床上不起来，各种自拍时候，加加就一反常态的敲门进来了，看见她在撩拨远方的恋人们，也不打扰，只是静静靠在门边，微笑着注视着她。<br/> 比如，小弥起来了，加加就殷勤的帮忙把牙洁水准备好，洗脸巾也用适度的温水浸湿了，加加还要帮忙洗脸，小弥嘻嘻哈哈的闪走了。<br/> 比如，今天的早餐，是加加一口一口喂着小弥吃的，上次加加喂她还是在路途中小弥晕车晕得一塌糊涂的时候。<br/> 迟钝的小弥，都忍不住问了一句：<br/> 亲爱的，你是做错了什么事要我原谅吗？<br/> ……<br/> 加加就笑笑不说话，还是继续殷勤围绕着小弥转悠，直到关关回到家。</p><p>687<br/>小弥住进查宅已经两周了，今天，东奔西跑的关关小盆友，偷的浮生半日闲，于是，也回家休整休整。<br/> 他们因为大宅正在装修都搬了过来，所以下了飞机✈，关关也就直接进驻了查宅。<br/> 吃瓜群众——查宅的主人查大人，从此时开始就展开了一个学霸的自觉，开始观摩与学习小弥与其他恋人的相处方式。</p><p>688<br/>小弥兴奋雀跃的守在大门外，关关从车上一下来，就不管不顾的扑过来吻住小弥，小弥热情回应，沉醉其中不亦乐乎。<br/>站在旁边的吃瓜群众——查宅的主人查大人，表情极之吃惊而尴尬，他没想到关关跟小弥的相处模式，是如此的旁若无人+放飞自我。<br/> 在加加印象之中，小弥温柔可人，但是又各种羞涩自制而内敛。</p><p>689<br/>等到终于见面吻告一段落，关关抱起小弥走进大门。<br/> 关关热情的跟加加打了个招呼，加加引导『客人』到大客厅沙发上坐下，加加的电子保姆玺BOT立马端茶倒水，走了一套贵客盈门的流程。</p><p>690<br/>两人开始寒暄起来，这时书房里特别线路的电话铃响起☎，管家机器人瑄BOT把特别通话器递过来，加加跟小弥和关关示意了一下，起身离开，去接电话了。<br/> 这时，关关就像平时在家里一样，自然而然的对小弥说：<br/> 小弥姐姐，吃葡萄。</p><p>691<br/>小弥从高高的沙发背探出头，四处望了一眼，加加不知道去哪里了，看来还是很识趣的避开了。<br/> 小弥叹口气继续躺下，说了一句：<br/> 哎关宝儿啊，你什么时候才能长大啊？<br/> 但还是伸出双手，认命的说：<br/> 关宝宝，来吧。</p><p>692<br/>关关开开心心的扑过去，撩起小弥的衣襟……小弥也顾不得那么多，因为她知道，这下子不满足他，可能这一天都不得清静。<br/> 小弥闭上眼，假装自己还在可以随心所欲的大宅。</p><p>693<br/>关关啧啧有声的赞叹说：<br/> 小弥姐姐，你这……怎么越来越好看了啊。<br/> 两人缠绵入骨的亲热了半晌，关关一时兴起，右手就从小弥的纱裙底，游鱼🐟一样顺着她的腿滑上去。<br/> ……</p><p>694<br/>然后，关关不满的抬起头来，用一贯淡定和平常音量的声音说：<br/> 弥儿，你不乖，说了今天我会回来，他们又不在家，你怎么又穿了lei酷啊，好不方便的。<br/> 小弥一听这句就炸毛了，闭着眼低吼了一句：<br/> 贺之洲！<br/> 这不是……在我们大宅，你注意点！</p><p>695<br/>正在这时，不知道什么时候已经接完电话，静静坐回他们对面沙发。<br/> 且神经强悍，堪比顾总裁的加加，已经看了半天春宫戏了。<br/> 加加把拳头拄在唇边闷笑了一声：<br/> 宝贝儿，没关系的。<br/> 我……也可以观摩观摩怎么跟你相处。</p><p>696<br/>小弥简直就要晕死过去，完全没想到自己跟关关的瞎胡闹居然还有一个围观群众。<br/> 但更令她崩溃的是，有一个弟弟已经是魔星，还再来一个有样学样的，她简直死的成了。<br/> 小弥推开关关，坐起来，捶着沙发叫到：<br/> 啊啊啊啊啊啊不要！不许你学关关！</p><p>697<br/>加加看见小弥脸蛋红霞飞舞，实在是好看，就继续调笑着：<br/> 玺管家已经给你们准备好了浴池的热水，关关要不要去松泛松泛？<br/> 关关一听，毫不客气的说：<br/> 好的，谢谢！<br/> 站起身来，弯腰抱起小弥，就跟着管家机器人上楼了。小弥羞得简直不要不要的，俯在关关怀里根本不敢抬头。</p><p>698<br/>关关这个魔星，在家里一直就跟小弥约好的，到他的排班，一定要穿他最喜欢的那条纱裙，但是只穿纱裙。<br/> 然后，一般来说，关关心目中是没有客厅书房卧室的区分的。<br/> 在大宅的时候，但凡只要小弥在的地方，就都是他横刀立马冲锋陷阵的『战场』。<br/> 这次还好，长途奔波回来，总要洗漱，不然，加加还不定会看到什么更奇葩的活春宫。<br/> ……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. 加加和小弥……昏礼和婚礼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>小弥的幸福生活，吃瓜群众实在是羡慕嫉妒恨得没话说</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>700<br/>
上次在外景地，加加就跟小弥说，想要给她一场盛大的婚礼，『盛情之下』小弥『勉为其难』的答应了。<br/>
后来，又经过了一场出乎意料的求婚大作战，这个以后再说。小弥感动得热泪盈眶之余，真的服了加哥，这个小古板，他果然是按部就班的从『相识、相知、单恋、热恋、求婚、婚礼、欢爱』逐一走过来的啊。其实，这段时间，看见加加为了他们的婚礼忙进忙出，小弥很想跟加加说：<br/>
亲爱的，咱们俩别举行婚礼了好不好？<br/>
因为，再举行就是第三次了……<br/>
小弥总觉得……自己举行三次盛大婚礼，娶六个老公这事……说起来真的有点拉仇恨。<br/>
但是，加加是谁啊？江湖人称加爷的是也。</p><p>701<br/>
所以，这不，今天小弥就乖乖的跟着加加来偏厅挑选婚纱了。<br/>
已经在大厅里衣架上挂好的一排排婚纱，让小弥眼花缭乱。小弥记得上次的婚礼是雷雷挑的婚纱，上上次是迦南挑的婚纱，她都只是最后试了一下，看是否合身，然后设计师再修改一下就OK了。</p><p>702<br/>
小弥自己没啥主意，好看是最大的标准。偏偏加加这个老古板，总觉得娶老婆是人生最大的事之一，所以，老婆高兴最重要。<br/>
挑婚纱，挑婚庆典礼公司，这些都要小弥拿主意。<br/>
只不过，他自己先做了两次初选，其实小弥觉得加加可以自己组个婚庆公司了，从各方面一条龙服务，因为她觉得加加挑出来共自己精选的婚纱和婚礼策划，这些都好美好美，所有的她都喜欢。</p><p>703<br/>
但，坐在偏宅大厅沙发上的小弥，虽然一看这满屋子的几十件婚纱就感觉头疼，但在加加殷切期望的目光之下，小弥还是挑了几件，小弥最喜欢第七件……<br/>
那是一件抹胸长裙裙，裙摆上面镶嵌了星河一样的水钻。<br/>
加加看完也说好，但转头跟设计师说：<br/>
这件好看！但是，能不能把上面加个衣服？ </p><p>704<br/>
小弥：嗯？！同时配以黑人问号脸？<br/>
加加直接说：<br/>
亲爱的，你的『内在美』我看得见就行了<br/>
小弥：哦明白了！<br/>
露胸了！小弥不禁翻个白眼。</p><p>705<br/>小弥忍不住好奇的问加加：你不喜欢这件，为什么还挑出来？加加很自然的说：我不喜欢的不一定老婆不喜欢啊，所以我也挑了几件我不喜欢，但是衣服本身设计不错的。</p><p>706<br/>
小弥无语的继续挑选，选出五件最喜欢的，开始试穿。<br/>
小弥以为，今天终于可以定下来各种繁琐事物和流程了。<br/>
但小弥发现自己还是too样too森破，跟加爷的交往各种匪夷所思的可能性都会发生……<br/>
后续的故事，是小弥始料未及的。<br/>
……</p><p>707<br/>
小弥住进查宅，堪堪半个月了，这一次，小弥很崩溃，忍无可忍下就直接开口说了：<br/>
亲爱的，你都不试婚一下下吗？<br/>
到时候……举行婚礼了，就是不合适，也不允许退婚的哈老公！</p><p>708<br/>
起因是，加加这个小古板，一直按部就班的跟小弥交往。非要按照『追求、热恋、求婚、婚礼、那个』的这个顺序来，跟小弥的交流全都发乎情止乎礼。每次，加加被小弥的各种美貌『勾引』，『发乎情』的又忍不住扑倒她，然而总是在最后一个关键时刻，又克制住自己的冲动，而『止乎礼』的鸣金收兵。</p><p>709<br/>
一直以来，小弥跟加加的相处，都是加加主动进攻，然后主动撤退。<br/>
小弥，被加加整得都彻底无语了，心里各种腹诽：<br/>
加爷，你这样每次撩完就跑，是个什么意思啊。</p><p>710<br/>
小弥真的每次都要好久好久才能平复自己的状态，因为，abo千万不能动情，动情之后，会需要太多次的泄防或者泄洪，才能够填补内心深处的『需求空洞』。<br/>
今天，小弥真的是，忍无可忍了才吼了出来。</p><p>711<br/>
加加真的很无辜，因为小弥跟他的相处一直都是很自然而又有分寸。<br/>
其实，小弥跟恋人们的相处，都很自然而然的随性而为，随心而动，根本不会有所谓的『克制自我动物本性』的时刻。<br/>
所以，小弥跟恋人们的相处完全是另外一种状态。</p><p>712<br/>
到了加加这里，小弥本身也不太熟悉加加的个性，还有加加与他人的相处方式小弥更是一无所知。<br/>
以至于，每一次加加的行为，小弥都被动的配合着，以为这就是这个恋人与其他哥哥弟弟不同的地方，小弥刚开始就觉得，尊重他最舒服的一切相处模式，就是最好的。</p><p>713<br/>
可是，今天，小弥试好一件婚纱，加加眼睛亮闪闪的，真的冒出『火焰』来了。<br/>
但是一贯淡定的加哥，只说了一句：<br/>
亲爱的，你太美了。<br/>
然后，转头很威严的跟设计师以及专门陪同前来拜访的婚纱店主说：<br/>
今天就到这吧，请你们等通知，我们明天再继续挑选。</p><p>714<br/>
设计师和店主诚惶诚恐的离开了。<br/>
加加拉着小弥的手说：<br/>
你跟我进来，我给你看样东西。<br/>
加加拉着小弥进了卧室，抱着小弥各种黏糊，各种亲。<br/>
小弥嘻嘻哈哈的躲开他，好奇的说：亲爱的，你到底要给我看什么呀？<br/>
加爷义正词严的说：给你看看，我有多爱你。小弥一愣，从来不说情话的小古板加爷，说起情话来，真的是致命一击。<br/>
小弥感动之余无话可说，只用了更热烈的吻回应着。<br/>
加加忍无可忍把小弥扑倒了，各种撩拨各种折腾，一边低头亲吻小弥，一边失控的喃喃絮语，各种情话绵绵不绝如缕……</p><p>715<br/>
小弥内心深处也被加加的热情，撩起漫天飞舞的大火，加加自己身体的变化，小弥都能明显感觉到了。<br/>
小弥脑海中各种乱七八糟的画面滚滚而来，小弥自己也是溪水潺潺，已经开始忍不住低吟浅唱。<br/>
但是，又是令小弥崩溃的一幕来了。</p><p>716<br/>
加加把自己突然翻倒，就躺在已经意乱情迷的小弥旁边，又开始了这段时间，清醒克制终止自己后续行为的例行流程。<br/>
这一次，小弥很崩溃，忍无可忍下就直接开口说了：<br/>
亲爱的，你都不试婚一下下吗？<br/>
到时候……举行婚礼了，就是不合适，也不允许退婚的哈老公！然后……(指路第27-28-29章)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. 加加制造的意外惊喜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>加加用心了</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>720<br/>
今天『非彼』头条又爆了。在遥远的北极出外景的查良羽，秘密回国。在机场被路人拍到。照片po到网上，大家又炸了。大家的爆点是因为，加哥的美貌度上限，似乎在北极的极寒风暴下，又再次被刷新了。<br/>
只露出额头和眼睛的路人视角照片，也让人看了心动不已直接死掉。加哥这次回国，是有一个与小弥有关的秘密大作战任务。这个任务，只有小弥被蒙在鼓里，除此之外的大家都是『帮凶』。</p><p>721<br/>
今天一大早，樊熠帆就接到查良羽的紧急通知，千万别让小弥上网，以免她看见自己秘密回国了的消息。于是，凡凡很敬业的守在小弥身边，看见小弥一有醒来的迹象，就用手圈住了小弥柔若无骨的腰。小弥睁了一下眼睛，看了一眼凡宝，下一个动作就是习惯性的把手伸到凡凡唇边，开始摩挲他柔软的唇角。</p><p>722<br/>
凡凡拉开小弥的手，亲了亲小弥：弥儿，快起来，今天带你去一个好玩的地方。当然小弥各种不乐意，翻过身趴在凡凡身上继续腻歪着，完全不肯睁开眼睛。<br/>
『肩负重任』的凡凡，从头天晚上就开始计划今早的行动。<br/>
所以昨晚他克制着自己需索得极其节制，他清楚的知道小弥睡到这个点是已经睡够了，只是习惯性还要赖床。可任由她这个小懒虫赖在自己暖呼呼的怀里继续腻歪下去，估计这一天就过去了。<br/>
凡凡想到自己的『任务』着急起来，就把睡眼惺忪的小弥，从床上一把抱起来，『扔到』浴池里了。</p><p>723<br/>
被凡凡抱到浴池里的小弥，继续迷迷糊糊的，在凡凡的各种撩拨下，小弥也开始积极回应，最后他们俩都尽情释放了自己。小弥的低吟浅唱逐渐趋于平静，昨夜就设定好的浴室清晨专用香氛，清新淡雅的薄荷清香，让小弥彻底清醒过来。<br/>
看见小弥漂亮的眼睛里，眼神变得清清亮亮，凡凡鼓动如簧之舌，盛情邀请小弥今天去参观顾大总裁的办公室。<br/>
『吃饱』睡够的小弥一听，就高高兴兴的答应了。</p><p>724<br/>
洗漱完毕，下楼吃过可口的早餐。<br/>
小弥就跟着凡凡一起，乘车往顾总裁的办公室飞驰而去。<br/>
顾迦南实在是跨界太多，各种花样的事业遍布世界各地。<br/>

所以，这个关于可回收运载火箭🚀的高科技公司，小弥是第一次来，小弥感觉各种新鲜。

/p&gt;

</p>
<p>725<br/>
顾总裁的总助大人等在门边，一见他们二人就马上迎上前来，寒暄问好之后，一行人一起往大厅走去。<br/>
在路上就一直不停的跟凡凡打嘴仗的小弥，见到总助停下了吧啦吧啦的嘴，跟她像老朋友一样的寒暄问好，可是老实不到两秒钟，一进大门，小弥就又开始不停的感慨唠叨着：啊啊啊这个前台妹妹好可爱，啊啊啊职员表上面这个帅哥好阳光，可惜只有照片没看见真人……不等她在大堂里观赏感慨完毕，小弥就被凡凡拖着她跟着迦南的总助，从VIP通道进电梯上楼了……凡凡怕自己再慢一点点，她就又会跟顾总裁的职员们『歃血为盟』称兄道弟，然后约好明天逛街喝酒吃饭去了。</p><p>726<br/>
小弥有一个特质，就是她可以跟她在现实中所见到的每一个人，迅速打成一片。<br/>
几个天佑的大粉，被小弥邀请进到自己家里参观游玩，后来几个大粉跟小弥成了逛街吃饭的现实生活中好朋友。<br/>
至于为什么跟他们只逛街吃饭，不喝酒？是因为天佑他们，三令五申明令禁止小弥在外面跟陌生人喝酒的。<br/>
不然拼酒量这件事，小弥也没在怕的。除了跟几个大粉是现实生活的朋友，小弥还是『天佑后宫太太团』聊天群里的活跃分子。</p><p>727<br/>
除了不能对外开放的公私秘密内容，她什么都聊，简直是一个无所不能的天佑『人设』的彻底破坏分子。<br/>
天佑对她很头疼，曾经很崩溃的被她整蛊过一次，就是那次对着全球VR直播『激情深吻』，天佑与自己全球的『太太团』们来了个五分钟热吻。当然，后来天佑对小弥的『惩罚』，连住在天佑旁边房间的凡凡和欢欢都感觉很『可怕』。<br/>
不过，还要感谢天佑的这个『惩罚』，让他打开了自己与小弥欢爱的新大门，这个故事我们已经说过了，不多说。</p><p>728<br/>
电梯出来就是顾迦南的办公区，迦南的总助送到这里，就在凡凡的示意之下，很自觉的带着自己那一队欢迎顾总裁家人莅临参观指导的人马离开了。<br/>
凡凡带着小弥，走进顾总办公室的中心区。<br/>
中心区最醒目的地方，一面墙都是透明和半透明的格子，格子嵌进了厚实的墙壁，小弥不明所以。而学霸凡凡是第二次过来参观，于是立马开启了义务解说员模式，事无巨细的开始跟小弥解说:<br/>
这些盒子里，是按照元素周期表排列的原矿石。透明的盒子里，是其他元素，半透明的盒子里，是专门定制的防辐射特制材料，放的是放射性元素。</p><p>729<br/>
然后，凡凡一边看一边感慨：<br/>
老顾，真的太凶残了！暴发户啊暴发户！这一格格都是money啊money<br/>
凡凡一边感慨，一边带着小弥沿着墙逐一看过去，同时边解说边一样一样指给小弥看。</p><p>730<br/>
9104年的现在，已经有很多天然矿藏开采殆尽。 这些格子里，一大部分的石头都是价值连城无可替代的，上次那瓶姜尼沃克，就是迦南这里取出来的一块石头换的。当时，一位矿物原石的顶级爱好者，看见墙壁格子里的一块硒矿石，惊为天人，最后以自己珍藏多年的一瓶酒换走了。(指路：28章) </p><p>731<br/>
其实硒，当年并不是什么稀有贵重矿物，但是一直以来独立成矿的都极为罕见。全世界只在黄道国西部偏远山区的一个非常小的山村里，探明过一处矿藏。当年为了保护全世界独一无二的硒矿床，严令禁止开采，可是后来常规能源逐渐枯竭，新能源发展中，硒原矿的作用无可替代。到了现在，硒原矿已经所剩无几，顾总裁千辛万苦收藏了几块。 </p><p>732<br/>
小弥看见硒矿石格子有一个小小的石头，就问凡凡硒这个有什么用啊？于是凡凡又变身健康和能源专家开始侃侃而谈。小弥似是而非的听懂了，然后，被一个奇怪的物品吸引了目光。<br/>
小弥问，咦这个碳元素的格子里面，怎么装的是一个盒子啊？我记得碳元素不是放射性物质啊，为什么要用隔离，不直接放在透明格子里呢？</p><p>733<br/>
凡凡笑而不语，只是轻轻敲了敲矿石展示墙旁边的大门。<br/>
……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. 一朵花的沧海桑田</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>737<br/>
今晨，有一个重要会议，迦南早早就离开家到了办公室会议厅，召开会前议程。议程正在紧张进行着，总助的第二助理很自然的走到总助身边，递给他一只手机。<br/>
总助看了一下手机屏幕，是特别提示信息，于是马上接过手机，站起身走到顾总身边，伸手递给顾总。顾总裁百忙之中扫了一眼，手机上的特殊信息提示显示，小弥的『非彼』账号有了更新……<br/>
顾总点了点头接过来，总助示意二助稍候，同时转头举手示意正在台前汇报的主管暂停。</p><p>738<br/>
小弥发了一条信息：『我爱你，谢谢你！沧海桑田，什么都可以凋零，只有我爱你的心❤永远不变。』而下面的配图，是一个打开的小盒子。<br/>
盒子里，是一块来历不明的无名化石，化石上面有小小的一朵花的印记。</p><p>739<br/>
这是一枝远古时期的花的化石，亿年前的花朵，被时光流逝镌刻而成为永恒的印记<br/>
看见盒子，迦南就明白了，这是小弥在对加哥表白呢。<br/>
看来昨天加爷的求婚大作战，大家配合打得比较好取得了显著成效。<br/>
只不过，昨天小弥被感动得热泪盈眶之余激动得忘记表白，现在肯定是已经睡醒了。顾总小号随时登录着，很顺手的就点了个赞，也回复了一句：爱你，沧海桑田永不变！</p><p>740<br/>
然后，顾迦南把手机放下，抬头示意会议继续。<br/>
总助从桌上取过手机，转手递给二助，同时小心的看了一眼顾大总裁的脸色。还好，顾总裁笃定的脸上有隐隐的笑意，看来总裁夫人没有出什么『幺蛾子』。<br/>
不用自己临时补课去网上搜索『如何哄老婆开心』再来跟顾总汇报了，总助松了一口气，开始继续认真跟进会议议程。</p><p>741<br/>
小弥『非彼』账号发的照片上，这个盒子是特殊定制的。<br/>
这是查良羽先生请求顾总支援了几片原石，而特制的一个镶嵌硒原矿矿石片的订婚戒指盒。<br/>
戒指盒，早早就已经定制完成，但是里面的戒指，却一直没找好。</p><p>742<br/>
严苛而挑剔的查良羽先生，一直挑挑拣拣，总觉得他见过的现存的每一个戒指，都不能代表独特的他，以及独特的他想要展现给小弥的那份独特的爱。迦南百忙之中抽空陪着他，把顶级的博物馆都跑遍了，还是无功而返。<br/>
幸好前两天终于找到了加哥心仪的戒指，不然，迦南不知道小弥等加哥的求婚要等到什么时候。</p><p>743<br/>
『沧海桑田，什么都可以凋零，只有我爱你的心❤不变。』第一时间看见这句表白的，还有其他几个人，除了查良羽本人收到这个表白，捧着手机，兴奋得转了一个圈。<br/>
其他几个人，心里都是酸溜溜的。<br/>
当时因为出外景，没有围观求婚盛况的关关，回家后，又一次以此为理由，说小弥对『别人』的表白让自己『弱小的心灵受损』而向小弥多次『索赔』，就是后话了。只是，小弥美滋滋看着恋人们回复的信息，完全不知道，就是自己今天早上在『非彼』账号上的这句表白，让她除了曾经经历过的七次结婚纪念庆祝日之外，又要经历七次求婚大作战。</p><p>744<br/>
镜头转回到几天前……凡凡带着小弥参观顾迦南的办公室，正在碳元素的展示格子前，小弥提问后，凡凡笑而不语，只是轻轻敲了敲矿石展示墙旁边的大门。这时，大门缓缓打开，小弥惊喜万分的看见，好久没见的加加笑眼盈盈的走出来。<br/>
小弥一下子蹦到加加身上，像小猴子挂在树上一样，在加加脖子上挂住了，一边没头没脑的亲他一边大叫：<br/>
啊啊啊啊加加啊啊啊，加哥，你什么时候回来的？</p><p>745<br/>
加加看见小弥的第一眼，就眼疾手快一把托起小弥，让她跪在自己手掌上，然后笑着回应了小弥的亲吻，说：<br/>
我也刚到不久，刚刚休息了一会，弥儿你还好吧？<br/>
小弥连连点头：嗯好！我很好，就是今天起得早了点。</p><p>746<br/>
加加回应着小弥，一边亲吻小弥，一边说：<br/>
可怜的弥宝，为了陪凡凡起早了，一会儿补个午觉好吧？<br/>
小弥开心的点点头说：好的，那你陪我困觉觉！<br/>
加哥无可奈何的看着旁边的凡凡一笑，说：<br/>
哦对了，你刚刚问凡凡这个格子里的矿物，我来跟你解释，好吗？</p><p>747<br/>
小弥说：好！<br/>
就从加加身上跳下来，牵过凡凡亲了亲他的手，一起拖着他到加加身边来听讲解。加加郑重其事的打开那个存放碳元素的透明格子，取出一个不起眼的小盒子，拿在手里也不打开，开始煞有其事的解说：这是碳元素的另一种实体表现形式……</p><p>748<br/>
小弥扑闪着求知欲旺盛的大眼睛，认真听查良羽老师讲课。<br/>
完全没看见凡凡在对着装模作样的加加，翻白眼做鬼脸。加加下一句就说：<br/>
碳元素，经过烈火焚身千锤百炼而成金钢石，就像是我们俩曲折艰难的爱情。小弥羞涩的瞄一眼旁边的凡凡，偷偷笑了，想到了自己之前对加加的断然拒绝和豪言壮语，还有跟加加滚床单之后，被大家取笑了很久的曲折恋情。加加接着说：<br/>
千难万险我们终于走到一起，就像碳元素终于百炼成钢……正在津津有味听故事的小弥，突然听见加加说：<br/>
老婆，你愿意嫁给我吗？加哥打开手中的盒子，璀璨夺目一枚钻戒出现在小弥眼前……</p><p>749<br/>
小弥懵怔着低头扫了一眼加加手上，这是一颗硕大的粉色钻石，晶莹剔透，美艳不可方物。<br/>
加哥说出那句话，就单膝跪地，取出戒指打算给小弥带上。从加加说出那句话，小弥就已经是激动得不行，捂着嘴的手都在微微颤抖，眼光一直凝聚着加加的眼睛，根本没发现被带在自己右手无名指上的这枚戒指，就是自己两天前点赞的那个帖子中的『世界最大粉色方钻』。</p><p>750<br/>
小弥的大眼睛里，泪珠大颗大颗滚落，她扑过去吻住了加加，弄的加加手忙脚乱，差点被小弥的冲力推倒。加哥一只手环住小弥，一只手堪堪撑住不倒下，开始回应小弥的热吻。<br/>
……</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>小弥终于等到了加加的表白……作为一个围观吃瓜群众，作者大大也大大松了一口气。<br/>主要问题是这个求婚戒指太不好寻觅了，若不是昨天偶然看见微博上的一条信息，然后灵光一闪，还真不知道加加什么时候才能够对小弥求婚呢！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. 加加的求婚大作战</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>750<br/>
小弥扑过去吻住加加，加加手忙脚乱，差点被小弥的冲力推倒，急忙一只手环住小弥，一只手堪堪撑住自己和小弥不倒下。<br/>
手里的戒指盒脱手飞了出去，差点在墙壁撞个粉碎，被凡凡眼疾手快，一把薅住了。<br/>
同为原矿石爱好者的凡凡知道，这个戒指盒子可不比戒指便宜。</p><p>751<br/>
凡凡轻轻放下戒指盒，准备打个招呼再离开，结果发现小弥扑倒加哥后，加加也动情回应着她的热吻，根本没空理他。<br/>
凡凡尴尬的对着空气抓了抓手，自觉的轻手轻脚离开了，把炽热的空间留给了加加和小弥。走到电梯前，电梯门叮的一声自动打开，忙完自己手上的事情赶过来的迦南，抬脚准备进屋。<br/>
凡凡一把将迦南推回电梯，挥了挥手，示意迦南离开。<br/>
迦南一脸懵的跟着凡凡下楼，到了十楼主办公区的总裁休息室。</p><p>752<br/>
坐下之后，端起顾总生活助理在他们下楼时，就事先安排好的热茶，凡凡小饮了一口，连他最喜欢的茉莉花茶喝起来都是酸溜溜的味道<br/>
凡凡出声地感慨了一句：<br/>
哼，加加这真是……媳妇娶进门，媒人扔过河了。并排坐着的迦南，忍笑伸手拍了拍凡凡的背，说了一句：了解！<br/>
接着又补了一句：你当年不也一样吗？<br/>凡凡哈哈哈笑起来：哈哈哈老顾你还在记仇呢？！<br/>
凡凡本来有些怅惘的感觉，被老顾有意无意中的打岔而冲淡了不少。</p><p>753<br/>
还好，凡凡和迦南，聊起共同话题来时间飞快，感觉还没过多久，小弥就和加加手牵手，找到十楼来。老顾和凡凡正在欣赏一颗石头，看见小弥他们进来，老顾站起身，顺便把石头推进抽屉收了起来。凡凡走过去拥抱了加加，然后转身报复性的狠狠吻了小弥一阵，再亲亲小弥红红的眼睛说：<br/>
弥儿，不知道的还以为我把你的棒棒糖偷吃了呢</p><p>754<br/>
小弥嘻嘻笑起来：<br/>
凡凡你又贫嘴！我开心落泪不行啊。凡凡说：哦我知道了，加哥终于走完了他设定好的婚礼前所有流程，你放心了是吧，这人跑不掉了。迦南也走过去，拥抱加加，寒暄着，这么路途遥远跑回来，辛苦啦。加加有点傻乎乎的，好像还没从小弥的热情洋溢中走出来。听见小弥的和凡凡的对话，加加也嘿嘿笑起来，有点点觉得自己是不是太事儿妈了，为什么自己总想着要按部就班的走流程，其实小弥跟其他几个恋人相处模式的这种随心而动随性而为也蛮好的嘛。<br/>
凡凡不知道，自己这句无心调侃，其实成了加哥与小弥相处模式的转折点。</p><p>755<br/>
全息投影视频打开，远在外地的欢欢，关关，还有有心提前赶回来看热闹，但是被天气原因滞留在出发机场的天佑和雷雷，都开开心心的跟小弥问好，再祝贺其实，小弥心想，有什么不顺利的？你们这些聪明的家伙一起给我挖坑，我岂有逃脱之理？哼！<br/>
还有，都已经滚过床单了，求不求婚不过是个过程罢了。<br/>
只是加加这个小古板真的是按部就班一步一步走的。<br/>
但是小弥还是很期待加加安排好的婚礼，也不知道会有什么样的惊喜等着她。</p><p>756<br/>
不过，小弥没想到，加加的惊喜还没等到，惊吓就来了<br/>
……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. 加加和小弥在查宅的幸福生活</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>小弥的幸福生活，吃瓜群众实在是羡慕嫉妒恨得……没话说</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>760<br/>小弥这个大家庭的聚会逐渐形成了定式，每个月有一个晚上，不管如何忙，只有没去到火星那么远，大家都会想方设法的抽空回家。后来实在是大家都繁忙起来，就规定了一个日子，前后三天，无论如何不会安排任何工作，以便每月一度的家庭聚会。今天就是家庭聚会的日子，小弥从早上开始就嗨皮得不要不要的，直到加哥的老朋友『若姐』到来。</p><p>761<br/>这个意外事件，要追溯到三天以前……这段时间小弥在加哥的新宅住惯了，加上眼看就要在这里举行婚礼。<br/>所以，其他人都搬回了大宅，小弥和关关还留在查宅。<br/>关关说，有小弥的地方就是他的家，小弥姐姐在这儿，他哪儿也不去。不过，这段时间关关也在忙着拍新片，已经住进飞行学院体验生活，很少回家了。<br/>选在今天聚会，就是大家都将就关关这几天正好有空，腾出来的几天时间，大家都还在路上加紧往家赶。</p><p>762<br/>所以，查宅这几天只留下了小弥和加加。<br/>这天，小弥和加加腻歪在一起，翻看『非彼』账号吃瓜。<br/>小弥看见一片推文上，有一个韩范帅哥的街拍照，忍不住说：啊这个帅哥太帅了，他牵着的这个狗狗太可爱了太可爱了……<br/>小弥各种星星眼看着，也不知道是在看帅哥，还是看帅哥牵的狗狗，反正各种夸赞。</p><p>763<br/>加加记得小弥怕狗，但是加加想，人都是会变的嘛。<br/>比如自己跟小弥，几年时间都形同陌路不说，还状似仇寇互相嫌弃，现在不也滚到一张床上了吗？而且欢爱还出乎意料的和谐，虽然时长因为自己的A+特性而『一言难尽』，但无比和谐就是很好了。所以，加加试探性问了一句：<br/>你不是怕狗吗？<br/>记得上次在小柒姐的农庄，你第一次自动对我『投怀送抱』，就是被狗吓的</p><p>764<br/>小弥忽略了加加的用词，反驳说：<br/>那个狗狗怎么会一样啊？那个……多可怕！<br/>但这个狗狗这么可爱，可爱的我都喜欢。<br/>像你这么可爱，我当然喜欢。<br/>小弥顺嘴就内涵了一把加哥，然后还用手呼噜呼噜加哥的头。</p><p>765<br/>加哥回了她一句：你又讨打呢！居然说我是狗狗<br/>小弥白一眼加加，捧着加加的脸边揉着，边嘴欠的说：<br/>还不是呢？也不知道谁就像狗狗，都完事了还不肯出来……加加吃惊的张大嘴倒吸一口凉气……<br/>他依旧还是有一点点不太习惯，小弥这个口无遮拦的说话方式。<br/>然后红着脸去捂小弥的嘴，两人就又嘻嘻哈哈滚在一起吻在一起了。</p><p>766<br/>笑完闹玩，加加陷入了深思熟虑。<br/>加加考虑了半晌，最后还是决定偷偷让管家大树把『上校』从老宅送过这边来，想给小弥一个惊喜。<br/>因为，如果说可爱，那么在他眼中，世界上就没有比罗杰更可爱的狗狗了。</p><p>767<br/>其实，严格说来这个罗杰，应该是罗杰二号。<br/>前一个狗狗罗杰，在加加高中毕业前，就已经离开人世，这个是罗杰的克隆版。<br/>只不过加加老爸尝试着把罗杰一号的记忆转移过来，所以这只狗狗也误认为自己是加加从小玩到大的伙伴。<br/>这个罗杰，除了最黏糊天天在一起的管家大树，它就只对加加最为亲近。</p><p>768<br/>加哥跟管家约好，今天就在小弥通常起床吃早餐的九点，把狗狗送过来。<br/>但因为有其他事情，加哥略微耽误了一会才回到家。<br/>管家带着可爱的狗狗『若姐』罗杰到家的时候，加哥还没到这边新宅。所以，这一天查良羽回到家，看见了一个奇观。他进门后，一眼就看见餐厅长桌上，抱在一起『瑟瑟发抖』的小弥和绯BOT。<br/>还有诚惶诚恐站在旁边的，老宅的管家大树，以及站在那里饶有兴致，抬头仰望着小弥和绯BOT的狗狗罗杰。<br/>加加乍一看见小弥这个样子，心疼得几步跨过去，抱着小弥连连亲吻：<br/>弥儿，怎么啦怎么啦？罗杰一见加加，就欢喜雀跃的冲过来，连连摇尾巴围着他转圈圈。<br/>加加忙着安抚小弥，都没顾上呼噜一下罗杰的头。<br/>小弥紧紧抱着加加，撇着嘴快要哭出来。<br/>而绯BOT，则立马从桌上下来，绕道走到桌后，垂手站好。</p><p>769<br/>加加看见机器保姆居然也随主人这么怕狗，又好气又好笑，不禁瞪了绯BOT一眼。<br/>加加抱着小弥轻轻拍着，转头跟大树点头招呼。<br/>罗杰眼巴巴看着加加怀里的小弥，恨不得自己跳进加加怀里，前爪一直扒在加加腿上不放下来。加加抽空腾出手，呼噜呼噜罗杰的头。<br/>罗杰摇头摆尾得更欢脱，加加叫管家先把罗杰带到后花园的狗屋去。<br/>现在他确实没空管罗杰，罗杰跟着管家一步三回头的离开了。<br/>770<br/>加加抱着小弥从桌上下来，在沙发上坐好，然后示意绯BOT过来。<br/>威严的问了一句，说说，怎么啦，你怎么也爬桌上去了。绯BOT的机器皮肤都映出绯红来，赶紧立正站好，开始申明：<br/>主人，我不是怕狗。<br/>是顾总说过，弥主人胆小，如果她害怕就会心跳加速，面色惊恐。<br/>这时如果旁边没有别人，就要我们抱紧她轻拍后背安抚她。<br/>加加面色缓和多了，看见小弥也好多了，就道歉说：<br/>弥儿，对不起，我不知道你只喜欢小狗狗，你说喜欢可爱的狗狗。<br/>这个罗杰是从我出生就陪着我长大的，他跟我很好，从来不瞎咬人，连乱吠都不会有。<br/>它是个安安静静的拉布犬，锡兰那边经常用它来打猎的，特别听主人的话。你别怕，你不喜欢，我们送它回老宅就是了。<br/>正在这时，被管家牵到后门的罗杰，被一声欢呼吓得往旁边一跳。<br/>管家大树也被一人一狗吓得一愣，差点没抓住狗绳。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. 甜甜的欢聚</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>771<br/>
正在这时，被管家牵到后门的罗杰，被一声欢呼吓得往旁边一跳。<br/>
管家大树也被一人一狗吓得一愣，差点没抓住狗绳。原来，是关关到家了，他打算从后面溜进来，想悄悄进屋给小弥一个惊喜。<br/>
结果正好碰见了狗狗罗杰，关关欢喜雀跃，马上抱住了狗狗。<br/>
罗杰非常聪明，立马感受到了关关的善意。<br/>
结果，它比关关更欢脱，两个人开始在客厅追逐起来，关关扑到罗杰，像个孩子一样哈哈大笑，连小弥姐姐都不要了。关关一直喜欢小动物，但是大家都知道小弥胆小，所以从来不提及自己养动物这事。<br/>
关关欢快的跟狗狗在客厅追逐起来，关关扑倒罗杰，像个孩子一样哈哈大笑，连最心爱的小弥姐姐都给抛到脑后了。<br/>
其实，关关还有雷雷和天佑他们都喜欢小动物，但是大家都知道小弥胆小，爱就是互相尊重彼此，所以他们从来不提及在自己家养宠物这事。<br/>
关关可是那个连马戏团的狗熊都想带回家饲养的天不怕地不怕的麻大胆。<br/>
只是大家都知道小弥怕这些，加上大家也一直东奔西跑的，没空照顾到宠物，所以小弥的家才没成为动物园。<br/>
这次家里有了新的成员，关关开心得都顾不上问问这个狗狗的来历了。<br/>
小弥从加加怀里抬起头，看着欢喜雀跃的关关，想了想，悄悄跟加哥说：<br/>
加哥，你看。<br/>
关关好喜欢它，那就多留几天吧！<br/>
我试试看，看跟它能不能好好相处。<br/>
加加心疼的亲了亲小弥答应了。</p><p>772<br/>
随后的几天，关关除了睡觉，都跟狗狗黏在一起，家里跑完了再去地里跑。<br/>
别的都没啥，迦南最心疼的就是后院种的一片卡本卡白山茶，专门找人从锡兰进口的，光是通过海关检疫都费了九牛二虎之力，这是他为了来年养蜂用的。<br/>
那一片地被关关和『若姐』两个熊孩纸踏得像水泥地一样坚实了。还好铭BOT在顾总指挥下抢救及时，把大部分树苗都移栽到了大宅新开辟的一片地上去了。</p><p>773<br/>
关关这几天做什么都带着狗狗，连上卫生间，狗狗就在门外面守着，如果不是小弥坚决反对，只怕连睡觉关关都要带着它上床。<br/>
不过，关关的态度，也直接影响到了小弥。<br/>
小弥的心思很简单，她深爱着关关，而自己深爱的关关，又如此喜欢狗狗。<br/>
所以，小弥想要为了家里这几个『动物狂热爱好者』着想，自己尝试一下看看能不能跟狗狗亲近一点点。<br/>
只不过，这个过程，比小弥想象的更加艰难而困苦。如果仅仅只是叶公好龙一样，只是隔着屏幕欣赏照片上的可爱狗狗，这个很简单。<br/>
而真的要克服内心深处的恐惧，跟自己害怕的动物接触，就不是一件简单的事情了。</p><p>774<br/>
第二天，大家还没睡醒，小弥就睡不着了，下楼来，果然看见例行公事早起的加哥，又在看书，罗杰伏在他脚边，听见楼上的动静立马伶俐的站起来。加加走过去，牵起小弥走过来。小弥浑身发毛，只敢躲在加加身后，伸出手指轻轻碰了一下『若姐』。<br/></p>
<p>775<br/>

狗狗罗杰的西国名字是『上校』，但是，小弥说听着就像『若姐』，就开始给狗狗叫这个新名字。<br/>
可是，通灵性的狗狗罗杰，很不满意小弥叫的这个名字，高傲的望她一眼，就不理她了。<br/>
这下子，反到把小弥的好胜心激起来。<br/>
哼，这个臭狗狗还傲娇，我偏要摸偏要摸。</p><p>776<br/>
天佑和雷雷走进门的时候，看见的就是这样搞笑的一幕。躲在加加身后的小弥，撅着嘴在用手指轻轻戳着家里的新客人『罗杰』，而加加忍笑牵着狗圈，不让傲娇狗狗溜走，看见他们进来，正准备出声招呼，天佑把手指放在唇边无声的嘘了一下。小弥越来越大胆，开始把手放在狗狗身上呼噜。一边跟加加说，啊好软好暖和，原来狗狗是这样的啊，难怪你和关关都喜欢它。<br/>
罗杰，继续高傲的蹲着，完全不理小弥，尾巴骨支楞着。</p><p>777<br/>
天佑和雷雷带笑走近他们，小弥从跟狗狗赌气中『醒来』，就看见站在自己眼前的两个恋人，微笑着美艳如画的脸。<br/>
小弥尖叫着跳着脚，蹦到他们跟前，揪着他们的手臂蹦跶蹦跶，开心得不知道怎么办才好。<br/>
睡眼惺忪的关关被尖叫声吵醒，胡乱洗漱一下就下楼来，还在迷迷瞪瞪就被罗杰缠住了，两个小盆友又开始了每天的例行追逐打闹。</p><p>778<br/>
小弥看见关关不黏糊自己，还有点点不适应。<br/>
不过，天佑和lay哥回来了，她太高兴了，顾不上管关关和『若姐』这两个小盆友。<br/>
加上，不一会得到消息的迦南和欢欢也过来查宅，小弥就更是开心得忘了关关还没跟自己腻歪就去逗猫遛狗的这件事了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. 硬核雷雷的幸福生活</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>感觉可爱的雷雷好久没出场了，安排……</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>779<br/>
小弥喜欢看美人<br/>
看见美人或者好看的男人，总会说一句美人如玉，但是在小弥眼里，顾迦南就真的只能用剑如虹来形容。<br/>
他真的不只是美人……而是莹莹发光的玉，是出鞘的剑，会斩断所有的词汇，不知道要言辞如何去形容小弥的那种倾心…… 恋人们都是高鼻大眼，少年气满满，可又各有各的美貌抓人……每一个人在舞台上都A得独步天下，但与小弥的相处，又各有各的软糯，触动小弥内心里最柔软的那份保护欲。</p><p>780<br/>
小弥有时候也觉得上帝造人不公平，把所有标记着美好的部件都组装了他们几个。<br/>
尤其是想到自己，不知何其有幸，可以一亲芳泽，而不用跋山涉水，不用艰难险阻，小弥想想都开心得咧开嘴嘻嘻笑出来。小弥鬼头鬼脑的笑着，顾大总裁迦南看见小弥笑着摇摇头，把她一把提溜过来，圈在自己怀里问：<br/>
弥儿，你又在打什么鬼主意呢？笑得这么开心?<br/>小弥说：<br/>
嘿嘿好久没大家一块团聚了.<br/>
我开心，就只是开心。</p><p>781<br/>
天佑把小弥从迦南怀里扒拉出来，困在自己怀中问：<br/>
弥宝，想我没？<br/>
小弥拼命点头，开心得都溢出来了。<br/>
天佑看见好久不见的小弥，眉目如画笑靥如花，眸色渐渐加深，深吸一口气，忍不住吻住了小弥艳红的唇。</p><p>782<br/>
小弥晕晕乎乎的神飞天外，最后完全是被关关的大嗓门从醉意迷蒙中吵醒的。<br/>
天佑的唇已经离开，小弥还在迷醉中，喃喃絮语着：占哥，我爱你，你真好吃。关关不满意了，大叫道，小弥姐姐，我是关关！<br/>
小弥清醒过来，原来自己已经被关关抱在怀中了。小弥伸出手拧了一把关关的脸：<br/>
我知道！你吵死了！mua，爱你。</p><p>783<br/>
小弥对于雷雷和占哥的吻，总是扑通瞬间就掉进坑里，沉迷无法自拔。<br/>
可是，对于与关关相处，小弥总是会游刃有余，只要他不动用他的终极『攻击』绝技，小弥就一直占上风，怎么都OK。784<br/>
小弥抱着关关的脖子，关关低下了头，小弥主动吻了关关好一阵子，恋人们漫长的见面礼才结束。<br/>
大家都团团在客厅沙发上坐下，等他们坐定，小弥又主动扑到雷雷怀里来了。恋人们都围着小弥的时候，雷雷总是最羞涩的那一个。<br/>
大家都跟小弥腻歪着的时候，他也总是最克制的那一个。</p><p>784<br/>
雷雷发自内心的纯真笑容，总会让人忍不住怜惜和疼爱。<br/>
其实外人不知道，他也是时时藏起獠牙的一只战狼。小弥对他越来越倾心，很多程度上就是因为这种彻底的不足为外人道的反差萌。<br/>
雷雷的『獠牙』，也只在跟小弥单独相处时，在彻底摆脱了他人的注视时，才会龇牙咧嘴的『暴露』出来。</p><p>785<br/>
不过，每次小弥看见雷雷水润而艳红的嘴唇，就忍不住想要攫取。<br/>
还有雷雷看着自己的眼神，充满爱意且清澈见底，奶宝宝一样羞怯而萌萌哒表情，这些都会让小弥忘记这个春江水一般的恋人，也有獠牙这一点事实。小弥扑过去，就又开始撩雷雷，悄悄在雷雷耳朵边说了一句什么话，雷雷的脸，眼看着轰的一下就红到了脖子，耳朵红的仿佛要滴下来。但是，最后撩来撩去，总是小弥对着lay哥连连求饶，让雷宝宝『放过』自己。<br/>
这不，不然天佑为什么总说小弥，记吃不记打呢？</p><p>786<br/>
天佑伸出手来点着手指头，对着小弥摇头说：<br/>
弥儿，你又在撩lay哥呢？你又忘了……不等天佑说完，小弥就把已经伸到雷雷衣衫下的手收回来，捂住耳朵说：<br/>
不听不听！<br/>
占哥你最败兴了，你看，雷雷现在多好看。小弥坏坏的笑着，扯着雷雷的衣领，对天佑眨眨眼，『悄悄』说：<br/>
看，lay哥害羞了，腹肌的皮肤都红了。</p><p>787<br/>
雷雷忍无可忍，一把抱起小弥扛在了自己肩上。<br/>
小弥开始尖叫：<br/>
啊啊啊占哥救命！<br/>
关关救我，lay哥要杀人了……天佑哭笑不得，准备站起身来『解救』亲爱的老婆。<br/>
正在这时，嗨皮玩耍的关关和『罗杰』，听见小弥『求救』，一人一狗闪电⚡般的冲过来。关关吹了一声哨子，罗杰仿佛跟这个今天才认识的新朋友就有了足够的默契，它一直在雷雷旁边跳来跳去，不停的用爪子扒拉雷雷的手臂。<br/>
关关在一边拍手叫好，大家都哈哈笑着看热闹。</p><p>788<br/>
雷雷扛着小弥不松手，只是转头瞪了罗杰一眼。<br/>
哗这下好了，罗杰这个黏人的狗狗立马偃旗息鼓。<br/>
狗狗罗杰但凡是跟人熟悉之后，一般都是黏糊得不要不要的，一般都不会被打击。<br/>
结果，这次雷雷只是一个冷冷的眼风扫过去，它立马乖乖的躲闪到自己最熟悉的加加身边去了。被雷雷扛在肩上的小弥，从狗狗冲过来，就立马从雷雷肩上缩回脑袋，起身跪坐在雷雷手上。<br/>
小弥全程旁观了雷雷眼风扫射可怕的狗狗这一幕，开始了更大声的尖叫。<br/>
不过这次是捧着雷雷的脸左吻右吻，星星眼看着雷雷：<br/>
啊啊啊lay哥我爱你，你好狼啊。然后紧紧搂着雷雷的脖子不放，各种夸赞，如滔滔江水绵绵不绝。<br/>
只是小弥没看见雷雷的笑容逐渐加深，变得满含意味。天佑摇摇头看着雷雷，了然的笑着，他知道小弥又在『自寻死路』，因为小弥好像又忘了今天是雷雷的『排班』。</p><p>789<br/>
小弥总会忘记一件事，表面上软糯甜萌的lay哥，他的狼性一般只在晚上才会暴露无遗。<br/>
所以，当糊里糊涂搞不清楚排班表的小弥，发现今天是雷雷，刚开始还开心的各种撩拨。<br/>
但是到最后，又是小弥各种哀求lay哥『饶命』，以及抵死缠绵而『靡乱』的一夜。<br/>
……第二天，关关早早就跑到小弥枕边并排躺下，等小弥一睁眼，关关就开始取笑她：<br/>
小弥姐姐，你要赔我睡眠，昨天我根本没睡好，你在这边好吵啊。<br/>
小弥把头埋在枕头里，伸出手狠狠拧了旁边装睡的雷雷一下，雷雷立马不装了，哈哈哈笑起来，吻了一下小弥，转头对关关说：<br/>
我们昨夜还好啦，占哥才是这个家称王称霸的好不好？</p><p>790<br/>
关关点点头，深表赞同。不过，转念一想，肯的是说：<br/>
我也不错！<br/>
雷雷和小弥同时笑起来，小弥轻轻揪了一下关关的脸，笑着说：<br/>
嗯关宝宝你最厉害了，好吧！然后，好死不死的补了一句：<br/>
宝儿，就是你什么时候不要一见到我，就要吃葡萄就好了。</p><p>791<br/>
关关闪着大眼睛，雀跃不已的说：<br/>
哦对了，小弥姐姐，我昨天跟罗杰玩忘记了一件事哦。<br/>
我要吃葡萄！雷雷忍不住幸灾乐祸的哈哈哈哈笑起来，然后大度的跟关关说：<br/>
关哥，你自便哈。<br/>
不过，今天家里有客人，早点下楼来，别忘了。小弥揪着雷雷的手指头不放，雷雷『毫不留情』的掰开小弥的手，在小弥手心亲了一下，笑着离开了，留下无可奈何被自己挖的坑被埋了的小弥，和一室暧昧旖旎。……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. 小弥和加加的盛大婚礼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>小弥和恋人们……欢乐的结婚典礼</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>795<br/>
又是欢乐祥和的一周过去了。<br/>
终于，迎来了小弥和加加的盛大婚礼。亲朋好友，至交密友，来来往往络绎不绝，欢声笑语一直窜上云霄。小弥在迎来送往的一片忙乱中，还抽空应付了凡凡和关关两个醋精的『索赔』，这是后话，以后再说。</p><p>796<br/>
到了晚上，夜深人静，小弥跟加加抱怨：<br/>
都是你，搞这么大阵仗，还好我穿着球鞋，不然腿要站断了。<br/>
加加抱着小弥，边揉着她的脚，边嗤笑她：<br/>
弥儿，我猜也就只有你了，用白球鞋配婚纱。</p><p>797<br/>
小弥得意洋洋的说：<br/>
我聪明吧，如果穿高跟鞋，估计这会儿我都废了。<br/>
加加吻了一下小弥问：现在感觉好点没？<br/>
小弥点点头：嗯感觉好多了，脚不疼了，就是小腿肚子酸溜溜的。<br/>
加加又开始耐心的推拿小弥的小腿，边推边吻着，小弥边叽叽咕咕笑着，边躲闪着。<br/>
加加抱着小弥若有所思，一边无意识的抚摸着小弥的脑袋，一边随口说了一句：<br/>
老婆，脚不疼了，可以穿高跟鞋给我看看吗？</p><p>798<br/>
小弥穿上加加特意为婚礼准备的红色高跟鞋，自己正在转来转去的欣赏，一边由衷的赞叹：<br/>
啊老公，这双鞋真好看，穿上也还蛮舒服的，早知道我白天穿婚纱时也该穿上这鞋子试试的。<br/>
加加说，你现在穿也不晚啊。<br/>
小弥大力点头赞同的说：对哦！<br/>
于是马上按铃叫瑞BOT把婚纱取来，光溜溜的小弥把婚纱套到身上，转头叫加哥帮忙拉一下后背的拉锁。<br/>
加哥站起身走过来，手指头刚刚碰到小弥，就如狼似虎的扑倒了自己的亲亲老婆，然后，一整晚小弥的高跟鞋都没落地。</p><p>799<br/>
于是，这场婚礼中，最后一件保持完好无损的婚纱，也变得支离破碎，一片一片的云霞四散的散落在卧室里各个地方……一夜疯狂半宿缠绵……<br/>
第二天，小弥刚刚醒来，就忍不住伸出手指头戳着加加。<br/>
加加好不容易睡一次懒觉，眼睛都还没睁开。<br/>
小弥说：加哥，哼！原来你爱这个口味啊……</p><p>800<br/>
加哥扒拉着小弥的手脚困住她，心满意足的搂着小弥说：<br/>
嗯就是！喜欢就喜欢。
<br/>对了，老婆你别心疼婚纱，我已经叫人把那件复刻版拿来修改了，你今天留一点时间给师傅，这件就存着吧。<br/>801<br/>
不过，随后发生的事，让小弥再次深刻明白了一句话：男人的嘴，骗人的鬼。<br/>
婚礼之后不久，小弥忍不住又试了一次那双红色高跟鞋，穿上了那件复刻版婚纱。<br/>
小弥还只在房间里转了一个圈，就被上来取东西的加加看见了。这下子，这件婚纱也彻底完了蛋，小弥真真是无语凝噎。不过后来，这变成了一个加加和小弥的例行游戏，这是后话。<br/>
801<br/>
加加和小弥婚礼进行后第二天，占占发博客艾特了加哥，祝他新婚快乐，配图是加加吻住新婚妻子的图，占占有意挑了一张看不见小弥脸的照片。然后，有沙雕网友在评论下面diss加哥的老婆是平胸。801<br/>
彼时已经是晌午，大家都昏昏欲睡。<br/>
但是，这段时间这样的团聚机会不多，大家都不舍得各自安睡，于是聚在书房，看书的看书，交谈的交谈，关关又和狗狗罗杰疯在一起，在客厅和书房之间追逐打闹。<br/>
小弥一如既往的依偎在雷雷怀里，雷雷举着手机，跟怀里的老婆一起看新闻吃瓜。<br/>
正看得兴高采烈的小弥，万万没想到这次吃到了自己的瓜，一看见网友的评论气都气死了。<br/>
小弥『恶狠狠』的转向加加：加哥，都怪你挑的婚纱！<br/>
加加斜睨着眼，很自然的说：我挑的婚纱怎么啦？不OK吗？</p><p>802<br/>
小弥愤愤的说：OK什么OK，都怪你叫设计师改过的婚纱，把我的优点全遮没了。<br/>大家都饶有兴致的围观吃瓜，想看小弥和加加算账的这出大戏怎么收场。</p><p>803<br/>
小弥，咬着手指头，边翻看天佑『非彼』账号下的粉丝留言，边气愤的说：哼！这都什么人啦，婚礼祝福下居然回复评论嫌我胸平！<br/>接着振振有词的继续说：一胸不平何以平天下？！然后，拉开雷雷环住自己的手，低头看了一眼忿忿不平的说：我的也不平啊，不过是B而已，不对，也许是B-?</p><p>804<br/>
一贯无条件撑小弥姐姐的贺之洲，正好跑进来，听见大家的讨论，若有所思的低头看看自己，再看看小弥，认真的说：小弥姐姐，你一点都不平，反正我喜欢。<br/>本来听见小弥的报怨就已经在忍笑的大家，一听见关关这几句话，瞬间一阵爆笑，差点掀翻客厅屋顶……</p><p>805<br/>
凡凡哈哈哈哈笑到滚到地上蹬腿……<br/>
万年扑克脸的迦南也笑裂了，然后无语望天……<br/>
天佑也哈哈哈放声爆笑起来，雷雷一个不小心大笑得都咳嗽起来……<br/>只有加加站起来走过去，一边忍笑，一边坐到雷雷旁边，然后一把搂过小弥，安慰的拍拍小弥的背。</p><p>806<br/>
小弥气鼓鼓的在加哥怀里拧来拧去，加加收拢双臂紧紧搂着小弥。一边忍笑一边感慨万千宠爱的说：<br/>
没事，我来帮你找回场子！可是，小弥没想到加加找回场子的方式，会如此简单粗暴，事后简直恨不得把加加脑袋敲破。……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. 凡大人『恶行』录</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>凡大人『恶行』罄竹难书……</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>811<br/>
清晨，小弥又在鸟儿清脆的鸣叫声中醒来。平时，总会轻手轻脚下楼看书的查良羽大人，今天居然躺在小弥身边陪着她。<br/>
不知道是不是因为要安抚小弥昨天被网友diss而『受伤』的心灵。</p><p>812<br/>
小弥感受到身边的温度，习惯性的转身抱住身边的恋人，四肢像八爪鱼一样扒在加加身上。加加按铃，让管家机器人瑞BOT端来一杯柠檬温水，小弥习惯早上起来喝一口。<br/>
然后叭的亲一口小弥说：亲爱的，早安！<br/>
小弥迷蒙着眼，应了加加一声『唔，早！』<br/>
就把头继续埋在加加怀里，心满意足的开始她的每日必修功课——回笼觉。</p><p>813<br/>
樊熠帆这几天没有通告，所以今天早早就起来，这会儿在健身房已经出过一身汗了。<br/>
凡凡洗漱完，从房间出来，正好碰见瑞BOT端着一杯水向加加房间走过去。</p><p>814<br/>
于是，他接过水杯，推开加加的卧室大门，大摇大摆走了进去。<br/>
加加看见凡凡进来，扬手正准备打个招呼，被凡凡无声的嘘了一下。<br/>
加加笑笑，拍了拍还在迷糊的小弥的背，把小弥从自己身上摘下来，起身洗漱去了。</p><p>815<br/>
凡凡眼疾手快刷的扔下浴袍，无缝衔接，一步撩上了加加的床。<br/>
小弥迷糊着没睡醒，以为加加只是换了个姿势躺下。<br/>
小弥闭着眼再次薅住『加加』，继续扮演八爪鱼，把『加加』困在自己手脚中。凡凡好笑的看着背脊光溜溜的小弥，开始轻轻抚摸小弥的背。<br/>
凡凡的手，还只是从小弥的后颈从上到下轻轻滑过，堪堪把手抚到小弥的腰，小弥就一个激灵清醒过来，因为她发现这不是加加！<br/>
凡凡看着一秒醒来的小弥，笑出声来：弥儿宝贝，早。</p><p>816<br/>
小弥跪坐起来，愤愤的看着凡凡。<br/>
凡凡斜躺在旁边，又不说话，也不动，只是右手支着脑袋斜躺着，目光炯炯的。凡凡微笑着望着被打扰了早觉的小弥，小弥气鼓鼓的嘟着嘴，身上不着寸缕光溜溜的。<br/>
小弥刚开始还强作镇定，但是一会儿就坚持不住了，脸上开始像火🔥在燃烧，刹时间就从脸一直红到了脖子，继续蔓延往下。

</p><p>817<br/>
凡凡其实什么都没做，目光绝对没有一丝挑逗和撩拨的意味。但是，不知道为什么，小弥望着凡凡，就总觉得有一根羽毛在轻轻拂过她的心❤，拂过她的全身每一寸肌肤。<br/>
这一根意向中的羽毛，一路点火，燃起了熊熊火焰，小弥感觉心里火烧火燎的滚烫，呼吸也变得沉重起来。</p><p>818<br/>
小弥俯下身子，啊啊啊啊啊啊的大叫：<br/>
凡凡你这个魔星，别看我了！凡凡听话的说：好的，不看了<br/>小弥直起身，准备下床离开。<br/>
没听见凡凡的任何动静，转头只见凡凡伸出两只手，乖乖的捂住眼睛，仰面躺着。<br/>
松软的被褥像云朵☁一样陷下去，凡凡仰面躺在云朵☁里。</p><p>819<br/>
没有任何其他动作，只是捂着眼睛。<br/>
但是凡凡这个魔星，从头发丝到脚趾头，更别提他艳红而水润的嘴唇，和脸颊上清晰可见的那颗美人痣，都在对小弥发出一阵阵馥郁清香的邀请：<br/>
来啊，我是不设防的软糯臭弟弟！<br/>
来啊，吃掉我啊！<br/>
小弥感觉自己全身酥软，每一个细胞都在呐喊想要把他『吃掉』。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. 凡大人『恶行』录之后续</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>820<br/>
小弥想到今天的出行计划，咬咬牙，想要起身跑掉。结果，内心挣扎半晌，下一个动作反而是转身用力扑上去，含住了凡凡的嘴唇<br/>
还好，被『亲吻的暴雨』劈头盖脸攻击的凡凡，尚余半寸理智。他及时止损，当机立断翻身把小弥压在自己身下。凡凡发现，小弥的身体发出馥郁的玉簪花清香，而且眸色深深，面色酡红，已然彻底动情。</p><p>821<br/>
如果不消除影响，不及时灭掉这些火苗，小弥会因为内心蒸腾而自我纠结身心『自虐』，就会有几个小时都浑身无力，根本没法子出游。大家都等在楼下，准备吃过早餐，一起去游历祖国大好河山。所以，凡凡没有任何克制，开始纵情释放自己的兴致。凡凡左手搂紧小弥，开始热烈回吻，同时伸出右手解除了自己的武装，昂幢圣器脱颖而出。凡凡的分身轻轻触到蝴蝶谷，小弥更是山水奔涌无以言表。</p><p>822<br/>
凡凡感受到小弥的动情，呼吸粗重，加重了自己的吻，小弥更加意乱情迷。配合着小弥神秘城池的开合，凡凡开始攻城掠地，如入无人之境的镇国大将军，骑着高头大马左冲右突，高效而迅速地结束了这次与小弥的双人『晨练』。凡凡及时赶到小弥首先燃起战火的战场，高效而迅速的征战，所以，早餐桌边的大家才没有等得太久。</p><p>823<br/>
小弥笑眯眯的趴在凡凡背上，被凡凡背下了楼，凡凡还没走到餐桌前，小弥就被天佑接过来。天佑长着灵敏的狗狗鼻子，小弥一近身，天佑就笑了，敲了一下凡凡脑袋，警告的瞪了一眼凡凡。天佑仔细端详了一番小弥，发现小弥『吃饱』睡够了，而且精神抖擞，就没有戳破凡凡违规『吃独食』这事。</p><p>824<br/>
可是架不住关关这个有啥说啥口无遮拦的小盆友，关关站起身走过来，搂住小弥，吻了一下，就发现小弥发散出来的体香。小弥姐姐，你好香啊。坐在对面的雷雷，看了关关一眼，才恍然大悟，刚刚天佑为什么敲了凡凡脑袋。雷雷说：关哥，小弥姐姐身上是什么香啊？是不是玉簪花？关关说：嗯是的，你怎么知道啊？雷雷笑笑不说话。</p><p>825<br/>
小弥完全没有注意到雷雷和关关说啥，她在跟坐在餐桌对面的加加，展开筷子功夫对决——剑锋所指的目标是桌上盘子里最后一个桂花蒸米糕。

手长的加加抢到了，迅速咬住米糕的一角，就这样叼在自己嘴里，也不吃，就笑望着小弥。小弥伸手来拿，加加把头一偏躲开了。小弥气哼哼的爬上桌来，撑着手，像只小猫咪一样伸长了脖子，加加站起来俯过身，低头把口中的猫粮传递给小弥。<br/>
小弥张大嘴一口咬下来甜滋滋的吃掉，还没等小弥反应过来，加加就伸手按住小弥脑袋，乘机大大的mua了一口。<br/>
迦南简直被加加这番骚操作惊得目瞪口呆，觉得自己真的要去上个什么『撩妻技巧』培训班，才赶的上弟弟们的撩妻新技能了。……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. 凡大人语录：看看钱包再做梦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>826<br/>
岁月静好，又是平凡而幸福的一天。凡凡和哥哥弟弟们，总是不知不觉被小弥打动而陷入迷醉。特别是凡凡，每次看见小弥就忍不住吃豆腐，左啃右啃，不舍得放手。气质清冽，皮肤白皙嫩滑，像杏仁豆腐，清冷中带着不自觉的入骨魅惑，这说的就是小弥啊。<br/>
<br/>827<br/>
这天，团团聚在早餐桌边的大家简直没眼看凡凡跟小弥的互动。迦南看不下去了，诶诶诶出声提醒了他们好多次，反到被小弥和凡凡停下热吻，两个人集体对他翻了好多次白眼。旁边的天佑，忍笑忍得脸都僵了。<br/>
只有天佑知道小弥和凡凡，今天为什么这样一反常态的大庭广众秀恩爱。<br/>
这是后话，以后再说。<br/>
<br/>828<br/>
吃过早餐，小弥窝在凡凡怀里，跟凡凡一起翻看凡凡的『非彼』账号下的消息。臭屁凡宝发了一组照片，配文是：如果可以的话，我希望跟你在这里相遇。小弥笑着点点这一条说：好吧，下次我也去这里。<br/>
<br/>829<br/>
然后小弥继续翻看，翻到凡凡拍的最新的一组杂志硬照，小弥星星眼⭐又开始闪烁着。小弥装佯的说：啊这样可爱的小奶狗，真想抓一个回来包养起来，天天看着他，天天宠着他，再每天晚上吃掉他！小弥边说，边张牙舞爪的『啊呜』一声。</p><p>830<br/>
凡凡斜睨一眼：弥儿，你醒醒，看看钱包再做梦！你一个月多少月薪啊，还想包养小白脸！还是这么……凡凡说到这里，伸出兰花指装腔作势的把自己的脸团团一拂，说到：还是这么……美貌如花似玉如锦的骚年！</p><p>831<br/>
小弥眼珠一转，转过头问迦南：对哦，大佬，我每个月多少月薪啊？迦南一滞，这个问题还真难住他了，除了每个恋人给了小弥一张与自己联名的黑金卡，小弥这个『失业青年』就没有一分钱的月薪啊。不过，这个难不倒顾总裁。他直接说：你是公司高层，哪里需要拿月薪啊，你是年薪+分红的。</p><p>832<br/>
小弥得意洋洋的看一眼凡凡，凡凡举手投降：老大，求包养。<br/>
小弥叽叽咕咕的笑起来，踢掉鞋，光着脚丫踢了凡凡一脚，说：少来，你才是老大，我求包养。<br/>
<br/>833<br/>
凡凡一把抓住小弥的光脚丫，一手扶住小弥后背，把她推翻在自己腿上仰卧着说：好，我包养你，现在我就吃掉你。<br/>
凡凡今天早上第一百次的又吻下去了……一贯淡定的顾大总裁迦南都难得的翻了个白眼 ，鼻子里哼了一声说：凡凡今天怎么了，这么骚气？天佑把迦南拉到一边去说了，迦南也开始若有所思的看着小弥，天佑看见迦南的表情，心道：坏了，凡凡这下子又多了一个强大竞争对手</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. 番外001：小弥家的沙雕对话</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>正文不写，番外滚滚而来，这个不赖作者，都是键盘先动的手……</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>岁月静好，正是添丁进口之际，小弥家的“造人任务”一直都在紧锣密鼓的进行着，可惜暂时还没见成效。<br/>
又是一月一度的家庭聚会日，早餐后，大家都团团坐下，一起在闲聊，享受难得的团聚之日。<br/>
凡凡一本正经的说：雷曦，你们有了孩子，老大可以叫雷雨啊。<br/>
大家都觉得，凡凡这个提议不错，都说：这个名字好听，而且男孩女孩都适用。<br/>
雷曦也笑着连连点头，给凡凡遥空点了个赞<br/>
结果……樊熠帆这个金句大王，接着来了一句：老二，可以叫雷阵雨……<br/>
哈哈哈，大家爆笑……<br/>
<br/>
只不过，当时在场的每一个人谁也没想到,硬核雷雷，居然全盘采纳了凡凡的这个提议。<br/>
老大真的叫雷雨，老二叫雷振宇。<br/>
<br/>
……<br/>
对的，你没看错，小弥家的老大和老二，都是她和雷雷的孩子。<br/>
本来，小弥早早就跟天佑计划好了，打算第一胎要他们俩的小宝宝。<br/>
结果，人算不如天算，小弥喜欢撩雷雷的脾气怎么也改不掉。<br/>
雷雷不知怎么的，也越来越硬核，只要小弥撩，就不躲闪，再反撩回去，然后小弥就扑通掉坑里，然后就一发不可收拾的产生了这个结果。<br/>
……<br/>
这次，终于天佑成功攻占了『敌军阵营』，夺得了主动权，小弥比天佑还要开心，小弥和天佑的小宝贝也开始孕育了。<br/>
天佑说了，自己是天佑之子，叫天佑。他跟小弥的孩子，就是天赐之女，所以小名叫天赐。大家都在期待着，凡凡这个起名大王隆重登场，想要看看凡凡会给两兄弟的妹妹起个什么名字……<br/>
两年抱仨，小弥家的生育盛况，把人类研究所都惊呆了。<br/>
小弥和雷雷的孩子——双胞胎哥哥雷雨和雷阵雨(不！雷振宇)，出生一年多之后，小弥的这个大家庭就迎来了第二次盛况。<br/>
大家都集中回家，团团守候在小弥的候产室外面，这次即将迎来的是大家都心心念念的小公主。<br/>
凡凡早早就想好了小公主的名字:詹姆斯.邦娣<br/>
<br/>
哈哈哈哈被大家好好追打了一阵子，特别是小公举的爸爸詹天佑，罚凡凡不许吃他做的菜，看着那盘刚刚出锅的糖醋排骨，凡凡咽着口水赶紧去想小公举的新名字。<br/>
小弥虽然没有古早时期的产前镇痛，但是，长达十多个小时的产程还是让她精疲力竭。<br/>
小弥恢复过后，也狠狠的惩罚了凡凡，勒令凡凡赶紧想一个妹妹的名字出来，不然跟他没完。<br/>
于是，『詹不凡』这个大气磅礴的名字就隆重出炉了。<br/>
<br/>
大家都觉得这个名字很好，只不过感觉像是男孩子名字，但是比先前那个『帮弟』的沙雕名字好多了。<br/>
詹不凡，小名天赐。小弥家的大哥雷雨和二哥雷振宇的小妹。<br/>
<br/>
不凡小公举的小名，叫天赐，所以大家都叫她天赐，除了樊熠帆。<br/>
凡凡从来叫天赐就是叫的小凡，哼我是大凡，你是小凡，出门在外，一听名字就是我的崽。管她是叫我爸爸还是爹地。<br/>
樊熠帆内心里的小九九，其实只有天佑本人很清楚，但是，不凡这个名字真的也是天佑本人很喜欢的，所以也就没有反对。<br/>
<br/>
而且，反正天赐小盆友会说话的第一声就叫的爸爸，天佑已经心满意足了。天赐小盆友，第二句话才学会叫妈妈，看见天佑得意洋洋的脸，把小弥气得要死。<br/>
天赐到后来才会叫爹地，反正六个爹地，也不用争宠，她一碗水端得平平的，谁陪她更多，谁就地位高绝，很公平……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. 番外002 樊熠帆的浩瀚宇宙</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>四宝出生了，光光不开心。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>樊熠帆天上天下的舞，殚精竭虑策划了这个婚礼，纷纷攘攘了三个多月，婚礼今天终于举行了。</p><p> 小弥家的老大雷雨，走在前面牵着妈妈的手，老大一点也不像雷曦那么羞怯，反到更像是顾迦南的翻版。</p><p> 这可能也跟他的『顾爹地』，经常对他强调这个家他是老大，他要继承家业，担起养家糊口的重担有关系。<br/>
所以雷雨小盆友，容貌绝美面色温和，但是一本正经的穿着正式的礼服，像在出席黄道国的国宴。<br/>
老二雷振宇，以及幺妹詹不凡，两个小盆友牵着妈妈的纱裙裙摆，兴高采烈的走在妈妈身后。<br/>
大家都很开心，只有小弥有一点点崩溃，因为已经有三个月身孕的她真的有一点点出怀，不能穿自己挑出来的最喜欢的那件紧身婚纱。<br/>
自打傲娇宝宝樊熠帆，一知道小弥这次怀的宝宝，要叫自己爸爸之后，就开始紧锣密鼓的筹备他们的盛大婚礼了。</p><p> 凡凡说，不能让他儿子误认为他亏待了自己美丽可爱的妈妈，爸爸妈妈连个婚礼都木有。<br/>
小弥真的很想怼他，臭弟弟，不是你自己说的完全不在意这些虚名的吗？现在孩子要出生了，开始宣誓自己的主权了哈！<br/>
小弥家的规矩多，只是大家都各行其是，但爸爸和爹地这两个称呼，都约定俗成的照规矩来。<br/>
小弥家只有生理意义上的爸爸，宝贝才叫他爸爸，其他人，宝贝都统一称呼他们叫爹地。</p><p> 其实，本来樊熠帆根本不在意这些虚头巴脑的东东，但是雷雷和天佑的三个孩子都叫樊熠帆为爹地，没有一个叫他爸爸。主要是三个孩子越来越可爱，迦南完全把雷雨当他自己的接班人在培养。<br/>
而二宝振宇和三宝不凡，被大家集体宠爱着，凡凡拆不散，于是凡凡也『动了凡心』，想要一个自己的宝宝。</p><p> 所以，樊熠帆益发加紧了对小弥的温柔攻势，想要抢占先机占领高地，早日搞定自己『爸爸』这个称呼。<br/>
之前，小弥坚持生下三个宝儿之后，大家都商议着，为了避免小弥再次吃苦受累，三宝之后的孩子，一待孕育初期完成，都交给人工智能孕育妈妈。<br/>
这次胚胎发育很好，所有评测数据都出来了，过几天，四宝就要离开妈妈肚子，去到新的环境了。<br/>
虽然也是在家里扩建的育婴房，但是，总感觉是一个新旅程。凡凡抢在宝贝还在妈妈肚子里的时候，举行婚礼也是基于这个原因。<br/>
……</p><p> 幸福的日子总是飞快，眨眼间十个月就到了。<br/>
评估了所有数据，人类研究所的驻家工作人员通知，小弥和凡凡的宝宝今天就要正式出生了。<br/>
这个时期的人工智能妈妈，其实就是智能子宫机器人。</p><p> 生产过程也是完全模拟人类产程，只不过排出了人类生产的一切危险的情况，以保证婴儿在出生时的所有安全。<br/>
前面三个宝宝都是小弥精疲力竭生下来的，这个宝宝在机器妈妈肚子里渡过了半年时间，不知道为什么，小弥总有更多的怜惜，就像抱养的孩子有时候会得到更多爱，这个四宝也同样如此。<br/>
漫长的等待过后，小弥把四宝抱在了怀里。</p><p> 感觉就像是失而复得的宝贝，重新回到妈妈身边，小弥当时泪水扑簌簌就下来了，弄得樊熠帆也心酸得要死，跟着她一起红了眼眶。<br/>
大家都穿好消毒衣，一起开开心心簇拥着这个家里第三个男宝宝。</p><p> 起名大王樊熠帆，这次自己的娃，反到不知道怎么起名了，所以，大家都跟着小姐姐詹不凡叫四宝为宝宝，宝宝叫了快一年，凡凡才想好名字。<br/>
樊浩宇，这个普通平凡的名字就是四宝的大名。<br/>
小弥这个家里的好多奇葩故事，才刚刚拉开帷幕……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. 番外003 凡凡小弥和四宝官宣了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>樊熠帆今天很开心，他喜滋滋的在自己的『非彼』账号下更新了一条信息，将个人状态从『单身』直接跳转修改为『已婚』。<br/>
<br/>
粉圈直接炸了，经纪人团队也拿他没办法，因为他从来都是如此特立独行人间真实。<br/>
妙姐是凡凡的个人助理，她上次参加完凡凡和小弥那场盛大婚礼后，在那个仅仅只有至亲好友出席的婚礼空档，妙姐曾经问过凡凡：凡大人，你打算官宣吗？那时，凡凡坚定地摇摇头。，<br/>
但妙姐知道，凡凡这个人一时兴起，就可能会做出什么出格的大事来。<br/>
<br/>
就继续追问：如果，我是说“如果”你官宣了，没代言也没工作，肿么办？<br/>
<br/>
凡凡很霸气的回复：正好啊，没工作正好……正好在家泡老婆！<br/>
<br/>
妙姐第一万次被凡大人气直，上一次，也就是第9999次妙姐被樊熠帆气撅过去，是因为强调了第9000遍之后，凡凡又一次删了推广的博文。<br/>
关键问题是，每次批评他，他都会态度极佳的答应：再不乱删，但例行操作还是“虚心接受，坚决不改”。<br/>
今天，妙姐接到凡凡电话☎，就知道大事不妙，马上停下手里所有工作，召开了经纪团队全体成员紧急会议。<br/>
其实，在去年，凡凡准备开始执行跟小弥的造人计划时，就专门开会跟他自己的经纪团队沟通过：
各位，你们准备一下，我之前的恋爱和婚礼的各种资料还有照片，可能过不了多久就要用上。<br/>
<br/>
妙姐知道凡凡可能想通了，准备官宣跟小弥的恋爱关系，可是没想到，凡凡是直接翻了底牌。<br/>
今天，樊熠帆在他的个人『非彼』账号下，发出了一张照片，配文是：『樊熠帆携爱妻犬子，敬告各位亲朋好友：今时今日某时某分，喜得爱子，母子平安。臭小子欢迎你，亲亲老婆你辛苦啦。各位生闺女的同志们注意啦，请看好你家白菜，我家小猪的人生之路从今天开始出发了……』<br/>
<br/>
粉圈直接炸了，等粉丝炸毛完，再回头翻看团队的账号，才发现，从去年以来，团队发出的好多言语模糊的照片和说明，都是在为今天做准备呢，种种蛛丝马迹，草蛇灰线细密埋伏。<br/>
<br/>
有个油菜花的网友，立时三刻截图汇总，做了一个樊熠帆恋爱结婚生子轨迹图……<br/>
<br/>
这张图一出来，大家恍然大悟。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
难怪这两年凡凡这么敢说，记者采访问，你的第一个吻可能会发生在什么样的环境中？凡凡直接说：小树林或者大森林这样风景优美的地方吧？<br/>
<br/>
当时，凡凡的公司账号发出来的是这次采访的视频。而同一时间，凡凡的个人账号，就发了一张美丽的森林的照片。<br/>
<br/>
网友万般考证也没考证出来这是哪里，其实那就是贺之洲的秘密基地，小弥跟凡凡的初吻就是在那里交代的。<br/>
凡凡给森林照片的配文是：走过的路，看过的风景，再次重逢，还是觉得妙不可言，感谢有你陪在我身边。<br/>
粉丝们激动不已，以为傲娇凡凡在对粉丝告白，殊不知……<br/>
<br/>
小弥也是过了很久才知道，为什么凡凡要在百忙之中抽空再去一次贺大人的秘密基地，而且各种复刻他们的初相遇的一点一滴。<br/>
<br/>
凡凡这个心思缜密的家伙，原来在这里等着呢。</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. 柏涟温泉镇的『艳遇』</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>834<br/>
小弥没想到，几年没来，久负盛名『柏涟』汤池，居然会有这么多人，看来大家都喜欢『温泉水滑洗凝脂』的感觉啊。在自己住的别墅独立的汤泡池，流连忘返了一天，小弥想要出去走走。</p><p>于是避开最热闹的时间点，业务经理在接到指令后，提前进行了彻底清场，全体工作人员也全部撤出了温泉池场地。</p><p>这是以价高而质优著称的『柏涟』汤池，来的人非富即贵，想要在营业结束时间还没到时清场，并非轻而易举。</p><p>但是，架不住这里也是顾迦南顾总裁大人迷之产业链中的小小一环，所以清场后的温泉汤池，异样的安静，只有围墙外别墅区住宿的人们，远远的传来隐隐不真切的欢声笑语。</p><p>835<br/>
说到顾总裁的迷之产业链，不得不多说几句，小弥现在出门购物，都快搞不清楚到底要不要付款了。</p><p>上次去『锦天里』古街游玩，小弥在『烈烈熊』旗舰店看中了一个书签打算送给嘉哥。<br/>走到收银台准备付款时，一直跟在身边的经理微笑着说：<br/>夫人，不用，已经记账了。小弥转头看见迦南点头，小弥翻个白眼：你什么时候又买了这个店啊，还真是顾总裁迷之产业链。</p><p>836<br/>
从精品店出门来，继续逛街，看见好玩的搅搅糖，小弥拿了一个在手上，边拉扯糖团，边转身走开。<br/>
迈出去两步，才发现迦南没有跟上。转头看见他在付款，小弥看看手里的两根棍子，和棍子间的糖丝，不解的问迦南：<br/>
这个不是你的产业吗？迦南哈哈哈爆笑，敲了小弥一个爆栗子：<br/>
我哪有这么多跨界产业啊，你的小脑袋都想些什么呢？</p><p>小弥说：反正我搞不懂你的产业咋配置的，连『薇蜜雪』内衣设计工作室这样匪夷所思的产业都有，怎么不可能有搅搅糖呢？<br/>迦南继续爆笑，接着搂紧了傻fufu的老婆。</p><p>迦南他不想跟小弥说，这个店是上次他们来逛过之后，小弥流连忘返坐在咖啡座，边看书边喝咖啡，后来还吃完一个冰激凌才依依不舍离开之后，迦南就盘下来，写到小弥名下了。</p><p>反正小弥也傻呼呼的，从来不管这些，所以，她根本不知道这个不是顾总裁的产业，而是她自己的店。只不过顾迦南打过招呼，不叫经理说破。</p><p>837<br/>
镜头转回今天的『柏涟』汤泉……</p><p>小弥高高束起的一把长发，有几丝散落在她光滑的背上。裹上厚厚的大浴巾，小弥从VIP通道走向温泉池。</p><p>远远望去，散落在树荫下的温泉池水，水汽氤氲。</p><p>小弥走到最近的红酒池，红酒的香气随着水汽荡漾起来，是小弥爱的那个味道。</p><p>小弥会喝一点点酒，在婚后跟着爱存酒的老公又学了品酒，闻到这个熟悉的味道小弥很开心也很安心。</p><p>838<br/>
小弥赤脚走下台阶，脚背淹没到水下，水温有点点烫，但是刚刚好，可以更好的洗去疲惫。<br/>
小弥取下厚厚的毛巾，滑进水池里，伸了个大大的懒腰。<br/>
正准备好好体验一番『温泉水滑洗凝脂』的感觉，突然听见旁边不远处有水声。</p><p>小弥吓了一跳，转头一看，水池转了一个弯，树木掩映之下还有另一个人，他正扬起一把水浇在自己肩上。看见小弥望过来，轻轻点点头算是打个招呼。</p><p>陌生人有着高挺的鼻梁，斧劈刀削一般的轮廓，整张脸就像是艺术家倾尽全力打造而成的绝世无双的一尊汉白玉雕塑。</p><p>那人漂亮的脸上，是陌生人见面时的礼貌和漠然，眼神却满满都距离感和由内而外的清冽。<br/></p><p>838<br/>小弥被那个眼神冲击到了，这张美貌的脸，这样清亮且清冷的神情，你不会觉得冷漠，只会觉得忍不住想要倾尽全力去了解这张面具之下的他。</p><p>但是，小弥乍一看看见是陌生人，于是警惕的抱臂环住自己。再定睛仔细一看，哦，不是外人。</p><p>839<br/>
小弥冲那人点点头，熟络的打个招呼：詹哥，你好！那人听见小弥叫他，美貌的脸上一丝茫然。</p><p>他望着小弥问：你好！请问你是？小弥笑笑：我是你队友的老婆。<br/>小弥伸出手：你好，詹哥，我是磊磊的另一半，初次见面请多关照。</p><p>詹天佑失笑，也伸出手，与小弥浅浅一握……<br/>天佑有些羞涩，微微侧了一下身子，侧背对着小弥。</p><p>与队友之外的人，尤其是队友的另一半，以这样的赤诚之心『坦裎』相见，还真是第一次。</p><p>840<br/>
不一会，磊磊也过来了，磊磊踏进水池，一把搂过小弥，对天佑扬扬头：占哥，我老婆。</p><p>小弥在温泉里泡得红红的脸，看着磊磊笑开了花，因为有外人，小弥只是轻轻靠了靠磊磊的肩。<br/>詹天佑，再次伸出手：弟媳，你好，幸会。</p>
<p>小弥听到这一句，忍了一会，最后终于忍不住哈哈哈哈哈大笑起来。</p><p>剧情无法继续下去了，小弥说：占哥，你这是什么沙雕台词啊。<br/>磊磊和天佑也一起笑起来，天佑说：<br/>不是你说，要装初次见面的嘛？<br/>当然是弟媳喽，初次见面，我总不能叫你老婆吧！小弥想想：也是，好的好的，弟媳就弟媳。</p><p>841<br/>
小弥转念一想：<br/>
不行不行，朋友妻不可欺，这叫我跟你后面怎么对戏嘛？<br/>
重来重来！重新开始，磊磊我不认识你哈，这一局，我跟占哥开展单线恋情，小弥对磊磊眨眨眼。</p><p>磊磊说：好吧好吧，从现在起，我是旁边的路人，是可怜的吃狗粮的吃瓜群众。你们一见钟情好不啦？！小弥连连点头：嗯，我喜欢这个故事……</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>吃瓜群众：我也喜欢这个故事</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. 柏涟的涟漪</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>每天都有新的故事，有时候哪怕是一模一样的开头，走下去一定会看见不同的结局。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>847<br/>平行世界里，抽空来到『柏涟』汤泉的小弥不知道，这一次会有与以往自己独自前往休闲时，大不一样的故事发生。今天，又是慵懒而惬意的一天，小弥来到最喜欢的红酒池，轻轻走下步梯，把自己沉在温泉水里。小弥正打算开始闭目养神，结果听见不远处传来一阵水声，沉浸于自己的世界的小弥吓了一跳，转头一看。红酒池转了一个大弯，那边的树木掩映之下，池水里还有另外两位帅哥，其中一个正扬起一把水浇在自己肩上，另一个在闭目养神。</p><p>848<br/>远远的都看得见闭目养神那位，搭在池壁的双手，肌肉累累，一看就是经常健身，可惜全身除了胸肌，其他部分都隐在氤氲水汽的池水下，小弥想，在自己看不见的地方他一定会有很好的腹肌。睁着眼睛的那一个帅哥，看见小弥望过来，轻轻点点头算是陌生人之间打一个礼节性的招呼。</p><p>849<br/>一瞥之间，小弥已经发现这个陌生人有着高挺的鼻梁，斧劈刀削一般的轮廓，整张脸就像是艺术家倾尽全力打造而成的绝世无双的一尊汉白玉雕塑。那人漂亮的脸上，是陌生人见面时的礼貌和漠然，眼神却满满都是距离感和由内而外的清冽。</p><p>850<br/>小弥被那个眼神冲击到了，这张美貌的脸，这样清亮且清冷的神情，你不会觉得冷漠，只会觉得忍不住想要倾尽全力去了解这张面具之下的他。小弥看见陌生帅哥友好的点头，于是也轻轻点头致意，然后就抱臂环住自己。下一秒心里就在想，要不要离开自己很喜欢的这个红酒泡池，去别处。可惜柏涟温泉这个周末的好去处，可能每一个池子里人都不少。</p><p>851<br/>小弥正在纠结，就听见那边传来细碎的交谈声。离得远听不真切，但是，可以肯定是在谈论自己。确实，小弥没猜错。帅哥一，用手臂拐了一下旁边那人：诶，快看，来了个美女。<br/>帅哥二闭着眼：有我女神美嘛？<br/>然后懒洋洋的睁开眼：<br/>哟，真不错！肌肤胜雪，说的就是这样的女子吧？帅哥一赶紧说：我先看见的。<br/>帅哥二，横了他一眼：你不是不相信一见钟情吗？帅哥一：不相信，只是因为没有见到。</p><p>852<br/>小弥垂下眼不看那边两人，但是余光所示，被两双好看的眼睛眉来眼去的眼风扫射到如坐针毡。小弥正在挣扎着是不是要换个泡池，就听见哗哗的水声冲着自己这边过来了。因为自己的位置靠近台阶，小弥心想，好，这两人终于要走了，自己可以安安心心泡温泉了。</p><p>853<br/>结果，水声停下来，就在自己跟前。<br/>帅哥蹲下身子与小弥平齐，然后问：你好，我是在哪里见过你吗？感觉你好眼熟。小弥往水里坐得更低，只露出好看的脖颈和脑袋在水面上。<br/>同时在心里翻了个白眼，心想：嚯好老土的开场白。几千年前《石头记》里那位宝哥哥就用过了：这位妹妹我是在哪里见过吗？小弥抬起头，礼貌的摇摇头，斩钉截铁的说：没有，你认错人了。</p><p>854<br/>帅哥继续说：不对，难道你没有去看过……我们的演唱会？帅哥指了指正在往这边走过来的那位肌肉男，小弥抬眼一看脸刷的红了，啊这位果然真的有好看的腹肌啊。</p><p>855<br/>被一站一蹲两位帅哥环视，小弥内心极度挣扎，站起身吧，自己现在比基尼的装扮，本来还没什么，结果帅哥主动过来打招呼了，再站起身来露出『马脚』，反而像是在刻意『挑豆』。小弥越坐越低，嘴唇都触到水面了，恨不得把鼻子都埋在水里去。帅哥还在等答案。小弥只得咕哝了一句说：你不认识我，我认识你，这个世界还有谁不认识你啊，这么有名。<br/>856<br/>是的，这位帅哥就是詹天佑，Phot天团主唱大人，黄道国家喻户晓的名人。<br/>因为他跨界多方每一处都占山为王，所以，江湖人称『占哥』的是也，不用考证就知道，嫉妒和讨厌他的人占黄道国全国人口的一半。因为按照他自己的理论，讨厌你的人跟喜欢你的人，人数是一样多的，所以，喜欢他的人不用怀疑，也占黄道国总人口的另一半，小弥是其中之一。</p><p>857<br/>旁边的肌肉帅哥叫雷曦，Phot天团主唱担当，江湖人称lay哥。<br/>他本名雷磊，雷曦这个名字，是他画风清奇的老爸在他出道前拜请江湖术士给他起的艺名，所以很多老粉又叫他磊磊。磊磊是个穿衣显瘦，脱衣有肉健身达人，是Phot天团的首席金嗓子，他跟詹天佑是好朋友。</p><p>858<br/>小弥越坐越低，天佑伸出手把她的下巴抬离水面，一本正经的说：这个水里确实是有很多矿物质，但是，只能泡，不能喝。小弥的下巴一接触到天佑手指，就完全失控了，她气急败坏的低吼道：我又不是傻的，谁要喝了。天佑继续一本正经的胡说八道：我看见你都准备吞了，还说没想喝。磊磊在旁边忍笑忍得不行，从来没看见天佑这么主动的撩妹，没想到还是隐藏技能的个中高手啊。</p><p>859<br/>天佑说：你是我『战队』的大粉吧？我记得去年生日宴你去过。你站在台下，就在我的右手边，你一直在哭，哭得稀里哗啦的。我都不敢往你那边望，更不敢跟你说话，怕你晕过去。小弥说：不对，那不是我。是……小弥本来想说，是我的孪生姐妹，可是现在黄道国的人口普查密度这么大，如果天佑有心去调查，被戳破就丢脸了。</p><p>860<br/>所以念及此，伸头也是一刀缩头缩头也是一刀，于是小弥勇敢抬起头来说：<br/>是我！第一次这么近的见你，没忍住，也没晕倒。天佑好整以暇的在小弥旁边坐下来，磊磊也坐下来饶有兴致的看大戏。861<br/>小弥咕溜溜的眼睛望着天佑，天佑笑笑伸手拍拍小弥头顶，也不说话，放松的靠着池壁长长叹了一口气。然后，仰头望着头顶树缝里透出的遥远的天空，悠悠的说了一句：你……相信一见钟情吗？</p><p>861<br/>小弥轻不可闻的咕哝了一句：以前不相信，看见你什么都变了。天佑转头看着小弥，小弥低下头，又差点喝到『洗澡』水。天佑伸出手，再次抬起小弥的下巴，他这次没有迅速抽开手。而是，把大拇指在小弥下巴下面轻轻一抹，把挂在她小巧下巴上的水珠抹掉了。小弥心擂如鼓，勇敢的随着手势看向天佑。<br/>接着她的下一步动作，把三个人都惊呆了。</p><p>862<br/>她不顾一切的扑过去，吻住了天佑，双臂紧紧抓住天佑光滑的背和后脑勺，冲力大的差点把天佑推倒再咕咚沉到水里。愣住了的天佑第一个动作是推开小弥，可是第二个动作却也环紧了怀里的柔若无骨的女孩，开始激烈的回吻。</p><p>863<br/>旁边的磊磊惊到了，连忙说：停停停！咔咔咔！cut！拍戏已经很有经验的天佑，听见熟悉的指令，迅速清醒，抽身而出，但是小弥仍旧伏在他身上陷入在迷醉之中。磊磊拍拍小弥的脸：<br/>喂喂喂，这位新演员，你自己说剧情是初次见面，虽然是一见钟情，但也不会发展这么快嘛，我吃醋了哈。</p><p>864<br/>小弥半晌才回过神来，娇嗔的说：<br/>对不起，老公，我演不下去了，被你深情款款的看着，我就只想扑倒你吃掉你。天佑兴致盎然的哈哈哈哈笑起来：好好好，老婆咱们不演了，吃掉就吃掉，没事没事。磊磊在旁边酸溜溜的哼了一句：哟，我没吃饭就饱了，这狗粮撒的，够了哈。<br/>865<br/>天佑搂着小弥，小弥伸脚踹向磊磊，磊磊麻利的闪开：啊坏女人，你想废了我好跟你『尖夫』双宿双飞啊？小弥恼羞成怒的拧了磊磊一把：<br/>你闭嘴，你个大电灯泡，不许说混话，我跟你哥我们可是八抬大轿明媒正娶的夫妻。</p><p>866<br/>磊磊扑过去抓住小弥两只小脚，带起来哗哗的水声：<br/>哼！早就看你们两个不满了！<br/>不行，我也有明媒正娶，我也有八抬大轿，你就说怎么办吧？小弥伸手揪了一下磊磊精瘦的脸：醋精！<br/>然后主动仰起头嘟着嘴，迎上磊磊说：<br/>好好好，你八抬大轿，你明媒正娶，还能怎么办？<br/>补盖一个公章呗！<br/>……</p><p>867<br/>小弥和磊磊还有天佑，渡过了一个愉快的周末，个中欢愉不足为外人道。早上小弥看见天佑接到经纪人电话之后，望向自己满脸歉疚的神色，就心沉到温泉池底了。<br/>看来，这次又要提前分别，更别提紧接着磊磊的经纪人电话也火速催到了。<br/>这一次，磊磊、关关还有加加和天佑他们，有一个四人小团体的活动。<br/>事关重大，所以，不好推辞，关关和加加都停下现在手中的工作，准备奔赴目的地跟他们两人集合了。</p><p>868<br/>小弥这次就像盘丝洞里的蜘蛛精，舍不得到口的唐僧肉那么依依不舍。<br/>害得天佑实在不忍离开，又胡天海地一番，后来差点误机。<br/>这件事也给了小弥教训，所以之后再面临每次分离，小弥都笑眯眯的，完全像个无心法师。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. 樱花草的香蜜水</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>小弥觉得恋人们都好厉害，欢欢和凡凡居然拥有了第一个专利</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>869<br/>
短暂的相聚过后，又是忙碌的劳燕分飞。<br/>
小弥虽已经习惯了与大家的相聚又分离的常态，但是每次与恋人们分开还是心有所失，这次也一样。<br/>
因为随后的行程有变，所以她跟磊磊和天佑，直接在柏涟出来就分道扬镳了。</p><p>870<br/>
小弥闷闷不乐的一个人赶回家，还好旅程不长，飞了不到俩小时就落地了。<br/>
到了机场，出站后小弥在路边等绯BOT驾车过来。看见自家的车停下，小弥懒洋洋的走过去。<br/>
车门自动打开，小弥上车，却看见欢欢坐在车里，笑眯眯的看着她。<br/>
欢欢拥有一张绝美而冷俊的脸，每个看见的人都忍不住为之惊艳而失声赞叹。<br/>
小弥也不例外，已经相处这么多年了，还是会每次一见到欢欢，就会被他的冷艳绝美的容貌，而冲击得一个楞怔。<br/>
<br/>871<br/>
欢欢对着楞住的小弥伸出手：亲爱的！<br/>
每次都会被欢欢的美貌晃花了眼的小弥，这次智商在线了，小弥对欢欢说：等等！<br/>
然后象突然想到了什么，急忙转头对前座的管家机器人绯BOT说：绯，赶紧关门，拉上窗帘！欢欢大惑不解：怎么啦亲爱的？小弥说：老公，你不知道吗？这段时间风声鹤唳的。<br/>
人类研究所差点被围攻，说是人口红利分配不均，旱的旱死涝的涝死。<br/>
我们家是人类研究所提示的重点监控对象，所以现在是非常时期我们少在外面秀恩爱。<br/>
<br/>872<br/>
欢欢等车门关好，把小弥搂过来，抱在自己怀里，上上下下打量一番，然后问：亲爱的，累了吧？<br/>
小弥点点头：嗯累了，想要抱抱。欢欢张开手臂紧紧搂住小弥，把脸埋在小弥发间，也不说话，小弥同样紧紧抱着欢欢，脑袋贴住欢欢胸膛，欢欢沉稳有力的心跳咚咚咚咚的，给了小弥巨大的力量感。<br/>
<br/>873<br/>
默契的安静画面持续了好久之后，小弥深吸一口气，抬头看着欢欢：老公，看见你真好，我好多了。小弥好喜欢与欢欢相处的方式，小弥跟欢欢相处与其他哥哥弟弟不同的地方，在于欢欢像一个巨大的能量场。<br/>
小弥靠近他抱紧他，仿佛如春江水流一般的能量，就会汩汩流入小弥的心里，真的感觉特别好。<br/>
<br/>874<br/>
小弥与欢欢的相处看似平平淡淡，实则非常合拍。<br/>
所有人都喜欢与他相处，欢欢虽然拥有一张绝美而冷俊的脸，但是从来不持靓行凶。<br/>
每一个跟他相处的人都会被他外表冷俊，内里细腻真诚的反差萌而打动。<br/>
家里与欢欢关系最好的是天佑，天佑表面看是和蔼软糯的性格，对谁都笑脸相对，对谁都友好，但是他内心里如钢似铁的原则性和纪律性，让他在与人深度相处和交流时，多多少少会有磕磕碰碰，除了欢欢。欢欢的从善如流与海纳百川的性格，其实与小弥很相似，与其说欢欢是小弥的加油站，不如说，欢欢和小弥互为加油站和打气筒。欢欢今天急急忙忙赶回家，就是接到天佑消息说是天佑和磊磊要提前离开，小弥会一个人孤孤单单的回家，所以赶来接小弥的。有时候，小弥感觉他们两个人，有点像是两个抱团取暖的卖火柴的小女孩，互相之间的牵绊和依赖，比与其他人相处时来得更甚。<br/>
<br/>875<br/>
欢欢和小弥开开心心的回到家里吃过晚餐，就开始依偎在书房看书。<br/>
小弥受欢欢影响特别深，欢欢看的书，用小弥的话说，就是莫名其妙的看不懂的<br/>
顾迦南，总是在欢欢的『非彼』账号下回复调侃欢欢发的消息，看不懂。<br/>
欢欢也diss他：别懂最好，你看懂了会哭。<br/>
<br/>876<br/>
小弥和欢欢喜欢的书籍，完全是两个世界。<br/>
小弥喜欢看江湖术士的传奇小说，还有远古时期的一位大作家的武侠小说，说起来这位作者与查良羽还沾亲带故。<br/>
上次，小弥陪加加回河安老家返乡祭祖，在家谱上看见这位大作家的名字，才想起来，他本名确实与加加同姓。现在小弥也开始看欢欢看的这些书了，其实一般都是欢欢读给她听。<br/>
碰到不懂的句子，欢欢就把自己的理解讲给小弥听。<br/>
很多文字，都有多种含义，而小弥总是会有不同意见。每次小弥胡搅蛮缠说的歪道理，往往给欢欢也带坑里去了。<br/>
不过，欢欢也开始看小弥推荐的书，两个人互相影响相互接纳和尊重对方的喜好，其实这才是夫妻恩爱的秘诀：我不改变你，你也不想要改变我，但是，我们彼此会为了对方而做出改变。<br/>
<br/>877<br/>
看书过后的例行节目，就是去森林散步，有的季节太阳落山早，小弥就和欢欢就先去散步，再看书。<br/>
今天天气很好，吃过晚餐，还是大天光，所以两人就依偎在书房一起看书，不过，因为两人也好久不见了，小弥看着看着就跑偏了，开始对着欢欢上下其手，各种搂搂抱抱摸摸亲亲。<br/>
最后，欢欢『奋起反击』，一场激烈的运动过后，等小弥从欢欢怀里醒过来，月亮都升起来了。</p><p>878<br/>
就着月光，两人在后院花园里转了转。<br/>
荷塘已经只有零星的几朵荷花了，莲蓬结实累累。欢欢边走边摘了几支莲蓬，欢欢是拿来插瓶观赏的。<br/>
小弥这个吃货，但凡是看见所有的东东，只问三个字：『能好怎』。<br/>
也就是：能吃不？好吃不？怎么吃？当然，新鲜莲蓬的最大功效，在小弥的字典里，就是『好吃的东东』这一个解释。<br/>
小弥也不摘下来，就在欢欢手上的莲蓬茎枝上掰开，一边走一边吃得不亦乐乎。<br/>
欢欢扶着小弥的腰走着，本来摘了插瓶的莲蓬被小弥揪得七零八落，欢欢也随她去，反正池塘里莲蓬还多，而且还有什么比老婆高兴更重要呢？小弥觉得，天佑那年一时兴起种下这满池的荷花，最好的时刻，就是吃新鲜莲蓬的时刻。<br/>
当然，还是迦南酿的荷花酒，还有天佑的拿手好菜——荷叶糯米鸡这样的衍生品，也是非常受小弥欢迎的。<br/>
<br/>879<br/>
小弥走累了，就趴到欢欢背上，欢欢非常享受这样独自相处的时光，背着小弥边走边聊，到了很晚才回家。<br/>
回到家洗漱完，小弥就说累了：老公，咱们明天再工作吧。把欢欢给『气』笑了：<br/>
说得好象每次是你耕耘似的，你别管了，你休息就好了。欢欢俯下来开始四处点火，攻占城池。<br/>
小弥在欢欢的凌厉攻势下，『休息』得声嘶力竭精疲力尽……才沉沉睡去。<br/>
第二天起来，小弥噘着嘴跟欢欢说：老公，你变了，是不是跟着凡凡他们学坏了？<br/>
<br/>880<br/>
欢欢不理她，拿来一杯加了樱花草香蜜的温水递给小弥：<br/>
老婆，这是我跟凡凡这次在锡南的樱花草基地拍戏时，闲暇之余的实验品，你尝尝，这种清香我和凡凡都很喜欢。小弥喝了一口：哗真不错！口感和气味都特别好，你们两个业余化学家，是想抢掉我家顾总裁的香蜜配方大师的称号了吗？<br/>
欢欢笑笑：主要是那个戏我们戏份不多，时间线又很长，实在没事做，就天天研究吃的喝的，其实主要还是老顾的功劳，如果有几个关键点他不指点，这个是成不了的。<br/>
不然你以为这么多年，这么多人研究，为什么樱花草都没有提炼出适合食用的香蜜啊？<br/>
香蜜的配方，我们已经交给老顾去研制了，可能明年就能量产了。<br/>
<br/>881<br/>
然后，欢欢又顺口夸了顾大总裁几句：老顾真是厉害，我们用各种常规蒸馏的方法都不行，失败了100多次，最后，他在古医书中偶然看见了草药的冷浸方式推荐给我们，才成功的，也算是我跟凡凡的第一个专利了。小弥再一次星星眼的看着欢欢：老公，你好厉害啊！老公，你太厉害了！听见这句话，欢欢吻了一下小弥，坏笑着说：<br/>
老婆，你有点新意好不好。<br/>
昨天晚上就听你说过好多遍这话了，不用重复表扬我了。小弥：……<br/>
<br/>882<br/>
小弥气结，扬起拳头对着欢欢挥舞着……欢欢说：老婆，省点力气，我怕你一会儿抓不住我。<br/>
然后还侧身敞开衣领，给小弥展示自己肩背上的几道明显抓痕……小弥一看这铁一般的证据，轰得一下面红耳赤，随即一掌对着欢欢脑袋拍下去……</p><p>欢欢哈哈哈大笑着抓住了她，欢笑声未落，眸色已变得深沉温润。</p><p>又是浪漫而美好的一夜……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. 柏涟回家路</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>885<br/>
镜头转回一天前……<br/>
柏涟温泉酒店大堂VIP室，小弥紧紧搂着天佑，不说话也不动。<br/>
柏涟温泉城的大堂经理，站在那里尴尬得要死，也不知道如何去开解这种恋人分离的抓马情节。<br/>
<br/>886<br/>
磊磊见怪不怪，在旁边自如的溜达来溜达去，然后饶有兴致的欣赏着大堂外的水池和风景。<br/>
扫了一眼窘迫的大堂经理，于是把自己的手机递给经理说：<br/>
外面这棵树造型真优美，来来来帮忙拍张照片。<br/>
然后就带着经理走了出来，经理满头大汗心存感激的跟着走出来。<br/>
<br/>887<br/>
小弥和天佑的默片一直持续着，天佑无计可施，抱住小弥转身上了楼。丢下行李和磊磊，回到他们的房间。<br/>
天佑的电子身份识别器，自动刷开了房门。已经打扫整理一新的房间，就像他们前天刚刚过来一样闪闪发光。<br/>
<br/>888<br/>
天佑抱着小弥在床边坐下，满怀歉疚：<br/>
弥儿，对不起！这次情况特殊，不能陪你了，我回去会跟团队好好商量，做不完的工作让它见鬼去吧。我要好好过自己的生活，好好陪陪你了。<br/>
<br/>889<br/>
小弥还是埋头窝在天佑怀里，不说话也不动，小弥紧紧搂着天佑，天佑也无计可施，只得来个绝招。他伸手到自己胸前摸索着开始解衣扣，先是自己的，再是小弥的，继而开始施展他的『点火』绝技。<br/>
刚开始，小弥还在推拒着，想要避开天佑炽热的唇舌，到后来就彻底败下阵来。<br/>
临别的气氛，似乎也给了天佑冲击。<br/>
没有太多时间的积蓄兵马粮草，天佑就冲上了前线，小弥在微微刺痛的前进号角中，被天佑裹挟进了恢宏的战场。<br/>
这一次天佑完全没有顾忌的左冲右突，攻城掠池。<br/>
小弥就像海中的鲸，时而紧绷着身体高高跃起，时而又放松着全身低低的俯冲进深深的大海。<br/>
沉沉浮浮，一次又一次的丢盔卸甲，每一次小弥都兵败如山倒，如山洪爆发般冲上云霄又跌落谷底，数次三番才精疲力竭昏昏睡去。<br/>
<br/>890<br/>
后来，小弥是在天佑怀里，被磊磊硬生生叫醒的：弥儿，起来了。再不走真的会误机了，这次的活动太大了，真的不能误。<br/>
天佑一手环住小弥，一只手想要推开磊磊不让他来打扰小弥，可是磊磊一如既往的把承诺和应允看得比生命更重，才不管这些，答应了要去做的事情一定要做到，所以只得狠心叫醒小弥。<br/>
因为他知道，无论如何他和天佑都不可能扔下小弥离开，为今之计就只能先说服小弥，至于其他的，只能以后再补偿小弥了。<br/>
……<br/>
<br/>891<br/>
天佑轻声说：<br/>
没事的，磊磊你先走，我不参加彩排就是了，跟你们配合我没问题的。<br/>
你先去帮忙叫他们安排一下，我随后带着小弥一起出席活动。<br/>
小弥一听这句话，马上清醒了：<br/>
不行，西门老师说，现在人口红利危机没过，近段时间尽量不要跟你们出双入对。<br/>
我好了，再给我一分钟时间。<br/>
<br/>892<br/>
小弥顺手拉过磊磊，吻了上去，然后吧嗒着嘴说：磊磊你真好吃，你是我的柠檬醒酒水。<br/>
磊磊无语，拧了一把小弥的脸蛋，就开始帮忙拾起四散的衣衫，递给天佑。<br/>
小弥一骨碌爬起来，开始骚扰磊磊，磊磊站在那里憋着一股劲让自己不为所动，任由小弥索吻抚摸。<br/>
终于，小弥在天佑帮助下穿戴好之后跟他们一起开开心心的下楼了。<br/>
<br/>893<br/>
一出大门，刚刚那个黏糊糊腻歪歪的小弥就恢复了『高贵冷艳』，他们兵分两路，各自乘车离开。<br/>
天佑在车上给欢欢打了个电话：<br/>
欢欢，我占占。<br/>
我和磊磊，还有凡凡关关马上出发，要去天辰市汇合，参加一个重要活动。<br/>
现在弥儿一个人回家了，我把航班号信息截图发给你了，嗯嗯就这样。<br/>
<br/>894<br/>
天佑放下电话，磊磊瞄他一眼，说：<br/>
占哥，你真是婆婆妈妈的，小弥姐没你想得那么脆弱。<br/>
不过，让欢欢去接站，小弥姐肯定会很开心。对哦，还是你想得周到。<br/>
天佑扭过头望着磊磊，很严肃的说：<br/>
磊哥，我在想，我们这么东奔西跑到底是为了什么？<br/>
磊磊没有答案，也陷入沉思。<br/>
<br/>895<br/>
天佑过了很久，才自言自语道：<br/>
拼命工作，是为了实现理想，为了让自己和家人，还有最心爱的人过上更好的生活。<br/>
可是，金钱到什么数量才算足够？如果心爱的人能够开开心心，那么我们不再这样忙忙碌碌，我们的生活就那样简简单单平平淡淡不更好吗？<br/>
……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. 神秘岛探险三人行</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>900<br/>
今天又是阳光灿烂平淡无奇的一天，小弥开启了逗猫遛狗的平凡生活。<br/>
到了晚霞氤氲的傍晚，小弥开心的站在大门处翘首以盼，迎接两个弟弟回家。<br/>
他们一如既往的，一见面就各种花式的亲热和打招呼。<br/>
关关先冲过来抱住小弥，转了好几个圈圈，小弥开心得哈哈大笑。<br/>
再次见到弟弟们，真的是有小别胜新婚的感觉。<br/>
<br/>901<br/>
等关关腻歪够了放开小弥，凡凡才伸出手来紧紧搂着弥儿。<br/>
这一次，凡凡一反常态的黏糊，一直搂着小弥不放。<br/>
凡凡这段时间有几个连轴转的通告，主要是拍新剧，再加上待播剧的宣传，还有一系列热播剧的综艺串场，加上人口研究所通报的『人口红利危机』尚未平息，小弥也不能去剧组探班，凡凡有很久都没回家没见到小弥了。<br/>
关关还好一点点，他跟磊磊和加加，参加的一个大型户外活动综艺，拍摄中还跟磊磊和加加轮流时不时的抽空回家探望，所以这一次，关关反到像个大哥哥一样张罗着。<br/>
<br/>902<br/>
晚餐前，小弥去指挥绯BOT准备凡凡和关关的就寝用具。<br/>
下楼时，正好看见凡凡和关关两个人在嘀嘀咕咕。<br/>
等他们把讨论议题提交给到小弥跟前时，小弥对这哥俩彻底无语了，一手一个拧了一下他们耳朵：你们这都什么沙雕提议嘛！不行！<br/>
<br/>903<br/>
其实，小弥他们家除了圣诞节大爬梯，都是关起门来，各自过各自的小小的二人世界的家庭生活。<br/>
可是，这次因为好久没聚，凡凡和关关居然一前一后几乎同时跟小弥提出了要求。<br/>
小弥拒绝了凡凡，她说自己已跟关关有约，关关和凡凡居然同时说，他们不介意被对方打扰。<br/>
小弥用一个白眼<br/>
<br/>904<br/>
可是，遇到了天生不设限的关关，还有那一个『人生字典』根本就脑回路别有洞天的凡凡，小弥根本就不是他们的对手，更何况是哥俩联手下套这种节奏。<br/>
第二天，小弥从欢愉零乱的大床上清醒过来时，实在想不通开头坚决拒绝的自己，最后是怎么被说服的。<br/>
<br/>905<br/>
小弥拍拍自己脑袋，想到：哦对，『说服』，这个字是多音字，『说』应该读『睡』。<br/>
看吧，古时候造字的人都知道自己就是被睡服的，不然怎么会有这个读音呢？所以，命中注定碰见凡凡和关关这两个魔星，小弥也只能认命了。<br/>
<br/>906<br/>
镜头转回前一天晚餐桌，三个人在小餐厅就餐，小弥坐在凡凡对面，关关旁边。<br/>
今天的叁冕鱼生是刚刚空运过来的，很新鲜，小弥蘸着芥末酱汁吃掉了三四块，还在凡凡的劝解下，吃了好几片绿紫苏叶来化寒气。<br/>
小弥本来很讨厌绿紫苏叶味道，但是，凡凡恐吓小弥说：<br/>
忘了上次在霓虹国，你鱼生寿司吃多胃疼了？难受吧？<br/>
小弥乖乖吃掉凡凡手上的绿紫苏叶，还自己主动再取了几片吃下去，又就着关关手上的杯子喝了几口热水，果然这次自己的胃没有来捣蛋。<br/>
<br/>907<br/>
吃到一半，小弥想起来迦南研发的荷花酒还有少量存货，荷花酒配鱼生是绝配。<br/>
于是赶紧叫绯BOT拿来，张罗着布酒的小弥，没注意到凡凡和关关忍俊不禁的互相看了一眼。<br/>
这哥俩本来还有联盟作战计划的，准备攻克小弥这个堡垒，现在好了，小弥这个『敌军』自投罗网，这就别怪盟军不客气，等着敌军拱手相让，自己只需要接收胜利果实了。<br/>
小弥酒量不错，但是，春天酿的荷花酒，到了秋天不知道为什么酒劲更厉害，上次跟磊磊和迦南喝掉整整两瓶，都没事，这次小弥也打算继续这样喝下去。<br/>
<br/>908<br/>
最后，是凡凡和关关合力，才把酒杯才小弥嘴边抢下来的，不然小弥还要找酒喝。<br/>
小弥有点飘了，完全忘记自己刚刚不久前还坚决拒绝了凡凡和关关。<br/>
喝到左看看右看看，瞅着关关和凡凡一直眯眯笑的时候，小弥看着凡凡和关关说：<br/>
老公，你们好帅啊，我一个都不舍得离开，怎么办？<br/>
<br/>909<br/>
凡凡赶紧说：<br/>
别！是谁才拒绝我了的？我受伤了，拒不接待！<br/>
关关觉得好笑，小弥不知道自己这样微醺的样子特别撩。<br/>
结果小弥紧紧揪住凡凡领口不放，还扑过去贴着凡凡的脸说：不行，老公，我要你，跟我走！<br/>
然后，一手拖住凡凡，一手抓住关关，就欢欢喜喜的上楼了……<br/>
<br/>910<br/>
第二天，小弥从欢愉零乱的大床上，清醒过来时，实在想不通开头坚决拒绝的自己，最后是怎么被说服的。<br/>
但是，小弥坚决不承认是自己喝酒误事，只追究凡凡和关关的责任，怪他们没有阻止自己喝最后一杯酒。<br/>
直到凡凡这个隐藏导演把视频拿出来，小弥看见自己一手揪一个往楼上拖他们，才面红耳赤的不再纠结。<br/>
然后，在凡凡的软硬兼施『威逼利诱』之下，小弥只得点头坦然承认，其实自己还蛮喜欢神秘岛探险三人行这个游戏的。<br/>
<br/>911<br/>
后来，其他人『维持原判』，而这三个家伙只要凑齐，就偷偷达成了『热恋阵线联盟』，神秘岛的探索，自此以后乐此不疲。<br/>
至于，这个探险故事穿帮，就又是另外一个故事了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. 番外004 双生子……雷雨和雷阵雨</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>今天，『非彼』爆炸了，热搜第一条……是：『举世罕见的同母异父同卵双生子』<br/>
点开看详细内容说的是：『亿万分之一的概率竟然发生了！据艺都人类研究所今天确认，诞生于一年前的一对双胞胎，今天再次进行了DNA检测，系举世罕见的同母异父同卵双生子』</p><p><br/>小弥看见这个『举世罕见』的爆炸新闻，不禁皱了皱眉。</p><p>哎太难了，自己只想要默默无闻的做个普通人，可总是太难了。</p><p>一年前自己家的双生子的出生，把新闻曝炸了一回。今天还是这对双生子，新闻又爆炸了一回。</p><p>幸好，千叮咛万嘱咐，动用了全部力量公关，小弥家的具体情况才没有被爆出来，不然家里就得不到清静了。</p><p>在这个生育率极低的星球，小弥家的各种奇葩情况，确实震惊了世界。</p><p>本来顾总裁跟查良羽家族，两次都是都极力反对进行相关报道，但是民情抵不过国策大计。</p><p>为了鼓励生育，提高生育率，黄道国倾尽全力但是收效甚微。</p><p><br/>现在的年轻人大部分都跟贺之洲当年一样，不想把自己的大好人生困住在一个小小的家庭之中。</p><p>加上现今社会，人类进化到如果两人不能生理心理双向配对，就无法行夫妻之实的阶段。</p><p>现代科技如此发达，但还是无法解决一个难题，那就是，人类进化不知道是退步还是进化，体外受精卵完成第一阶段分裂进化后，就无法继续细胞分裂下去。</p><p>而且，这个时代，所有人类胚胎不在真实母体中自然受孕且长足三个月，就无法继续发育，所以，所有移植到智能子宫中的胚胎，都是三个月足龄。</p><p>小弥家的各种生育盛况，给黄道国的低迷气氛打了一剂强心针，所以，热搜迅速安排上了，希望就此可以给年轻人洗洗脑，让他们多产高产以拯救世界拯救人类。</p><p>……</p><p>镜头转回三个月前顾家大宅的书房……</p><p>乍一听到这个消息，小弥惊呆了，她在自己的小脑袋里捋了捋，然后眨巴眨巴眼，问顾迦南：</p><p>老公，你的意思是，我们家雷雨和雷阵雨？其实是雷雨和贺振宇？</p><p>顾总裁伸出手，给突然脑洞大开的老婆点了个大大的赞：</p><p>对，理解完全正确！</p><p>小弥立马摇头：</p><p>不是，这怎么可能？明明生育时间验证，还有出生后的DNA验证，都指向他们的爸爸是雷曦啊！</p><p>其实小弥很少叫雷雷的大名，这下子一着急，雷雷的大名都喊出来了。</p><p>顾迦南白了一眼小弥：你问我，我问谁？这事不是你最清楚吗？</p><p>顾迦南跟小弥开始详细分析：老婆，我们来捋捋哈，首先，那次验DNA时，还只抽了老大的血，不知怎么了老大老二都哇哇哭起来，你就心疼得把人类研究所的大夫赶走了，说自己最清楚，孩子们就是雷曦的仔，不用验也知道。</p><p>后来老大验出来是『雷曦的仔』，大家也就没在纠结老二了，心想双胞胎的老爸都一样。对不对？</p><p>小弥点点头：对，我们还说，难怪大家都说双胞胎心连心呢，老大觉得疼了，哭了，老二也感觉疼了，也哭了。</p><p>迦南说：是啊，不过后来也好多事证明我们宝宝哥俩确实心灵相通，这个不假。 </p><p>小弥又说，我记得那段时间因为你们都特别忙，雷雷专门整理了所有工作，回家陪了我一个月，生育时间就是那时算起，时间点完全对的上啊。</p><p>迦南说：这倒是，那段时间我也是忙得脚不点地，我们几个都商量着推掉工作，雷雷正好有空档，一部正在谈的新剧还没谈妥，他就推掉了，最后这个剧火了，我们都还为他惋惜。</p><p>小弥点点头：对对对，不过雷雷说，什么剧都换不回来我那两个臭小子，你记得吧？</p><p>迦南说：哼他那个嘚瑟样儿，谁忘得了？</p><p>小弥说：那就不对了，关关那个时候……也在忙，没回家来住啊，怎么会有一个孩子是他的？这也奇了怪了。</p><p>这时听见外面客厅响起一声爆雷般的大喊：贺之洲，我们谈谈！</p><p>小弥开心的跳起来，从书房扑出去：啊雷雷回来了，关关呢？关关在哪儿？</p><p>雷曦开心的接住扑过来的小小身躯。</p><p>小弥抱住雷雷，大大的mua了一口，然后继续在他身后找关关，没找到又转回头问雷曦：老公，我的关关呢？</p><p>雷雷说：我也在找他呢，躲哪儿去了？</p><p>迦南走出来，紧紧搂了一把雷曦，然后放开手捶了一把雷曦，笑着说：关关怕你找他算账，躲起来了！</p><p>接着后面就响起另一个大嗓门：哈老顾，趁我不在，你又编排我！</p><p>小弥尖叫起来，啊啊啊啊啊啊关关，亲爱的，有一个好消息一个坏消息，你先听哪一个！</p><p>贺之洲搂住小弥，眉开眼笑不知道说什么才好的样子，看得雷雷和迦南都只摇头，嗨这个家伙，自己都还是个孩子呢，就突然升格当老爸了。 </p><p>贺之洲搂住小弥说了一句：好消息我已经知道了，老婆，你辛苦啦！</p><p>这下子连小弥都无语了，这家伙说的什么话，辛苦啥呀，一年前辛苦给你生了个宝宝吗？</p><p>迦南和雷曦对望一眼，哈哈大笑起来：关关，你欢喜得都不知道说啥了吧！ </p><p>贺大人像个孩子似的抓抓脑袋，嘿嘿笑起来：我好开心……对了，我们去看看我儿子吧！</p><p>雷曦嗤了一声，好笑的说：你儿子？你看他叫谁老爸？</p><p>果然，雷曦的自信不是空穴来风，才刚刚走到游戏室，两团小旋风就扑出来了，爸爸爸爸，都往雷曦身上爬，雷曦一手一个抱起来，一人给了个大大的吻。</p><p>剩下旁边伸着手，想要抱孩子的贺之洲尴尬的站着。</p><p>雷雷抱着俩熊孩纸转过身来，两个宝贝都甜甜的冲着关关叫了一声：爹地！</p><p>关关笑着一边回应：宝贝儿，爱你们！一边在雷雷臂膀上狠狠揪了一把，雷雷装腔作势嘶的一声，叫疼疼疼。</p><p>关关假笑着赶紧又拍了几下雷雷的胳膊，牙缝里挤出含混不清的一句：你等着！</p><p>然后伸手从雷雷手里抱过两个宝贝：雷大，雷二，你们想爹地没有啊？走，爹地带你们去玩好玩的。</p><p>小弥和顾迦南站在旁边，看见雷雷和关关这火药味颇浓的『争权夺利』互相争宠的行为，简直不要太幼稚。<br/>两人互相搀扶着摇头叹息着走回书房去继续讨论讨论这个『同母异父双胞胎』的世纪难题怎么诞生的去了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. 悬崖小屋</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>小弥今晚被彻底迷到了，只想要跟哥哥弟弟们渡过一个不眠夜，可是他们天南海北的演唱会的演唱会，晚会的晚会，粉丝见面会的见面会，只有顾迦南和樊熠帆陪在她身边。<br/>
在小弥尖叫声中，三个人看完了加加雷雷还有关关的演唱会实况转播，坐在旁边迦南的耳朵受不了了。<br/>
凡凡直接说：完了完了弥儿，你疯魔了。<br/><br/>
等再看见传回来的天佑慈善晚会的演唱现场照，小弥直接快晕过去了：天啦天啦天啦占哥好帅好帅简直太帅了。<br/>
小弥晃着迦南一叠声的叫到：老公老公，赶紧给今天的两队造型师加鸡腿。今天简直是开了挂的节奏啊。<br/>
樊熠帆鄙视的看了一眼小弥，拧了一把小弥的脸：你这个见利忘义的家伙，不对，你这叫见色忘友！<br/>
我坐在旁边呢，这么夸别人，吃醋了哈。<br/>
小弥mua一口凡凡说：别吃醋，你也美，比他们都美。<br/><br/>
尔后，继续转头星星眼，望着占哥绝美的容颜和造型，小弥心里砰砰砰砰跳，眼神里的爱慕之情怎么遮都遮不住。<br/>
虽然小弥对凡凡这句表扬的话，说得诚意缺缺，但凡凡还是哈哈哈笑起来。<br/>
还转头对小弥旁边的顾总裁说：这次造型师确实开挂了，真值得加鸡腿。<br/><br/>
可是，凡凡虽然非常赞同小弥给造型师加鸡腿的提议。但到了晚上休息，就不是这个说法了。<br/>
他一直对小弥不依不饶的，好好吃了一番哥哥弟弟们的陈年老醋。<br/><br/>
第二天，小弥无语的揪着迦南的耳朵质问他：老公，你为什么扔下我跑掉？你不是不知道凡凡是个醋精。<br/>
顾总裁忍笑着说：我当然知道啦。<br/>
可是，不是你自己给自己挖的坑吗？<br/>
你明明知道他是醋精，还那么夸张的当面赞美另外那几个人。<br/><br/>
小弥心想：也是哦，自己确实不应该那么『失态』。<br/>
自己每次被哥哥弟弟迷倒，就完全不管不顾了，赞美之语如滔滔江水绵绵不绝，根本想不到还有几个醋精会回头找她算账。<br/>
不过，昨天明明是迦南的排班，怎么会变成凡凡的，小弥就忘记追踪了。<br/><br/>
迦南笑着把眉头紧皱的小弥一搂：走，带你去看看，悬崖小屋基本竣工了，我们去看看。<br/>
小弥兴高采烈的大声叫过健身房里的凡凡，凡凡满身大汗准备去清洗，小弥随手抓了个大毛巾，把他一裹：<br/>
走走走，快点快点，凡凡，一起去看我的悬崖小屋……<br/>
小弥眼睛亮亮的，神情雀跃走在迦南和凡凡中间。<br/><br/>
从主宅到悬崖小屋的回廊，还没修好，他们从花园里穿过去，走了好长的路才到。<br/>
小弥家后院的森林不大，但是森林过去就是悬崖峭壁，远远可以看见海。<br/><br/>
悬崖小屋，是小弥那次跟欢欢一起到处溜达，一时兴起的提议：这里如果有一间房子，可以直接看见大海，在这里看书多舒服呀。<br/>
欢欢回去就跟天佑说了，天佑过来考察了一番说：这里修房子不是不行，只是施工难度有点点大，关键问题是会破坏悬崖这里的景致。<br/>
还不如在悬崖尽头凿出石屋，石屋开口面向大海，这样更简单，也不会破坏悬崖这一段的怪石嶙峋的天然景色。<br/>
……<br/>
海边的风呼呼的，小弥给凡凡披的大毛巾派上了用场。<br/>
小弥还只瑟缩了一下，就被凡凡裹到了自己怀里。<br/><br/>
房间的开凿已经结束，碎石也已经都清理干净。<br/>
悬崖小屋已初具雏形，只剩最后的内装还没完成。<br/><br/>
在窗边，小弥窝在凡凡怀里，听着哗哗拍打在远远脚下悬崖峭壁上的海浪声。<br/>
小弥把脑袋在凡凡怀里挪动得更舒服，满足的舒了一口气：我好喜欢这个感觉<br/>
凡凡嗯了一声，吻了一下老婆香喷喷的发丝，把小弥搂的更紧了……<br/><br/>
被两人自动忽略的顾大总裁，自得其乐的在悬崖小屋的各个地方，转悠着欣赏着自己跟天佑欢欢三个人在百忙之中抽空设计的这个秘密基地。<br/>
顾总裁感觉各种满意，特别是延伸出去的半截『玻璃悬空寺』。<br/><br/>
设计之初，考虑到悬崖峭壁往里开凿进去的各间屋子的采光和风景问题，方案在欢欢的建议下改为五分之一悬空，他在一本设计图上看见过一个设计，那是一幢全悬空的悬崖小屋。<br/>
考虑到房间数量和空间大小，三位临时设计师取其精华，将客厅的临窗面设计为悬空的落地曲面玻璃，既能加强采光，又有更大的面向外部风景的空间。<br/>
而每一间房，都有自然采光，这一点最不容易。<br/><br/>
靠海岸这一边悬崖峭壁怪石嶙峋，不能破坏外部的原始生态现状，又为了每一个窗都正好在从空中往下看的隐藏面，设计图各种修改，所以迟迟没有竣工。<br/>
为了迁就多方原因，所以十间房的悬崖小屋，像个地底迷宫，所以后来小弥家的孩子们特别喜欢到悬崖小屋捉迷藏。<br/>
小弥的每一个家都很大，房间也很多，但是像悬崖小屋一样，每一间房外面走廊都有路标指示牌这样夸张的状况，这还是第一次。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. 番外005詹不凡的焦虑症</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>小弥今天起来晨跑，一走出后门，就看见后院的小山坡上，在忙忙碌碌布置气垫的消防队员……被吓了一跳，还以为家里出了什么事……</p><p>原来只不过顾总裁一时兴起要模仿拍几张『非彼』热门上面那种照片，就是宝宝站在老爸手上的那种照片……</p><p>一大仨小，拍完了浴池照，泳池照，来到后院，俩大的雷雨和雷振宇也兴致勃勃爬到爹地身上，一个挂在肩膀上，一个爬到爹地背上。</p><p>詹不凡小公举一点都不害怕，咯咯笑着站在爹地手掌上摇摇晃晃。但是，一直都心很大的老爹，尝试了几个pose怎么都感觉不安全，就叫瑞BOT找个消防气垫。<br/>可是一直以来忠实执行主人指令的瑞BOT这次『矫枉过正』，不过这也不怪瑞BOT理解出错，顾总裁简单的说了一句：瑞，找个消防气垫来。</p><p>等小弥出来，就看见了这个哭笑不得的画面……不过，虽然过程比较沙雕，结果很嗨皮就是了。<br/>后来，这个节目变成了每年一度小弥家的固定节目，只不过站在老顾身边的熊孩纸越来越多，越来越好看，也越来越大只，站在手掌上的小北鼻也换了几轮。</p><p>岁月年华似水……<br/>孩子们逐渐长大，但是小弥和迦南反而就像生活在另一个时钟停滞的平行世界，他们外貌上没有太多变化，跟孩子们站在一起，越来越像是大哥哥大姐姐……<br/>称呼小弥为『姐姐』的除了关关，又陆续多了三个『大男人』，那就是老大雷雨，老二雷阵雨，老四樊浩宇，除开他们还有老三詹不凡。</p><p>詹不凡，越来越不像小公主，随着年龄越长大，她的气质越来越渊渟峙岳，走到女王大人那一面。<br/>从三岁开始，大家都开玩笑叫她『不凡大人』，詹不凡，小名天赐，跟她老爹一样，貌似甜美可人，实则『腹黑』坚韧。<br/>詹不凡觉得自己的老妈越活越嗲，越来越萝莉，所以，不凡大人跟着爸爸称呼自己老妈『妹妹』，而且脱口而出一点都不含糊。<br/>小弥抗议无效，于是心不甘情不愿的又多了一个姐姐。<br/>……<br/>小弥的家乡四季分明，夏天不太热，冬天很少狂风暴雪，就是下雪也是飘飘洒洒，薄薄一层应个冬天的雪景。但，小弥的家乡气候湿冷，这让小弥从小养成了吃辣和吃大肉的习惯，以抵御冬季的寒冷和潮湿。<br/>在小弥的大家庭生活中，与来自天南海北的恋人们相处，大家口味各异，却也还相安无事。</p><p>不过最与小弥臭味相投的，是天佑和迦南还有被大家误会是南方人的磊磊，因为磊磊出道前家住在南方。<br/>天佑与磊磊算是半个老乡，但他们俩与迦南的家乡相隔千里，不知为何口音和饮食习惯几乎相同，口味也极其相似。<br/>每次看见他们大吃特吃鲜香红辣的大餐，查良羽只摇头，根本不敢尝试，或者为了陪老婆吃辣，就例行用他的老办法，那就是『白水涮一切』。<br/>但是凡凡和关关，还有欢欢，却初生牛犊不怕虎，刚开始尝试跟着天佑吃辣，到最后也无辣不欢。</p><p>詹不凡是几个孩子们里面最嗜辣的一个，不知道是不是因为老爸老妈基因里面自带不怕辣的分子组，詹不凡跟老爸老妈一样，也是无辣不欢。<br/>但是，詹不凡性子完全像是男孩子。而且，可能是顾迦南和樊熠帆对她的照顾和塑造，不凡大人的兴趣爱好，也与她的凡凡爹地和迦南爹地极其相似，武能滑板蹦极，文能理财对弈。<br/>而龙生九子个个不一样，老五浣婉儿就跟姐姐完全不同了。</p><p>婉儿是浣冰航的娇娇女儿，欢欢这个傲娇男神宠起女儿来，简直让人叹为观止。所以对两个女儿一碗水端平的浣冰航，总是被大女儿詹不凡『鄙视』+『嫌弃』。<br/>詹不凡的口头语就是：<br/>爹地，大丈夫当自强，我不用这些花花朵朵的，你给婉儿吧！<br/>爹地，钻石我可以自己挣，你给婉儿吧！</p><p>浣婉儿，初见她，大家都会觉得名如其人，但接触久了就会知道其实婉儿是个娇滴滴的『粗线条』的『汉子』。<br/>婉儿跟她神经大条的老妈如出一辙，尤其对钱财物算得上是无欲无求，对经济问题也是一窍不通。</p><p>有一天，詹不凡不无忧伤地说：“婉儿，你长大了像你大姐一样，不会赚钱怎么办？”<br/>婉儿知道詹不凡口中的大姐，是指自己的老妈小弥，在家里，老妈被天佑爹地和詹不凡叫做妹妹。<br/>小弥一听也开始陷入了焦虑，转而问婉儿这个问题咋整。<br/>婉儿轻描淡写地说：“我娶个会赚钱的老公就可以了啊。”<br/>小弥跟詹不凡对望一眼，气结。</p><p>到了晚上，天佑跟小弥的活动才拉开序幕，小弥就叫停了，同时忧心忡忡的跟天佑说了白天不凡大人提出的问题。<br/>天佑哈哈哈大笑着，按铃把隔壁的凡凡和欢欢都叫过来了。</p><p>天佑忍着笑，一脸严肃的跟樊熠帆和浣冰航讨论了小弥提出的这个问题。</p><p>于是，樊熠帆开始检讨，他一直以来对詹不凡小盆友的教育，确实太过强调自立自强，导致她开始担心妹妹浣婉儿的未来和前途，以至于完全无视了家里的财富，最受不了的是她居然完全无视了几个爹地和老爸是多么的『平亿近人』。<br/>欢欢这个正牌老爸却有不同意见，觉得天赐小盆友说的对，自己对婉儿可能太过放任自流，所以会让她产生有依靠他人的想法。<br/>到最后，打破严肃会议氛围的是小弥本人，起因仍旧是小弥口中经常说的那个魔星樊熠帆。</p><p>严肃认真的家庭会议讨论到中途，凡凡就走了神，开始若有所思的望着小嘴吧嗒吧嗒连珠炮一样的老婆。<br/>小弥看见天佑和欢欢越来越忍俊不禁的样子，侧过头也迎上了凡凡深情的目光。一如既往的小弥依旧小鹿乱撞，心擂如鼓无法挪开自己的眼神。最后，小弥被像山火轰然席卷的原始森林，不管不顾的扑向了凡凡目光的烈焰中。</p><p>这个讨论最后是什么结果不知道，反正第二天起床小弥腰酸背痛的，于是清醒过来的小弥把凡凡和欢欢踹下床去，又狠狠拧了天佑一把。</p><p>被凡凡立马投诉小弥厚此薄彼，于是，地上又多了一个哈哈大笑着主动滚下去的天佑……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. 玻璃穹顶旅馆的极光</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>新年快乐！转眼间，就到了大家很多年前就心心念念的感觉遥远却转瞬即至的2020年了！<br/>1919我们没赶上，2121我们一定会错过，所以，2020一定要快乐哦<br/>爱你们<br/>明天开始继续更新……新的一年小弥和她的恋人一起祝大家新年快乐！<br/>……</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夜深了，小弥窝在雷曦怀里，心满意足的叹口气。他们运气很好，刚刚来到玻璃穹顶旅馆第二天就看见了极美的极光。</p><p>彼时，当旅店专设极光来临的美妙铃声第一次响起时，小弥正身处巫山之巅，由雷曦掀起的疾风暴雨，正裹挟着她直上云端又跌落谷底，循环往复无穷无尽。<br/>小弥精疲力竭『狼狈不堪』，完全无法欣赏这世界级的美景。</p><p>雷曦及时停止了进攻的步伐，稍加喘息尔后开始轻抚小弥后背，并在小弥耳边轻轻提示：弥儿，睁开眼，看看极光。<br/>等小弥支撑着睁开眼睛，极光已经只剩下稀稀落落一丝丝一缕缕，小弥心中充满了遗憾，但是没有特别表露出来，因为知道雷雷可能会觉得因为自己的需索，让她错过极光而感觉内疚。<br/>极光彻底消失了，两个人依旧意犹未尽的继续仰望着玻璃屋顶外的星空。</p><p>小弥很开心，这个极具意义的时刻自己是与雷曦这个第一恋人一起渡过的，雷曦也有同感，两人激动的心情还没平复下去，就听见背后的门咔哒一响，有人进来了。<br/>小弥跟雷雷对望一眼，一起默契的小声数着：123……然后一击掌同时说：是关关。</p><p>贺之洲听见了他们这句话，大步流星的走了过来，一步跨到床上，一把环住雷雷怀里的小弥，雷雷也被环在关关怀里，轻轻挣了一下没挣脱。关关不理他，只是不解的问他们：为什么？你们怎么知道进来的是我？<br/>小弥还是窝在雷雷怀里，头也不回，伸手到背后，拍了拍关关的脸，笑着说：宝贝儿，首先，除了你跟凡凡两个，他们都不会来打扰我们……</p><p>雷雷也笑了，接口说：凡凡呢，会在跨进门第二步就开始叫弥儿弥儿。<br/>关关松开手，边鼓掌边哈哈大笑起来，扬声说道：哈哈凡凡你输了。<br/>小弥和雷雷一起回头，就看见了默默跟在关关后面的樊熠帆，正龇牙咧嘴的在关关脑袋上空挥舞着拳头。</p><p>小弥问，你们又打什么赌了？<br/>关关傲娇的说：就不告诉你，反正与你无关就是了。<br/>樊熠帆嘟着嘴走过来，从雷曦怀里扒拉出来小弥就吻了上去……<br/>等小弥晕晕乎乎缓过神来，早忘了关关跟凡凡的赌注……</p><p>良久……小弥转头注意到屋里多了个顾迦南，就晕晕乎乎的问他：天佑呢？怎么没见到他？<br/>迦南好笑的摇摇头，按铃把天佑和欢欢都叫了过来……</p><p>本来属于雷雷和小弥二人世界的小小的屋里，突然感觉特别拥挤……关键是跟着天佑过来的狗狗罗杰，跟关关又开始欢脱的追逐打闹，从小弥身边挤来挤去，还从腿上跳过来跳过去，小弥被关关和狗狗吵的头痛欲裂。<br/>其实狗狗罗杰一如既往的很安静，主要是关关边追逐玩耍边咋咋呼呼的叫嚣着……</p><p>小弥生无可恋的拖起雷雷的手，就往不远处查良羽的大房间走。<br/>进门时，看见查良羽好整以暇的抱臂站在窗前，还在欣赏外面的星空。</p><p>查良羽听见自己背后的人声鼎沸，头也不回的开口说道：弥儿……<br/>没等他继续说完，小弥就跑过去捂住他的嘴：宝贝我错了，早该听你的，多定几间大房间……你是神算子好吧<br/>加加抑制住自己得意的神情，抓住小弥的双手不开心说：弥儿，极光好美啊，这是我第一次看见极光，可惜……你不在我身边。</p><p>听见查良羽这一句酸溜溜的话，雷曦笑了，也不理他，同时装作没看见另外几个恋人柠檬精上身的表情，自己找了个地儿稳稳当当的坐下开始吃瓜，因为他知道小弥只要跟加加到一处，铁定会有半天打嘴仗。而且，小弥伶牙俐齿却每次都说不过加加，最后总是会搬他来做救兵。<br/>可是，雷曦不知道今天很特殊，查良羽这个醋吃大发了，根本不按牌理出牌。</p><p>小弥小嘴巴拉巴拉的说着，但是完全没留意到查良羽神情恍惚眸色渐深……</p><p>等到他们吻做一团滚做一堆，本来想要交换一下沟通一下初见极光世界的激动心情的大家，只得无语的一个一个悄悄离开……</p><p>走在最后不情不愿的关关，被欢欢拖出了大门。</p><p>关好门，欢欢一边例行海豚拍手，一边说，散了吧<br/>顾迦南忙说：别散，大家去我那边开个短会。<br/>等大家坐定，顾总裁把他刚刚实行的新收购计划跟大家做了一个汇报。<br/>其实简单说来就是，顾总裁趁着雷曦和小弥欣赏极光的空档，做了一件大事，也就是他们现在所在的『云顶』玻璃穹顶旅馆，可以改名了，需要集思广益。<br/>大家纷纷扰扰说了无数个名字，最后一致举手表决通过了欢欢的提议，就叫『弥心』，谐音『秘薪』，算是大家一起送给小弥的结婚纪念日礼物<br/>那边大屋里，小弥和加加正共赴巫山，被加加风卷残云般攻城略地的小弥不知道自己身处的这个极光旅店已经悄悄换了名字。<br/>让小弥郁闷的是，极其难得的第二次极光警报声响起时，她比之前在雷雷房间更为狼狈不堪，因为查良羽的特性还是一如既往的……持久且霸道，她也是一如既往的无论如何都无法逃脱加哥的『桎梏』。<br/>其实先前小弥被推倒时，就做好了一场持久战的思想准备，而加加则悄悄在身后比了一个六，所以欢欢才在出门时说加哥给了暗号，加加确定会加速结束这场大战，不然会需要整整半天时间。<br/>小弥从加加的桎梏中甜蜜餍足的脱身清醒过来，是在关关的轻咬和甜言蜜语中，贺之洲嘟着嘴索吻，同时不满的说：小弥姐姐，昨天的极光好可惜，两次都没跟你在一起看，今天我无论如何都不走开了……<br/>小弥：……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. 欢乐圣诞节(上)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>凡凡一直是个细心的宝宝，他记得所有队友的生日，记得所有队内重大活动的日期。有时候小弥在想，凡凡的小脑袋里面，都装了啥东东啊。<br/>
大家欢聚一堂的气氛中，自觉的趴在关关脚边的狗狗『罗杰』，继续保持着自己血统高贵的狗风，还是一贯淡定和安静，反到是关关和凡凡闹做一团。<br/><br/>
罗杰，是查良羽从小到大的玩伴，就像家人和的老朋友一样的存在。<br/>
后来关关一天到晚的陪它嬉戏玩耍，罗杰就自动把关关认作加加之后的第二个主人了，天天黏糊着关关。<br/>
小弥本来怕狗，因为怕狗，还跟当时是陌生人的加加曾经有一段艳遇故事。<br/>
加加把罗杰带回家之后的三五个月相处，小弥多年怕狗的毛病也渐渐不翼而飞。<br/><br/>
某一天，天佑回家，看见书房地毯上，把头枕在狗狗身上看书的小弥，还吃了一惊。瞬间想到了自己很久以前的玩伴猫咪——小核桃，心内一酸。<br/>
欢聚一堂的气氛中，有一刻，小弥很沉默。<br/>
……<br/>
这是一年一度的圣诞节欢乐时刻，大家或坐或卧或半躺，围坐在悬崖小屋大书房厚厚的地毯上，各得其乐。<br/>
书房正面巨大的玻璃窗外星光灿烂，在窗边站了半晌，不怕冷的凡凡，就裹着厚厚的防寒服冲出去设置延时拍摄的设备，说是要制作一个啥啥啥大片。<br/>
小弥也要跟着出去凑热闹，紧跟着凡凡出了门。<br/><br/>
天佑一看也立马起身跟在小弥后面到了门厅，抓起自己的厚衣服披上，再找小弥的衣服正准备给她穿上，就被她着急忙慌的溜走了。<br/>
匆忙间天佑没捉住她，小弥穿得稍薄了一点，一出阳台大门就打了个大大的喷嚏，还没完全直起身来，就被紧跟着冲出来的天佑裹到自己怀里了，天佑惩罚性的紧紧箍住小弥，再咬牙说了一句：你这个家伙！<br/>
小弥在天佑怀里艰难的转头，展开一个大大的笑容，又伸出舌尖舔了舔天佑冰冷的鼻尖说，谢谢老公。<br/>
屋外北风呼啸，不远处的岸边巨浪滔天，在满天星光映衬下，简直就是一幅绝美大片，凡凡迅速找到角度架好设备，就赶鸭子一样，把天佑和小弥轰进了屋里。<br/>
进到门厅脱掉厚厚的外套，小弥就被凡凡捉住手，拖进了大门，凡凡抓着小弥的手搓了半天，边搓边哈气，直到小弥不耐烦的揪着他的脸蛋说了十遍：凡宝，我不冷啦。<br/>
屋内其乐融融，大家欢聚一堂，彼此间热烈交谈着。小弥也兴高采烈的东晃晃西悠悠，有一刻，小弥突然变得很沉默。</p><p>大家都在热烈的相互交谈，只有她突然发现自己空了出来。<br/>
小弥沉默着微笑着注视着，欢声笑语洋溢的一张张笑脸，内心深处反复思索着：自己何德何能，可以拥有如此独特而美好的人生。 </p><p>继而，小弥简直要被自己的感悟而感动到热泪盈眶：何德何能，自己可以拥有如此美好的爱情？<br/>
何德何能，让自己可以拥有这样心心相惜的恋人，而且是从身到心都如此合拍与契合的灵魂伴侣？</p><p>细心的凡凡，首先察觉到了小弥的沉默。<br/>
正在被自己的感悟感动之余的小弥，跌进了一个温暖的怀抱。原来，是坐在小弥旁边的天佑，也注意到小弥难得的沉默，伸手把她搂在了自己怀里。<br/>
凡凡，先发后至迟了一秒，也挤过来坐到小弥身边，伸出手呼噜了一下天佑怀里小弥的脑袋问了一句：弥儿，你怎么啦？</p><p>小弥笑了，心内的感动无以复加，自己只不过沉默不语了几分钟，居然这哥弟俩都发现自己的反常。<br/>
小弥笑着望了一眼他们俩说：有你们，我感觉好幸福，都有一点点被老天爷对我的厚爱感动了。</p><p>天佑紧了紧自己的怀抱，说了一句：老婆……<br/>
然后就无话可说了，凡凡也若有所思。</p><p>三个人同时沉默的一分钟里，连关关都发现了气氛中的意味深长。</p><p>关关也挤到小弥身边，隔着凡凡望向小弥：小弥姐姐你怎么不说话了，你们在说什么啊？<br/>
刚刚关关站起身，脚边趴着的狗狗也随之站起来，也摇头摆尾的跟着关关，等关关坐定，狗狗随后伏到小弥的脚边。</p><p>加加和迦南也注意到了这边的动静，加加看见罗杰亦步亦趋的跟着关关，笑着摇了摇头。</p><p>迦南望了一眼小弥他们，转头推推对面的欢欢：该你了。</p><p>欢欢正在低头沉思，这一步棋该如何破解迦南的一手厉害的杀招，没注意到周围。</p><p>欢欢跟迦南好久没有厮杀一场了，这次一见面就约好无论如何要抽时间检验一下，各自的战斗力，瑞BOT一如既往的在大书房摆好了棋盘，加加在他们旁边围观，顺势大家也都打算聚到大书房继续欢乐的交谈。<br/>
小弥一直心心恋恋的悬崖小屋终于在节前完工了，于是凡凡提议把惯常的欢聚地点改到悬崖小屋的大客厅，临时起意的聚会，让瑞BOT好一通忙碌，还好悬崖小屋一应俱全，于是大家就聚到了这里。</p><p>……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. 番外006 詹不凡、猫咪和樊浩宇大闹天宫</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>天佑回家的时候，没想到会看见家里这一番情形。</p><p>一进门就瞅见老三老四也就是詹不凡和樊浩宇这一对『打工二人组』，正在地板上把猫咪小核桃推着在地上来回来回的摩擦摩擦，看样子有点像是在清洁地板，只是这个『抹布』有点奇特。</p><p>小核桃是个特别听话的喜马拉雅灰色猫咪，刚刚到这个家时，小小的绒绒的一团，像个皱皱巴巴的核桃，于是天佑就给它起名为小核桃，现在已经成年，所以变很大一只，詹不凡气喘吁吁的在地上推着，浩宇在一边打辅助。</p><p>老大老二也就是雷雨和雷振宇两兄弟，被罚在旁边的墙边蹲马步，脑袋上各顶着一本书，狗狗『罗杰』守在他们俩旁边。</p><p>只有浣婉儿乖乖的坐在那里吃瓜，是真的在吃瓜哈密瓜，婉儿晃着小脚丫边惬意的哼着歌。</p><p>天佑跨进门，扬声说道：干嘛呢，你们？</p><p>等他的声音甫一响起，几个熊孩纸立马兴高采烈的丢下手里的东东，欢呼雀跃的跳起来，边叫着爸爸、爹地，边往老爸身边冲，一瞬间天佑就像一棵爬满猴子</p><p> </p><p>天佑工作繁忙聚少离多，所以已经习惯孩儿们迎接他回家的热情洋溢，但是如此超乎寻常的热情场面，还是第一次。</p><p>于是天佑知道事情不简单，等大家坐定，天佑开口问：说吧，小核桃怎么你们了，这么惩罚它？</p><p>詹不凡大大咧咧的说：没事，就是老妈叫我和弟弟打扫家里卫生，因为小核桃也是罪魁祸首，所以，一起打扫，不然就不许我们跟小核桃玩了。呃就是小核桃不会拿抹布扫帚，还净捣乱。老妈说了，我们三个人都有份，三个人都要罚，所以我们把小核桃当抹布打扫卫生呢。就是这样！</p><p>天佑无语的转过头，看着雷雨雷阵雨两兄弟：你们呢？怎么惹到妈妈了？</p><p>雷雨雷阵雨对望一眼，推辞一番，老大开口了：嗯就是，昨天老妈说好久没见到老爸了……所以，我们为了她开心就让瑞BOT扮成老爸了，老妈就生气了……</p><p>天佑默默的磨了一下牙，深吸一口气，开口道：继续说，不要避重就轻！老妈不会蛮不讲理就处罚你们，到底怎么了？</p><p>浣婉儿脆生生的开口了：爹地，也没啥，就是大哥哥和二哥哥，编了程序叫瑞BOT趁老妈不注意，蒙着老妈的眼睛模仿雷爹地的声音跟老妈说：老婆，我回来了。</p><p>然后老妈就激动得扯掉浴巾说，啊老公想死你了快快快赶紧来滚床单，然后老妈转头发现是瑞BOT，就暴走了。</p><p>我跟在瑞BOT后面进门的，看见了，不过，我是打算跟老妈通风报信的，绯BOT可以给我作证。</p><p>婉儿继续口齿伶俐的说：老妈当时就大叫『雷雨雷阵雨给我滚进来！』老爸，你不知道，老妈的声音好尖啊，我耳朵好久还在嗡嗡嗡响。诶对了，老爸，老妈怎么知道是大哥哥二哥哥干的？</p><p>天佑噗嗤一声笑出来，揉了揉婉儿毛绒绒的小脑袋说：嗯，我可以想象你老妈的声音，婉儿辛苦啦，耳朵好点没有？</p><p>婉儿说：嗯没事，为了不让大哥二哥被揍，我说耳朵疼，把老妈吓着了，当时忘了找他们算账，但是我没事。</p><p>天佑摇摇头，让婉儿这个一是一二是二的钢铁直女，灵机一动开始『耍心机』应对，可以想见当时情况多么『紧急』。</p><p>还没来得及继续交谈，大家就听见了小弥的尖叫：啊啊啊啊啊啊老公你回来了老公想死你了……</p><p>几个孩子立马闪出一条路来，避免被呼啸而过的老妈撞飞，同时，雷雨雷阵雨对望一眼摇摇头：女人！</p><p>四个孩子互相悄悄击掌，小声说：惩罚警报解除，耶！然后孩子们一个接一个的溜走了，浣婉儿咬着手指头，继续站在老爸老妈旁边看热闹，被詹不凡揪着衣领也拖走了。</p><p>天佑跟小弥小别胜新婚，吻做一团，卿卿我我不亦乐乎，根本顾不上孩子们的小动作。等他们醒转缓过来，熊孩纸们早就悄悄溜回他们自己的领地『长发公主城堡』了。『长发公主城堡』是老幺浣婉儿起的名，以前就叫『小城堡』。</p><p>小城堡是另一个故事，故事要从雷雨雷阵雨还是两个三岁孩子的时候说起。</p><p>某一天，天佑和欢欢，在雷阵雨小盆友一番大惑不解的询问之后，就发现，孩儿们渐渐大了，这个家的画面和响动常常有点少儿不宜。所以他们当机立断及时赶工，把孩儿们的房间转移到跟主楼隔着一个花园的三层楼宅子了。</p><p>当时，雷阵雨小盆友的灵魂拷问，让小弥一直强作镇定。雷阵雨小盆友奶声奶气的问：妈咪你们怎么在房间发出很奇怪的声音啊？</p><p>然后雷阵雨小盆友惟妙惟肖的开始模仿：就是那种嗯嗯……啊啊……</p><p>小弥一脸绯红，强力支撑着回答说：宇儿，你听错了吧？是不是电视剧的声音啊。</p><p>雷阵雨小盆友还没回答，雷雨大哥就指出来：老妈，你们卧室没有电视！</p><p>小弥无地自容，凭着城墙转角一般厚的脸皮，继续忽悠两个儿子。</p><p>罪魁祸首樊熠帆，却在母子三人一来一回的问答中，笑得满地打滚，哈哈哈哈哈响彻云霄声震瓦屋，天佑和欢欢也在旁边忍着笑看好戏，直到溜狗的关关适时回到家，狗狗和雷雨雷阵雨，欢乐的打闹起来，这一篇才算揭过。</p><p>孩纸们给小弥带来欢乐的同时，也给她找了不少麻烦，常常都是各位老爸临危不惧，解救孩纸们于老妈的狂风暴雨之中。</p><p>就像这次詹不凡、猫咪和樊浩宇大闹天宫，就被天佑回家给救了。<br/>
……</p><p>小弥的平凡人生，自从与凡凡关关天佑迦南雷雷欢欢加加这几个大宝贝相遇，就展开了美丽动人的奇迹故事，后来又加上了雷雨雷振宇詹不凡樊浩宇浣婉儿这些小宝贝之后，小弥的人生故事就变得更精彩了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>不是完结的完结：</p><p>地球上某个平凡的人的平凡人生，一直以来乏善可陈。<br/>但从2019年9月开始，因至亲至爱之人的心理疾病病情加重，加上其他生活种种变故，生存变得十分艰难。<br/>因此开始在网络找寻更多慰藉，看别人写的小说之后，尝试开始写出自己心中理想的爱情故事。<br/>加上作者自己也被庸医确症为抑郁症之后，更是分分钟泡在网上。<br/>常常星夜不眠，到最后都是打开自己写的这些文字，看到小弥拥有的六个恋人温暖的爱，仿佛被旭日照耀，身心开始平和舒泰，才能安然睡去。<br/>虽然文笔稀烂，但是在重复的打字和对主人公的精彩人生的一字一句的琢磨中，所有的不平，仿佛都找到了出口。</p><p>“小弥的平凡人生，自从与凡凡关关天佑迦南雷雷欢欢加加这几个大宝贝相遇，就展开了美丽动人的奇迹故事，后来又加上了雷雨雷振宇詹不凡樊浩宇浣婉儿这些小宝贝之后，小弥的人生故事就变得更精彩了。”</p><p>愿你拥有自如的掌控力，愿你拥有足够多的爱，如果没有，请一定不要放弃，你可以开始自我拯救的旅程……<br/>会继续写下去，也会求助于专业医生的帮助，希望再也不要有那么多默默落泪的时刻。<br/>20200702</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>